Mauvais Corps
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Fanfiction Klaroline, résumé sur le premier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour !

Ah que c'est bon d'être de retour par ici ! Je vous avez dit que je reviendrais bien vite et me voilà ! Une nouvelle histoire donc, une histoire Klaroline ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :) Mais pour commencer, un petit résumé :

_Caroline est folle de bonheur. Tyler, qu'elle pensait mort, se tient devant elle en parfaite santé. Mais… est-ce vraiment Tyler ? Klaus qui a pris possession du corps de son hybride pour sauver sa vie compte bien profiter de certains avantages que lui offre celle de Tyler. Caroline y comprit ! Mais Klaus a oublié une chose : il vit à Mystic Falls et dans cette ville rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ! Comment gérer quand les masques tombent et que les supercheries sont dévoilées ?_

Voila en gros le fil rouge de mon histoire. J'essaierais de poster régulièrement, en général le dimanche, mais il se peux qu'il y ai des semaines sans chapitre. Je travaille sur un nouveau roman, et j'ai toujours mon premier roman qui est en attente de réponse d'un éditeur donc voila il se peux que le "travail" prenne le pas sur le plaisir mais je vous préviendrais si c'est le cas :)

Quoi vous dire d'autre ? Hum... commez ? Un petit mot avec vos impressions (positive ou négative) est toujours bon à prendre et ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu donc n'hésitez pas à cliker sur le petit bouton rewiew, il ne vous mordra pas lol !

Ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et à vous dire à dimanche prochain pour le chap 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Caroline était au fond du gouffre. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, c'était juste impossible que cela soit vrai. Tyler ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui, pas comme ça ! Emmitouflée dans son lit elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et tentait de résister à cette envie qui lui prenait les tripes : courir jusque dans la cellule et vérifier s'il était vraiment mort ! Mais elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver qu'elle restait sur son lit, pétrifiée. Elle avait dû avertir Carole, la mère de Tyler, celle-ci s'était effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle. La mère de Caroline était restée avec elle pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve et avait ordonné à sa fille de quitter la ville. Le conseil allait la traquer et la tuer si elle restait à Mystic Falls. Deux heures plus tôt, elle était en train de préparer sa fuite avec Tyler et maintenant…

Caroline pleura de plus belle, des sanglots si violents qu'ils l'empêchèrent de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Une chance qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de faire fonctionner ses poumons pour vivre ! Un long moment plus tard, la sonnette de la porte retentit et aussitôt elle pensa que le conseil l'avait trouvé et venait la chercher. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle resta silencieuse à écouter les bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Elle ne détecta aucune menace, mais devait-elle se fier à son instinct ?

_—__ Caroline, c'est moi, Bonnie ouvre moi !_ s'écria alors une voix alors que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau.

Soulagée que ça ne soit que son amie, Caroline se décida à quitter son lit et à aller ouvrir. En croisant son regard dans le miroir du couloir, elle grimaça, ses yeux étaient rouges et son maquillage était une vraie catastrophe, mais elle savait que Bonnie ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit la porte et aussitôt son amie lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ainsi donc elle savait. Caroline n'avait prévenu qu'Elena, qui avait elle-même dû prévenir le reste de la bande.

_—__ Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? _demanda alors Caroline._ Je n'ai pas ressenti la mort de Klaus, mais peut-être que les autres… _

_—__ Tout le monde va bien pour autant que j'en sache, _la coupa Bonnie._ Écoute, il faut que je te parle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ça alors on va faire vite. _

Bonnie recula de quelques pas et laissa apparaitre une silhouette derrière elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approcha, Caroline sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Avant même de le voir, elle avait deviné l'identité de son visiteur.

_—__ Tyler !_ s'exclama-t-elle une main sur la bouche, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur son visage.

_—__ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur, _souffla-t-il alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

Bonnie observa le couple qui se retrouvait et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand son amie Caroline embrassa celui qu'elle pensait être Tyler, mais qui n'était autre que Klaus.

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt**

Bonnie entra dans les cellules qui se trouvaient dans l'ancienne propriété Lockwood la peur au ventre. Elle avait lancé un sortilège pour protéger Klaus, vampire originel de la lignée dont dépendaient tous ses amis et sa mère. Elle refusait de les perdre et avait donc dû se contraindre à faire quelque chose qui la répugnait au plus haut point : protéger Klaus ! Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, être obligée de le protéger la rendait malade, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Désormais, elle devait assumer son geste et faire face à l'originel.

_—__ Je sais que tu es là,_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut maitrisée.

Une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre et Tyler, qui n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, lui fit face.

_—__ Le sort d'échange a parfaitement fonctionné, _déclara-t-il en la scrutant avec intérêt._ Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi Bonnie ! _

_—__ Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de te montrer insultant Klaus ? _railla Bonnie en lui faisant face avec fierté.

_—__ Je ne voulais pas insulter ta puissance, pardonne-moi, _dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._ Je suis juste surpris. J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé au cours de tous ces mois et je m'en excuse. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. _

_—__ Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi et tu le sais très bien, _déclara Bonnie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour se donner une contenance. _Tu es à l'origine de la lignée dont dépendent tous ceux que j'aime, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. _

_—__ Et j'en suis ravi, vraiment ! Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Quand est-il de mon corps ? _

_—__ Il est en sécurité. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'Allaric ait l'illusion qu'il avait brulé. Tout s'est passé comme prévu, tu pourras le réintégrer quand tu le voudras. _

_—__ Bien ! En attendant, je vais en profiter un peu et vivre dans la peau d'un ado, _dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ le questionna Bonnie en le stoppant.

Klaus regarda la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras pour le retenir avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Comme-ci elle avait senti le danger venir, Bonnie retira sa main, mais ne recula pas pour autant.

_—__ Caroline doit être détruire de penser que son petit copain est mort. Je vais aller lui faire une petite visite et lui remonter le moral, _souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_—__ Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, _s'exclama Bonnie horrifiée_. Elle va penser que tu es Tyler, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! _

_—__ Et on fait quoi alors ? _s'impatienta Klaus._ Je vis ma vie sans me soucier d'elle ? Et comment expliqueras-tu le fait que le corps de Tyler aura disparu demain matin quand ils viendront le récupérer ? _

_—__ Tu ne peux pas, _répéta Bonnie._ Elle aime Tyler profondément, toi elle te déteste ! Elle ne te pardonnera jamais si tu te fais passer pour lui. _

Klaus n'en montra rien, mais les mots de Bonnie lui firent mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappel les sentiments que Caroline avait à son égard, il les connaissait parfaitement ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait accepté si vite le plan de Bonnie après tout. Elle lui sauvait la vie bien sûr, mais elle lui permettait aussi de passer du temps avec Caroline. De découvrir ce qu'on ressent quand on est vraiment aimé… même si en l'occurrence ce n'était pas tout à fait lui qu'elle aimait, mais qu'importe ! C'était toujours mieux que rien !

_—__ Encore faut-il qu'elle s'en aperçoive, _reprit-il avec un sourire énigmatique._ Si tu arrives à tenir ta langue pendant quelques jours, tout se passera bien ! _

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta les cellules et Bonnie n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Sur le chemin qui les menait tous deux chez Caroline, elle n'avait cessé de trouver un bobard plausible pour expliquer le fait que Tyler ne soit pas mort. Comment expliquer que celui que Caroline avait vu s'écrouler hurlant de douleur se tienne maintenant debout face à elle en parfaite santé ?

_—__ Et ce fichu téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner, _grommela-t-elle en l'éteignant.

_—__ Un problème ? _lui demanda Klaus.

_—__ J'en sais rien, et pour être honnête je m'en fou. Je dois m'occuper de toi pour le moment, les autres on verra plus tard ! _

**Fin du flash-back **

_—__ Et si on entrait ?_ proposa Bonnie en jetant un regard noir à Klaus.

Caroline les guida jusqu'au salon, le sourire aux lèvres ses doigts accrochés à ceux de son Tyler.

_—__ Comment c'est possible ? _demanda-t-elle._ Je veux dire je t'ai vu te tordre de douleur, comme tu peux être en vie ? J'en suis contente hein, je veux juste comprendre ! _

_—__ C'est à Bonnie que je dois ça, _répondit-il en regardant la sorcière l'invitant à poursuivre.

_—__ Depuis qu'on sait que votre survie dépend de celle d'un originel, j'ai cherché un sort pour arranger la situation. Je n'en ai pas trouvé du coup j'ai inventé. En prenant des éléments de plusieurs sortilèges différents, j'en ai fait un nouveau. Quand j'ai su que Klaus était mort, je me suis dépêchée de lancé le sort afin de protéger Tyler et coup de chance, ça à marché. Il ne dépend plus de personne désormais. Pour faire simple, c'est comme s'il était lui-même un originel. Il sera à la tête de sa lignée sans souffrir d'une quelconque façon si un originel meurt. _

Caroline encaissa la nouvelle avec soulagement alors que Klaus jetait un regard surpris à Bonnie. Il était admiratif de voir à quel point cette jeune sorcière était rusé et imaginatif. Elle lui répondit par un regard noir qui l'amusa beaucoup.

_—__ Tu aurais put m'en parlé !_ lui reprocha alors Caroline. _J'ai cru qu'il était mort !_

_—__ Je n'étais pas certaine que ça marche, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir. _

Les deux amis se sourirent et Bonnie entendit alors la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Le sien étant éteint, ça ne pouvait être que celui de Caroline.

_—__ Je vais répondre,_ pesta la blonde. _Il va me rendre dingue à force de sonner toutes les cinq minutes ! _

Alors qu'elle se levait pour récupérer son cellulaire dans sa chambre, Bonnie en profita pour lancer un ultime avertissement à Klaus.

— _Si tu la fais souffrir, _murmura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante._ Je te renvoie dans ton corps et te balance au fond de l'arctique ! _

_—__ Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. _

_—__ Vaudrait mieux si tu tiens à la vie ! _

Caroline choisit ce moment pour revenir parmi eux et Bonnie put voir qu'elle avait perdu quelques couleurs.

_—__ Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _s'inquiéta la sorcière.

_—__ C'est Elena. Elle est… morte. _

_—__ Pardon ? _s'exclamèrent Klaus et Bonnie d'une même voix en se levant d'un bond.

_—__ C'était Stefan, il a tenté de nous joindre toute la soirée pour nous avertir. Matt et Elena ont eu un accident, elle s'est noyée. _

_—__ Elena ne peux pas être morte, _souffla Klaus sous les traits de Tyler_. C'est impossible. _

_—__ Je te dis ce que je sais ! D'après Stefan elle avait du sang de vampire dans le corps au moment de sa mort ce qui veux dire… _

_—__ Qu'elle est en transition,_ termina Klaus incrédule.

Elena, son double qu'il avait précieusement gardé et protégé autant que possible était en transition ? Comment allait-il faire pour former son armée d'hybride sans son sang ? Sentant une colère noire monter en lui, Klaus tenta de se calmer et de ne surtout pas craquer faute de quoi il prenait le risque d'être démasqué. Comment expliquer sa fureur s'il la laissait prendre le dessus ?

_—__ Ils sont tous à l'hôpital, on doit les rejoindre_, ajouta Caroline.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à nos trois comparses pour quitter la petite maison du shérif au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant l'hôpital général de Mystic Falls. Stefan ayant dit à Caroline qu'ils se trouvaient tous à la morgue, ils se dirigèrent directement là-bas. En poussant les doubles portes de la salle, tout le monde reçut un choc. Caroline, Bonnie et Klaus en voyant Elena assise sur une table réfrigérée ce qui suggérait qu'elle venait juste de reprendre conscience. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt en voyant Tyler bien en vie devant eux.

_—__ Comment c'est possible ? _demanda Elena en regardant Tyler.

_—__ Je pourrais te poser la même question, _railla-t-il.

_—__ Caroline a dit que tu étais mort ! _renchérit Stefan.

_—__ Il l'était, mais on verra ça plus tard, _trancha la blonde._ Comment tu te sens Elena ? _

_—__ Comme quelqu'un qui vient de revenir d'entre les morts ?_ proposa-t-elle la mine déconfite.

Caroline serra son amie dans ses bras et lui assura que tout irait bien alors qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Elena ne voulait pas de cette vie. Comment réagir si elle décidait de ne pas compléter la transition ? Caroline refusa d'y penser ! Elle venait de retrouver Tyler, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Elena ! Tous dans la pièce étaient encore sous le choc, ayant du mal à croire qu'Elena ne soit plus tout à fait humaine. Celui qui avait certainement le plus de mal avec cette nouvelle était certainement Jeremy. Il avait appris la mort de sa sœur en voyant le fantôme d'Alaric et avait foncé aussitôt à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il pensait trouver le cadavre de sa sœur, il la découvrait en transition. Cette nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir, après tout Elena était encore en vie, mais il avait du mal à digérer. Sa sœur rêvait d'une vie paisible, d'enfants et de petits enfants… Tout ceci lui serait désormais inaccessible ! De rage, il frappa dans la porte d'une armoire métallique.

_—__ Jeremy, _souffla Elena.

_—__ Quoi Jeremy ? _aboya-t-il._ J'en ai marre Elena ! Marre tu comprends ! On vient de perdre Ric et maintenant c'est à toi que je dois dire adieu ? C'est trop ! _

_—__ Je suis toujours là, _voulu le rassurer sa sœur.

_—__ Tu vas donc accomplir la transformation ? _

_—__ Je… je ne sais pas, _avoua Elena en baissant les yeux_. J'ai… besoin de temps pour y penser. _

_—__ Prends ton temps, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder mourir sans rien faire ! Bonnie il doit bien exister un sort ou quelque chose non ? _

_—__ Je… j'en sais rien. On va chercher on verra ce qu'on peut trouver. _

Jeremy la remercia d'un signe de tête et ces quelques mots insufflèrent une bouffée d'espoir dans le cœur de chaque personne présente. Peut-être pourraient-ils épargner une vie de souffrance et de sang à Elena qui était si douce et gentille.

— _Comment tu t'es retrouvée avec du sang de vampire dans le corps au juste ? _demanda alors Klaus depuis le corps de Tyler.

_—__ Ton maître lui a fracassé la tête sur une commode, ce qui lui a provoqué une hémorragie cérébrale. Meredith pour la soigner lui a donné du sang de vampire puis Elena s'est noyée à cause de cette garce de Rebekka qui les a fait sortir de la route Matt et elle. A+ B,_ expliqua Damon en faisant un mouliné avec une main.

Klaus prit cette nouvelle avec l'effet d'une gifle. C'était sa faute ! C'est lui qui l'avait blessé et causé tout ceci ! S'il ne l'avait pas poussé sur cette commode, aucune hémorragie ne se serait déclenchée et Elena n'aurait pas eu besoin de sang… Si sa sœur n'avait pas provoqué cet accident, ça aurait sans doute beaucoup aidé !

— _Rebekka !_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— _On s'occupera d'elle plus tard,_ lui apprit Damon, _elle ne perd rien pour attendre !_

Klaus fixa Damon dans les yeux, lui promettant mentalement une éternité de souffrance s'il osait toucher à sa sœur ! Personne ne toucherait à Rebekka, sauf lui bien sûr ! Voyant que Damon commençait à le regarder étrangement, il se reprit.

_—__ Je suis désolé, _souffla-t-il._ Vraiment désolé ! _

_—__ Et pourquoi donc ? _railla Damon._ C'est pas ta faute si l'autre psychopathe s'en est pris à elle. _

_—__ J'aurais peut-être pu la sortir de la maison avant… j'aurais dus… _

_—__ Tu as fait ce que tu as pus, _lui répondit Elena.

_—__ Ce qui est fait est fait, _déclara alors Stefan._ En discuter n'arrangera rien. Pour le moment, Elena a besoin de rentrer chez elle et d'être au calme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut pour la suite. _

Tous approuvèrent et quittèrent la morgue de l'hôpital en petit groupe. Alors que Caroline soutenait Elena par les épaules, Klaus traina volontairement derrière le groupe et prit Bonnie à l'écart.

_—__ Arrête de me lancer des regards noirs, _cracha-t-il en enserrant le bras de Bonnie dans une poigne de fer. _On va se faire démasquer si tu continues. _

_—__ Je n'y peux rien si j'ai du mal à refouler la haine que tu m'inspires !_ répondit-elle sur le même ton en se dégageant.

Elle rejoignit Caroline et Elena et quitta l'hôpital alors que Klaus lui vrillait le dos par des regards furieux. Il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'être dans le corps de Tyler mettrait ses nerfs à si rude épreuve ! Quand il avait pris possession d'Alaric, personne ne savait qui il était, il n'avait donc pas était en danger ! Cette fois, dépendre de Bonnie le rendait dingue ! Il suffisait que quelqu'un surprenne un de ses regards noirs pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait et ça il n'était pas prêt de l'accepter !

En arrivant chez elle, Elena regarda la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Si elle accomplissait la transition, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus en passer le seuil sans avoir été invitée ! Une bouffée de colère lui vrilla le cœur ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie et aujourd'hui elle était forcée de prendre une décision qui changerait le reste de son existence ! Pourquoi Rebekka lui avait-elle fait ça ? Klaus était mort certes, mais elle n'y était pour rien ! Pourquoi devait-elle payer pour quelque chose que d'autres avait commis ?

_—__ Tout va bien ? _lui demanda Stefan.

_—__ Oui, j'étais juste en train de me dire que bientôt je devrais être invité à entrer dans ma propre maison si je termine la transformation, _répondit-elle amère_. _

_—__ T'en fais pas, je t'inviterais, _répliqua Jeremy._ Je ne te laisserais pas dehors. _

Après s'être tous installés autour d'un café et avoir expliqué pourquoi Tyler était encore en vie, ce qui permit à Elena de ne plus penser au choix qu'elle allait devoir faire, Tyler, Caroline, Matt et Bonnie quittèrent la maison et laissèrent les Gilbert pour le reste de la nuit. Tous avaient bien besoin de repos après cette nuit mouvementée !

_—__ Il faut qu'on aille voir ta mère, _s'exclama alors Caroline._ Elle n'est pas au courant que tu as survécu ! _

Klaus grimaça à l'idée de devoir réconforter Carole Lockwood mais étant dans le corps de son fils, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre ! Avec Caroline, il se rendit donc chez Tyler et serra sa mère dans les bras alors qu'elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Klaus tiqua en se disant que c'était impressionnant la quantité d'eau que pouvait produire le corps humain ! Après avoir expliqué à Carole et Liz, qui était encore sur place, comment Tyler avait échappé à la mort grâce à l'aide de Bonnie, Liz s'apprêta à partir.

_—__ Caroline tu viens ? Il est déjà tard. _

_—__ Maman, je vais rester ici si ça vous va, Mme Lockwood, _demanda Caroline en regardant les deux femmes devant elle. _Je… je voudrais rester avec Tyler. _

_—__ Je te comprends, _lui répondit Carole._ Restes ça ne me gêne pas. _

_—__ Bien dans ce cas à demain tout le monde, _lui lança Liz en bâillant._ On va avoir du pain sur la planche pour gérer le conseil et tout ce qu'il découlera des révélations d'Alaric ! _

_—__ Demain,_ supplia Carole qui tombait de fatigue.

Liz quitta la maison après avoir embrassé sa fille, après quoi Caroline et Tyler montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Caroline se laissa tomber en travers du lit et ferma les yeux, épuisée par cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps chaud de Tyler se posa délicatement sur elle avant qu'il ne se mette à parsemer son visage et son cou de petit baiser. Presque aussitôt Caroline se mit à gémir sous lui. Klaus eut alors du mal à déglutir. Il voulait Caroline, mais pas comme ça, pas depuis le corps d'un autre ! Il voulait qu'elle sache qui elle embrassait et qu'elle soit volontairement avec lui ! Il comprit alors que Bonnie avait eu raison un peu plus tôt : Caroline ne lui pardonnerait jamais quand elle saurait !

S'il voulait avoir une chance, aussi mince soit-elle, de la conquérir, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il ferait avec elle depuis le corps de Tyler. S'il venait à la blesser dans ses sentiments, il la perdrait pour toujours. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il calma ses pulsions érotiques et se mit à caresser le visage délicat de la jolie blonde.

_—__ Tu tombes de fatigues, _souffla-t-il en la voyant fermer les yeux.

_—__ La soirée a été très dure pour mes nerfs, _lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

_—__ Je suis désolé. Si j'avais pu t'éviter cette peine… _

_—__ Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, Klaus est mort, c'est tout ce qui compte. _

Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entendit ses mots. Elle le détestait donc à ce point ? Il se sentait ridicule à vouloir une femme qui ne voulait pas de lui, mais c'était peut-être justement ce qui l'avait attiré chez Caroline. Elle lui avait toujours résisté.

_—__ Ça te fait quoi de savoir que Klaus est mort ? _demanda-t-il en la scrutant dans les yeux._ Je veux dire, il a passé un moment à te séduire et tu as accepté plusieurs de ses cadeaux… est-ce que… tu tenais à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre ? _

Caroline ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se redressa sur un coude.

_—__ C'est une blague ? _lui demanda-t-elle._ Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta jalousie ! Pas maintenant qu'il est mort ! _

_—__ Je posais juste la question, pas la peine de t'énerver,_ bougonna Klaus en se relevant.

Il fit quelque pas dans la chambre puis ôta son tee-shirt qu'il jeta dans un panier avant de retirer chaussure et chaussette. Il sentit le regard de Caroline se poser sur lui et fut presque jaloux du corps qu'il habitait !

_—__ Si tu veux tout savoir, ça me fait de la peine de savoir qu'il est mort, _déclara-t-elle._ J'avais appris à le connaitre un peu mieux à force de passer du temps avec lui et c'était quelqu'un de seul qui voulait juste être aimé et accepté sauf qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. J'avais de la peine pour lui, passer une existence aussi longue que la sienne en était rejetée de tous… personne ne mérite ça. Je ne dis pas que ça excuse tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, disons juste que j'arrive à le comprendre un peu mieux maintenant. Je suis contente de savoir qu'on est débarrassé de lui et qu'on a plus à craindre une attaque de sa part, mais ça me désole qu'on ait dû le tuer pour être tranquille. Ravi ? _demanda-t-elle en observant Tyler qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

_—__ Très,_ répondit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Caroline se leva le temps d'ôter ses vêtements et de fouiller dans un des tiroirs de Tyler pour lui emprunter un tee-shirt, Klaus gêné pour elle détourna les yeux du corps splendide de la jeune femme, puis se réinstalla sous les couvertures auprès de Tyler. Elle se calla dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son torse et se mit à caresser son ventre du bout des ongles. Klaus profita de ce contact électrisant tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si on analysait ses paroles, elle avait de la peine à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Elle le détestait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, mais elle regrettait quand même sa mort. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas mort en fin de compte ! Klaus s'endormit dans le lit de Tyler, avec sa copine dans les bras et un sourire sur les lèvres ! L'avenir promettait d'être drôle !

* * *

On oublie pas le bouton rewiew lol


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour !

On est dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit jour de publication ! Donc let's go pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le chap 1. Merci à tous pour vos petits mots qui font chaud au coeur ! Ca m'avait manqué :P

J'ai déjà répondu à tous ceux qui ont des comptes, voici maintenant mes réponses aux anonymes :

***Marie W**: Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et l'enthousiasme qui s'en dégage. J'espère que ce chapitre sera te plaira autant que le précedent.

*** Justine**: Tout d'abord, merci pour ton com. Ensuite c'est en effet la complexité de la situation qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. Klaus est avec la femme qui à su faire battre son petit cœur, mais elle ne sais pas que c'est lui. Comment vraiment profiter du moment quand c'est comme ca ? Ca vas quelque temps mais à la longue ? J'ai vu ca un peu comme un goss devant un sapin de noel. Il à tous ces cadeaux mais il à pas le droit de les ouvrir, juste de les regarder, le frustrant comme pas possible ! Caroline sa réaction sera je pense à la hauteur de ce qu'il à fait: explosive mdr !

***Coralie**: merci pour ta rewiew. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira :)

***Tiffany**: ravie que ce début t'ai plus. J'espere que ca sera également le cas de la suite, non parce que vous me mettez la pression à force là lol.

Ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. J'espere pouvoir lire vos impressions dans vos coms alors on oublie pas le petit bouton rewiew :P

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Caroline s'éveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Tyler dormait encore à point fermé à ses cotés et la pluie qui avait battue toute la nuit avait enfin cessée. Elle prit une seconde pour regarder son amant dormir. Hier elle pleurait sa mort, ce matin il était bien en vie à ses côtés ! Elle n'osait pas encore y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle pensa ensuite à Elena qui allait devoir se décider pour savoir si elle terminait ou non la transition et son sourire se fana. Caroline était passée par là il y a peu, elle était sans doute la plus apte à aider son amie, mais cela voudrait dire délaisser Tyler pour quelques heures… Alors qu'elle sentait la migraine arriver à force de réfléchir à une solution qui conviendrait à tous, une main lui caressa tendrement le ventre, lui faisant tout oublier dans la seconde.

_—__ Bonjour,_ lui souffla Tyler en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

_—__ Bonjour,_ lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Dieu qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle avait beaucoup souffert cette année, entre sa transformation, les séances de tortures de son père puis sa mort, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu garder Tyler auprès d'elle. D'un geste souple, il la tira à lui avant de la passer sous son corps. Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il la dévorait du regard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les retrouvailles qui leur donnaient des ailes à tous les deux mais en tout cas ça promettait d'être intense ! Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Caroline promenant ses mains sur le corps de son amant quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit Tyler grogner. Visiblement il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé en ce moment !

_—__ Je suis désolée si je vous réveille, _souffla la voix de Carole à travers la porte,_ mais le conseil vient de téléphoner, il compte se réunir ici dans une heure. Vous devriez filer avant qu'il n'arrive ! _

Entendre parler du conseil eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur nos deux amoureux. Caroline se leva du lit d'un bond et ouvrit la porte à Carole tout en remettant son tee-shirt en place.

_—__ Est-ce qu'ils ont parlé de nous ? _lui demanda Caroline morte d'inquiétude.

_—__ Non, ils veulent pour l'instant juste nous parler à ta mère et moi afin de savoir ce qu'on leur a caché exactement. Je pense qu'ils décideront de ce qu'il conviendra de faire ensuite. Il serait juste plus prudent que vous ne vous trouviez pas ici tous les deux, _ajouta Carole en regardant son fils.

Klaus ne comprenait pas. Visiblement il avait loupé un épisode ! Qu'est-ce que le conseil avait de si menaçant d'un coup ? Ne pouvant pas poser la question, parce qu'il était clair que Tyler était lui au courant, il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler avec Bonnie. Si le conseil devenait un danger, il devait le savoir.

_—__ On va filer,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Carole lui fit un sourire triste avant de quitter le seuil de la chambre. Caroline referma la porte et y resta appuyée quelques instants. Klaus la détailla et se dit alors qu'elle était vraiment très belle au réveil. Il en vint même à remercier Carole Lockwood d'être venue frapper à cette porte ! Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher de faire l'amour à Caroline sinon !

_—__ Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? _lui demanda alors Caroline._ On ne peut pas aller chez moi, le conseil pourrait y envoyer quelqu'un. La maison des Gilbert ou celle des Salvatores sont exclues pour les mêmes raisons. _

_—__ Bonnie ?_ proposa-t-il en se disant qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Caroline approuva d'un signe de tête, récupéra ses vêtements posés sur le bureau de Tyler et s'habilla. Une fois de plus, Klaus détourna les yeux quand il la vit à moitié nue. Si Caroline savait qui il était, jamais elle n'aurait ôté ses vêtements devant lui. Ne voulant rien faire qui pourrait lui porter préjudice plus tard – et quelque chose lui disait que la dévorer des yeux alors qu'elle se déshabillait ne plairait pas à la blonde quand elle saurait la vérité – il détourna donc le regard en faisant mine de chercher ses propres vêtements. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à partir.

_—__ Soyez prudent,_ leur souffla Carole avant de les serrer tous les deux contre elle. _Je vous appelle dès que la voie est libre. _

Caroline et Tyler approuvèrent de la tête avant de se diriger vers le garage, récupérer la voiture de ce dernier. Alors que Caroline allait s'installer sur le siège passager, elle fut devancée par son amant qui lui ouvrit la porte galamment. Surprise, elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Tyler était adorable avec elle, mais il n'avait jamais était très porté sur la galanterie ! Le voir lui tenir la porte et attendre qu'elle se soit installée pour fermer la portière lui fit un drôle d'effet. Drôle, mais agréable, elle n'en fit donc pas la remarque et se laissa chouchouter. Après quelques minutes de route, quand Tyler se gara devant chez Bonnie, la jolie blonde se demanda s'il allait lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle descende et ne put se retenir de sourire quand il le fit.

_—__ Quoi ?_ lui demanda-t-il en voyant son sourire.

_—__ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais j'aime ça,_ ria-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. _J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse._

— _Mais tu l'es ma douce_, répliqua Klaus en déposant un baiser sur la main de sa belle.

Quand il vit le regard perçant de Caroline, il comprit que Tyler n'avait jamais dû se montrer très galant envers elle, ce que la jeune femme avait bien sûr remarqué ! Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence et oublier sa bonne éducation s'il ne voulait pas se faire démasquer ! Il noua ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et avança chez la sorcière.

_—__ Caroline !_ s'étonna Bonnie en ouvrant sa porte. _Et Tyler,_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'hybride qui se tenait derrière son amie. _Vous êtes tombés du lit ?_

_—__ Le conseil débarque chez les Lockwood pour interroger ma mère et Carole,_ lui expliqua Caroline triste. _Tu permets qu'on se cache chez toi quelque temps ? _

_—__ Bien sûr, entrez,_ répondit la sorcière en leur ouvrant grand sa porte.

Caroline entra la première, si bien qu'elle manqua le regard meurtrier que son amie lança à Klaus quand il passa lui aussi la porte. L'originel lui répondit par un petit sourire moqueur dont il avait le secret ! Bonnie s'était toujours évertuée à protéger sa maison des intrusions vampires et là elle avait été forcée d'inviter chez elle un originel qui l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de mort ! Elle se demanda alors si le fait qu'il soit dans le corps de Tyler l'empêcherait d'entrer chez elle quand il récupérerait son propre corps.

_—__ C'est charmant chez toi Bonnie,_ lui dit-il alors.

_—__ Merci Tyler,_ répliqua-t-elle froidement. _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu viens ! _

_—__ Vraiment ? _demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. _J'ai du oublié ! _

La sorcière et l'originel s'affrontèrent du regard un moment alors que Caroline se laissait tomber dans un canapé. Bonnie ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café.

_—__ Vous voulez quelques choses ?_ demanda-t-elle à ses invités. _J'ai pas de sang, mais du café ou du thé ça j'ai ! _

_—__ Café je veux bien merci, _répondit Caroline qui se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour sa mère.

Klaus quant à lui préféra refuser. Dès fois que Bonnie est envie d'aromatiser son thé avec de la verveine ou de l'aconit, il jugea plus prudent de s'abstenir.

_—__ Tout va bien Caro ?_ lui demanda Bonnie quand elle vit que son amie semblait ailleurs.

_—__ J'ai peur pour ma mère, _avoua la vampire à demi-mot._ Le conseil est puissant et_ _avec ce que leur à révélé Ric, elle pourrait être dans de sales draps. Je n'ai même pas pu lui parler avant cette stupide réunion !_

_—__ Elle ne craint rien, _tenta de la rassurer Klaus en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme._ Que veux-tu qui lui arrive ? _

_—__ Vas savoir de quoi est capable de conseil maintenant…_

_—__ Appelle là, _lui conseilla Bonnie_. Lui parler un peu te rassurera. Tu peux utiliser ma chambre si tu veux de l'intimité. _

Bonnie lui fit un sourire compatissant et Caroline accepta, laissant son amant avec son amie pour quelques minutes. Klaus attendit que la porte de la chambre se ferme avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec le conseil ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_—__ Hum, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas puisque que tu étais enchainé au fond de ton cercueil _cingla Bonnie._ Alaric, le cinglé que ta mère à créée pas notre Ric à nous, à était balancer au conseil que Caroline était un vampire, et que tu, enfin Tyler, était un hybride ! Il leur a également appris que Carole et Liz, respectivement maire et shérif de la ville, étaient parfaitement au courant et n'avait rien fait pour protéger les pauvres citoyens de Mystic Falls ! Tyler et Caroline devaient fuir la ville avant que le conseil ne leur mette la main dessus quand j'ai fait l'échange de vos corps ! _

Klaus digéra les informations que Bonnie venait de lui transmettre. Ainsi donc le conseil savait ? Carole avait fait un pacte avec lui pour protéger la ville et avait pour fils un hybride, quand à Liz, sa fille était un vampire et elle avait fait appel à un originel pour la sauver d'une morsure mortelle. Il ne fallait pas être très futé pour comprendre qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très mal ! S'il arrivait quelque chose à Liz, cela affecterait Caroline et ça, il ne le permettrait pas ! Jamais !

_—__ Il va falloir régler ça au plus vite, _dit-il les dents serrées.

_—__ Oh l'ancien toi aurait surement réglé ça en tordant deux ou trois cous comme tu as le secret, mais le nouveau, _lui répondit Bonnie en désignant son corps de la main,_ je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire mise à part se mettre en danger. _

_—__ Garde mon corps au chaud, il se pourrait que je doive le réintégrer plus vite que prévu, _siffla-t-il en se levant pour faire quelques pas.

_—__ Klaus, _l'appela Bonnie à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par Caroline._ Il ne doit rien lui arriver, _dit-elle en désignant la porte de sa chambre d'un signe de tête.

_—__ Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu as ma parole,_ déclara-t-il solennellement.

Ils attendirent ensuite en silence que Caroline termine sa conversation avec sa mère.

_—__ Je devrais peut-être te prévenir, _dit alors Bonnie._ Damon et Jeremy cherchent un coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Elena. Ta sœur à était désignée ! Ouais c'est ce que je pensais, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle entendit le feulement sourd qui sortit de la gorge de Tyler.

_—__ Ils ne la toucheront pas ou je les égorgerais, _siffla-t-il.

_—__ Qui comptes-tu égorger ? _questionna alors Caroline.

_—__ Le conseil s'il en vient à te toucher,_ répondit-il en tentant de maitriser ses nerfs.

La jolie blonde lui sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_—__ Ta mère va bien ? _

_—__ Oui. Elles attendent toujours que le conseil arrive ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. _

_—__ Tout ira bien,_ la rassura Bonnie.

_—__ J'espère,_ souffla-t-elle_. Et Elena, tu as des nouvelles ? _

Klaus se rendit compte qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser au double qui était en transition.

_—__ Jeremy m'a envoyé un SMS cette nuit, elle n'a toujours pas pris sa décision. _

_—__ Elle se transformera, _déclara soudain Klaus en regardant par une fenêtre_. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle ne va pas se laisser mourir. _

_—__ Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, _répliqua Caroline_. _

_—__ Comme aucun de nous et pourtant, on s'y est fait ! C'est ça la vie, tu marches ou tu crèves et elle marchera j'en suis certain ! _

Klaus perdit alors son regard par delà la fenêtre qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'être coincé dans le corps de Tyler lui compliquerait autant la vie. Comment protéger sa sœur depuis le corps de ce goss ? Parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne permettrait à personne de toucher sa sœur, si elle avait des comptes à rendre ça serait à lui et à lui seul ! Et puis, comment gérer la situation avec le conseil s'il était lui-même chassé ?

_—__ Ça va ?_ lui demanda Caroline en l'encerclant de ses bras.

_—__ Je m'inquiète juste pour ma mère. _

Il sera la jeune femme dans ses bras et tous deux gardèrent le silence chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Après s'être occupé comme il pouvait pendant presque une heure, Klaus rassembla les affaires de Tyler et s'apprêta à partir.

_—__ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, _dit-il à Caroline qui était inquiète à l'idée de le voir partir.

_—__ Le conseil risque de te voir, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste aller me détendre les jambes dans la forêt, personne ne me verra. Et puis je suis un hybride, je suis coriace. _

Caroline le regarda, l'inquiétude plein les yeux. Elle l'avait cru mort hier soir, elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner, mais il fallait être raisonnable, ils n'allaient pas passer le restant de leurs jours collé l'un à l'autre ! Sans compter que Tyler avait toujours eu du mal à tenir en place. Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit la peur qui avait empli les yeux de sa belle. Le regarderait-elle un jour de cette façon ? Il en doutait fortement… Il afficha un sourire rassurant, prit une des joues de Caroline en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_—__ Je fais vite,_ souffla-t-il.

_—__ Je te raccompagne_, répliqua alors Bonnie quand elle le vit se diriger vers la porte.

Caroline le regarda partir, une tasse de thé entre les mains, morte d'inquiétude. Après un dernier regard, il disparut de son champ de vision avec Bonnie.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _demanda la sorcière à l'hybride._ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu ne la quitterais pas si tu n'avais pas un plan derrière la tête, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit sa mine surprise.

_—__ Il faut que je voie ma sœur, _lui répondit alors Klaus._ Qu'elle sache que je vais bien avant qu'elle ne commette encore une connerie juste pour me venger ! _

_—__ Tu vas lui dire !_

_—__ En effet, _rétorqua-t-il._ C'est ma famille, elle a le droit de savoir que je vais bien, et je préfère lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'un autre n'essaye ! _

Bonnie acquiesça, car elle comprenait mieux que personne le besoin de protéger sa famille. Sa mère devenue vampire, elle avait tout fait pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie alors que celle-ci déplorait complètement ce qu'elle était devenue. Une fois Klaus sortit, elle verrouilla la porte, consciente que ça n'empêcherait jamais quelqu'un de déterminer à entrer, et retourna auprès de son amie.

Klaus quant à lui avait rejoint les bois et courrait à travers pour rejoindre le manoir Mickealson. Il aurait pu prendre la voiture, mais le risque de se faire repérer par un membre du conseil aurait été beaucoup trop important. Plus il se rapprochait de son ancienne maison, plus il sentait l'impatience le gagner. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de sa sœur quand il lui expliquerait la situation ! Il lui faudrait juste se retenir de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Elena. Le manoir en vue, il prit quelques instants pour en admirer la vue puis entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Techniquement il était chez lui non ?

Comme il s'y attendait, une furie blonde ne tarda pas à se jeter sur lui ! Une fois de plus il en vint à regretter son corps ! S'il avait été lui-même, jamais il n'aurait fini cloué au sol avec Rebekka qui le maintenait par la gorge ! Quand elle le détailla, il put voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de sa sœur.

_—__ Tu es mort ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

_—__ Il faut croire que non !_

_—__ Tu étais lié à mon frère, tu étais mort, Elena l'a dit !_

Rebekka desserra légèrement sa prise sur lui, il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il envoya sa sœur valser à travers la pièce et se remit debout dans le même mouvement.

_—__ Et bien, peut-être que ton frère n'est pas mort, _lui répondit-il en remettant ses vêtements en ordre.

_—__ C'est impossible, _hurla alors Rebekka._ Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! Alaric lui as enfoncé le pieu dans le cœur et… son corps à prit feu. Il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il ait survécu. _

Klaus fut touché de sentir la douleur et la peine dans la voix de sa sœur. Ainsi donc sa mort lui avait réellement fait mal.

_—__ Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es attaqué au double ? _

_—__ Elena ? _s'exclama sa sœur surprise._ Cette garce n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu deux de mes frères et que les deux autres ont fuit la ville ! Elle a détruit ma famille ! _

_—__ Et toi tu as ruiné toutes mes chances de me composer une armée,_ répliqua alors Klaus furieux en attrapant sa sœur par le cou.

Rebekka étant plus forte que lui elle n'eut aucun mal à se dégager avant de l'observer attentivement. La situation aurait presque pu être drôle s'il n'était pas envahi par la rage !

_—__ Comment aurais-tu pu te constituer une armée d'hybride ? _demanda-t-elle,le regard perçant. _Seul mon frère le pouvait !_

_—__ Allons dont petite sœur, tu ne reconnais donc pas ton frère qui est de retour à la maison ?_ répliqua Klaus.

Malgré la fureur qui lui battait le sang, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit la stupeur sur le visage de Rebekka. Il vit le doute s'installer dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement.

— _Always and forever little sister,_ dit-il alors pour la convaincre.

Il sut que cela avant marché quand il vit son regard s'emplir de larme. Elle s'approcha de lui, craintive et dubitative.

— _Nick ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Quand elle vit son sourire arrogant, elle sut que c'était réellement lui. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et pleura tout son soul. Klaus qui était plus que furieux contre elle sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil quand elle se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer. Elle l'aimait vraiment et avait voulu venger sa mort, pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ?

_—__ Comment c'est possible ?_ sanglota-t-elle alors en le regardant dans les yeux. _J'ai vu ton corps s'enflammer ! _

_—__ Bonnie m'a donné un coup de main. Elle savait qu'Alaric n'arrêterait pas de me traquer tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas trouvé. Elle a lancé un sort sur mon corps pour le protéger des flammes avant de faire l'échange avec celui de Tyler. _

_—__ C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous survécu, _comprit Rebekka. _J'étais certaine que tu étais à l'origine de leur lignée, tout comme Elijah ! On ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous en vie alors que tu étais mort !_

_—__ Maintenant tu sais, _répondit-il en s'écartant de sa sœur._ Puisque tu parles de notre frère, où est-il ? _

_—__ Elijah est parti retrouver Kol. Selon lui, je vais avoir besoin de protection dans les jours à venir ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'être protégée, _souffla Rebekka comme si l'idée même lui était insupportable.

_—__ Oh crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin ! Après ce que tu as fait à mon double… _siffla Klaus menaçant.

_—__ Je te croyais mort, _riposta sa sœur en reculant._ J'étais accablé par le chagrin je ne savais pas ! _

_—__ Je sais. Fort heureusement pour toi, j'avais fait le plein de son sang peu avant. Je n'aurais pas autant d'hybrides que je l'aurais voulu, mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien je suppose ! Et puis tu nous as débarrassés de Ric en tuant Elena, ça n'est pas négligeable, je pense. _

Klaus observa sa sœur qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Cela l'amusa beaucoup de la voir hésiter avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas dans son corps. Terrifier les gens était dans son caractère et non dans le corps qu'il occupait.

_—__ Je vais devoir rentrer, je ne peux pas laisser Caroline trop longtemps sans qu'elle se pose des questions. Ne dis rien à Elijah pour moi, je le ferais et tente d'agir comme si tu me pensais toujours mort. _

_—__ Est-ce que tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ? _lui demanda-t-elle en regardant son corps.

_—__ Quelques jours, je pense. À moins que le conseil ne précipite les choses. Il se lance dans la chasse au vampire parait-il. _

_—__ Toi et moi ne craignons rien !_

_—__ Dans mon ancien corps surement, mais dans celui-ci je suis vulnérable. _

Il salua sa sœur d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

_—__ Klaus,_ l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte. _C'est bon de te savoir de retour,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour et quitta le manoir, heureux de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans cette ville serait ravie de le savoir en vie !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour et bon dimanche !

Qui dit dimanche dit chapitre donc le voila !

Avant de vous laissez lire, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose. Certaine le savent, d'autre non, je suis admin sur un forum et une page facebook sur TVD. Si je vous dit ça, c'est parce que j'organise un grand concours permettant de gagner un pass pour la convention de paris en mai prochain ainsi que des bijoux griffés TVD. Donc si vous voulez participer, vous êtes les bienvenus :)

Je vous mets le lien de ma page facebook le concours est épinglé en haut : pages/The-Vampire-Diaries/146540608718301

et le twitter si jamais le lien bug : a _TVDiaries (j'ai un corbeau en avatar et un fond avec klaus)

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Tiffany** : Merci pour ta rewiew ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, vive le Klaroline mdr !

**Justine**: merci pour ta rewiew :) je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécie ce que j'écris ^^ C'est pas toujours simple à gerer le Klaus/ Tyler pck les deux n'ont pas du tout la meme façon d'agir mais visiblement je m'en sors pas trop mal lol.

** Klausforever81**: toi je t'aime mdr ! ah non mais vraiment ! le coup de la team princesse dans ta rewiew m'a fait un bien fou mais alors tu peux pas savoir ! je crois qu'on reve tous de coller une gifle made in klaus à elena ! j'ai encore ressentit ça dans l'épisode 401 d'ailleurs ! Plus je vois elena moins je la supporte ! Vu qu'on pense à peu pres pareil je te conseillerais de lire une autre fiction que j'ai écris, il s'agit de "Cohabitation mouvementée" suivit de "Revenge" qui est la suite. Si tu connais pas je pense que ca te plaira :) Encore merci pour ta rewiew et tes compliments :)

**Rose**: Merci pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait extremement plaisir :) Autant pour les compliments sur mon style que pour ce que tu dis sur la façon dont je cerne mes personnages. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on as réussit à faire ressortir de simple mot des émotions fortes comme l'amour ou la peur donc merci :) Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour le miss cruche je suis du meme avis :P comme dit dans ma réponse du dessus, plus je la vois moins je la supporte ! Miss cruche à encore frappé dans le 401 je trouve, j'ai surtout ressentis ca avec Bonnie moi ! mais bon je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode.

voila j'ai répondu à tout le monde ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous remercier encore une fois pour tous vos petits mots ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur la surface tranquille du lac. Aucun son ne troublait cette paisible ambiance, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentisse, déchirant la quiétude de la nuit. La sonnerie stridente se fit de nouveau entendre, le son se répercutant à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde.

_—__ Répond !_ finit par grogner Tyler du fond de son lit.

Carolina attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet et décrocha enfin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à incendier son interlocuteur pour l'heure tardive, elle fut prise de court.

_— Il est arrivé quelque chose,_ lui apprit Bonnie dès qu'elle eu décrochée.

Caroline se redressa dans son lit, une main sur son cou, touchant son pendentif qui la rassurait toujours, une boule d'inquiétude au ventre.

_—__ Dis-moi,_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit Tyler se redresser à son tour, il avait surement entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il posa une main sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour mieux écouter la conversation.

_—__ Le conseil est passé à l'attaque cette nuit, _leur apprit Bonnie. _Vos maisons ont été ravagées. _

_—__ Nos mères ? _s'inquiéta aussitôt Caroline une boule dans la gorge.

_—__ Elles vont bien. Liz à était forcé d'aider le conseil, mais elle va bien. Elle a jugé plus prudent de leur faire croire qu'elle était avec eux afin que quelqu'un les tienne à l'œil et puisse nous informer de ce qu'il se passait. Quant à Carole, elle à était conduite au poste, d'après ce que j'en sais, elle est actuellement en cellule. _

_—__ C'est le maire de la ville, comment peuvent-ils la traiter de la sorte ! _s'offusqua Klaus depuis le corps de Tyler.

_—__ J'en sais rien, _lui répondit Bonnie qui l'avait entendu._ D'après ce que je sais, le conseil veut juste la tenir à l'écart le temps de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé. _

_—__ C'est-à-dire ? _

_—__ Vos maisons n'ont pas été les seules à être visitées cette nuit, _ajouta Bonnie.

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt, chez les Gilbert. **

Elena, Damon, Stefan et Jeremy étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine malgré l'heure tardive. Les deux vampires répondaient sans relâche à toutes les questions d'Elena, tentant de calmer ses angoisses et de la convaincre de se nourrir pour accomplir la transition.

_—__ Le plus dur sera ta soif de sang, mais on t'apprendre à gérer, _lui promit Stefan d'une voix douce. _Damon et moi ne te laisserons pas sortir tant que tu ne la contrôleras pas._

_—__ Et si je tue quand même ? _demanda-t-elle morte d'inquiétude.

_—__ Tu n'es pas une tueuse, _souffla Jeremy en se passant la main dans les cheveux._ D'après ce que j'en sais, le vampirisme ne fait que décupler la personnalité déjà existante non ? _

_—__ Exact, _confirma Damon.

_—__ Tu vois aucun souci, _reprit Jeremy en regardant sa sœur_. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et de doux Elena. Tu es une battante, tu vaincras ta soif de sang, car tu refuseras de faire du mal à quelqu'un, j'en suis certain. _

Elena allait répondre quand les deux frères se levèrent d'un bond et se postèrent devant les Gilbert juste avant que les vitres et portes de volent en éclat. Des grenages fumigènes furent lancées dans la pièce, les aveuglants et les affaiblissant, car pleine de verveine ! Des bruits de coups de feu se firent entendre, et tout le monde se figea, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible afin d'éviter de prendre une balle perdue.

_—__ Tout le monde reste calme, _ordonna alors une voix tandis que plusieurs silhouettes entraient dans la maison.

Un pasteur - celui qui était arrivé en ville il y à tout juste une semaine ! - entra dans la cuisine suivit de prêt par des hommes du shérif, tous armes au poing. Puis vint le shérif lui-même.

_—__ Liz ! _souffla Elena, choquée que celle-ci laisse se produire une telle chose.

_—__ Je suis désolée Elena, _répondit-elle._ Je ne peux pas vous aider cette fois. _

_—__ Le shérif s'est enfin réveillée et s'est rendu compte des abominations que les vampires sont ! Elle nous aide à vous traquer désormais,_ railla le pasteur une arme à la main braquée sur la tête d'Elena.

Damon et Stefan grognèrent, mais furent incapable de faire plus, assommés par le gaz à base de verveine. Le pasteur vint vers eux, les poussa du pied avec un sourire sadique sur le visage avant de leur injecter de la verveine dans le cou et de leur tirer plusieurs balles de bois dans les jambes.

_—__ Attachez et embarquez ça_, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à Damon.

_—__ Arrêtez,_ hurla Elena en se débattant des hommes qui la maintenaient. _Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Ils n'ont rien fait !_

_—__ Rien fait ?_ railla le pasteur. _Il est grand temps que cette ville soit purgée de ces démons et que tout le monde reprenne ces esprits !_

Les hommes du shérif transportèrent Damon et Stefan désormais inconscient, vers une grande camionnette à l'extérieur et ceux-ci furent jetés dedans sans aucun ménagement.

_—__ Vous traquez donc les vampires ? _s'insurgea Elena._ Comme en 1864 c'est ça ? C'est reparti pour la campagne de purification ? _demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier au shérif. _Que faites-vous de Caroline ? Allez-vous tuer votre propre fille ?_

_—__ Ma fille est déjà morte, _répondit Liz la voie brisée.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? _souffla Elena choquée par le comportement du shérif de la ville.

Liz ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ces hommes à l'extérieur. Les hommes du shérif remballaient toutes leurs affaires, laissant la maison sens dessus dessous, et s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux quand Elena les retint.

_—__ Attendez, _s'écria-t-elle._ Si vous traquez tous les vampires, vous en oubliez un. Moi, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le pasteur dans les yeux.

_—__ Non,_ hurla Jeremy pour la faire taire, mais il était trop tard.

Le pasteur s'approcha de sa sœur et Jeremy leva l'arbalète qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main désormais.

_—__ Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, _siffla-t-il en ajustant sa visée._ Je n'hésiterais pas, je vous préviens !_

Tout autour de lui, il entendit les hommes charger leurs armes, prêt à le tuer au moindre mouvement brusque.

_—__ C'est courageux, _lança le pasteur en le regardant._ Tu veux protéger ta famille je comprends, mais elle n'est plus vraiment ta sœur désormais ! _

_—__ Allez dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse, _répliqua-t-il.

_—__ Jeremy, je t'en pris, ne fait rien de stupide, _l'implora Elena._ Tout ira bien j'en suis certaine, mais j'ai besoin de te savoir à l'abri. Laisse-moi partir, ça ira. _

Jeremy baissa légèrement son arme pour regarder sa sœur, il n'en fallut pas plus aux hommes du shérif pour se jeter sur lui et le maitriser. Alors qu'il était plaqué au sol par les gardes, il vit sa sœur contrainte de monter dans le van avec Damon et Stefan qui étaient toujours KO.

_—__ Laissez messieurs, je me charge de lui_, intervint alors Liz en regardant Jeremy. _Je termine ici et je vous rejoins. _

Les hommes acquiescèrent puis montèrent en voiture avant de quitter la maison des Gilbert et d'escorter le van contenant les deux vampires plus Elena en transition. Jeremy regarda sa sœur emmener loin de lui, impuissant.

_—__ Pourquoi les avoir laissés faire ça, _hurla-t-il alors sur Liz_. C'est ma sœur, vous l'avez vu grandir et vous savez que les Salvatores sont inoffensifs ! Et Caroline, vous y avez pensé ! _

_—__ Stop ! _s'exclama Liz, les larmes aux yeux. _Je sais ce que je fais ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Soit je coopérais et les aider a boucler les vampires, soit je me retrouvais enfermée dans mes propres cellules jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé ! J'ai choisi la première option, car vous aurez besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance à l'intérieur pour les libérer ! Je n'ai pas changé de camp Jeremy, _ajouta-t-elle l'émotion lui étreignant la gorge_. J'agis juste au mieux pour protéger ma fille. Préviens Bonnie, elle saura peut-être quoi faire. _

Liz quitta le porche et remonta dans sa voiture avant de quitter l'allée des Gilbert, priant pour avoir fait le bon choix.

_—__ C'est tout ce que je sais, _ajouta Bonnie ramenant Caroline à la réalité.

_—__ Comment ils ont pu… _

_—__ Je vais les sortir de là avec Jérémy, Jaimie et Matt. _

_—__ On rentre, _s'exclama Caroline en sautant or de son lit._ On va vous aider !_

_—__ Non ! Restez à l'abri. Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir rejoint la maison du lac pour quelques jours, vous auriez fini comme Damon et Stefan sinon ! _

_—__ On ne peut pas rester à l'écart sans rien faire, _se lamenta Caroline.

_—__ Bonnie à raison, _la réconforta Klaus depuis le corps de Tyler,_ ça serait nous mettre en danger de vouloir les aider. On va suivre le plan de Bonnie. _

Klaus était bien sûr contrarié de savoir que le conseil avait attaqué, mais pour le moment il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Les frères lui avaient toujours tapé sur le système, il regretterait sans doute leurs morts, car il est vrai qu'il s'amusait bien à les tourmenter, mais il n'allait pas risquer sa peau pour aller les secourir ! Quand à Elena… elle aura eu une vie de vampire plus courte que prévu finalement !

_—__ Vous devriez peut-être savoir que tous les vampires de la ville ont été capturés cette nuit, _reprit Bonnie la voix tremblante_. Rebecca y comprit. _

Klaus qui jusque-là était contrarié passa au stade « furieux » en une seconde. Il arracha le téléphone des mains de Caroline.

_—__ Qu'as-tu dit ? _demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

_—__ Je suis passé au manoir Mickealson pour voir comment aller Rebecca et la prévenir du danger, la maison est dans un sale état. Il y a des traces de lutte dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, j'en ai déduit que Rebecca avait été attrapée également. _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ? _demanda Caroline en récupérant son téléphone.

_—__ Ne fait pas comme si tu étais cruelle, nous savons toutes les deux que ça n'est pas le cas, _la réprimanda Bonnie._ Elle est seule, sans famille, ce qu'elle à fait à Elena et Matt est impardonnable, mais doit-on pour autant la laisser entre les mains du conseil qui vont la torturer pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps ? _

_—__ J'imagine que non, _soupira Caroline en se rendant à l'évidence. _Tu es sure qu'on ne peut pas aider ?_

_—__ Je vous ai prévenu pour que vous ne reveniez pas, pas pour que vous vous jetiez dans la gueule du loup. Je m'occupe de les sortir de là, après tout, le conseil est humain. Je peux gérer ça. _

_—__ Bien, tiens-nous au courant. _

Caroline raccrocha et tint pendant encore quelques seconde le téléphone serré dans sa main. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là en seulement quelques heures ? Tyler s'était figé à côté d'elle depuis que Bonnie leur avait appris pour Rebecca. Elle grinça des dents en se souvenant qu'il avait toujours été attiré par la sœur de Klaus. Elle avait pensé que c'était une extension du lien qui l'unissait à l'originel, mais visiblement c'était plus que ça !

_—__ Étrange la façon comme tu as réagi quand tu as su pour Rebecca,_ souffla-t-elle en reposant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. _Tu tiens à elle ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus eut le cœur brisé quand il l'entendit lui poser la question. Il voulait rentrer à Mystics Falls sur le champ et retourner la ville jusqu'à trouver sa petite sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas, coincé qu'il était dans la peau de Tyler ! Il en avait assez de toute cette comédie ! Il avait pris ça à la rigolade au début, mais cela n'avait plus rien de drôle désormais ! Il devait trouver une solution et vite !

_—__ J'aime beaucoup Rebecca, mais pas comme tu l'entends,_ répondit-il en réfléchissant à un plan_. Je n'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi tu le sais bien. _

Rassurée sur les sentiments de Tyler, elle se colla contre son torse et laissa courir ses doigts sur le ventre nu du jeune homme. Elle prit alors conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Chaque fois, Tyler la repoussait ou bien ils étaient interrompus. À une vitesse surhumaine, elle chevaucha son compagnon qui aussitôt se raidit. Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec lui !

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-il en gardant ses mains sur le lit.

_—__ Ça se voit non, _dit-elle d'une voix envoutante_. Je te veux tant qu'on est encore tous les deux ! Vu comme c'est parti il se peut qu'on est plus très longtemps à vivre. _

_—__ Caroline !_

_—__ Je suis juste réaliste ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit pour qu'on puisse profiter de ce moment pour le graver à jamais en nous. On pourra mourir ou combattre après ça, mais pour le moment, c'est juste toi et moi,_ dit-elle alors qu'elle embrassait le cou du jeune homme qu'elle sentit se détendre sous ses baisers.

Klaus eut l'impression qu'il allait s'enflammer quand il sentit la tendresse de Caroline. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Tant d'amour l'aurait surement fait vomir en d'autres circonstances, mais pas là ! Pas quand c'était à lui qu'était destinée toute cette tendresse ! Puis il se rappela, ça n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Tyler. Il repoussa légèrement Caroline pour la regarder et tenta de lui dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle comme ça, la situation avait assez duré !

_—__ Caroline, j'ai quelque chose à te dire,_ souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

— _Ça attendra !_ déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

Quand il sentit les lèvres de la jolie blonde s'abattre sur les siennes, il sut que cette fois, il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler. Si rien de l'arrêtait, il ferait l'amour à Caroline, quoiqu'il lui en coute plus tard !

Pendant ce temps, à Mystics Falls dans un sous-sol de la ville, des vampires agonisaient dans des cellules crasseuses. Stefan avait repris conscience depuis peu et avait utilisé le peu de force dont il disposait pour s'adosser au mur de sa prison. Dans son dos, il entendait le souffle court d'Elena.

_—__ Tout ira bien,_ dit-il dans un murmure, sa voix rendue rauque par la verveine.

_—__ Stefan,_ s'exclama-t-elle en se collant au mur.

Elle passa la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et tenta d'atteindre l'autre côté, sans succès.

_—__ Stefan, _répéta-t-elle._ Réponds-moi, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! _

_—__ Ça va,_ souffla-t-il en passant à son tour les doigts au travers des barreaux.

Leurs mains se rejoignirent à mis chemin et Stefan ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand il sentit la peau glacée d'Elena dans sa main.

_—__ Je vais mourir, _souffla-t-elle en réponse._ Je n'ai plus à me poser la question pour savoir si je dois me nourrir ou non maintenant ! _

_—__ Tu ne vas pas mourir ! _s'exclama Stefan violement._ On va te sortir de là à temps pour que tu termines la transition. _

_—__ Ainsi donc, tu n'es pas encore vraiment un vampire, _s'exclama une voix dans l'obscurité.

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre, puis le pasteur se montra enfin à eux. Aussitôt, Stefan se rua sur les barreaux de sa cage et feula quand il sentit la brulure sur sa peau.

— Les barreaux sont enduits de verveine, _ricana le pasteur._ Tu ne peux pas t'y appuyer !

_—__ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ? _demanda Elena du fond de sa cellule.

_—__ Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de nos besoins, j'imagine. J'aimerais étudier les vampires pour comprendre comment ils peuvent se régénérer si facilement. Si on pouvait appliquer le phénomène aux humains, ça serait une avancée fantastique pour la science. _

_—__ Des rats de labo, _railla Damon à l'autre bout de la pièce,_ c'est tout ce que vous avez comme projets pour nous l'abbé ?_

_—__ En voila un troisième de réveillé, _s'exclama le pasteur ravi_. Ne manque plus que la jolie blonde ! _

Quand elle entendit ces mots, Elena pensa immédiatement à Caroline ! Liz avait donc laissé le conseil prendre sa fille sans rien faire !

_—__ Laissez-la tranquille ! C'est la fille du shérif, vous ne pouvez pas la maltraiter comme ça sans attirer l'attention sur vous ! _

_—__ Il ne parle pas de Caroline, mais de moi,_ s'exclama alors une voix de l'autre côté de sa cellule.

_—__ Rebecca !_ s'exclamèrent Damon, Stefan et Elena d'une même voix.

_ —__ Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, _lui lança le pasteur avec un grand sourire. _Tu es une coriace toi ! Tu as tué cinq de mes hommes avant qu'on ne te maitrise, tu payeras pour la mort de chacun d'entre eux !_

Rebecca le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant de cracher à ses pieds en signe de provocation.

_—__ Entre là-dedans avec moi et viens me faire payer ! _lui proposa-t-elle.

_—__ Je ne suis pas suicidaire, _lui répondit le pasteur._ Bon voilà le plan, je pose les questions, vous répondez ! Si vous refusez, vous me contraindrez à vous faire du mal. _

_—__ Il est beau l'homme de Dieu, _railla Damon depuis sa cellule.

_—__ Je suis un homme de Dieu en effet, ce qui implique que je dois protéger son monde des démons que vous êtes ! _

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la cellule d'Elena et entra, une poche de sang à la main. Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son instinct lui ordonnait de se jeter dessus et d'étancher la sécheresse de sa gorge, mais elle refusait de se comporter comme un animal. Assise sur le sol, elle recula dans un coin, souhaitant mettre le plus d'espaces possible entre le sang et elle, mais le pasteur n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant devant elle et lui proposa la poche de sang.

_—__ Ça doit être douloureux cette brulure dans ta gorge non ? Je peux te donner la poche pour accomplir la transition si tu réponds à quelques questions. _

La raison d'Elena refusa, mais son corps lui ne quitter pas le sang des yeux ! Elle n'entendait même plus Damon et Stefan qui hurlaient pour que le pasteur la laisse tranquille. Elle était obnubilée par le sang, son odeur envoutante, elle en voulait ! Maintenant ! Elle se précipita sur le pasteur pour lui arracher la poche des mains, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle et se releva d'un mouvement souple avant de la pousser sur le côté. Faible comme elle était elle s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de résister à l'attraction terrestre.

_—__ Tu réponds à mes questions, tu te nourriras ensuite ! _

Et Elena se mit à table, figurativement parlant ! Elle raconta au pasteur tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, même l'histoire de la famille originelle. Quand elle lui expliqua ce qu'il arrivait quand un originel mourrait, elle vit son intérêt grandir.

_—__ Donc si j'en crois ce que tu dis, si tous les originels venaient à mourir, on serait débarrassé des vampires pour de bon ?_ demanda-t-il intrigué.

_—__ C'est ça,_ répondit Elena le regard toujours rivé sur le sang. _Il faut juste trouver comment les tuer ! _

_— Bonne fille,_ ricana-t-il avant de quitter la cellule emportant le sang avec lui.

_—__ J'ai répondu à vos questions !_ hurla Elena en se jetant sur les barreaux pour tenter d'attraper la poche.

_—__ Oh, mais tu as fait plus que ça, _dit-il d'une voix courroucée en regardant Rebecca. _Tu m'as donné une mission !_

Rebecca déglutit péniblement quand elle vit l'étincelle qui illumina les yeux du pasteur. De la folie pure ! Elle allait en baver dans les jours à venir c'était certain ! Elle pensa alors à Klaus. S'il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il était son seul espoir pour sortir d'ici vivante !

Mais pour le moment, Klaus était légèrement occupé ! Caroline, qui le chevauchait toujours, se frottait contre lui, gémissant sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Il la fit passer sous lui, déchira le tee-shirt qui lui servait pour dormir et embrassa sa poitrine. Il suçota la peau, puis fit courir sa langue sur un des mamelons de la jeune femme qui se raidit aussitôt sous la caresse. Quand il eu finit avec un sein, il passa à l'autre, réitérant ses caresses, faisant gémir Caroline de plus en plus. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux et le força à la regarder. Diable qu'elle était belle la respiration haletante et la peau enflammée ! Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous deux sans souffle. Klaus délaissa la bouche de la jeune femme pour lui embrasser le cou et lui mordiller l'oreille, il sentit Caroline se liquéfier sous lui. Elle était folle de désir, mais il avait décidé de prendre son temps. Après tout, il avait toute la nuit non ?

_—__ Tyler,_ souffla-t-elle, _je t'en supplie._

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur lui. Il s'écarta de Caroline d'un bond et regarda son corps et son visage dans le reflet du miroir. Elle le prenait pour Tyler ! Elle ne savait pas qui il était ! Fou de rage, il envoya son poing dans le miroir qui vola en éclat.

_—__ Tyler,_ s'exclama Caroline en se précipitant vers lui. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle lui glaça le sang et la fit s'arrêter alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore rejoint. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et tout son corps tremblait. Il avait du mal à se contenir… Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état, elle jugea qu'il était plus prudent de le laisser se calmer. Elle recula sur le lit et l'observa de loin sans comprendre.

_—__ Tyler, _l'appela-t-elle doucement.

_—__ Arrête ! _hurla-t-il alors fou furieux_. Tu ne vois donc rien Caroline ? _

_—__ Voir quoi ? _demanda-t-elle perdue.

_—__ Ça fait plus de deux jours que je suis avec toi et tu n'as rien remarqué ! J'aurais honte si j'étais toi ! Tu n'as même pas su faire la différence entre ton amant et ton pire ennemi ! _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _le questionna-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou._ Tu n'es pas mon ennemi tu es l'homme que j'aime !_

_—__ Vraiment ? _feula Klaus en s'approcha d'elle avec grâce._ Tu es sure de ça sweetheart ? _

Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde au cerveau de Caroline pour relier l'expression à Klaus. Son visage se peignit de stupeur, et elle recula au fond du lit avant de prendre un drap et de se couvrir la poitrine. Klaus continua de venir vers elle et approcha son visage du sien, sentant sans doute pour la dernière fois l'odeur de sa peau d'aussi prêt.

_—__ Tyler ?_ bredouilla Caroline qui refusait d'y croire.

_—__ Essaye encore,_ répondit-il la voix pleine d'arrogance.

_—__ Klaus !_ souffla-t-elle terrorisée.

Il afficha un sourire en coin avant de s'éloigner brutalement d'elle.

_—__ Je rentre à Mystic Falls récupérer mon corps et arranger le bordel causé par le conseil, reste ici tant que Bonnie ne te dit pas que la voix est libre ! _

Caroline était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle le vit quitter la pièce en un coup de vent et resta prostrée au fond de son lit. Quand son cerveau eut le temps de digérer les informations, elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour vomir dans la poubelle qui se trouvait sous la table de chevet. Un vampire ne pouvait pas être malade, pourtant Klaus lui avait causé la nausée du siècle ! Puis elle comprit une chose : Klaus avait eu besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière pour prendre possession de Tyler. Ce qui signifiait que Bonnie l'avait aidé et l'avait laissé passer du temps avec elle sans rien dire !

* * *

Je sais que la transition d'elena est censé se faire en une journée mais j'ai mis un délai plus long afin que Klaus et Caroline puissent passer plus de temps ensemble, voila l'explication pour ceux qui ca aurait titiller lol

**Ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 401, ne lisait pas ce qui suit !**

J'ai écris ce chapitre en debut de semaine dernière afin que le season première ne m'influence pas dans l'écriture. J'ai vu l'épisode hier et je suis décu de voir que certaine chose ont était baclé ! Surtout du coté Klaroline ! C'est ridicule ce qu'ils ont fait! Tout ca pour que ca dure si peu de temps ! Micheal Trevino jouait super bien les deux roles en plus ! Extremement decu de Klaus aussi qui fait passer Caroline avant sa propre soeur ! La famille est censé etre importante pour lui et rien ! Ca vas parait prétentieux mais je préfère ma version de l'histoire avec un Klaus qui risque tout pour sauver sa petite soeur !

Et on oublie pas de commer s'iou pliait :P


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour et bon dimanche mes mordus !

En cette fin de semaine pluvieuse, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Tiffany **: merci pour ta rewiew C'est vrai qu'on as jamais vu Klaus avec une nana dans la série, en même temps il était trop occupé à tuer tout ce qui bougeait lol ! Ca arrivera peut-être mtn qu'il craque sur Caro…

**Klausforever81 **: tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié ! Ensuite, merci pour ce que tu dis sur Irina ! Ca me touche ++++ car Irina était un personnage totalement inventé, je n'avais aucune base sur laquelle m'appuyer, soit vous l'aimiez soit non, c'était un paris risqué et quand je lis des coms comme le tient j'ai la banane ! Irina à conquit les cœurs ouaissss ! mdr ! Pour en revenir à cette histoire, j'aime beaucoup aussi la scene ou Caro se mets à vomir lol, Klaus lui fait de l'effet ! Reste plus qu'a renverser cet effet en quelque chose de positif et le tour est joué lol

**Rose** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! C'est drôle que tu lise des fictions TVD alors que tu as arrêté de regarder la série ! Dommage car tu loupe de belle chose (bon les caniches sont toujours bien présent par contre mdr !)

**Justine **: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! je vois que le klaroline à de plus en plus de fan, c'est super ! j'espère juste etre à la hauteur de vos attentes mtn lol ! Pour Elena, je dirais que bas c'est Elena lol ! Cruche de service toujours présente !

**Sifaoui75 :** Merci et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que les lectrices de Revenge me suivent toujours, je suis très touchée, merci ! Je ne sais meme pas quoi dire devant ta comparaison de mon style d'écriture avec celui de JK Rolling tellement je suis émue ! Je suis loin d'être une pro, j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir (et me vider la tete !) donc quand j'ai des commentaires comme ca, je reste sans voix. Je te dirais juste un très grand merci du fond du cœur, je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ais fait ! J'aime les situations complexes en effet, la simplicité m'ennuie fortement, sans doute pour ca que j'ai choisis d'écrire sur ce sujet lol

**SoShy **: encore une lectrice de Revenge ! Je suis ravie ! J'ai envie de faire des bons là tellement je suis contente de vous retrouver ! Un grand merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Moumba **: toi je t'ai gardé pour la fin car comme le dit l'adage « le meilleur pour la fin » ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je trépignais d'impatience de poster mon chapitre juste pour pouvoir te répondre ! Comme je ne sais pas si tu es un mec ou une nana, je vais partir de principe que tu es une nana vu que c'est les filles qui domine par ici.

je fais des fautes digne d'un sixième : je fais des fautes c'est certain, j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois avant de poster, il en restera toujours que ca soit des fautes de frappes ou d'ortho. Je ne suis pas infaillible ! Digne d'un sixième par contre, la vache t'est dure là ! Tu me brise le cœur !

Mon histoire ne tient pas : avec 3 chapitres je vois pas comment on peux juger si une histoire tient la route ou non ! Tu as lu pour savoir si j'allais me rattraper ? me rattraper sur quoi au juste ? Mettre la petite cruche d'elena au premier plan c'est ca ? Non pck j'ai remarqué que souvent ceux qui descende les fictions Klaroline ou sur Klaus au général, c'est des pro Elena et comme j'ai clairement dis que je pouvais plus la saquer ca à du te blesser que je m'attaque à la princesse Saint NiTouche !

Je ne te verrais plus ici ? Mon dieu quel dommage, on s'amusait tellement ! Vraiment je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer sans toi pour me commenter !

Mon histoire ne mérite pas d'être publiée : qui es-tu pour juger si une histoire mérite ou non sa chance ? Critique littéraire, éditrice ? On est en république il me semble, si j'ai envie de publier mes textes je les publie ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de lire que je sache !

Et enfin je te dirais un grand merci ! Oui oui tu lis bien ! Merci car grâce à toi les commentaires pour m'encourager ont plus suite à ta rewiew ! Donc merci ! Et pour info, je ne suis pas prétentieuse, j'ai juste confiance en moi quand il s'agit de manier les mots ! Faire pleurer ou rire quelqu'un avec un texte n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et j'ai déjà réussis plusieurs fois ! Je ne sais pas quel était ton but, mais si c'était de me découragé, tu t'es plantée ! Ecrire est une passion et les minables dans ton genre ne m'atteignent pas ! Il m'en faudra beaucoup avant que je raccroche ma plume et c'est certainement pas des jaloux dans ton genre qui vont y arriver ! Tu es la seconde personne qui « m'attaque » depuis que j'écris contre des centaines qui m'ont déjà dit à quel point elles aimaient mon style d'écriture, je vais donc préférait croire les autres qui sont plus nombreuses.

Le mot de la fin « Peu importe la façon dont les gens parlent de toi, le principal c'est qu'ils parlent justement de toi » Ca te parle ? Merci tu fais augmenter mon compteur à rewiew et mes stats !

Pour finir, je dirais un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont prit ma défense ! Je suis profondément touchée par votre soutient ! Ce chapitre vous est dédié ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Bonnie était en train de revoir le plan pour libérer les prisonniers avec Jeremy, Matt et Jaimie quand un violent coup fut frappé à la porte.

_—__ Tu attends quelqu'un ?_ lui demanda Jeremy en se saisissant de son arbalète.

_—__ Non,_ répondit la sorcière. _Je vais voir, cachez les armes. _

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et sonda l'énergie de la personne qui menaçait de défoncer sa porte à force de cogner dessus. Elle capta l'énergie d'un vampire et aussitôt se tendit. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle.

_—__ Depuis quand tu es soulagée quand tu me vois ?_ lui demanda Klaus en entrant dans la maison.

_—__ Je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt que le conseil ou je ne sais qui,_ répliqua Bonnie en refermant la porte.

_—__ Tyler ! _s'étonna Jeremy._ Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? _

_—__ Je ne suis pas vraiment Tyler, _répliqua Klaus avec un sourire féroce._ Bonnie je veux récupérer mon corps. Maintenant ! _précisa-t-il.

_—__ Où est Caroline ? Tu l'as laissée seule ? Est-ce qu'elle sait pour toi ? _lui demanda à la place la sorcière.

_—__ À la maison du lac, oui et oui, maintenant tu peux t'activer pour me rendre mon corps ! Avant que je ne perde patience, ça serait bien ! _

_—__ Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça ! _s'exclama Jeremy en braquant son arbalète sur Tyler. _Tu n'as pas pu Bonnie ! Pas ça ! _

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? _s'écria Matt.

_—__ C'est Klaus ! _siffla Jeremy.

_—__ Tu l'as sauvé ? _s'insurgea Matt incrédule en jetant un regard noir à Bonnie.

_—__ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ? _s'exclama la sorcière mal à l'aise. _Je l'ai sauvé oui et ça a permis de sauver tout le monde ! Pour le moment on doit libérer les autres ! On cherchait un moyen d'augmenter nos chances de réussite, elle vient d'arriver,_ ajouta-t-elle un regardant Klaus.

Elle l'invita à la suivre d'un signe de tête et tous deux descendirent au sous-sol, là où Bonnie gardait le corps de l'originel. Klaus s'approcha du cercueil, ouvrit le couvercle et ne put retenir une grimace quand il vit l'état de son corps.

— _T'as une sale tête, je sais,_ lui dit Bonnie quand elle surprit son regard. _Le feu n'a brulé que les vêtements et un peu de peau. Rien que ton corps ne puisse réparer. _

_—__ Finissons-en ! _

Jeremy, Matt et Jaimie rejoignirent les deux autres au sous-sol au moment où Klaus tombait à genoux devant Bonnie. Celle-ci plaça les mains sur les tempes de l'hybride et murmura une incantation pendant de longues minutes. Jeremy prit peur quand il vit du sang couler du nez de Bonnie. Elle s'épuisait pour faire le transfert de corps, mais il ne pouvait intervenir ! Il fut forcé de la regarder, impuissant. Quand enfin elle relâcha la tête de Tyler, celui-ci s'écroula inconscient à ses pieds alors que Klaus ouvrait les yeux dans son cercueil. D'un bond, il sortit de son « lit » improvisé et regarda l'assemblée devant lui. Que c'était bon de les voir trembler ! Il s'étira tel un chat, fit bouger ses mains devant ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien de retour dans son corps avant de se tourner vers la sorcière.

_—__ Je vais avoir besoin de vêtement de rechange, le style carbonisé ne me va pas au teint. _

_—__ Dans la housse,_ dit-elle en lui désignant une housse de costume derrière le cercueil. _J'avais prévu. _

_—__ Hum, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus jeune Bennet,_ déclara-t-il en lui faisant un sourire amusé.

_—__ La salle de bain est au rez-de-chaussée, première porte à gauche dans le couloir. _

Bonnie remonta avec les garçons laissant l'originel seul. Il jeta un regard au corps de Tyler, qui était toujours inconscient avant de l'enjamber pour atteindre la housse. Elle contenait un jean bleu foncé, un sweat noir à manche longue et des sous-vêtements propres. Imaginer Bonnie lui choisir des vêtements et sous-vêtements le fit frissonner d'effroi, mais c'était l'attention qui comptait après tout ! Il récupéra la housse avant de remonter à l'étage où il trouva sans mal la salle de bain. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche, mais il savait parfaitement que le temps lui manquait. Becca avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder à se faire une beauté alors que sa sœur était en danger ! Puis il pensa à Caroline et son cœur se serra. Il aurait aimé rester auprès d'elle et lui expliquer, la forcer à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. À la place, il s'était enfui en prétendant vouloir sauver sa sœur alors qu'en vérité il avait peur de la réaction de la jolie blonde.

Caroline justement était en route pour Mystic Falls. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du danger qu'elle courait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir correctement tant la colère faisait rage en elle ! Arrivée dans la bourgade, elle se rendit directement chez Bonnie, se doutant que la sorcière serait encore là à préparer son plan de bataille pour sauver les autres. Elle eut un sourire cruel quand elle vit sa voiture garée devant. Sourire qui se fit encore plus grand quand elle vit le 4x4 noir que Klaus utilisait. Il était donc là aussi ! Parfait elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Ils allaient lui payer la petite comédie qu'ils lui avaient jouée ! Elle se gara en trombe et se précipita à la porte de son amie à vitesse vampirique avant de tambouriner à la porte.

— _Caroline !_ s'étonna Bonnie. _Qu'est-ce que tu… _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Caroline venait de la gifler violemment, envoyant Bonnie un bon mètre en arrière.

_—__ Non, mais t'es pas bien, _s'écria Matt en aidant Bonnie à se relever._ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_—__ Comment as-tu osé me laisser avec lui ? _siffla Caroline_. Tu m'as laissé l'embrasser et me coller à lui ! Tu savais qui il était ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

_—__ Je suis désolée,_ souffla Bonnie. _Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais tous vous sauver !_

_—__ Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Me dire que c'était Klaus et non Tyler ! _hurla Caroline hors d'elle. _Je me suis déshabillée devant lui, lui ai supplié de me faire l'amour,_ ajouta-t-elle en tentant de masquer son dégout.

Matt et les autres qui venaient tout juste de comprendre ce qu'ils se passaient se rassirent dans le canapé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et laissèrent les filles s'expliquer. Klaus qui terminait de s'habiller dans la salle de bain sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Caroline ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là alors qu'il lui avait parfaitement demandé de rester en arrière ? Cette blonde allait le rendre dingue ! La main sur la poignée de la porte, il allait sortir quand il entendit la discussion des filles. Il préféra tendre l'oreille pour prendre la température de la situation. Il ne put retenir un grondement sourd quand il entendit le dégout dans la voix de Caroline. Elle le haïssait donc à ce point ? A pas de loup, il se faufila dans le couloir.

_—__ Comment tu as pu le laisser avec moi ? _redemanda Caroline à Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner auprès de son amie.

_—__ C'était donc si atroce d'être à mes côtés ? _s'exclama Klaus, appuyé sur le mur du couloir en regardant Caroline dans les yeux.

_—__ Toi,_ cracha-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Il la vit se déplacer et venir à lui avant de lever la main pour le frapper. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, mais il n'en fit rien. Il pressentait qu'arrêter son geste ne ferait qu'augmenter la fureur de la jolie blonde. Elle lui colla un coup de point magistral qui lui aurait surement brisé la mâchoire s'il avait été humain.

_—__ Tu te sens mieux ? _demanda-t-il à Caroline sans la quitter des yeux.

_—__ Nettement ! _cracha-t-elle._ Tu me payeras ça Klaus, crois-moi. _

_—__ Te payer quoi Love ? _susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._ Qu'ais-je fais de si impardonnable au juste hein ? J'ai détourné les yeux dès que tu te déshabillais, t'ai repoussé quand tu me sautais dessus. J'ai profité de la situation pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, je l'avoue, mais c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas profité de toi comme j'aurais pu le faire parce que j'avais parfaitement conscience du dégout que je t'inspirais alors vas-y dit moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à payer ? _s'exclama-t-il désormais furieux._ Tu ne peux rien me reprocher Caroline ! Rien ! _

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle referma la bouche, le temps de réfléchir à une réplique bien cinglante, mais ne trouva rien à dire ! À la place, elle lança un regard assassin à l'originel avant de poser une question qui lui ferait mal, elle le savait.

_—__ Où est Tyler ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir un voile de douleur passer sur les pupilles bleues de l'originel avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son masque d'indifférence. Elle regretta presque sa mesquinerie, presque seulement.

_—__ Au sous-sol, _intervint alors Bonnie._ Il est inconscient depuis que Klaus a récupéré son corps. _

_—__ Et vous l'avez laissé au sous-sol ? _s'indigna Caroline en descendant.

Klaus la rattrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il ne loupa pas le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

_—__ On va aller récupérer les autres, ne quitte pas cette maison. Je t'avais demandé de rester au lac, mais visiblement tu as du mal à comprendre ce qu'on te dit ! _

_—__ C'est ce que tu dis toi que j'ai du mal à comprendre ! _siffla-t-elle en se dégageant le bras.

_—__ Reste ici avec Tyler, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

Klaus quitta la maison Bennett sans un regard en arrière suivi par Bonnie, Matt et Jaimie. Jeremy devant rester en arrière, car le pasteur le connaissait. Caroline les regarda partir avant de se précipiter au sous-sol pour retrouver Tyler. Dehors, le 4x4 de Klaus démarra et se mit en route. Trente minutes plus tard, il se garait près du ranch du pasteur. Tous sortirent de la voiture.

_—__ Ils sont là, _confirma l'originel,_ ça empeste la verveine à plein nez ! _

_—__ Bien on suit le plan, _s'exclama Bonnie._ Tu me fais confiance ? _

_—__ Apres ce que tu as fait pour moi, on va dire que oui. _

_—__ Bien, désolée pour ce qui suivra alors ! _

Bonnie enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de Klaus, et murmura une incantation qui lui donna un aspect catatonique au vampire. Il le regardait avec des yeux vides, il la voyait sans la voir. Complètement à la merci de la sorcière, l'originel dut lâcher prise sur son esprit et la laisser prendre le contrôle.

_—__ Maintenant,_ hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Jaimie.

Matt braqua une arbalète sur le cœur de Klaus pendant que Jaimie remonta le petit chemin de terre qui conduisait à la maison et tambourina à la porte.

_—__ Pasteur Young, _hurla-t-il._ On en a attrapé un ! Pasteur Young ouvrez ! _

À force de tambouriner sur la porte, il finit par se faire entendre et le pasteur lui ouvrit enfin.

_—__ On en tient un, _répéta Jaimie à bout de souffle en désignant Bonnie et les autres derrière lui.

_—__ Un originel ! _souffla le pasteur étonné.

_—__ Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faut faire vite ! _

Le pasteur donna des ordres à des hommes dans la maison qui sortirent tous armes au poing et suivirent Jaimie jusqu'à Bonnie. Il vit que celle-ci s'épuisait déjà, il fallait qu'elle tienne plus longtemps si elle voulait que le plan fonctionne !

_—__ Comment c'est possible ? _murmura le pasteur en voyant l'état de l'originel.

_—__ Je suis une sorcière, _souffla Bonnie à bout de force._ Tant que ma main reste en contact avec lui, je le contrôle, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Enfermez-le vous poserez les questions plus tard ! _

_—__ Vous autres, conduisez cette demoiselle avec les autres ! _

Ils furent encadrés par une dizaine d'hommes qui les guidèrent vers une grange à l'écart de la maison. L'un d'eux déverrouilla les doubles portes et poussa Bonnie à l'intérieur.

_—__ Doucement,_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Si je perds le contrôle, il fera de la charpie de vous !_

Elle vit l'homme déglutir, puis mettre la main sur l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture. Elle ricana en se disant que le moment venu, cela ne lui servirait à rien ! Matt suivait Bonnie, arbalète toujours à la main.

_—__ Mettez-le dans celle-là,_ dit un homme en ouvrant une cellule.

Du coin de l'œil, Bonnie vit Stefan et Damon la regarder. Elle leur envoya une prière silencieuse pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Un mot de leur part aurait pu faire échouer le plan ! Soit Bonnie venait de se découvrir des talents de télépathe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, soit les vampires savaient qu'elle mijotait quelque chose et préférait de rien dire qui puisse faire échouer le plan. Bonnie guida Klaus près de la cellule avant de retirer sa main de la poitrine de l'originel.

_—__ Désolée, changement de plan,_ dit-elle avec un sourire en coin alors que Klaus reprenait vie et qu'elle faisait sauter les serrures de toutes les cellules.

Klaus s'occupa de tous les gardes présents avec l'aide de Damon. À eux deux, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour maitriser les dix hommes que le pasteur avait envoyés. Le tout dans le plus grand silence qui plus est. Damon se paya même le luxe de boire au cou d'un des gardes. La verveine gâchait un peu l'arome du sang, mais qu'importe, il avait tellement faim ! Stefan quant à lui s'était précipité aux côtés d'Elena qui était inconsciente dans sa cellule.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _demanda Bonnie inquiète pour son amie.

_—__ Elle à besoin de sang, _siffla Stefan en jetant un œil aux cadavres laissé derrière eux par Klaus et Damon.

_—__ Perce ma peau et fait la boire, _ordonna alors Matt en lui dégageant son poignet._ C'est moi qui conduisais, moi qui ais causé ça, laisse-moi réparer. _

Stefan ne se fit pas prier, il perça de ses crocs la peau de Matt avant de mettre le poignet en sang sous le nez d'Elena. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ses lèvres et aussitôt, elle sembla reprendre vie. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Stefan la fit lâcher prise et observa le nouveau visage de la femme qu'il aimait. À l'autre bout des cellules, Klaus regardait sa petite sœur, inconsciente, couverte de sang et de blessures qui ne voulaient pas se refermer.

_—__ Ils se sont acharnés sur elle, _souffla Damon en entrant dans la cellule._ Ils voulaient réussir à la tuer, mais elle est coriace. _

_—__ C'est une originelle, _lança Klaus avec un sourire triste en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur. _Ils paieront pour les tortures qu'ils t'ont fait subir petite sœur. _

_—__ Elle a besoin de sang, _déclara Matt en entrant à son tour dans la cellule.

_—__ Tu te portes volontaire ?_ ricana Klaus.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise quand le jeune homme avança d'un pas bien décidé vers sa sœur. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang entre ses lèvres ce qui la réanima instantanément. Elle sortit aussitôt les crocs et les planta profondément dans le poignet de Matt qui ne put détourner le regard de Rebekka. Quand celle-ci croisa son regard, elle repoussa son poignet et se réfugia dans un coin de la cellule.

_—__ Éloigne-toi de moi, _hurla-t-elle. _Je vais te tuer sinon ! _

_—__ Tout vas bien ma sœur,_ la rassura Klaus en s'approchant d'elle.

Rebekka ne put retenir les larmes quand elle vit que son frère était venu la chercher. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, encore trop faible pour résister.

_—__ On décampe,_ déclara Klaus en ouvrant la marche, sa sœur dans les bras.

Stefan porta Elena, Matt tangua légèrement sur ses jambes, mais tint bon, Bonnie se plaça aux cotés de Klaus, prête à intervenir, et Damon ferma la marche. Jaimie les rejoignit dès qu'ils furent dehors.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ s'exclama le pasteur en arrivant vers eux avec de nouveaux hommes.

_—__ Je vous conseille de vous écarter de mon chemin, _gronda Klaus._ Ils sont tous morts là dedans, si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort, tirez-vous ! _

Le pasteur ne se laissa pas impressionner et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui encerclèrent les vampires.

_—__ Vous ne vous échapperez pas, monstre ! _

_—__ Bien,_ répondit Klaus avec un grand sourire.

Klaus déposa sa sœur sur le sol et comme il s'y attendait, les hommes autour de lui armèrent leurs armes. Il se releva le plus lentement possible, les mains bien en évidence avant de changer de visage et de laisser ses crocs sortir.

_—__ Tirez !_ ordonna le pasteur pris de terreur.

Les balles de bois fusèrent de tous les côtés, mais n'atteignirent jamais les vampires. Bonnie avait formé une bulle protectrice autour du groupe, les protégeant tous des attaques extérieures. Klaus afficha un grand sourire sadique puis passa à l'attaque aidé de Damon et Stefan. Ils massacrèrent tout le groupe de chasseur en quelques instants, se gardant le pasteur pour la fin. Celui-ci horrifié par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui n'avait même plus la force de hurler ! Il resta pétrifié sans esquisser le moindre geste quand Klaus, le visage ruisselant de sang, s'approcha de lui.

_—__ On ne touche pas à ma famille ni à mes vampires !_ déclara-t-il avant de lui briser la nuque.

Le pasteur s'écroula sans vie à ses pieds. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et constata que des corps étaient répandus un peu partout sur le terrain. Tous, la nuque brisée ou arrachée. Ca n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait l'image des vampires se dit-il, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait récupéré sa sœur, porté un coup fatal au conseil, c'était le plus important pour le moment.

Tous montèrent en voiture et regagnèrent la ville. Klaus s'arrêta chez les Gilbert où il déposa les Salvatores, Matt et Elena avant de conduire Bonnie chez elle. Caroline, Tyler et Jeremy se ruèrent dehors dès qu'ils entendirent la voiture s'engager dans l'allée.

_—__ Où est ma sœur ? _demanda Jeremy quand il vit qu'Elena n'était pas là.

_—__ Chez toi, elle va bien, les Salvatores aussi, _lui répondit Bonnie en souriant._ On a récupéré tout le monde sain et sauf, enfin presque, _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Rebekka qui était encore faible.

_—__ Je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle sera vite sur pied, _affirma Klaus en regardant sa sœur.

Il préférait garder les yeux braqués sur sa frangine que sur le couple devant lui qui le fusillait des yeux. Il ne fit alors aucun doute que bientôt il devrait s'expliquer avec Tyler également, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas quand sa sœur avait besoin de lui. Visiblement son hybride le comprit aussi, car après un dernier regard noir, il rentra dans la maison accompagné de Bonnie et Jaimie. Après un dernier regard échangé avec la sorcière, Klaus recula dans l'allée et se dirigea vers le manoir Mickealson. Voir sa maison lui réchauffa le cœur, voir ses deux frères qui sortirent à sa rencontre encore plus !

_—__ Nicklaus ! _souffla Elijah qui regardait son frère sans croire à ce qu'il voyait.

_—__ Je t'avais dit que notre frère ne pouvait pas être mort, _railla Kol en souriant.

_—__ Tu me dois des explications mon frère, _reprit Elijah.

_—__ Plus tard, Becca a besoin de nous. _

_—__ Tu l'as trouvé ? On l'a cherché dans toute la ville !_

_—__ On a même dû tuer pour sauver notre peau, _renchérit Kol,_ la ville est devenue dingue ou quoi ?_

_—__ J'ai beaucoup à vous apprendre mes frères, mais aidons d'abord notre petite sœur. _

Klaus ouvrit la portière arrière et porta Rebekka dans ses bras. Ses deux frères pâlirent quand ils virent l'état de leur sœur.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?_ souffla Elijah sous le choc.

_—__ Ils l'ont torturé pour tenter de la tuer,_ gronda Klaus les dents serrées.

Ses deux frères grondèrent de concert avec lui avant d'ouvrir la marche vers la maison. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes faisant entrave jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre de Rebekka où Klaus la posa le plus délicatement possible sur son lit. Avec autant de douceur qu'il le put, il dévêtit sa sœur, lui retirant ses vêtements souillés de sang, la laissant juste en sous-vêtement. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler quand il vit le ventre brulé de Rebekka. Elle était couverte de marque de coups divers et variés. Son épaule avait été marquée au fer rouge, une de ses mains avait les ongles arrachés, on avait découpé un bout de peau sur une de ses jambes. Pas une seule partie de son corps n'avait était épargné par la torture. Et s'il en croyait les marques de piqures qui inondaient ses bras et son cou, on l'avait drogué pour empêchait la régénération de faire son œuvre !

_—__ Ils vont payer pour ça, petite sœur, je t'en fais la promesse, _dit-il en serrant les dents pour contenir les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

_—__ Un par un, ils paieront,_ renchérit Kol en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Elijah posa lui aussi sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui apportant ainsi son soutien pour la suite, quelle qu'elle soit ! Le conseil avait attaqué et torturé sa famille, déchu des gens avec lesquels ils avaient des alliances solides ! Il était temps de rétablir l'ordre dans cette ville et de faire payer le conseil !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Et voila le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai toujours un peu peur en vous postant la suite lol. Un grand merci a vous toutes qui êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre et à me lire ! Merci vraiment, ça fait extremement plaisir !

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**tiffany**: ca pète de tous les cotés en effet et c'est pas finit mdr ! merci de toujours mettre un petit mot, je suis touchée :)

**Klausforever81**: merci pour ta rewiew miss :) Je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir aimé le fait que Caroline ne sache pas quoi répondre à Klaus dans le chapitre précedent lol. En meme temps je vois pas ce qu'elle peux lui répondre il s'est conduit en gentleman comme tu dis ^^ Il y aura des obstacles pour le Klaroline en effet, vu le passé de Klaus je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en être autrement de toute façon. Il à quand meme fait beaucoup de mal à Caroline et toute la bande, et ça ne s'oublie pas comme ca malheureusement :/ Merci encore pour tes compliments ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est comparé à JK Rowling mdr ! Pour ta seconde rewiew, je t'avoue ne jamais avoir réfléchis au sujet des vikings... je suis pourtant très pointilleuse au niveau des détails mais là j'avoue que je n'avais jamais fait attention. Je pourrais donc pas te répondre sorry.

**justine**: merci pour ta rewiew et tes compliments :) ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on arrive à plaire à un maximum de monde. Je trouve aussi que Klaus et Caro feraient un beau couple, pour ca que j'écris sur eux d'ailleurs lol. J'espere qu'on arrivera à avoir quelque chose entre eux dans la série :) J'aime aussi le fait que tu veuille voir "Elena dead dead et pas dead dans le sens vampire" mdr ! ca m'a bien fait sourire ! s'est censé etre elle la star de la série et de plus en plus de monde ne la supporte plus !

**Rose**: d'apres ce que j'ai compris, tu as trop trop trop aimé le chapitre précédent mdr ! j'espère que celui ci te plaira autant !

**Sifaoui75**: merci pour ta rewiew ! encore une qui est à fond pour le klaroline ca tombe bien c'est le sujet principal ici lol ! j'espère juste que ma vision du couple saura vous plaire mtn, non pck ca me mets une sacrée pression sur les épaules du coup là lol ! Pour elena, je ne peux pas t'affirmer que je vais la tuer lol, comme je l'aime pas trop je vais la laisser en arrière ou alors elle soufrira par-ci par-là lol, mais la tuer me parrait un peu extreme si on veux rester dans l'esprit de la série

**SoShy**: merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait extremement plaisir :) je vois que le coup de la baffe à fait un carton plein aupres de presque toutes mes lectrices lol. Vous aimez le martyriser ce pauvre Klaus en fait hein ? mdr ! une baffe mais c'était pour la bonne cause, ca les rapproche XD

**ve salvatore**: ravie de voir que tu ais prit un peu de temps pour commenter ! Merci Moumba mdr ! quand je dis qu'il (ou qu'elle) m'a rendu service en fait lol. pour la réponse que je lui ais faite, disons quand une semaine tu as le temps de la préparer XD. ravie de voir que mon histoire te plait en tout cas :)

**Francesca, Ashley, Chloe and Lily**: thank you for yours comment on my story. I am very touched to see that I have readers who don't speak French. It should not be easy for you to understand the story, so thanks you very much girls !  
p-s: i don't speak english very well. Sorry if i do some faults

Voila, maintenant le chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Deux jours après avoir sorti Rebekka des griffes du conseil, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas récupéré complètement. Quand on savait la force qui était la sienne en temps normal, la voir si faible attristait Klaus. Il avait veillé sur elle, en relais avec ses frères, l'aidant pour se nourrir ou simplement pour se déplacer, car ses jambes faibles avaient du mal à la porter. Il fallait en moyenne trois jours pour évacuer la verveine, sa sœur serait donc bientôt sur pied. Il dessinait, installé dans le salon, quand Kol entra dans la pièce.

_—__ Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ce conseil Nicklaus ! _tonna-t-il._ Ils ont tenté de m'attaquer au Grill ! _

_—__ À ce que je vois, tu n'as rien, _répliqua son frère avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_—__ Tu sais que je dois ma survie à un humain ! À Matt ! Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Matt ? _demanda alors Rebekka qui se tenait dans son dos.

_—__ Ma sœur tu es debout, _sourit Kol en s'approchant d'elle.

_—__ Ne change pas de sujet, qu'as-tu fait à Matt ?_

_—__ Rien, _se défendit-il._ Je buvais tranquillement un café au bar quand des membres du conseil sont entrés. Ils se sont directement dirigés vers moi, avec la nette intention de me tuer là devant tout le monde ! Le shérif leur a rappelé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins, qu'il fallait attendre que je sorte. Ils se sont postés devant la porte, Matt m'a fait sortir par la porte de derrière. Ton Matt va bien ! _

_—__ Ça n'est pas vraiment le genre du conseil d'attaquer en public, _songea Klaus.

_—__ J'imagine que la tuerie chez les Young les a rendus nerveux et qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus perdre une seule occasion. _

Klaus pensa à tout ce que son frère venait de lui apprendre. S'il disait vrai, aucun vampire n'était à l'abri même en public, ce qui allait devenir encore plus problématique désormais ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, celle-ci était encore un peu pâle, mais elle tenait sur ses jambes, c'était bon signe. Dès qu'elle serait complètement rétablie, il réglerait le problème « conseil » une bonne fois pour toutes ! Becca, déjà épuisée d'être debout, s'installa dans le canapé aux cotés de Klaus, s'enroula dans un plaid et observa le dessin de son frère.

_—__ Oh, j'y pense, _ajouta Kol avant de quitter la pièce._ Tant que j'étais au Grill, j'ai surpris une conversation qui pourra t'intéresser. Savais-tu que c'est la guerre entre ta blonde et Tyler ? _

_—__ Vraiment ? _demanda Klaus le sourcil levé, soudain très intéressé.

_—__ D'après ce que j'ai compris, Caroline est légèrement jalouse d'une amie de Tyler qui vient d'arriver en ville. _

Klaus pressa son frère de lui raconter en détail tout ce qu'il avait appris et ne put retenir le sourire ravi qui étira son visage quand Kol lui décrivit une Caroline folle de jalousie giflant Tyler en plein Grill !

_—__ Je pense qu'il serait temps de rendre une petite visite à Caroline. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que j'ai quitté le corps de Tyler. _

_—__ Tu es ignoble ! _railla sa sœur._ Profiter de la jalousie de Caro pour l'approcher, c'est mesquin, même pour toi ! _

_—__ Elle me repousse, _se justifia Klaus._ J'utilise juste les armes qui sont à ma disposition ! _

Kol éclata de rire et encouragea son frère à profiter de la faille dans le couple pour s'immiscer entre eux. Il promit de veiller sur Rebekkah, donnant à son frère le champ libre pour sa mission amoureuse. Kol s'installa près de sa sœur et tous deux discutèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Klaus arriva chez Caroline moins de vingt minutes après avoir parlé à Kol. Il avait pris le temps de se changer, effaçant ainsi de sa chemise les traces noires que le fusain avait laissées lorsqu'il dessinait, tout ça pour faire bonne impression devant la blonde. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était nerveux de la revoir. Ils s'étaient mutuellement évités depuis cette histoire avec Tyler, il était temps qu'ils règlent le souci une bonne fois pour toutes ! Remettant sa veste, pourtant déjà impeccable, en place il souffla un bon coup et trouva enfin le courage de sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette de Caroline se dessina dans le couloir, plus belle que dans ses souvenirs ! Elle avait l'air d'humeur exécrable et il constata que cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit qui se tenait devant sa porte. Il allait devoir bataillait ferme !

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

— _Voir comment tu allais tout simplement, _répondit Klaus le plus innocemment du monde.

_—__ Je vais bien, au revoir,_ déclara-t-elle en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver ! se répéta mentalement Klaus. Il n'arriverait à rien avec elle s'il perdait patience.

_—__ Tu sais, je peux entrer si je le veux, _s'exclama-t-il en osant la voix._ J'ai été invité après tout ! Ça me désolerait de te forcer à accepter ma présence, mais si je dois le faire pour que tu me parles je le ferais ! _

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaitre une Caroline au bord de la crise de nerfs, un hachoir à viande à la main.

_—__ Il va falloir plus que ça pour me décourager,_ dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Caroline soupira, ouvrit en grand la porte et repartit vers la cuisine, laissant l'originel décider s'il entrait ou non. Caroline n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il ferait, mais on pouvait toujours espérer non ? Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le trouver installé derrière sa table quand elle reprit la préparation de son diner. Sans dire un mot, elle passa ses nerfs sur un morceau de viande rouge, lui frappant dessus encore et encore afin de l'attendrir. Enfin ça c'était au début, maintenant, elle passait juste ses nerfs !

— _Tu vas finir par en faire de la purée si tu continues à lui cogner dessus comme ça, _intervint alors Klaus.

_—__ J'ai besoin de frapper sur quelque chose pour me défouler. Tu te portes volontaire ? _lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard froid.

_—__ Tout ce que tu veux Love. Si ça peux te rendre service de me cogner vas-y, _dit-il en écartant les bras, la défiant d'accepter.

_—__ Et tu te crois drôle, je suppose ? _cingla-t-elle.

_—__ Disons juste que j'ai un peu plus de résistance que ce pauvre morceau de viande que tu as passé à tabac ! _

Sans comprendre comment il avait fait, Caroline se retrouva à sourire, amusée de toutes les âneries qu'il pouvait débiter. Klaus sentit son cœur faire des sauts périlleux quand il la vit sourire ! Il avançait c'était bon signe !

_—__ Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ souffla Caroline. _J'imagine que tu es là pour une raison précise alors, crache le morceau. _

_—__ Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. _

Caroline le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, ne croyant clairement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle rangea son plan de travail et mit ses aliments au frais, parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'arriverait plus à cuisiner avec Klaus à ses côtés ! Elle se planta ensuite devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard dur.

_—__ Tu sais il faut que tu sache un truc : l'honnêteté c'est important ! Tu t'intéresses à moi, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais quoique tu espères, ça ne pourra venir que si tu es honnête ! _

Klaus grogna. Elle l'avait mis dos au mur en quelques minutes à peine ! Le bon côté c'est qu'elle ne le repoussait pas cette fois, elle lui demandait juste d'être honnête !

_—__ Kol t'a vu un peu plus tôt au Grill avec Tyler, _souffla-t-il en regardant les motifs du bois de la table.

_—__ Et tu t'es empressé de courir ici pour tenter ta chance ! _conclut-elle scandalisée.

_—__ Non enfin si, _avoua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux_. Plus tu t'éloignes de lui, plus j'ai de chance de me rapprocher de toi alors oui j'en profite ! Mais je voulais aussi savoir comment tu allais. Tu ne dois plus avoir grand monde à qui parler en ce moment. Tu ne parles plus à Bonnie à cause de moi, Elena tente de maitriser sa nouvelle condition et tous les autres l'aident, ce qui te laisse seule avec tes problèmes. _

_—__ Et tu t'es dit que je te parlerais de mes soucis de couple avec toi ? _ricana-t-elle.

_—__ Si me parler de lui me permet de me rapprocher de toi, ça me va, _souffla-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur la joue de Caroline.

Surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête et de rompre le contact. Elle s'éloigna de lui et fit mine de fouiller dans les placards pour se préparer un café. D'un signe de tête elle interrogea Klaus qui répondit par l'affirmatif et se mit donc à préparer deux cafés. Elle lui servit le sien, s'installa à ses côtés et regarda sa propre tasse tout en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_—__ Une louve est arrivée en ville, _dit-elle du bout des lèvres._ C'est elle qui l'a aidé à briser le lien qui le rattachait à toi quand il est parti. Les choses en entrainant une autre, ils se sont rapprochaient… _

_—__ Et il t'a trompé, _comprit Klaus.

_—__ C'est à cause de toi ! _siffla Caroline les larmes aux yeux._ S'il ne t'était pas aussi fidèle qu'un petit chien, il ne serait pas parti et ne l'aurait pas rencontré !_

_—__ Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de coucher avec Hayley que je sache !_ tonna Klaus qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos.

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de la louve alors que Caroline ne lui avait pas dit.

_—__ Tu savais ! _s'exclama-t-elle ébahie.

_—__ Je sais toujours tout quand il s'agit de Tyler, _dit-il en haussant les épaules._ Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient couchait ensemble, c'est toi qui me l'apprends ça ! _

_—__ Comment connus-tu Hayley dans ce cas ?_

_—__ Quand Tyler a quitté la ville, je l'ai fait suivre par un de mes hommes. Il me faisait un rapport tous les jours, il a souvent mentionné une jeune femme. Tyler et elle semblaient de plus en plus proches selon ses dires._

_—__ Tu aurais pu me le dire ! _lui reprocha Caroline.

_—__ Pour que tu me reproches de vouloir saboter ton couple ? _ricana Klaus._ Laisse-moi rire ! Et puis ça n'est pas mon problème si Tyler n'est pas honnête avec toi. _

Caroline soupira, but un peu de son café et ne put empêcher les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux de couler sur ses joues. Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il la vit pleurer. Il se força à desserrer sa main qui tenait la tasse avant que celle-ci ne se brise sous sa poigne.

_—__ Tu veux que je lui donne une bonne leçon ? _s'entendit-il demander.

_—__ Tu n'es pas mon garde du corps, _s'exclama Caroline méchamment._ Merci, mais non, _ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant quand elle vit qu'il était vraiment en colère.

_—__ Et elle ? _demanda Klaus.

_—__ Tu le ferais ? _s'étonna Caroline.

_—__ Si ça peut te rendre le sourire oui !_ affirma l'originel.

_—__ Non, _souffla la jolie blonde_. Je me sentirais mieux dix minutes et ensuite je penserais au fait que j'ai tué une innocente. _

_—__ Dommage ça aurait été… _

Mais Klaus ne put terminer sa phrase. Il avait entendu un bruit à l'extérieur. Plusieurs personnes chuchotaient devant la maison.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui… _

Caroline voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais Klaus la fit taire d'une main sur sa bouche. Elle tendit alors l'oreille et scruta les bruits alentour. Elle les entendait aussi désormais. Des hommes encerclaient la maison. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers Klaus qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Il allait lui dire que tout irait bien quand il entendit une demi-seconde avant elle un bruit bien spécifique.

— _À terre !_ lui ordonna-t-il en se jetant sur elle, l'entrainant avec lui au sol.

Une seconde plus tard, les vitres de la maison explosaient sous une rafale de balle. Les murs tremblèrent, certains se fissurèrent même sous la puissance de feu. Caroline était clouée au sol, incapable de bouger, bloquée par le corps de l'originel. Apeurée, elle regarda Klaus. Elle vit une telle détermination dans ses yeux, qu'elle sut que si elle sortait en vie de cette maison, ça serait uniquement grâce à lui. Et parce que leurs assaillants seraient tous morts !

_—__ Ils vont devoir recharger sous peu, _dit-il d'une voix glaciale._ Quand ils le feront, je sors et je les massacre, tu te mets à l'abri. Compris ? Compris ?_ répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté.

Caroline opina, trop effrayée pour désobéir. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence régna sur la maison. Elle entendit les armes être vidées de leurs chargeurs, c'était le moment. Klaus la propulsa à travers la pièce, vers la porte menant au sous-sol de la maison alors que dans le même mouvement, il sortait tous crocs dehors. Caroline eut pitié des pauvres bougres qui allaient devoir affronter l'originel en fureur ! Moins de deux minutes après avoir rejoint le sous-sol, la porte s'ouvrit sur Klaus, couvert de sang.

_—__ La voie est libre, _déclara-t-il alors qu'il chancelait légèrement_. _

_—__ Ils sont… morts ? _demanda Caroline en remontant dans sa cuisine.

_—__ Non je les ais envoyer jouer aux cartes, _cingla Klaus en lui tournant le dos.

Caroline frémit alors. Son dos était couvert d'impacts de balle et de verre qui s'étaient plantés dans sa peau. Il avait pris le plus gros de l'attaque uniquement pour la protéger !

_—__ Ça va aller ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

— _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi love ?_

_—__ Arrête de te faire des films, tu viens de te faire charcuter le dos pour me garder à l'abri ! Laisse-moi voir, _ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise qui était au sol du menton.

Elle redressa le meuble, posa ses mains sur le dossier et attendit que l'originel se décide. Klaus souleva un sourcil, surpris, mais consentit à obéir à la jolie blonde. Il faut dire que les bouts de verre qu'il sentait dans son dos le gênaient considérablement ! Il prit place sur la chaise et laissa Caroline examiner ses blessures, un sourire aux lèvres.

_—__ Ça va faire mal,_ lui dit-elle avant de tirer sur un bout de verre profondément enfoncé dans sa chair.

Il serra les dents pour contenir la douleur, enfonça ses doigts dans ses genoux et attendit qu'elle ait fini. Il entendait les bouts de verre tomber les uns après les autres au sol alors que Caroline s'activait.

— _Enlève tes vêtements,_ ordonna-t-elle.

— _Tout ce que tu veux Love,_ ronronna Klaus en se levant.

Elle appuya sur les épaules de l'originel pour le garder assis et lui jeta un regard noir quand il la regarda. Klaus soupira, elle lui demandait de se déshabiller et c'était juste pour le soigner ! Il fit glisser sa veste, déboutonna sa chemise et laissa Caroline lui retirer le vêtement. Il frissonna quand les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa peau nue. Un jour elle le toucherait et ça ne serait pas pour le soigner ! Caroline promena ses mains sur le dos nu de Klaus, cherchant du bout des doigts les bouts de verre qui y étaient encore logés. Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle l'aidait juste à se débarrasser des débris qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son geste, mais elle ne put retenir son sourire amusé quand elle le vit frissonner sous ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les bouts de verre étaient délogés.

_—__ Je ne pourrais pas faire sortir les balles, _dit-elle alors qu'elle touchait un des impacts du bout des doigts. _Elles sont enfoncées trop profond. Je ne saurais pas faire. _

_—__ Donne-moi juste une poche de sang, je m'occupe des balles. _

Caroline s'activa pour lui trouver une poche et la lui tendit. Il mordit à pleine dent dedans et horrifiée, ou émerveillée elle n'avait pas encore décidée !, Caroline regarda le corps de Klaus rejeter les balles en bois. Un à un, les morceaux étaient éjectés de son corps juste avant que la blessure ne se referme.

_—__ Nom de dieu comment tu fais ça ? _souffla-t-elle estomaquée.

_—__ Je contrôle chaque partie de mon corps love. Il suffit que j'ordonne à mes muscles de rejeter les projectiles et ils obéissent. Avoir mille ans te laisse le temps de t'entrainer à ce genre de chose, _dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements en place. _Prends quelques affaires, tu déménages ! Tu ne peux plus vivre ici, _ajouta-t-il en regardant ce qui avait été la cuisine il y a encore peu.

Un mur s'était à moitié effondré, toutes les vitres étaient en miettes, les placards croulaient sous les impacts de balles et ne parlons pas de la poussière qui recouvrait la pièce !

_—__ J'ai de la place au manoir, _souffla-t-il._ Ta mère et toi y seriez les bienvenus pendant les travaux si tu veux. _

_—__ Merci, mais non merci. Je ne serais pas très à l'aise chez toi et ma mère non plus je pense. _

_—__ Comme tu voudras,_ gronda l'originel.

Une fois de plus elle le renvoyait dans les cordes ! Avec elle il faisait un pas en avant et trois en arrière ! Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison dévastée et aux corps qu'il avait entassés dans le jardin avant de quitter la pièce. Laisser Caroline seule lui pesait, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui, il ne pouvait quand même pas s'imposer !

_—__ Klaus,_ l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte. _Merci, _ajouta-t-elle._ Sans toi je serais certainement morte._

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide qui lui fit oublier la colère qu'il éprouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il lui rendit son sourire et quitta la maison, décidant de rester dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il l'entendit prévenir sa mère, pleurer en lui expliquant que leur maison avait été dévastée et qu'une montagne de cadavre leur servait de décoration de jardin. Sa mère lui apprit alors qu'elle avait été relevée de ses fonctions et qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de la journée en garde à vue à subir un interrogatoire poussé. On avait découvert que Liz jouait un double jeu et celle-ci avait été mise sur la touche, incapable de protéger sa fille.

Caroline téléphona ensuite à Elena. Celle-ci était occupée avec sa transformation en vampire encore récente, mais Caro avait besoin d'aide. D'un toit pour quelques jours pour être précise ! Elena fut bouleversée quand son amie lui apprit ce qui venait de se passer et proposa immédiatement de les héberger sa mère et elle avant que Damon n'insiste pour qu'elles s'installent à la pension, argumentant qu'Elena y passer déjà tout son temps et qu'il y avait bien plus de place ! Klaus serra les dents quand il entendit la conversation ! Caroline qui s'installait chez les Salvatores ! Bon il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était toujours mieux que chez les Lockwood !

Il attendit que les Salvatores arrivent puis il rentra chez lui pour se changer. Il avait trop tardé pour s'occuper du conseil et Caroline avait failli être tuée ! Il était tant de frapper du poing sur la table ! Une fois chez lui, il téléphona à Carole Lockwood.

_—__ Carole, ici Klaus Mickealson. J'ai besoin que vous provoquiez une réunion du conseil en urgence ! _

_—__ Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas ! Je ne fais plus partie du conseil ! _

_—__ Vous avez toujours les contacts non ? Et bien agissait ! Caroline à était attaquée à son domicile je ne laisserais pas ça passer !_

— _Elle va bien ?_ demanda Carole, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

— _Uniquement parce que j'étais sur place !_ gronda Klaus. _Le prochain visé sera peut-être Tyler, il est temps de les arrêter ! _

Évoquer Tyler lui était pénible, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que seul le risque pesant sur la vie de son fils lui assurerait la coopération du maire de la ville.

_—__ Tres bien. Retrouvez-nous chez moi dans une heure, tout le monde sera présent. _

Klaus raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Le conseil allait payer ! Un par un, il allait les écorcher vif ! Il monta prendre une douche et se changer avant d'avertir ses deux frères qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour le conseil. Kol et Elijah furent ravis d'accepter, trop désireux de venger leur sœur ! Ils arrivèrent au manoir Lockwood avec un quart d'heure de retard. Il savait par expérience que les gens perdaient vite patience quand on les faisait poireauter. Ils allaient arriver comme des fleurs, et faire trembler tout le monde ! Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

_—__ Bon j'en ai marre, _clama une voix à l'intérieur._ Vous nous avez réunis pour nous délivrer des informations capitales et vous ne dites rien Carole ! Ça suffit ! _

_—__ Vous ne pouvez pas partir, _protesta Carole._ On attend encore quelqu'un. _

_—__ Et qui ça ? _cracha une autre voix.

_—__ Nous, _déclara Klaus en entrant dans la pièce, flanqué de ses deux frères.

Ce qu'il restait des membres du conseil trembla comme une feuille quand ils posèrent les yeux sur eux. Histoire de leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qui avait le pouvoir dans la pièce, Klaus montra son plus mauvais visage et fixa chaque membre droit dans les yeux. Il sentit la peur et la panique s'échapper de leurs pauvres petits corps d'humains ! Il sourit, le conseil tremblait d'effroi, la fête pouvait commencer !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse par avance, je suis à la bourre sur mon horaire habituel ! Avec les vacances scolaires et deux mini-monstres à la maison c'est la course ! Je vous poste vite mon chapitre avant de retourner faire l'arbitre entre eux !

Désolée je manque de temps pour pouvoir réponse à tout le monde comme je le fais chaque semaine, pardonnez-moi. Je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreuse à me suivre et à commenter mes chapitres, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, je pense même qu'il vous plaira plus encore :P

Je ne réponds pas à vos rewiew (pardon pardon pardon!) mais je pense fort à vous sachez-le ! Et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

Bonne lecture,

une lilou à la bourre !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Klaus traversa le salon dans lequel se tenait la réunion d'un bout à l'autre faisant mine d'admirer la décoration de la pièce alors qu'il observait discrètement les membres du conseil se tortiller sur leur siège. Il se servit un verre de whiskey, prenant volontairement tout son temps avant de prendre la parole. Du coin de l'œil il vit Carole et Liz en grande discussion. Les deux femmes semblaient épuisées, Liz surtout. La voir sans son uniforme et son badge lui fit drôle. Elle paraissait sans défense ainsi, mais il savait très bien, qu'armée ou non, Liz ne serait jamais sans défense. C'était une Forbes après tout ! Tout comme Caroline, sa mère avait du répondant et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Sans qu'il ne sache si elle avait senti son regard sur elle ou non, Liz l'observa à son tour avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de lui murmurer un simple mot : merci. Il la salua à son tour avant de lever son verre et de boire une bonne rasade d'alcool le temps pour lui de remettre ses pensées en place. Ainsi donc Liz savait ce qu'il avait fait pour sa fille. Ça lui assurerait certainement son soutien, c'était toujours bon à prendre !

— _Mes amis, laissez-moi d'abord faire les présentations,_ déclara-t-il enfin en s'avançant vers les membres du conseil reparti sur des canapés et des fauteuils de chaque côté du salon. _Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Klaus Mickealson, et voici mes frères, Elijah et Kol, _ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux originels qui faisaient barrage devant les sorties. _Je vous conseille de ne pas les énerver, ils sont un peu titilleux en ce moment. _

_—__ C'est surement ce qu'il se passe quand on torture ma sœur ! _cingla Kol.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que je disais,_ reprit Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

Il se déplaça de nouveau dans la pièce de façon à être devant tous les membres du conseil.

_—__ Comme vous le savez surement, nous sommes la plus vieille famille de vampire qui existe sur cette bonne vielle Terre. Autrement dit, on est vieux, très très vieux ! _insista-t-il avec un sourire glacial. _Quand on a notre âge, on à certaines valeurs comprenez-vous, la famille en fait partie ! Vous vous en êtes pris à notre sœur, autrement dit : à toute notre famille !_ ajouta-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il fut ravi de voir que certains membres étaient encore plus mal à l'aise soudain ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'entre eux ose lui répondre par contre !

— _Nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait ! _déclara un homme._ Les vampires sont une plaie dans cette ville, une plaie qu'il faut refermer ! Vous êtes des monstres, votre sœur en fait partie !_

L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux. Klaus au cours de sa longue et riche vie avait déjà était défié. Il avait donc l'habitude de reconnaitre un défi quand celui-ci se présentait à lui et c'était clairement le cas en ce moment même ! Avant que l'homme ne l'ait vu bouger, il attrapa celui-ci à la gorge et le tua en lui brisant la nuque. Le corps s'effondra à ses pieds sans un souffle de vie.

_—__ Le prochain qui manquera de respect à ma famille subira le même sort,_ déclara Klaus en s'époussetant les mains comme s'il avait accompli un travail salissant.

Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce, il les laissa en profiter quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_—__ Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, vous ne poussez à le devenir, _déclara-t-il alors en regardant chaque membre du conseil dans les yeux. _La preuve en est avec Mr… _demanda-t-il en regardant Carole.

_—__ Ford, _répondit-elle en déglutissant difficilement._ Marcus Ford. _

_—__ Avec Mr Ford donc ! Il m'a défié, j'ai dû le tuer pour assoir mon autorité ! Vous nous traquez nous nous défendons c'est aussi simple que ça ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir des monstres dans la ville quand vous les poussez à agir comme tel ! Vous avez torturé ma sœur, je devrais tous vous faire subir le même sort juste pour que vous compreniez de quoi on parle, mais je ne suis pas un monstre malgré ce que vous pensez !_

_—__ Nicklaus ! _s'offusqua Kol qui lui avait bien envie d'un bain de sang.

_—__ Je demande cependant réparation. Vous avez blessé ma famille, des vampires qui étaient sous ma protection et avaient cherché à nuire à des gens que je considère comme des amis, _reprit-il en regardant Liz et Carole.

_—__ Que demandez-vous ? _osa courageusement une jeune femme_. _

_—__ La vie de l'un d'entre vous, je vous laisse choisir lequel, _répondit Klaus en affichant un sourire cruel sur son visage.

La peur et la panique s'emparèrent de la pièce. Les fondateurs devinrent encore plus pâles, qui ne l'étaient déjà, et se regardaient, affolés, en se demandant lequel allait mourir pour payer les fautes de tout le conseil.

— _Et vous affirmez ne pas être un monstre ! _souffla choquée la jeune femme qui avait parlé plus tôt. _Vous êtes pire que ça ! _cracha-t-elle._ C'est notre ville, nous ne vous laisserons pas en prendre le contrôle sans bouger. _

_—__ Et qui vas nous en empêcher, vous ? _ricana-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

_—__ Klaus, stop !_ l'interpella alors Liz en s'avançant.

Klaus oublia la jeune femme pour un temps, surprit de l'intervention de Liz. Elle le regardait, déterminée et sans peur.

_—__ Vous ne pouvez pas tuer tous les membres du conseil !_

_—__ Et pourquoi pas ?_ demanda-t-il. _Ils tentent bien de tuer tous ceux de ma race ! _

_—__ La ville à besoin du conseil pour gérer tout ce qui concerne le surnaturel. Sans lui, ça serait la pagaille ! Si vous devez faire payer quelqu'un… tuez-moi. _

_—__ Vraiment ? _demanda Klaus en tentant de masquer sa surprise.

_—__ Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Plus de boulot, ma fille est un vampire elle n'a plus besoin de moi, si mon sacrifice permet de protéger les autres, je le ferais. _

_—__ Vous êtes au courant bien sûr que vous avez perdu votre maison et que votre fille serait morte à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avais pas était là ? Tout ça sur ordre du conseil que vous tentez de protéger ? _

_—__ Je le sais, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est mon boulot de protéger ma ville et ses membres ! Badge ou non. _

Klaus porta un regard admiratif sur cette femme qui se tenait devant lui. Forte déterminée, tout le portrait de sa fille. Caroline ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué sa mère cependant ! Comment l'épargner sans perdre en crédibilité ? Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva de terre, tentant de lui faire le moins de mal possible tout en réfléchissant. La solution lui vint d'un petit sourire suffisant qu'affichant un jeune homme. Il délaissa Liz et se jeta sur l'homme qui n'était autre que le nouveau shérif de la ville. Celui-ci était encore shérif adjoint il y a quelques jours et ce jeune con était ravi de voir son ancienne supérieure mal menée ! D'un coup net, il lui brisa les cervicales, attrapant son badge et son arme avant de les jeter à Liz.

_—__ L'ancien shérif reprend son poste avec effet immédiat, j'attends également que le maire soit restitué à son poste ! _

_—__ Pourquoi ? _demanda Carole sous le choc.

_—__ Parce que Liz et vous êtes des piliers de cette ville et que je n'ai confiance qu'en vous ! Vous nous avez accueilli avec le sourire ma famille et moi, nous prouvant votre soutien, il est temps de vous montrer le nôtre. Réglons ensuite un autre détail : vous foutez la paie aux vampires de la ville !_

_—__ Comment, comment pourra-t-on nous défendre quand l'un d'entre eux tuera tout ce qui bouge sur son passage ? _questionna un membre de la famille Fell.

_—__ Si c'est le cas, nous nous occuperons de lui ! Vous gérez vos soucis, on gère les vampires ! Vu la blouse blanche qui repose dans votre dos, je suppose que vous êtes toubib ? _

_—__ Médecin légiste, _confirma l'homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_—__ Hum, parfait. Docteur Fell, dite moi, vous devez garder le compte des victimes « d'attaque animale » non ? _demanda-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

_—__ En effet. _

_—__ Pourriez-vous me dire si le nombre de décès a augmenté depuis que ma famille et moi sommes en ville ? _

_—__ Je n'ai pas les informations sur moi, désolé !_ déclara-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Meredith Fell, sa nièce, fouilla alors une pile de documents avant d'en remettre un à l'originel.

— _Il a baissé,_ avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

Son oncle la fusilla du regard, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant !

— _Les vols à l'hôpital ont augmenté ainsi que les victimes d'agression souffrant d'une grosse perte de sang, _cingla-t-il.

_—__ Il faut bien qu'ils se nourrissent,_ répliqua sa nièce sur le même ton que lui.

Klaus regarda le débat fort amusé. Et vu les sourires sur les visages de ses deux frères, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas non plus !

_—__ C'est à se demander dans quel camp tu es ! _cracha le légiste.

_—__ Dans celui de la science ! Sais-tu combien de vie humaine j'ai pu sauver avec un échantillon de sang ? J'ai appris à connaitre les vampires de cette ville, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais,_ dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Klaus.

Celui-ci, au lieu de s'offusquer du sous-entendu, afficha un sourire charmeur, laissant la lumière se refléter sur ses dents.

— _Meredith soulève un point important, nous sommes des vampires, nous avons besoin de sang ! Les meurtres ont baissé ce qui prouve que l'on peut contrôler les vampires de la ville ! Pour le reste, augmentez les réserves de sang de l'hôpital, dressez une liste de volontaires prés à offrir une veine, faites ce qu'il faut pour nourrir tous les vampires et le nombre de meurtres chutera à zéro ! En contrepartie, quelques vampires feront un don du sang afin d'apporter leur contribution à la science. Tout le monde y gagnera et la ville sera sécurisée, vous avez ma parole._

Meredith le remercia d'un sourire ravi alors que son oncle fulminait.

_—__ Il me semble savoir que vous vous réunissez le mercredi pour vos réunions ? _intervint alors Elijah.

_—__ C'est exact, _lui répondit Carole.

_—__ Ajoutez une chaise ou deux, nous serons présents à chaque réunion désormais. Après tout, le conseil doit veiller à la sécurité de ses habitants non ? Il est donc logique que des vampires représentent la race lors de ces réunions. _

_—__ Carole, je vous laisse le soin de nous prévenir de la prochaine réunion, _reprit Klaus en se disant qu'il avait bien fait d'amener Elijah avec lui, car jamais il n'aurait pensé à infiltrer le conseil de la sorte. _Il va sans dire que si des rassemblements ont lieu dans notre dos avec le but de vous nuire, nous tuerons toutes les personnes impliquées ! Déjà que le conseil est une espèce en voie de disparition, je vous conseille donc d'être prudents ! _

Après avoir salué Carole et Liz, auprès de qui il s'excusa pour les marques de doigts laissés sur son cou, Klaus et ses frères quittèrent la demeure Lockwood, bien ravi de cette soirée !

— _On aurait pu en croquer un ou deux au moins ! _pesta Kol déçu.

_—__ Ils boivent de la verveine comme du petit lait, _lui rappela Elijah,_ tu aurais eu une bonne intoxication mon frère, c'est tout, _ajouta-t-il amusé.

_—__ On aurait dû tous les tuer alors !_

_—__ J'ai appris en vivant ici que tuer tout ce qui bouge n'est pas forcément la bonne façon d'agir, _ricana Klaus en remontant dans sa voiture.

_—__ Pourquoi en avoir tué deux alors ?_

_—__ J'ai une réputation à maintenir !_ s'indigna Klaus comme si c'était évident.

Caroline buvait son café, confortablement installée dans la cuisine luxueuse de la pension Salvatore. Elle admirait la décoration, un petit sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'avoir de l'argent par-dessus la tête devait être agréable. Son sourire se fana quand elle pensa à sa maison détruite. La partie arrière de la maison n'avait pas été touchée, mais la cuisine, le salon et le couloir étaient entièrement à refaire ! Elle revoyait encore le visage ahuri de sa mère quand elle avait découvert l'état de la maison familiale.

— _L'assurance n'acceptera jamais de couvrir les dégâts !_ avait soufflait sa mère.

— _On trouvera une solution maman,_ lui avait assuré Caroline en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait trouver une solution, mais elle la trouverait ! Elle avait organisé tous les événements importants de cette ville avec brio, elle trouverait bien une idée pour récolter suffisamment d'argent pour faire remettre en état la maison. En attendant, celle-ci avait été rafistolée avec des bâches ou des planches afin d'éviter que la pluie et le vent ne viennent aggraver les dégâts. Peut-être que Carole pourrait leur venir en aide, songea-t-elle. Sa mère avait dû assister à une réunion importante hier soir, Caroline lui avait conseillé de demander au maire de la ville son aide. Elle avait hâte de savoir si sa mère avait pu en parler à Carole. Après tout, c'était la faute de ce foutu conseil si elles avaient perdu leur maison ! Et dire qu'elle devait la vie à Klaus ! Elle en frissonna en y repensant. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'avoir une dette envers lui. Dette qu'il ne tarderait pas de lui demander de payer sans aucun doute !

— _Hello charmante invitée,_ souffla une voix dans son dos.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Damon entrer dans la cuisine. Il se servit un café auquel il ajouta une bonne rasade de bourbon.

_—__ Alors, bien dormit ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_—__ Si on veut, _soupira Caroline._ J'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit ! Le conseil va réussir à me rendre insomniaque si ça continue ! _

_—__ On va s'en occuper ! _promit Damon le regard soudain dur._ Ils ne peuvent pas attaquer tous les vampires sans en payer le prix un jour ! _

_—__ Ils ont déjà payé,_ répliqua alors Liz qui entra à son tour dans la pièce en s'étirant.

Elle embrassa sa fille puis salua Damon d'un signe de tête avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise aux côtés de Caroline.

— _Mal dormie,_ devina cette dernière.

— _Il y a tellement de choses auxquelles je pense que je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos, _souffla sa mère qui semblait en effet exténuée._ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé mon boulot, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa fille avec un grand sourire.

_—__ C'est génial ça ! _

Caroline était plus que ravie pour sa mère, elle savait ce que représentait son travail pour elle. Elle affichait un air radieux quand ses yeux tombèrent sur des bleus zébrant le cou de sa mère. Son sourire s'effaça et son regard devint glacial.

_—__ Qui t'a fait ça ?_ demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui fit frissonner Liz.

— _C'est rien,_ répondit sa mère en se détournant, mais Caroline fut plus rapide.

Elle posa ses mains sur les marques et se rendit compte que c'était des marques de doigts ! Des doigts légèrement plus grands que les siens, une main d'homme sans aucun doute ! Un frison glacé lui remonta alors le dos. Il n'avait pas osé ! Pas sa mère !

_—__ Il était à la réunion hier soir n'est-ce pas ? d_emanda Caroline sans préciser qui le « il » désignait.

_—__ Ce n'est rien ma chérie, _la rassura sa mère._ Je vais bien c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_—__ Il a posé la main sur toi je vais le tuer ! _siffla Caroline plus que furieuse.

_—__ Je crois… je crois qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais il s'est retrouvé dans une situation qui exigeait qu'il garde le pouvoir. C'était une démonstration de force rien d'autres. _

_—__ Je vais lui en montrer une moi de démonstration de force à ce connard d'originel !_

_—__ Oh on parle donc de Klaus, _intervint alors Damon avec un grand sourire moqueur.

_—__ Donne-moi le pieu en chêne blanc ! _lui ordonna Caro.

_—__ Même pas en rêve blondie ! _répliqua-t-il en buvant son café._ Je te signale que s'il claque on y passe tous ! _

Caroline n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas provoquer la mort de tous ces amis juste à cause de Klaus quand même ! Elle frappa du poing la table, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais elle pouvait toujours le faire souffrir !

_—__ J'ai besoin de l'un de tes pieux,_ demanda-t-elle à Damon sur un ton qui n'impliquait aucun refus possible.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était en route pour le manoir Mickealson malgré le désaccord de sa mère et Damon. Selon eux, elle allait se faire tuer en un claquement de doigts pour une histoire qui n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter et était partie en trombe venger sa mère. Sur la route elle se dit que finalement ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Elle n'arriverait jamais à blesser l'originel si elle l'attaquait directement ! Elle devrait user de la ruse, utiliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Elle allait retourner contre lui l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle et il ne verrait rien arriver ! Elle se gara devant l'énorme porte du manoir en ayant préalablement caché dans son dos le pieu. Elle passa sa veste en jean pour le cacher complètement et sortit enfin. Elle bouillonnait de rage, mais elle ne devait rien en montrer ! Sacré défi, pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle approchait de la porte, prête à frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Klaus apparut sur le seul, tout sourire. Caroline serra les dents pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

_—__ Love, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda-t-il inquiet._ Tout va bien ? _

_—__ Je… heu, oui, _répondit-elle hésitante._ Je voulais juste te voir. _

_—__ Vraiment ? _

Elle vit l'air incrédule qui se peignit sur son visage et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être douée s'il la croyait. Elle se mordit les lèvres, jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle pour jouer la carte de l'hésitation à fond puis s'approcha de lui.

_—__ Je voulais te remercier pour hier,_ dit-elle alors qu'elle louchait sur les lèvres de l'originel.

Elle faisait courir son regard entre la bouche et les yeux du vampire, le pire se rendit-elle compte c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se forcer ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle s'en inquiéta légèrement avant de penser qu'il prendrait ça pour de l'appréhension.

— _Il n'y a pas de quoi Love,_ souffla-t-il alors qu'il était subjugué par sa bouche lui aussi.

Elle vit son regard et se mit à déglutir. Il la voulait vraiment, il avait de réels sentiments pour elle. Pouvait-elle jouer avec sans qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence ? Il la tuerait s'il apprenait qu'elle s'était jouée de lui.

_« Il a touché ta mère »_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

_« Il aurait pu te tuer plusieurs fois déjà »_ lui souffla une autre.

De toute façon maintenant qu'elle était là à dévorer sa bouche comme une idiote, elle ne pouvait plus reculer ! Tant pis s'il la tuait pour ça ! Elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avant que le courage ne lui manque. Elle le sentit se raidir sous sa bouche un instant, avant qu'il ne pose une main dans sa nuque et ne l'attire encore plus près de lui. Une seconde plus tard, sa langue forçait l'accès à sa bouche. _Bordel c'est qu'il savait embrasser en plus !_ pensa Caroline alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas oublier pourquoi elle était là à l'origine. Elle le laissa l'embrasser, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à lui rendre son baiser enflammé, jouant parfois à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Quand elle le sentit s'abandonner complètement, elle tira le pieu qu'elle avait dans le dos et lui enfonça brutalement dans les reins.

Il mit une seconde ou deux à se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait frappé. Laps de temps pendant lequel Caroline se mit à prier pour quitter le manoir en vie ! Quand il réalisa, il la tint par la gorge, puis retira le pieu planté entre ses reins avant de river un regard glacial sur elle et se resserrer sa prise sur la gorge de Caroline.

— _Ne touche plus à ma mère, _siffla-t-elle en se débattant contre sa poigne de fer.

_—__ Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, _répliqua-t-il les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

_—__ C'est aussi ce qu'elle a dit, mais ça ne m'a pas convaincu ! _

_—__ Tu t'es donc dit que venir perdre ta langue dans ma bouche était une bonne idée ?_

_—__ Pour t'attaquer ? La meilleure, _cingla-t-elle alors qu'il la maintenait toujours_. Je n'aurais pas pu t'approcher si je t'avais attaqué de front ! _

Klaus la lâcha, Caroline se massa légèrement le cou et recula quand elle le vit avancer vers elle. Bientôt elle fut coincée, sentant un mur de pierre dans son dos. Elle recula toutefois encore, se disant que peut-être elle arriverait à passer au travers du béton tant son désir de fuir était puissant, mais dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : elle était prisonnière entre un mur et Klaus qui souriait. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau, de peur cette fois. Elle venait de lui planter, littéralement parlant, un pieu dans le dos, et il souriait ? Il approcha d'elle, si près que seuls quelques millimètres devaient séparer leurs deux visages. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa bouche… qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau.

_—__ Penses ce que tu veux Love, _susurra-t-il alors d'une voix terriblement sensuelle,_ mais on sait tous les deux que tu aurais pu m'attaquer autrement. Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu le voulais, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il inclina la tête et inspira son odeur, frôlant sa carotide des lèvres. Caroline ferma les yeux, se disant que s'il attaquait elle ne voulait pas le voir venir, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule sur le perron de la demeure. Ebranlée, elle chercha Klaus des yeux, mais ne vit personne et la porte était clause. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé au juste ? Décidant que le moment, et surtout l'endroit, était mal choisi pour y réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture et se tira le plus vite possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres encore gonflées du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Klaus. L'avait-elle vraiment embrassé parce qu'au fond elle le voulait ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme chaque dimanche mtn, voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Merci à toutes pour vos petits mots qui font extrémement plaisir :)

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**coralie**: et oui il est arrivé le baiser Klaroline lol ! savoir si elle se voila la face ca... mdr

**justine**: d'apres ce que j'ai compris tu as aimé ce baiser lol, c'était chaud en effet, je pense que sans le coup de pieu dans le dos ca aurait été mieux mais Klaus est un homme patient lol. Pour ce que tu m'a demandé je dirais juste que les grands esprit se rencontrent XD

**Chloe**: merci pour ta rewiew :) mais bien sur qu'elle l'a embrassé parce quelle le voulais :P

**Tiffany**: la suite est arrivée tant fait pas mdr ! elle est là ca y est XD ! j'aime beaucoup aussi son "j'ai une réputation à tenir" c'est Klaus dans toute son arrogance lol

Merci encore à toutes pour vos petits mots et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Caroline sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud, observant par-dessus sa tasse Elena qui se rongeait les ongles.

_—__ Tout ira bien, _la rassura-t-elle.

_—__ Comment peux-tu dire ça quand je dois me retenir de sauter sur les clients du Grill ?_ répliqua Elena les dents serrées. _Je ne vais pas au lycée ! Je ne pourrais pas me retenir ! _

_—__ Tout ira bien, _lui répéta Caroline en posant une main sur celle de son amie. _On est venu au Grill pour que tu t'habitues à côtoyer des humains et tout se passe très bien comme tu le vois. Tu y arriveras ! _

_—__ Et si j'attaque quelqu'un ? _demanda Elena peinée à l'idée de se transformer en bête sauvage.

— _On ne te laissera pas faire,_ répondit la blonde avec un sourire confiant._ Pense à autre chose qu'au sang chaud des clients ça aide. _

_—__ Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, _soupira la brune.

Elena se figea alors sur sa chaise. Bonnie venait d'entrer dans le Grill, se dirigeant droit vers elles. Elena s'était expliquée avec son amie, les choses étaient donc réglées entre elles, mais c'était loin d'être le cas avec Caroline.

— _Ça tombe bien que tu parles d'une distraction, _commença alors Elena._ Bonnie est là, on va pouvoir parler d'autre chose que mes envies de meurtres. _

Elena lui fit un petit sourire timide, Caroline se referma et afficha un visage froid avant de fusiller la sorcière du regard. Bonnie qui allait s'assoir, soupira et partit se chercher une autre table sans rien dire. Elena fit les gros yeux à Caroline.

— _Tu es injuste avec elle ! Tu te souviens quand elle t'évitait parce que tu étais devenue vampire ? Tu te sentais seule et abandonnée et tu lui fais subir la même chose ! _

_—__ Elle m'a laissé avec lui ! _riposta Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une mine boudeuse.

_—__ C'est ton amie ! _

_—__ C'est bon fait comme tu veux ! _

Elena afficha un sourire ravi avant de faire signe à Bonnie des les rejoindre. La sorcière sembla hésiter au début, mais finit par venir s'assoir avec elles quand Elena insista. La colère émanant de Caroline était palpable et Bonnie se sentit coupable une fois de plus.

— _Caroline… je suis désolée vraiment, _souffla-t-elle._ Je voulais tous vous sauver, l'idée de le sauver lui me semblait bonne au départ. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu assistes à la mort de Tyler. Sans ça tu n'aurais surement pas cherché à voir son corps le lendemain et tu n'aurais jamais rien su de l'échange. _

_—__ Laisse-moi deviner, _cingla Caroline,_ je parie que c'est lui qui t'a dit qu'on viendrait chercher le corps de Tyler le lendemain ? Lui encore qui à proposer de prendre la place de mon petit ami ? Ou mon ex maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Tyler depuis trois jours. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué l'avoir trompé à vrai dire. Imaginer qu'il pouvait être avec Hayley en ce moment lui donna la nausée. Elle préférait penser à autre chose ! À sa colère contre l'originel par exemple !

_—__ Saloperie de vampire,_ siffla-t-elle en serrant sa cuillère si fort que celle-ci se plia dans sa main.

Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant y arriver.

— _Heu, on a loupé un truc ? _demanda prudemment Elena.

_—__ Ma vie est un champ de ruine en ce moment, _soupira Caroline._ J'ai plus de mecs parce qu'une sale garce de louve lui à mit le grappin dessus, j'ai plus de maison et pour couronner le tout Klaus fou le bordel dans ma tête ! Je l'ai embrassé, _ajouta-t-elle en se cachant derrière ses mains, morte de honte.

Elena qui était en train de boire son café le recracha en s'étranglant, Bonnie eut l'impression que sa mâchoire venait de se décrocher et de tomber sur la table.

_—__ Pardon ? _demandèrent-elles en même temps.

_—__ Il a posé la main sur ma mère, j'ai voulu la venger, et pour approcher Klaus je l'ai embrassé avant de lui planter un pieu dans les reins ! _

_—__ Ok, donc tu ne l'as pas vraiment embrassé parce que tu le voulais, c'était… une ruse ? _demanda Elena qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_—__ Je crois, _grimaça Caroline en posant la tête sur la table.

_—__ Oh c'est pas vrai !_ souffla Bonnie.

Le ton de la sorcière fit frémir Caroline. On sentait très clairement l'indignation et le dégout que l'idée de la voir embrasser Klaus lui inspirer. Comment pouvait-elle reprocher à Bonnie de l'avoir laissé passer du temps avec lui quand elle-même l'embrassait à pleine bouche ? C'était mesquin, se dit-elle.

— _Hello Love,_ susurra alors une voix dans son dos.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant l'homme auquel elle était en train de penser et qu'elle ne voulait justement pas voir ! Elle regarda alors ses deux amies et les vit pétrifiées sur leur chaise. Elle avait cru que la réplique de Bonnie était un commentaire à ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'elle avait certainement vu l'originel entrer.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _siffla-t-elle avec un regard noir.

_—__ Mais je viens boire mon café matinal bien sur, _répondit Klaus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_—__ Tu n'as pas de cafetière chez toi peut-être !_

_—__ C'est plus de l'amour à ce stade, _railla une voix sur sa droite.

Elle fusilla Kol du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'il ne parle ! Elle devenait de plus en plus imprudente décidément !

_—__ On t'a sonné toi ?_ cracha-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle avait espéré le voir disparaitre sous son regard noir, il afficha un sourire moqueur, visiblement ravi de l'avoir foutu en rogne.

— _Puisque tu es là,_ reprit Klaus. _J'en profite pour te rendre ton pieu, ça pourrait t'être utile si jamais tu veux m'embrasser de nouveau !_

Il lui glissa l'arme dans la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna vers le bar en compagnie de son frère, tous deux se retenant de rire. Elle se réinstalla à table et fut forcée de faire face à la mine atterrée de ses deux amies.

_—__ Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?_ souffla Elena qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc.

— _On en parlera ailleurs si tu veux bien, il y a de la vermine qui écoute,_ cingla-t-elle en regardant les deux originels accoudés au bar.

Ceux-ci auraient pu faire semblant de ne pas écouter, c'est ce que tout bon vampire faisait après tout !, mais non ! Eux étaient tournés vers la table, écoutant leur conversation avec un grand sourire sur le visage !

— _On a encore une demi-heure avant les cours et ça gèle dehors ! Hors de question que je me caille à cause d'eux, _répliqua Bonnie._ De toute façon il y a Becca au lycée !_

_—__ On est envahie ma parole ! _s'insurgea Caroline en se rasseyant.

_—__ Alors ? _la pressa Elena avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_—__ Comme il l'a dit, _souffla Caroline qui cherchait un endroit où se cacher.

_—__ Et c'est comment d'embrasser le diable ? _demanda Bonnie en regardant l'originel qui la salua en soulevant sa tasse de café.

_—__ Écœurant, nauséeux, __dégoûtant__, __infect__, __repoussant__, __répugnant_ _! Choisis celui que tu veux ! _répliqua-t-elle en regardant Klaus dans les yeux.

Celui-ci venait de perdre le sourire suffisant qui étirait ses lèvres jusqu'alors. Son visage se ferma en un masque de froideur et son regard devint noir. Kol à ses côtés riait aux éclats, ravi du divertissement proposé ce matin.

_—__ Je crois que tu l'as vexé, _ria Bonnie que la situation amusée beaucoup aussi.

_—__ J'en m'en contre fou, _affirma la blonde qui était pourtant ravie de voir que ça avait fait mouche. _Je fais un passage par les toilettes histoire de vomir et on se tire d'ici ! _

Elle se leva, passa devant l'originel sans lui accorder un regard puis se rendit dans les toilettes du café. Les filles qui la suivaient du regard pâlirent quand elles virent Klaus se lever et la suivre. Elles se levèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, mais Kol leur barra la route.

_—__ Désolé les filles, il va falloir les laisser régler ça comme des grands_, ria-t-il.

Elena et Bonnie regardèrent la porte qui se referma sur le dos de l'originel avec appréhension. Tenait-il suffisamment à Caroline pour se retenir de la tuer ? La jolie blonde qui venait de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage eu un sursaut quand elle entendit la porte de verrouiller dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait là avec elle.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_—__ Désolé de voir que je te rends malade,_ cingla-t-il d'une voix froide.

Caroline se força à ne pas se retourner, elle fixait son regard sur ses mains qui étaient solidement accrochées au lavabo. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et la retourna de force, la plaquant contre le mur dans le même mouvement. Elle leva alors les yeux sur l'originel et trembla légèrement quand elle vit son regard noir.

— _Donc je te donne la nausée, _reprit-il en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

_—__ Parfaitement ! _répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

_—__ Hum. Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air si dégouté hier quand ta langue se perdait dans ma bouche. _

_—__ Je te l'ai dit, c'était pour t'atteindre rien d'autre ! _

_—__ Mais bien sûr, _souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin en se rapprochant d'elle_. Ton cœur bat la chamade, quelle est ton excuse ? _

_—__ La peur ? _proposa-t-elle la voix tremblante.

_—__ En es-tu sure Love,_ souffla-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres de sa bouche.

Inconsciemment, ou non, la bouche de Caroline se tendit pour atteindre celle du vampire sans pour autant l'atteindre. Il recula de quelques centimètres avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

— _Définitivement la peur Love, tu as raison,_ railla-t-il.

Il quitta les toilettes sans rien ajouter laissant une Caroline furieuse de s'être fait avoir. Elle quitta à son tour les WC, passa devant l'originel qui souriait, attrapa ses affaires et quitta le café suivi par ses amies.

— _A très vite Love_, entendit-elle avant de passer la porte.

_—__ Compte là-dessus_, siffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Un vampire aurait entendu un souffle alors un originel ! Elle quitta le parking à toute jambe, se retenant tout juste de faire usage de sa vitesse vampirique pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Klaus et elle. Bonnie et Elena la rattrapèrent juste à temps pour monter dans sa voiture sans quoi elle serait surement partie seule pour le lycée.

_—__ Et bien c'était divertissant,_ ria Kol en buvant le fond de son capuccino.

— _Plus elle me repousse, plus elle m'attire,_ lui répliqua son frère plus heureux que jamais.

Elle l'aurait embrassé de nouveau s'il ne s'était pas reculé dans les toilettes, il en était certain ! Ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas une grande avancée, mais c'était toujours mieux que son point de départ !

_—__ Elles sont au courant pour ton nouveau job ? _lui demanda alors son frère.

_—__ Pas encore, _répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

_—__ Ça promet d'être drôle. _

_—__ Oh ça vas l'être crois moi ! Je vais être en retard d'ailleurs ! On se voit plus tard ! _

Au lycée, toute la bande venait de s'installer en cours, tentant d'oublier le fait qu'Alaric ne serait plus leur prof cette année. Elena eut des envies de meurtres quand elle vit Rebecca entrer et prendre place avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—_ Tu ne peux pas la tuer maintenant, _lui souffla Caroline à sa gauche.

_—__ On ne peut pas la tuer tout court, _rectifia Stefan à sa droite._ Tu sais que sa mort aurait des conséquences ! _

_—__ Je sais, _siffla Elena.

_—__ Mais on peut toujours lui pourrir la vie, _intervint Caroline._ Son frère pourrit la mienne, on lui pourrit la sienne ça me semble juste ! _

Elena lui fit un sourire amusé. Caroline n'avait pas décoléré depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le café une demi-heure plus tôt. Le pire étant sans doute qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère. Était-ce parce qu'elle s'était fait avoir ou bien parce qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Elle se tint la tête à deux mains, se disant qu'il allait finir par la rendre dingue à force de lui tourner autour comme ça !

— _Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis votre nouveau prof d'histoire,_ s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle releva la tête pour voir, sans oser le croire, Klaus s'installer derrière le bureau !

_—__ Dite moi que je rêve,_ souffla-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

— _Si c'est le cas, on est victime d'un rêve collectif, _lui répondit Elena sur le même ton.

_—__ Cette année vas être divertissante je le sens,_ répliqua Klaus avec un grand sourire en regardant la bande qui le fixait sans y croire.

Si on avait été dans un dessin animé, ils seraient surement tous tombés à la renverse tant la surprise était grande ! Il leur laissa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se délecta de leur stupeur, mais surtout de celle de Caroline, puis prit une craie pour écrire son nom au tableau.

_—__ Je suis Niklaus Mikealson, votre nouveau prof d'histoire, _dit-il en écrivant._ Vous pouvez m'appeler Klaus ou professeur Klaus, comme vous voulez,_ ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils qui provoqua quelques gloussements parmi les filles du premier rang.

Bien, cinq minutes qu'il était dans la pièce il avait déjà des groupies ! L'année allait être longue ! Le regard que lança Caroline aux filles concernées le fit se raviser, finalement les groupies c'était une bonne chose si Caroline était jalouse ! Il leur fit un sourire charmeur avant d'annoncer le programme de l'année et sa façon de travailler. Une heure plus tard, la cloche sonna, libérant ses élèves. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas bougé de leur chaise. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et sa sœur étaient toujours assis.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? _lança alors Stefan._ Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? _

_—__ J'enseigne, quelle question ! _répliqua l'origine comme-ci c'était une évidence.

_—__ Tu n'es pas prof, _répliqua Bonnie.

_—__ Un bout de papier fait un prof, c'est si facile d'en obtenir un de nos jours ! _

_—__ Tu n'y connais rien en histoire ! _rajouta Caroline qui croyait rêver.

_—__ J'ai plus de mille ans chérie, j'ai connus toutes les guerres, traversé toutes les époques ! Qui ferait un meilleur prof que moi ? _

_—__ C'est pas possible, tu ne vas pas passer toute l'année ici, avec nous, _souffla Caroline de plus en plus atterrée.

_—__ Il semblerait bien que si Love. _

_—__ Le conseil n'autorisera jamais ça, _déclara-t-elle en ayant l'impression de se raccrocher aux branches.

_—__ C'est leur idée ! _ricana Rebecca en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère.

_—__ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais nous faisons désormais partie du conseil, _reprit Klaus._ On veille sur les vampires de la ville comme on peut. Quand le problème du remplacement d'Alaric à était soulevé, Carole à proposait que je prenne le poste j'ai accepté. Vous devriez être content vous allez pouvoir me surveillez chaque jour ! _

_—__ Ça va être cool cette année non ?_ demanda Rebecca avec un sourire moqueur.

La discussion ne menant visiblement à rien, la bande rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours en jetant un regard noir à leur nouveau prof. Caroline s'approcha du bureau, y abattit ses mains et regarda son prof bien en face.

— _Te t'approche plus de moi, _le prévint-elle.

_—__ Et si c'est toi qui m'approche ? _demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_—__ Ca n'arrivera pas ! _cingla-t-elle.

_—__ On verra, _répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil._ Et ce jour là je te le ferais remarquer et tu me devras une faveur ! _

_—__ Ça n'arrivera pas,_ répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la salle de cours.

Elle traversa la salle puis le couloir, furieuse comme elle ne l'avait que rarement était dans sa vie. Quelle idée franchement de leur imposer Klaus comme prof d'histoire ? Un originel parmi les élèves n'était sans doute pas suffisant ! Une once de lucidité perça sa colère pour lui souffler que Klaus serait un des meilleurs profs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Après tout, là où les profs habituels se contentaient se répéter ce qu'ils avaient appris, Klaus leur ferait partager ses souvenirs, rendant surement le cours bien moins ennuyeux.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Voilà qu'elle trouvait que Klaus en prof n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au final ! Elle claqua furieusement la porte de son casier et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle préférait encore avoir un prof assommant en cours qu'avoir Klaus pour prof ! Tout sauf lui ! Alors qu'elle pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait ! Tyler venait d'arriver dans le couloir et présentait à ses amis une nouvelle venue qui n'était autre qu'Hayley ! L'année allait être longue, très très longue !


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour mes mordus !

Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche pluvieux ? Pour ma part je serais bien resté au fond de mon lit :P Treve de plaisanterie, voici la suite que vous attendez tant ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant ^^

Réponse aux anonymes :

Lorelei: merci pour ton com et bienvenue sur ma fiction :) j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de lire tes impressions de nouveaux :)

justine: je crois comprendre que Klaus en prof d'histoire toi tu est ok +++++ mdr ! en meme temps qui ne serait pas pour XD ! il y a de la tension (nerveuse ou sexuelle à vous de voir lol ) dans le klaroline en effet et j'avoue prendre un certain plaisir à jouer avec eux de la sorte lol ! ca n'est donc peut-etre pas tout de suite qu'ils vont se sauter dessus

Tiffany: toi aussi tu voudrais embrasser le diable ? prend un ticket il y a la queue là mdr ! ce passage des WC je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, et e vois que vous vous amusez à le lire :)

Sifaoui75: Klaus qui vas profiter du fait d'etre prof et de pouvoir passer ses journées dans les alentours de caroline ? non c'est tellement pas son genre XD ! bien sur qu'il vas en profiter mdr il la veux sa Caroline et il compte bien l'avoir lol ! Pour le feu d'artifice ca.. je te laisse juger lol

Rose: qui aime bien chatie bien en effet lol ! ils vont tous les deux comprendre le sens de cet adage tu vas voir ! Le fait que j'ai fais de Klaus un prof au lycée sert en effet à les rapprocher. Caroline vas s'habituer à le voir et donc supporter mieux sa présence. Doucement mais surement elle vas se faire à lui et le repoussera moins au fur et à mesure

Voila j'ai répondu à tout le monde, ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :) Et n'oubliez pas de commer :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Une demi-heure qu'elle nettoyait les dégâts de la maison et Caroline n'en voyait pas la fin ! Sa mère travaillant toute la journée, elle s'était proposée pour commencer à nettoyer maintenant que les experts de l'assurance étaient passés. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela lui prendrait autant de temps ! Furieuse, contre Klaus qui se révélait être le meilleur prof d'histoire que le lycée ait connue ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, contre Tyler avec qui elle n'avait toujours pas pu s'expliquer. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler encore, si bien qu'elle l'évitait autant qu'elle pouvait. Ce qui était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle se terrait dans le champ de ruine de sa maison au lieu d'être à la fête qui se tenait en ville ! Tyler serait présent, Hayley aussi puisqu'elle le suivait partout comme un bon petit chien !

_—__ Ou une chienne plutôt !_ pesta Caroline en jetant un bout de placard dans un sac-poubelle.

Elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie simple, sans problème et sans personne qui attenterait à ses jours ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle regretta son ancienne vie, quand elle baignait dans l'ignorance du monde qui l'entourait. En soupirant, elle termina de dégager tous les débris de bois de la cuisine et passa un coup de balai pour supprimer la poussière. Appuyée sur son balai, elle regarda à travers le trou qui se trouvait dans le mur de la cuisine. Un entrepreneur devait passer le lendemain afin de faire un devis pour les travaux. Sa mère tremblait déjà d'effrois à l'idée d'avoir la note. Et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée pour réunir l'argent nécessaire ! Elle avait proposé de prendre l'argent que son père lui avait laissé à sa mort, mais sa mère avait fondu en larme en lui interdisant de le faire. En attendant, il manquait toujours un mur à cette cuisine rendant la maison inhabitable !

— _C'est donc là que tu te cachais,_ la surprit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Tyler, qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Son cœur se serra quand elle le vit. L'imaginer la trahir comme il l'avait fait avec Hayley lui était insupportable. Tyler avait ce genre de comportement avant qu'il ne devienne hybride. Il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait… elle pensait qu'il avait changé depuis !

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-elle en jetant dans un sac le tas de poussière à ses pieds, à l'aide d'une pelle.

_—__ Te parler_, répondit Tyler en l'aidant_. Tu m'évites depuis plus d'une semaine j'en ais assez Caroline !_

_—__ Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas envie de te parler quand je te vois avec cette chienne à poil long !_

_—__ Tu es jalouse, _répliqua Tyler avec un sourire tendre.

_—__ C'est ce qui se passe quand tu tiens à quelqu'un parait-il, _cingla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir à distance. _Mais ça n'est pas ton cas donc tu ne peux pas comprendre un sentiment si humain que la jalousie !_

_—__ Je tiens à toi ! _

_—__ Vraiment ? _demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. _Pourquoi m'avoir trompé alors ? _

Tyler ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait laissé l'animal prendre le pas sur lui et s'était laissé aller avec Hayley, la colère de Caroline était plus que justifiée et il le savait. Il se tint la tête à deux mains, se retenant de hurler, puis fit un pas en direction de la jolie blonde. Aussitôt elle bondit en arrière pour maintenir la distance entre eux.

— _Caroline, _soupira-t-il._ Laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie. _

_—__ Mais vas-y explique toi donc ! Je suis curieuse que tu m'expliques comment toi, celui qui me reprochait de m'être rapprochée de Klaus, peut encore me regarder en face alors qu'il m'a trompé et mentit depuis son retour ! _

_—__ C'est à cause de Klaus tout ça ! _hurla soudain Tyler fou de rage._ Je suis parti pour briser le lien qui m'attachait à lui, et j'ai brisé plus que ça ! Tout ça est à cause de lui encore ! _

Caroline le regarda avec mépris, écœurée qu'il mette tout ce qu'il avait fait sur le dos de l'originel ! Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle allait dire avant que les mots n'aient franchi sa bouche.

_—__ Klaus à causé beaucoup de tord dans cette ville, il a fait beaucoup de mal, mais ce que tu as fait toi Tyler, tu l'as fait tout seul ! Il ne t'a pas obligé à coucher avec la première louve venue il me semble ! Tu m'as fait ça Tyler, pas lui ! _

_—__ Pas lui hein, _siffla Tyler en s'approchant d'elle menaçant_. Qu'attends-tu pour retourner avec lui au juste puisqu'il est si bien que ça ? Tu as bien dû t'amuser pendant qu'il m'avait volé mon corps et que j'étais prisonnier dieu seul sait où ! _

Caroline encaissa ses paroles et ses reproches sans rien dire le temps de faire le point sur ses pensées. Quand elle eu décidé qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle colla une gifle mémorable à Tyler qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

— _Moi, je ne t'ai pas trompé, _siffla-t-elle furieuse._ Moi je pensais être avec toi Tyler, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que c'était lui ! C'était ton corps, tes lèvres qui se posaient sur les miennes, tes mains qui me caressaient, je n'ai rien à me reprocher alors n'essaie pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage ça ne marchera pas ! Et puis tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je devrais aller avec lui, _ajouta-t-elle uniquement pour lui faire mal._ Le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une princesse. Il me traitait avec égard et respect deux mots qui visiblement ne font pas partit de ton vocabulaire ! Jamais il ne m'aurait trahi comme tu l'as fait ! Hum, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est peut-être parce qu'il me manque que je l'ai embrassé, _ajouta-t-elle pour porter le coup fatal.

_—__ Tu l'as embrassé ? _souffla Tyler comme sonné par cet aveu.

_—__ Le meilleur baiser de ma vie maintenant dégage de ma maison avant que je ne te vire moi-même ! _

Tyler la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et sembla déçu par ce qu'il voyait, alors sans rien ajouter, il quitta la maison. Caroline attendit de voir sa voiture remonter la rue pour fondre en larme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela ferait si mal de faire face à Tyler. À bout de force elle ramassa son sac et ses clefs puis rentra à la pension Salvatores. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais pour le moment, elle aspirait juste à une bonne douche chaude pour effacer les larmes de son visage.

Elena avait passé une partie de la nuit avec elle à la réconforter et à l'écouter cracher son venin sur Tyler et pourtant, ce matin, elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux ! Le pire était sans doute qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de cours, elle serait donc obligée de croiser Tyler au lycée !

— _Fait comme si tu étais malade, _lui conseilla Elena._ Tu pourras rester toute la journée au fond de ton lit à manger de la glace. _

_—__ Et lui laisser le loisir de croire que j'ai séché à cause de lui ? Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir ! _

Elena sourit devant la détermination de son amie. C'est fou comme un chagrin d'amour pouvait vous rendre plus féroce ! Les filles se préparèrent et partirent avec Stefan au lycée. Caroline laissa les amoureux ensemble et rejoignit son casier pour y déposer les livres dont elle n'avait pas besoin avant l'après-midi. Elle referma son casier et s'apprêtait à se rendre au premier étage du lycée là, où le cours de littérature avait lieu quand elle les vit : Tyler et Hayley qui approchaient en riant. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'emplir de larme. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer, et lui l'avait surement passé avec une autre ! Elle se sentit si pitoyable qu'elle eut envie de pleurer de nouveau ! Mais non elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Elle pivota les talons et se retint à grandes peines de ne pas courir pour fuir.

Puis elle s'arrêta comme si elle venait de percuter un mur invisible. Elle, Caroline Forbes, qui fuyait devant un homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur ? Elle releva la tête, redressa les épaules et afficha un regard déterminé. Elle allait jouer au même jeu que lui et frapperait là où ça fait mal ! Et une chance pour elle, elle avait le parfait partenaire de jeu ! Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle d'histoire, parfaitement conscience que le premier cours de son ex se tenait justement dans cette salle et y trouva Klaus, les pieds sur le bureau et train de lire une copie.

— _Bonjour Love,_ souffla-t-il sans même la regarder.

Ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans sa lecture, elle s'appuya sur une des tables et attendit qu'il ait fini. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien et intrigué par son silence, Klaus abattit la feuille et la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait senti son parfum envahir la pièce. Une vision d'effrois s'offrir alors à lui. Caroline, sa douce et magnifique Caroline, avait les yeux gonflés et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit en une seconde se postant devant elle avant de placer deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— _Sweetheart, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix où il tentait de maitriser sa colère.

_—__ Rien, _répondit-elle en se dégageant._ Tu as de la chance de ne pas être touché par les émotions humaines, _ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

_—__ Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin_, j'ai juste eu mille ans pour apprendre à masquer mes émotions. _

_—__ Je vais avoir besoin de cours, je crois, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Tyler ?_

_—__ Il parade dans le lycée avec Hayley à son bras. J'ai beau vouloir faire comme-ci cela ne m'affectait pas, j'ai un cœur d'artichaut, _pesta-t-elle.

_—__ Hum, toujours pas intéressée pour qu'on les tue ? _lui proposa Klaus qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

_—__ Et bien, figure-toi, c'est drôle que tu dises ça…_

_—__ Tu veux les tuer ? Vraiment ? _reprit Klaus plus que surpris.

_—__ Le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir, _rétorqua Caroline dont les yeux venaient de s'allumer de la flamme de la vengeance !

Klaus la regarda, admiratif. Si ça avait été lui à qui on avait fait si mal, le coupable serait déjà mort et enterré ! Mais Caroline avait raison, la vengeance était beaucoup plus savoureuse, et puis il devait résister à ses pulsions de tuer tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route.

— _Je t'ai utilisé pour rendre jaloux Tyler hier, _avoua Caroline en le regardant dans les yeux. _Je lui ai dis que je t'avais embrassé et que c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie !_

_—__ Oh vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

— _Je pense qu'il se venge aujourd'hui. _

_—__ Hum, c'est donc à ton tour d'avancer un pion. _

_—__ Il semblerait, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée aux échecs. _

_—__ Heureusement pour toi, je suis maitre dans cet art, _souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_—__ Tu vas m'aider, _s'étonna-t-elle._ Sérieusement ? _

_—__ Sérieusement, _affirma-t-il en posant les mains des deux côtés de la table, empêchant toute fuite pour Caroline._ Mais à une condition, _ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire arrosant qui énervait tant Caroline.

_—__ Si tu me demandes de t'embrasser crois-moi que tu le regretteras, _dit-elle dans un souffle.

_—__ Non, ça je préfère que tu le fasses de toi-même ma belle, c'est beaucoup plus agréable alors, _répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_—__ Que veux-tu alors ? _demanda-t-elle de plus en plus troublée par sa proximité.

_—__ Laisse-moi t'accompagner à la cérémonie des Miss. _

_—__ J'ai déjà un cavalier, _répliqua Caroline avait de se souvenir qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Tyler.

_—__ Tyler ? _ricana Klaus._ Love sérieusement crois-moi, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux à ton bras ! Tu es la miss en titre après tout !_

_—__ Ce qui inclus qu'il me faut le roi des vampires pour cavalier ? _demanda Caroline amusée._ Je demanderais à Matt. _

_—__ Il accompagne ma sœur. _

_—__ Damon dans ce cas ! _

_—__ Cavalier de Bonnie. Et Stefan va certainement y aller avec Elena. Ce qui te laisse sans homme puisque Tyler est hors course. Laisse-moi t'accompagner et montre à ce minable que tu vas parfaitement bien sans lui. Tu voulais le rendre jaloux non ? Je me conduirais correctement, tu as ma parole. Et puis tu m'as déjà vu en smoking, je suis la class incarnée ! _

Caroline se surprit à rire alors qu'il la dévorait du regard. Il l'observait, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne sa décision. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de passer toute une soirée avec Klaus à son bras, mais il avait raison : Tyler serait fou de jalousie ! Elle pesa le pour et le contre. C'était jouer à un jeu dangereux tout ça ! Klaus était attaché à elle, passer du temps avec lui ne ferait que renforcer son attachement. Et si elle se perdait sur le chemin des sentiments à force de passer du temps avec lui ?

Klaus sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit le doute s'installer dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de vainqueur quand elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Il lui prit une main, et déposa un baiser dessus.

— _Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais avoir autant de plaisir à assister à un concours de beauté, _souffla-t-il.

_—__ Parce que tu as déjà assisté à ce genre de concours toi ? _

_—__ Si tu savais Love,_ dit-il en rejoignant son bureau.

Klaus prit appui sur le meuble et l'observa. Caroline fut perturbée par cet éloignement soudain. Elle s'était habituée à sa proximité même si cela la troublait. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau, son corps proche du sien et puis l'instant suivant plus rien. Elle avait même l'impression d'avoir froid soudain ! Quand un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'originel, elle se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès juste pour voir sa réaction ! Si elle était à de taille à jouer avec Tyler, elle ne l'était pas contre le plus vieux vampire de la terre ! Quoique ce jeu n'était rien de plus que de la séduction. La séduction elle maitrisait ! Elle était même une pro à ce jeu-là ! Elle passa ses cheveux lâches derrière son oreille et afficha un sourire en coin, bien décidée à donner une petite leçon à l'originel.

_—__ Tu sais que ta venue a fait couler beaucoup d'encre au lycée n'est-ce pas ? _

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau avant de jouer avec chaque objet présent dessus. Elle sourit quand elle vit ce qui servait de coupe-papier à Klaus : c'était une des dagues qui pouvait neutraliser un originel temporairement ! Elle prit la dague entre les mains et lui montra, un sourire aux lèvres. Il haussa les épaules, incarnant l'innocence même. Caroline afficha un sourire séducteur quand son regard se posa sur une pomme bien rouge qui était sur le bureau. Elle la prit, mordit dedans en regardant Klaus dans les yeux. Il l'observait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— _C'était peut-être un cadeau d'une de tes élèves ? _demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement coupable.

_—__ Jalouse Love ? _répliqua-t-il.

_—__ Pas le moins du monde ! Tu n'es pas à moi, de quel droit pourrais-je être jalouse ?_

_—__ Mais je t'en pris, prend ce droit si tu le veux, _souffla-t-il subjugué par cette bouche qui mordait dans le fruit.

Ses lèvres qui caressait la chair de la pomme, cette langue qui récoltait chaque goute de jus qui s'écoulait et ses dents qui d'un coup sec couper le fruit en de tout petits bouts ! Mais à quoi elle jouait, se demanda-t-il soudain. Caroline s'approcha de lui, en balançant des hanches d'une manière si sensuelle qu'il eut l'impression que son cerveau venait d'être déconnecté du reste de son corps. Elle se rapprocha du bureau, là où il était assis, et se plaça entre les cuisses d'originel sans le quitter des yeux. Elle mordit de nouveau dans sa pomme et avala lentement le morceau de fruit avant de reprendre.

— _Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui, frôlant de sa bouche les lèvres de l'originel.

Elle était si proche de lui que Klaus eu le gout de la pomme dans sa bouche. Cette femme était le diable en personne pensa-t-il alors. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait avec lui et pourtant il plongea à pieds joints dans son piège ! Comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt au Grill, il tendit la bouche vers elle et comme il l'avait fait, elle se recula.

_—__ Moi aussi je suis capable de te déstabiliser Niklaus Mikealson, ne l'oublie pas !_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

La chaleur de son corps manqua soudain au sien. Quel cruel tour elle venait de lui jouer ! Tour qu'il lui avait lui-même joué quelques minutes plus tôt ! Le sourire lui revint quand il comprit que si elle acceptait de jouer avec lui, c'est qu'il avait encore marqué des points ! Il arrivait petit à petit à faire plier ses défenses. Bientôt il atteindrait son cœur ! Ça lui prendrait le temps que ça lui prendrait, mais il y arriverait ! Et ça serait encore plus facile maintenant que Tyler était évincé ! Et justement…

Caroline allait quitter la salle de cours par la porte du fond quand elle se fit plaquer au mur par l'originel et que sa bouche s'abattit sur la sienne. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler sous l'émotion qui l'envahit alors. Les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur ses hanches avant de l'attirer au plus près de lui puis de fouiller sa bouche. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond quand Caroline, une fois la surprise passée, ne le repoussa pas. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne, l'invitant dans une danse sensuelle qu'elle accepta de partager. Caroline se demanda si ce n'était pas de la folie de lui rendre son baiser, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était plutôt sexy quand il se retenait de tuer tout ce qui bouge, il embrassait comme un dieu et il la voulait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas après tout, y réfléchir et lui donner sa chance ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une douleur lui transperça la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit les crocs de Klaus s'enfoncer dans sa chair la faisant saigner. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il raffermit son emprise sur elle et caressa de la langue les deux blessures qu'il venait de lui infliger. Nom de dieu ! Caroline retint à grande peine le gémissement qui remonta dans sa gorge. La sensation de la langue chaude de Klaus sur la blessure était un pur bonheur. Bonheur dont elle profita encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte d'une chose :

_—__ Tu m'as mordu !_ souffla-t-elle terrorisée en le repoussant. _Tu m'as mordu !_ répéta-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

Sans rien dire, Klaus remonta sa manche et lui proposa son poignet. Caroline sembla hésiter un moment avant de plonger ses crocs dans le poignet offert. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait ne pas tomber malade à cause du venin que Klaus lui avait injecté lors de la morsure. Elle but à ses veines et Klaus l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur.

— _Je ne te ferais pas de mal,_ souffla-t-il alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. _Jamais, si je ne peux pas réparer ensuite._

Caroline but son sang et entendit ses paroles soufflées à son oreille. Il l'avait mordu pour lui faire connaitre cette sensation d'extase de sa langue sur la morsure, tout en ayant conscience qu'elle aurait besoin de lui ensuite. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour la blesser. Elle se répéta ses mots en boucles, tentant de s'en convaincre, pendant les quelques secondes où elle s'abreuva à son bras. Puis elle se releva, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour effacer toute trace de sang, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Klaus. Tyler les observait, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, semblant avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir.

Paniquée, Caroline échangea un regard avec Klaus qui souriait. Qui souriait ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait embrassé uniquement parce qu'il avait entendu Tyler approcher ? Le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit confirma ce qu'elle pensait : il venait de l'aider à avancer un pion dans le jeu de la vengeance. Des émotions contradictoires émergèrent alors dans son cœur. Elle était ravie de voir que le cerveau de Tyler ne s'était pas remis du choc de la voir embrasser Klaus - prends ça et ramasse tes dents, se dit-elle - mais elle était également déçue qu'il ne l'ait embrassé que dans ce but-là. Comment ça elle était déçue ? Non, mais ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle ma parole !

_—__ File,_ lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire, _je m'occupe de lui._

Sans demander son reste, Caroline prit la fuite, ne préférant pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Elle se rua dans les couloirs et rejoignit le premier étage pour son cours. Une fois Caroline sortie, Klaus se retourna et fit face à son hybride.

_—__ Un problème Tyler ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il remontait la classe pour rejoindre son bureau.

Tyler sembla se réanimer quand il vit l'originel passer devant lui. Il jeta son sac au loin pour ne pas être gêné et attaqua l'hybride. Klaus fit volte-face et attrapa Tyler par la gorge dans le même mouvement. Il souleva le jeune homme du sol et lui jeta un regard glacial.

— _Ne t'approche plus d'elle, _souffla Tyler qui suffoquait sous la poigne de l'originel.

_—__ Primo, tu n'as plus voix au chapitre depuis que tu l'as trompée. Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'ailleurs, _sourit Klaus._ Tu me facilites grandement la tâche ! Je me suis plus rapproché d'elle depuis qu'elle t'a largué que depuis que je lui cours après ! Merci vraiment ! Secundo, la prochaine fois que tu la feras pleurer, j'étripe la chienne avec qui tu l'as trompé et je t'oblige à regarder ! _

Il le lança sur une des tables, qui eut le mérite de ne pas se briser net sous l'impact, au moment où les premiers élèves du cours entraient dans la salle. Ils restèrent interdits devant la scène, pas certains de ce qu'ils venaient tous de voir, puis décidant que ça ne les concernaient pas, s'installèrent en silence. Klaus fixa sa classe du regard avant de river ses yeux sur Tyler qui prit place sans rien dire. Bien, le message semblait être passé !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour !

On est dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours :)

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Tiffany**: merci pour ta rewiew ^^ Caro qui mange une pomme ca fait de sacré ravage sur le pauvre Klaus XD Contente que ca te plaise toujours :)

**justine**: merci pour ton com :) je vois que ça te plais toujours et j'en suis ravie :) Ca fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Tu est pardonnée pour ton imagination qui s'emballe lol je suis moi-même victime de ce phénomène donc je compatis lol

**Sifaoui75**: merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent, j'ai écris un roman qui est actuellement en attente de réponses de la part de plusieurs maison d'edition, donc quand je lis des mots comme le tien, je reprends espoir de voir un jour mon roman publié. Donc voila, merci vraiment.

**Chloe**: merci pour ta rewiew ^^ t'en fait pas si tu n'as pas le temps de faire de long com, rien que mettre un petit mot me fait plaisir ^^

**Rose**: je crois comprendre que tu as aimé XD j'aime ce genre de réaction à la lecture d'un chapitre lol ca mets vraiment la peche et ca motive pour écrire :) donc merci

**SoShy**: oui je sais je suis sadique lol parait que c'est ce qui fait mon charme XD ! Ahhh la gifle à la Klaus du 305 ! On en as tous rever d'en mettre une comme ca à Elena je crois mdr ! merci pour tes compliments sur mon style, ça me vas droit au coeur ^^

**luna noctem**: merci pour ta rewiew :) Je comprends ta frustration quand à l'evolution lente du couple Klaroline, je la ressens aussi quand j'écris lol Je reve de les faire se sauter dessus et de voir les vetements qui volent à travers la pièce mais pour rester logique je ne peux pas le faire. Du moins pas tout de suite. Klaus à fait beaucoup de mal à la bande, ainsi qu'a Caroline indirectement puisqu'il blessait ses amis. Elle ne peux pas lui sauter dessus pour cette raison, il y a un lourd passé derrière et il faut d'abord réussir à passer outre, d'ou le jeu de seduction :) Mais t'en fait pas le couple à proprement parler arrive ;)

Voila, bonne lecture girls :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Caroline avait passé une salle journée en cours. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir au problème Klaus. Les autres avaient remarqué qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et avait tenté de la faire parler, mais Caroline avait gardé le silence. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle avait la tête à l'envers à cause de Klaus ? Comment pourraient-ils seulement envisager l'idée qu'elle commence à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui ? Ils étaient les premiers à se servir de la jolie blonde quand il fallait occuper l'originel, mais ils ne comprendraient jamais qu'elle commence à s'attacher à lui. À juste titre d'ailleurs ! Klaus avait semé la terreur et le chaos dans la ville depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait fait que menacer tous les êtres qui lui étaient proche, comment pourrait-ils comprendre qu'elle s'attache au monstre qu'ils voyaient tous en Klaus ?

Caroline plongea de nouveau dans l'eau, et tenta de mettre ses pensées en ordre, mais c'était peine perdue ! Elle avait pensé que nager lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle avait donc hypnotisé le gardien du lycée pour avoir accès à la piscine. L'eau avait toujours été son élément, ça l'était encore plus depuis qu'elle était vampire. Nager avec ses nouvelles capacités était un pur régal, mais en cette fin de journée, ça ne l'avait pas aidé plus que ça ! Bien décidée à rester dans l'eau, elle alla s'assoir au fond de la piscine, et réfléchit. Il y avait tellement à penser en ce moment. Klaus bien sur, mais également Tyler. Elle n'était plus aussi sure de vouloir se venger de lui. La vengeance était douce, mais au final, cela ne ferait-il pas plus de mal qu'autre chose ? Et puis il y avait sa mère.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Liz avait prévu de faire un maximum d'heure supplémentaire au bureau afin d'avoir de quoi faire les réparations de la maison. Les Salvatores étaient très accueillants, mais rien ne valait sa propre maison ! Caroline contre l'avis de sa mère avait eu un entretient avec son banquier, lui demandant de débloquer le plus rapidement possible l'héritage laissait par son père. Elle était immortelle, elle aurait tout le temps de se faire de l'argent. Pour le moment sa mère avait besoin d'elle et elle allait s'en occuper ! Une fois les réparations payées, Liz pourrait lui hurler dessus tant qu'elle voudrait ! Perdue dans ses pensées, Caroline perçut néanmoins une nouvelle présence autour de la piscine. D'un coup de pied puissant, elle remonta à la surface et trouva Klaus qui l'observait.

_—__ Tout vas bien Love ?_ lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas la dévorer des yeux dans son maillot sexy, mais c'était peine perdue !

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _rétorqua-t-elle au lieu de lui répondre.

_—__ J'ai croisé un gardien sous hypnose, je suis venu voir qui avait osé, _ria-t-il.

_—__ J'avais besoin de la piscine. _

_—__ Pour réfléchir ? _

_—__ A la base pour me noyer, mais c'était avant de me souvenir que je suis un vampire et que je n'ai donc plus besoin de respirer ! _

_—__ Te noyer, vraiment ? _s'étonna Klaus qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_—__ Ma vie me rend dingue !_

Caroline plongea de nouveau et fit quelques longueurs sous l'œil appréciateur de Klaus qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était si gracieuse, pensa-t-il alors. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'accrochait tant à elle alors qu'elle le repoussait une fois sur deux, mais cela lui importait peu. Il la voulait et il l'aurait.

_—__ Arrête de me fixer, _lança alors Caroline en le dévisageant à son tour._ Tu me compliques bien déjà assez la vie comme ça, pas besoin que tu me regardes comme si j'étais la friandise la plus appétissante sur cette terre. _

_—__ Mais tu l'es Sweetheart, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ À mes yeux en tout cas. _

_—__ Pourquoi ? _

Cette question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— _Ça a vraiment une importance ? _demanda-t-il finalement.

_—__ Oui, pour m'aider à comprendre. _

_—__ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, _répondit Klaus en haussant les épaules_. Tu m'attires c'est tout. _

_—__ Tu m'as dit un jour apprécier mon honnêtement envers toi, j'aimerais que tu me rendes la pareille. _

_—__ D'accord, une seconde. _

Avec stupeur, Caroline le vit commencer à se déshabiller. Il attrapa le col de son pull avant de le faire passer par-dessus ses épaules et de le balancer un peu plus loin, révélant aux yeux de Caroline un torse finement musclé qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de toute ses forces de baisser les yeux, mais c'était peine perdue ! Il retira chaussures et chaussette et s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture quand Caroline reprit conscience.

_—__ Oh oh oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle apercevait déjà une fine ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril pour descendre plus bas.

_—__ Je te rejoins, sauf que j'ai oublié mon maillot, _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur qui fit frissonner Caroline. _Relax, _ajouta-t-il quand il vit la panique dans les yeux de la blonde_, je compte bien garder mon jean. _

Il retira sa ceinture, vida ses poches et plongea avec grâce. Il fit toute une longueur sous l'eau avant de réapparaitre aux côtés de Caroline.

_—__ Donc tu disais ?_ reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

— _Que tu bouleverses ma vie et que j'aimerais assez comprendre pourquoi ?_ répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant doucement.

Klaus la regarda faire, parfaitement conscient de sa manœuvre, mais ne dit rien. Il fallait la laisser s'éloigner de lui s'il voulait qu'elle lui revienne. Il s'appuya sur un des rebords de la piscine avant de répondre.

— _Que sais-tu de moi Caroline ? _lui demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

_—__ Que tu es un originel hybride. Que tu as dans les milles ans, que ta famille est complètement barjot, que tu peux te montrer sans pitié, que tu as horreur qu'on te tienne tête, sauf moi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais bon. Et que tu es quelqu'un de seul, ce qui te fait souffrir, _ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit et réfléchit au portrait qu'elle avait fait de lui. Il n'y avait rien de positif là dedans et pourtant elle avait parfaitement raison. C'était bien l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il se demanda alors pourquoi elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui si elle avait une image aussi mauvaise de lui. Avait-elle vraiment perçu sa solitude ? Sa nature l'avait isolé de tous, il ne pouvait le nier, ses actes avaient définitivement repoussé les gens loin de lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il éprouva le besoin de se livrer. De lui parler de son passé et de sa vie.

— _Je sais que Rebekah a raconté l'histoire de ma famille à Elena, tu dois donc en connaitre les grandes lignes. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est à quoi point j'ai étais rejeté par tous dès mon plus jeune âge. Mon père, Mickaël, ne m'a jamais aimé et encore moins supporté ! Je pense qu'il a toujours soupçonné que je n'étais pas vraiment son fils, _ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur. _Il a fait de moi son souffre-douleur dès mon enfance. Quand quelque chose me donnait le sourire, il s'arrangeait toujours pour me l'enlever. _

_—__ Et ta mère ? _lui demanda Caroline qui nageait sur place pour se maintenir devant lui,_ pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait ? _

_—__ Ester avait trompé son époux avec un loup du village voisin, de cette trahison je suis né. Je pense que m'avoir sous les yeux lui était également insupportable. J'étais la preuve vivante de sa tromperie. Elle devait me voir comme une grenade prête à sauter et à révéler à tous ce qu'elle avait fait. Autant elle adorait mes frères et sœurs, autant moi elle me laissait de coté. Je pense qu'elle avait peur qu'en s'opposant à Mickeal pour moi, elle n'ait trop attiré l'attention, donnant encore plus de doute à mon père. _

_—__ Mais c'était ta mère, _s'indigna Caroline folle de rage soudain._ Tu n'avais pas à payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait ! _

_—__ C'était une autre époque love, _dit-il en souriant, touché de la voir si à l'écoute de son histoire._ Ester se désintéressait donc de moi dans l'espoir que Mickeal ne se doute jamais de rien, mais je pense qu'au final, ça à eu l'effet inverse. Mon père n'était pas idiot, elle protégeait tous ses autres enfants, pourquoi me laissait-elle volontairement à l'écart ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais tenté de s'opposer aux corrections qu'il me faisait subir ? _

_—__ Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, _comprit Caroline.

_—__ Exactement. En m'ignorant au lieu de me protéger, ma mère à quelque part reconnut que je n'étais pas comme mes frères et sœur, que j'étais différent, confirmant les doutes de mon père. J'ai grandi sous les coups et les humiliations pendant que ma fratrie regardait, impuissante. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit où mon jeune frère Henrick est mort à cause de ma stupidité. Une rumeur disait que les habitants du village voisin se changeaient en loups les nuits de pleine lune. Je voulais voir ça de prés, et j'ai désobéi à nos parents. Je suis sorti en cachette, mais je n'avais pas vu qu'Henrick me suivait. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, on était trop loin de la maison. Le renvoyer aurait été dangereux pour lui. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais dû lui flanquer mon pied aux fesses et le ramener par la peau du cou chez nous. Il serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui. _

_—__ Ça n'était pas de ta faute, _souffla Caroline émue._ On fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse. _

_—__ Les tiennes ont-elles couté la vie à un membre de ta famille ? _cingla Klaus.

Replonger aussi loin dans son passé était douloureux et pénible. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la valve des souvenirs, ceux-ci arrivaient par vague, le submergeant.

— _Ma vie n'était déjà pas facile avant, mais après, ça à était carrément l'horreur, _reprit-il._ J'avais le sang de mon frère sur les mains, mon père m'a fait payer chèrement la mort de son plus jeune fils. J'ai passé trois jours inconscients à me remettre de la correction que j'ai reçue après l'enterrement d'Henrick. À mon réveil, on me forçait à me transformer en vampire, me condamnant par la même occasion à une existence de solitude. Mon côté loup s'est alors révélé au grand jour, faisant exploser le secret de ma mère. La suite je pense que tu la connais. Elle m'a rejeté à cause de l'hybride que j'étais, et je l'ai tué avant d'accuser mon père de ce meurtre pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il me restait de famille. Je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour une victime Love, je veux juste que tu comprennes. J'ai grandi dans la haine et la douleur. Je n'ai jamais reçu de tendresse et donc encore moins d'amour. Quand je suis devenu vampire, j'ai préféré inspirer la crainte plutôt que l'amour, car on peut trahir quelqu'un qu'on aime, jamais quelqu'un qu'on craint. C'est une des leçons que j'ai apprises par mon père d'ailleurs. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'accroche à toi Love ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion que les souvenirs faisaient resurgir en lui. _C'est simplement parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens de la tendresse quand je pose les yeux sur quelqu'un. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas comprendre c'est juste comme ça. Tu as fait naitre en moi des émotions que je ne connais pas et qui me font me sentir bien. Tu représentes l'espoir pour moi Caroline, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, et je ne veux pas perdre cet espoir ! _

Il baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir avoué ses réels sentiments à la jeune femme. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir l'homme qui se cachait derrière le monstre qu'il s'obligeait à être constamment et il craignait sa réaction. Perdu dans ses souvenirs et dans ses émotions qui l'envahissaient, il la laissa digérer ce qu'il lui avait appris. Caroline était sous le choc des révélations de Klaus. Comment pouvait-elle inspirer autant de choses positives en lui ? Avait-elle réellement ce pouvoir sur lui ? À l'écouter, elle avait l'impression d'être une étoile qui venait enfin éclairer mille ans de nuit noire… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait quand elle sentit ses yeux la bruler. Elle observait l'hybride à travers ses larmes. Il fuyait son regard, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il devait surement s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui rie au nez. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre sur son passé, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une autre réaction de sa part. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de rire. Caroline était beaucoup trop touchée par ces déclarations pour se moquer de lui. On lui reprochait d'être parfois superficielle, mais jamais elle n'avait été cruelle, et elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Elle nagea vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule alors que l'autre se posait sur sa joue rendue rugueuse par sa légère barbe.

— _Je suis désolée que tu aies eu une enfance si malheureuse, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en le forçant à la regarder. _J'ai grandi avec deux parents qui me considéraient comme la prunelle de leurs yeux, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre. Je comprends mieux certains de tes actes désormais. Tu inspires de la crainte aux gens uniquement parce que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour inspirer autre chose. Je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité que ça lors de notre petite discussion au bal donné par ta famille, _dit-elle en souriant. _Te voir t'intéresser à moi me terrorise, mais je te promets que je ferais un effort pour être gentille avec toi désormais, _ajouta-t-elle avec un regard espiègle qui fit fondre l'originel.

Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main et lui fit un grand sourire confiant. Klaus se sentit bouleversé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Caroline venait vers lui de son plein grès et ne le repoussait pas.

— _Pourquoi le fait que je m'intéresse à toi te terrorise ? _lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son poignet.

_—__ Tu ne m'as pas connu avant que je devienne vampire, _répondit Caroline troublée par les lèvres du vampire sur sa peau. _Disons que la transformation m'a bonifié. J'étais très superficielle avant, et je pensais que je devais avoir les plus belles choses. Ça inclut les mecs bien sûr ! Quand Stefan est arrivé au lycée, il y a tout de suite eu un truc entre Elena et lui, j'étais verte de jalousie. C'était le mec le plus canon de Mystic Hight, il aurait dû allait avec la fille la plus jolie : moi ! Et non, il préférait Elena ! Je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention et ils tombaient tous comme des mouches autour d'elle, et moi j'avais beau me pomponner autant que je voulais, je les laisser de marbre. J'ai souhaité que les plus beaux garçons s'intéressent enfin à moi, ce qui n'aurait été que justice dans ma tête et puis je suis devenu vampire et j'ai muris. Et honnêtement comment rivaliser avec l'histoire du double Petrova ? _

_—__ Ça serait dur en effet, _lui répondit Klaus qui se surprit à rire.

_—__ Si j'avais su ça à l'époque ! Bref, j'ai muri, mais je reste quand même une fille. Je suis flattée quand on me trouve attirante. Et voilà que tu débarques, toi le plus vieux vampire que cette terre ait porté. Toi qui provoques la débandade dès que tu entres dans une pièce. Tu te serais intéressait à Elena que ça ne m'aurait pas surprise tu sais, mais non, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur moi ! Je voulais que les types les plus importants me remarquent et voilà que le roi des vampires me dévore des yeux ! Ça à de quoi te faire flipper je te jure ! _

_—__ Tu as peur de moi ! _souffla-t-il en grognant._ C'est pour ça que tu me repousses. Tu as peur que je te tue ou que je te fasse du mal. _

_—__ Ton prénom inspire la peur à des gens qui ne t'ont jamais rencontré, imagine ce que tu provoques chez ceux qui te connaissent un peu et qui ont vu de quoi tu étais capable ! _

_—__ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Love, _répliqua-t-il avec brusquerie.

Il bouillonnait de rage intérieurement ! Comment pouvait-il la conquérir si elle avait constamment peur qu'il la tue ? Tant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance, c'était peine perdue pour gagner son cœur !

— _Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois la vie Klaus, risquant parfois la tienne pour le faire, _souffla-t-elle tout en réfléchissant._ Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal intentionnellement… j'ai plus peur de tes excès de colère pour être honnête_.

Ses paroles laissèrent Klaus songeur. Tant qu'elle serait sur ses gardes avec lui, il n'arriverait à rien. Il pensait qu'il lui suffisait de gagner son cœur, il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il devait d'abord la rassurer. Gagner sa confiance en premier lieu, son cœur ensuite ! Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il pouvait être tendre avec elle et pas seulement le monstre qui tuait tout ce qui bougeait. Leur jeu de séduction avait commencé à lui laisser apercevoir cet homme, il fallait qu'il lui montre davantage ! Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'en fît rien. Elle se raidit au contact de sa main puis commença à se détendre alors que l'originel l'enlaçait tendrement.

Contrairement à tous les contacts jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette étreinte, aucun jeu de séduction, rien. Ils étaient juste deux êtres qui avaient besoin du réconfort de l'autre. Caroline ferma les yeux et laissa les doigts de Klaus dessiner de petits cercles dans son dos. Elle était encore profondément émue par ce qu'elle faisait naitre chez lui. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était magnifique, mais ce qu'il avait dit était la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite. Elle pensa à tout ceci encore un moment avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_—__ Tu sais, on va avoir un souci de taille bientôt,_ déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— _Quel est-il Love ? _

_—__ Tu es mon prof, je suis ton élève. L'administration ne va pas voir d'un bon œil qu'on soit trop proche toi et moi. _

_—__ Je me contre fou de ce que ces bureaucrates peuvent penser Love, _rétorqua-t-il dans un grognement alors qu'il la ramenait dans l'étau de ces bras._ Et puis je peux toujours démissionner !_

_—__ Pour qu'on perde le meilleur prof d'histoire qu'on est jamais eu ? Pardon Ric, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le plafond,_ mais si tu nous vois de là-haut tu sais que c'est vrai !_

Klaus sembla surpris par cette déclaration. Ainsi il était apprécié des élèves de ce bahut ? Il remercia Caroline d'un sourire charmeur que la belle lui rendit aussitôt avant de lui annoncer qu'elle devait rentrer avant que sa mère s'inquiète de son absence.

_—__ On se voit ce week-end pour les miss de toute façon,_ lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de l'originel.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête et la laissa partir à regret. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rentre si vite ? Il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler sous l'eau, fou de bonheur pour la première fois de sa vie ! Qui aurait cru que laisser son cœur parler lui aurait ouvert le chemin vers celui de Caroline ?!

Caroline poussa la porte de la petite boutique où elle devait retrouver Bonnie et Elena pour se choisir une robe pour la cérémonie des miss et fut surprise d'y trouver Stefan. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une boutique de robe ?

— _Je croyais que c'était une séance shopping entre filles ? _ria Caroline en saluant ces amis._ Il te faut une robe aussi Stefan ? _

_—__ Oh non, _protesta le vampire._ Je voulais juste te parler ensuite je prends la fuite. _

En voyant l'air soudain sérieux du plus jeune des Salvatores, Caroline comprit que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-elle en perdant toute notion de plaisanterie.

_—__ Peu après sa transformation Elena à était mordu par un loup, _lui apprit Stefan.

_—__ Quoi ? _s'exclama la blonde._ Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avait rien dit ? Tu vas bien Elena ? _

_—__ Ça va, _la rassura son amie._ Tu étais encore toute bouleversée à cause de cette histoire avec Tyler, on ne voulait pas t'ennuyer ! _

_—__ M'ennuyer ? Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? _rétorqua Caroline furieuse, les mains sur les hanches._ Tu es mon amie ! Si tu es sur le point de mourir, j'estime avoir le droit de le savoir, problème de cœur ou non ! Il faut l'amener voir Klaus immédiatement pour qu'il lui donne son sang, _ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Stefan.

_—__ Justement, c'est là qu'on voulait en venir, _reprit-il._ Klaus la déjà soigné. _

_—__ Pardon ? _

Caroline n'y comprenait plus rien ! Pourquoi Klaus ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Tout ceci n'avait décidément aucun sens !

— _Je lui ai demandé son aide, une demi-heure plus tard il était chez Elena pour la soigner. _

_—__ Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ? _demanda Caroline suspicieuse.

_—__ Rien justement,_ lui répondit Stefan d'un air grave.

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils. Klaus se montrait peut-être agréable avec elle, mais elle était certaine que ça n'était pas le cas avec les autres ! Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de soigner Elena sans rien exiger en retour ?

— _Ça ne lui ressemble pas, _souffla-t-il.

_—__ En effet. Tu comprends pourquoi on se pose des questions, _lui répondit Elena.

_—__ Il t'aime bien, donc on aimerait que tu tentes d'en savoir plus discrètement,_ reprit Stefan._ Peut-être qu'il te dira ce qu'il mijote. _

_—__ Et s'il avait juste fait ça parce qu'il en avait envie ? Ou alors parce qu'il était d'excellente humeur ? _proposa Bonnie._ Quoi ? _s'offusqua-t-elle quand elle vit la tête des autres._ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a déjà assez à gérer sans chercher ce qu'il mijote ? Vous allez attirer les ennuis à force de vous méfier de tout ! _

_—__ On préfère juste savoir à quoi s'attendre, _répondit Elena._ Mieux vaut être préparé. _

Bonnie soupira, parfaitement consciente que son amie avait raison. Était-ce trop demander pour une fois d'avoir une vie tranquille sans aucun problème à régler ? Caroline réfléchissait à tout ça. Le fait que Klaus ait sauvé Elena sans rien demander était en effet étrange, mais pouvait-elle servir d'espionne à ses amis après ce que Klaus lui avait confié la veille ? Il avait confiance en elle, le questionner sur ses intentions serait le trahir… Alors qu'elle pensait que sa relation avec l'originel était déjà compliquée, voilà qu'on lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait l'être encore plus ! Elle allait se retrouver déchirer entre ses amis et la confiance nouvellement acquise de l'originel. Comment réagirait-il si elle le trahissait ? Un frisson glacé lui apporta la réponse : mal, très mal !

— _Il est mon cavalier pour les miss ce week-end, je verrais ce que je peux faire, _finit-elle par répondre.

_—__ Ton cavalier ? _répéta Elena surprise._ Pourquoi ? _

_—__ Heu… longue histoire ! Et puis au final ça arrange tout le monde non ? Quelque chose m'intrigue, tu as dit que c'était un loup qui t'avait mordu ? _

_—__ Un loup gris, _confirma Stefan._ On était en foret pour apprendre à Elena à se déplacer sans faire de bruit, il nous a attaqués. _

_—__ Les hybrides ne sont plus sensibles à la pleine lune, _réfléchit Caroline._ Ce qui veut dire que c'est un loup-garou classique et à ma connaissance, il n'y en a qu'un de nouveau en ville : Hayley ! _

_—__ C'est également ce que pense Klaus,_ lui répondit Stefan.

Caroline commençait à comprendre un peu mieux. Hayley s'était transformée lors de la pleine lune, incapable de résister à l'astre, et avait du s'échapper de l'endroit où Tyler la détenait. Parce qu'il lui semblait improbable que son ex, n'ait pas tenté de maintenir la louve à l'abri. Klaus avait réparé les dégâts causés par la louve et avait gardé le silence certainement pour ne pas faire de peine à Caroline. Elle aurait été furieuse que la louve, celle qui lui avait déjà volé son homme !, ait attaqué sa meilleure amie et l'aurait affronté, se mettant en danger par la même occasion.

_—__ Je me charge d'en apprendre plus,_ promit Caroline.

—_Merci,_ souffla Stefan. _Mes demoiselles, je vous laisse à votre shopping._

Il embrassa Elena et quitta la boutique peu après, laissant les filles parler chiffons. L'après-midi passa rapidement entre les éclats de rire et les défilés que les filles s'organisaient pour se choisir une robe pour la cérémonie. Après moult essayages, Bonnie opta pour une robe en dentelle tirant sur les teintes orangées. La couleur chaude mettait en valeur la peau foncée de la sorcière. Elena, elle voulut une robe sombre et opta pour une robe de bal pourpre. Caroline quant à elle, hésitait toujours entre une robe en mousseline verte, et une en soie bleue.

— _Tu devrais prendre la verte,_ lui conseilla une voix dans son dos. _Mon frère t'a déjà vu en bleu. _

Caroline se retourna et fit face à Rebekah qui l'observait, tenant elle-même plusieurs robes entre ses bras.

_—__ J'ai appris que tu te présentais à l'élection, _lança Caroline.

_—__ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire donc pourquoi pas, _répondit l'originelle en haussant les épaules. _Et puis la dernière fois que j'ai voulu porter une belle robe, on m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, _ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Elena du regard.

_—__ Bonne chance pour le concours, _reprit Caroline en se plaçant entre l'originel et son amie afin que la blonde reporte son attention sur elle.

_—__ Merci, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je vais gagner haut la main ! Écoute-moi, prend la verte elle te va mieux ! _

Les deux blondes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors que Rebekah se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage.

_—__ Rebekah, _l'appela Caroline._ Ne dis rien à ton frère pour la robe d'accord ? _

_—__ Aucun risque, je ne veux pas lui gâcher la surprise ! _

Caroline sourit, puis reposa la robe bleue sur un portant. Était-ce vraiment intelligent de choisir sa robe sur les conseils de Rebekah, elle ne savait pas, toujours est-il qu'elle l'écouta et prit la robe verte ! Tout en mousseline vert pomme, celle-ci avait un bustier cintré sans manche ni bretelles. Une bande de strass cousue sur le haut de la robe marquait la poitrine et descendait sur les hanches de chaque côté avant de se rejoindre dans le dos. Courte sur le devant, la robe lui arrivait juste aux genoux, elle était de plus en plus longue en allant vers l'arrière. Si longue même que le bas de la robe formait une légère traine. Composée de voiles de mousseline superposés, elle était magnifique. Caroline choisit les chaussures assorties et quelques accessoires pour ces cheveux et paya enfin ses achats. Sa carte bleue en prit un sacré coup, mais en tant que miss en titre, elle devrait être irréprochable ! Elle sentit le stress la gagner tout à coup ! Elle devrait ouvrir la cérémonie et présenter chaque concurrente en lice pour lui prendre sa couronne avant de remettre le titre à la gagnante et de l'accompagner pour ouvrir le bal qui clôturerait cette soirée ! Il était de tradition que la miss remettant son titre et celle ayant gagné dansent toutes les deux avec leurs partenaires afin de montrer l'élégance dont elles étaient pourvues. Occasion aussi pour la miss sortante de faire un dernier tour de piste ! Tour qu'elle devrait faire devant toute la ville avec Klaus à son bras !

* * *

On oublie pas le petit bouton rewiew please :P


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je sais que vous l'attendez impatiemment alors voici la suite qui j'espère vous plairas toujours autant :)

Etant vraiment à la bourre today (j'ai un repas de famille ce midi et je suis loin d'etre pret *oups*) je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde comme je le fais chaque semaine. Sans compter que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me laisser des petits mots (saute au plafond de joie!). Un grand et sincère MERCI pour tous vos petits mots qui me donnent le sourire quand je les lis ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que ma plume vous plais à ce point !

Je crois que le coup la piscine à plus à beaucoup d'entre vous lol (promis prochaine fois je lui fais virer le pantalon :P ) Bonne lecture donc et merci d'etre toujours presente semaine apres semaine.

p-s: qui à vu l'épisode 407 ? Mon dieu les scènes klaroline 3 3 j'ai fondu comme neige au soleil en les voyant tous les deux ! ils sont si beau ensemble je trouve ! et puis Klaus qui éclate de rire, mon dieu quel merveilleux son !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Nerveux, Klaus arpentait sa chambre, pestant tout en jetant des costumes sur son lit. Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Caroline. Une heure pendant laquelle il avait passé presque tous ces costumes sans qu'aucun ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit au milieu des vêtements et se tint la tête entre les mains. Il savait que de cette soirée dépendrait son possible avenir avec Caroline. La belle lui avait accordé un rendez-vous, qui serait sans doute le dernier s'il venait à commettre un impair. C'était tellement important qu'il sentait le stress l'envahir depuis ce matin.

— _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? _s'étonna Rebekka en entrant dans sa chambre._ Un ouragan a frappé ? _

_—__ Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes plaisanteries Becca ! _grogna Klaus sans la regarder.

_—__ Hum, pauvre Caroline qui va devoir te supporter toute la soirée ! _

Klaus feula, attrapa un des vêtements éparpillés autour de lui et le jeta au visage de sa sœur qui éclata de rire.

_—__ Mon frère serait-il nerveux ? _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, amusée.

_—__ Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous, je te signale ! D'ordinaire j'hypnotise les femmes qui m'intéressent et c'est réglé ! _

_—__ Aller debout frangin, je vais te filer un coup de main ! D'autant que j'ai un avantage, je sais ce que portera ta cavalière !_

Klaus regarda sa sœur tout à coup très intéressé. Il tenta de la faire parler, mais elle tint sa langue. Au lieu de discuter avec lui de Caroline, elle fit le tour de ses costumes avant de jeter ceux de couleur dans un coin. Ceux rayés suivirent le même chemin peu après. Elle ria quand elle reconnut des vêtements appartenant à leur frère Elijah. Klaus au contraire de son frère avait un style vestimentaire assez classique. Elijah lui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, la classe incarnée, et donc un pro des costumes ! Klaus s'était dit qu'en empruntant quelques un à son frère son choix n'en serait que plus facile, mais ça avait été l'inverse.

_—__ Tu mets ce costume, _déclara enfin sa sœur en lui tendant une veste et un pantalon noir. _J'hésite par contre pour la chemise,_ souffla-t-elle en regardant une chemise blanche et une noire. _Ou tu la joues classique avec la blanche, ou tu la joues prince des ténèbres avec la noire. _

Elle superposa les deux chemises sur le torse de son frère qui souriait, amusé de voir sa sœur jouer au mannequin avec lui.

_—__ La noire,_ décida-t-elle enfin. _Avec cette cravate, ça fera rassortir tes yeux ! _

Elle tendit une cravate noire rayée de gris à son frère et lui ordonna d'aller se préparer d'un signe de tête.

_—__ Je vais me préparer aussi, je repasse ensuite te voir,_ lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, douché et habillé, il vit sa sœur entrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait enfilé une robe rouge sang en soie dont elle tenait le haut plaqué contre sa poitrine.

— _J'ai besoin d'aide Nick,_ lui dit-elle en lui montrant la fermeture éclaire dans son dos qui avait besoin d'être remontée.

Son frère l'aida à la fermer, remit les cheveux de sa sœur en place et l'admira. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il plaignait les autres concourantes du concours.

— _Tu vas arracher cette couronne haut la main chère sœur. _

_—__ Mais j'y compte bien ! Bon moi je sais que je suis sublime, mais toi fais-moi voir. _

Becca posa un œil acéré sur son frère, le faisant tourner sur lui-même pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait avant de rendre son verdict.

— _Parfait, _déclara-t-elle en desserrant légèrement le nœud de cravate de son frère._ Elle va en tomber à la renverse ! _

_—__ On verra bien, _souffla Klaus avec un sourire en coin._ Elijah et Kol sont déjà partis ?_

_—__ Oui. Elijah fait partie des juges, il voulait être présent le plus tôt possible et Kol s'est dit qu'il pourrait se trouver une cavalière à grignoter. Je plaisante, _ria Rebekah en voyant le visage de son frère perdre de ses couleurs. _Elijah vas le tenir en l'œil j'en suis sure. _

_—__ J'espère bien, s'il me gâche mon rendez-vous je l'étripe ! _siffla l'originel soudain inquiet.

_—__ Allez on y va sinon on va être en retard ! _

Becca passa un bras sous celui de son frère, qui eu juste le temps de récupérer une petite boite sur une console avant d'être trainé dehors où la limousine louée pour l'occasion les attendait déjà. En parfait gentleman, Klaus aida sa sœur à s'installer avant de refermer la portière sur lui. La voiture se mit en route doucement, alors que les deux originels gardaient le silence. Klaus réprima un grognement quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Matt. Depuis quand une femme allait-elle prendre un homme chez lui pour un rendez-vous ? Il soupira bruyamment, indigné, mais aussi impatient que la voiture reparte pour aller chercher sa belle. Matt le salua d'un signe de tête et prit place aux cotés de Becca en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait de nouveau devant les Forbes cette fois.

— _Allez courage,_ ria Rebekah en voyant l'air anxieux de son frère, _elle ne va pas te mordre ! _

_—__ Quoique c'est Caroline, tout est possible avec elle,_ rajouta Matt en riant.

Rire qu'il perdit instantanément quand le regard meurtrier de Klaus se posa sur lui. L'originel récupéra sa petite boite et sortit de la voiture, tentant d'afficher un visage neutre et sur de lui. Il fit les quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de Caroline où il frappa doucement. Il souffle lui manqua quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il aurait reçu un coup au ventre que cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Il savait Caroline magnifique en toutes circonstances, mais là, on aurait dit une princesse de conte de fée. Sa robe verte en mousseline lui allait comme un gant, ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon complexe dans lequel il mourrait d'envie d'y passer les doigts pour enlever toutes ces épingles et libérer ses boucles blondes. Mais il savait que son geste était beaucoup trop intime pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Mais bientôt.

_—__ Tu es sublime, _souffla-t-il quand il eu retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_—__ Merci, _répondit Caroline alors qu'une légère teinte de rouge envahissait ses joues._ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, _ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appréciateur.

_—__ Tu me connais, la classe incarnée, _railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

En cet instant il bénit sa sœur. S'il en croyait le regard que Caroline posait sur lui, elle appréciait sa tenue. Caroline eut un choc quand elle vit l'originel en costume devant elle. Il était plus que pas mal, il était carrément sexy ! Tout ce noir qu'il portait l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau, lui donnant un air dangereux qui était à croquer. Elle se reprit en se disant que Klaus n'avait pas l'air dangereux, il l'était vraiment. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et fut gênée quand elle croisa son regard. Il la dévorait ! Là où habituellement une simple admiration habitait ses yeux, un désir intense envahissait ses prunelles ce soir. Elle en fut flattée, mais également très troublée. S'il continuait à la regardait de cette façon, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister très longtemps ! Pour se donner une contenance, elle passa une étole sur ses épaules et verrouilla sa porte avant de glisser ses clefs dans la petite pochette qui lui faisait office de sac pour la soirée.

_—__ Pour toi_, lui dit alors Klaus en lui tendant la petite boite.

Caroline l'ouvrit et découvrit une composition florale pour poignet. Composée de fleurs blanche et montée sur un bracelet en argent qui remontait sur son avant-bras, l'enroulant autour de celui-ci tel un serpent.

— _C'est magnifique, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Tu permets ? _

Caroline opina et laissa Klaus lui passer la composition au poignet, s'empêchant de frissonner quand les doigts de l'originel la touchèrent. Elle admira son cadeau avant d'en décrocher une rose blanche et de la placer dans la poche mouchoir de Klaus. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de l'originel et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la limousine, voiture de laquelle il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle s'installe. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il avait toujours été très galant avec elle quand il avait été dans le corps de Tyler. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui manquait le plus quand son petit ami avait récupéré son corps. Elle s'était habituée à être traitée comme une princesse et d'un coup, plus de porte ouverte pour elle, plus de chaise tirée, plus de baisemain… Elle avait été heureuse de récupérer Tyler, s'il avait pu garder les bonnes manières de l'originel, elle n'aurait pas été contre ! Sans compter qu'il ne l'aurait pas trompé s'il avait les manières de Klaus ! Elle serra les dents, amère, et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir Lockwood où se tenait la cérémonie, Caroline discuta avec Matt qu'elle avait bien été heureuse de trouver dans la voiture. Elle aurait été mal à l'aise d'être seule avec Klaus. Becca lui avait fait un clin d'œil avec un sourire entendu quand elle était montée. Certainement sa façon de la féliciter du choix de sa robe. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit et s'engagea dans l'allée chargée de voiture du manoir Lockwood. Aussitôt, Caroline sentit le stress la gagner. Elle était chez Tyler, elle serait obligée de le voir ! Si jamais il avait à son bras cette garce de louve, elle ne répondait plus de rien ! Elle avait réfléchi quant à l'intérêt de sa vengeance, mais elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à se tenir à ses bonnes résolutions, une fois en face d'Hayley !

Les deux couples quittèrent la voiture et montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, Caroline confia son étole et son sac à la jeune femme qui servait de concierge pour la soirée et redressa les épaules. Elle était la miss en titre, elle ne pouvait pas paraitre abattue ! Klaus à son bras, elle fit un tour de la maison et salua les gens qu'elle connaissait, autrement dit toute la ville ! Son stress déjà bien élevé augmenta d'un cran quand elle vit le reste de la bande qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se figea en se souvenant qu'elle avait une mission renseignement ce soir. Elle se reprit et avança dans leur direction pour les saluer.

_—__ Salut tout le monde, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

_—__ Hello Blondie, _répliqua Damon_. Klaus,_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Klaus les salua et fit son possible pour être aimable avec cette bande de minable qui se prenait pour les rois de la ville. Mais ils étaient les amis de Caroline, il devait faire un effort. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités ennuyeuses à mourir, Caroline s'excusa auprès des autres et partit voir Carole avec qui elle devait voir quelques détails. Klaus la regarda s'éloigner de lui le cœur lourd.

_—__ Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour qu'elle accepte de t'accompagner ? _lui demanda alors Bonnie intriguée.

_—__ Je n'ai rien eu à faire, _lui répondit-il en la regardant._ Tyler à tout fait pour moi. _

_—__ Comme on le dit « le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres », _cingla Elena en le fusillant du regard.

_—__ Parfaitement, _répliqua Klaus avec un grand sourire._ D'ailleurs tu es une experte dans ce domaine non ? Après tout le bonheur de Stefan fait le malheur de Damon et inversement. _

Elena resta sans voix, cherchant une répartie cinglante à lui envoyer au visage, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour les sarcasmes ! Damon et Stefan grognèrent, Bonnie elle afficha un sourire amusé ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Klaus. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et prit congé quand il vit passer Kol non loin.

— _J'espère que tu n'as tué personne, _lança-t-il à son frère quand il l'eu rejoint.

_—__ Bien sûr que non, _s'offusqua Kol. _Pas encore, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

Klaus grogna et s'apprêtait à remettre les idées de son frère en place quand Carole demanda le silence depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Du bas de l'escalier, elle fit un petit discours de circonstance avant de demander une salve d'applaudissements pour la miss en titre. Caroline apparut en haut des escaliers, son écharpe de miss en travers de sa poitrine et un petit diadème sur la tête. Klaus applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains, Kol alla jusqu'à siffler Caroline pour l'encourager à sa façon. Elle salua son public, émue de voir qu'elle était si applaudie, et les remercia pour le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle fit un bilan sur ce qu'elle avait accompli au cours de son année de règne et assura qu'elle aiderait la prochaine miss à reprendre le flambeau. Des applaudissements retentirent de nouveau avant qu'elle ne demande le silence et qu'elle ne présente les filles qui participaient au concours.

_—__ Voici désormais l'heure de vous présenter celles qui veulent me voler ma couronne, _dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Des rires retentirent dans le public et Klaus fut subjugué. Elle était si à l'aise devant toute cette foule que ça en était incroyable !

_—__ April Young,_ _au bras de Jeremy Gilbert, _reprit-elle tout en applaudissant.

April apparue alors en haut des escaliers, vêtue d'une robe en satin bleu et Jeremy s'avança au pied de l'escalier. April descendit lentement, les yeux rivés sur les marches, visiblement nerveuse.

_—__ Rebekah Mickealson, au bras de Matt Donovan. _

Ses deux frères sifflèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre quand leur sœur apparue à sont tour.

_—__ Hayley St James, au bras de Tyler Lockwood,_ grogna Caroline en tentant de maitriser le tremblement dans sa voix, mais sans succès.

Klaus se tendit dès qu'il vit l'état de sa belle. Il riva un regard glacial sur Tyler quand celui-ci lui passa devant pour rejoindre l'escalier. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Caroline ? La tromper avec cette louve ne lui avait pas suffi, il fallait désormais qu'il l'humilie en s'affichant devant la ville avec elle ! Il regarda Caroline qui avait le regard noir et serra les dents pour contenir sa rage. Quand Hayley passa devant elle, il perçut un léger mouvement des pieds de Caroline. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait lui faire un croche-pied et la faire tomber dans l'escalier ! Mais Caroline réussit à se maitriser et resta digne quand la louve passa devant elle. Elle présenta ensuite les deux cousines Fells qui retentaient leurs chances cette année puis descendit à son tour l'escalier au pied duquel elle retrouva Klaus qui l'attendait.

_—__ Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ce soir,_ lui souffla Klaus d'un ton glacial tout en affichant un grand sourire chaleureux.

Caroline se demanda comment il arrivait à faire passer une émotion avec sa voix alors que son visage en montrait une autre avant de lui sourire et de lui assurer que tout allait bien. Une main posée au creux de ses reins, elle se laissa guider dehors par l'originel pour qu'ils assistent à la danse traditionnelle qui était exigée à chaque élection de miss. Caroline se sentit nostalgique en voyant les filles danser. Il y a un an, elle était encore humaine et tout ce qui la préoccupait était son histoire avec Matt ! Il s'était tant passé depuis qu'elle avait l'impression que cette soirée avait eue lieu dans une autre vie ! Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux dans la mesure où depuis, elle était morte ! La danse terminée, Caroline dut quitter Klaus de nouveau pour interroger les prétendantes sur les actions qu'elles pensaient menées au cours de leurs années si elles étaient élues.

Caroline afficha un sourire tout le long, mais n'avait qu'une seule envie : d'en finir au plus vite ! Plus elle passait de temps proche d'Hayley, plus elle avait envie de l'égorger ! La corvée finit, elle put se retirer enfin. Le jury allait délibérer, son rôle pour la soirée était presque terminé. Caroline regarda les juges s'enfermer dans une pièce dans la maison et les prétendantes se disperser pour discuter avec les gens. Caroline pensa que les pauvres filles n'avaient aucune chance ce soir face à Rebekah ! L'originelle était vraiment belle et son discours sur ses projets pour la ville avait fait mouche, elle l'avait senti ! Sans compter que son frère était parmi les juges ! Elijah se mettrait à hypnotiser tout le monde pour que sa sœur soit élue, qu'elle n'en serait pas surprise ! Elle afficha un sourire amusée et sursauta légèrement quand une main se posa sur ses reins. Klaus apparut à ces côtés et lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle but cul sec avant de s'en débarrasser sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là.

— _J'imagine que tu as hâte de rentrer,_ lui dit-il en la faisant danser.

— _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point,_ siffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

Caroline laissa Klaus mener la danse, trop occupée à se calmer pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle vit Elena et Stefan qui dansaient non loin d'eux. Son amie lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lui montrer Klaus du menton. Le message était clair «_ n'oublie pas de l'asticoter_ ». Elle fit un léger signe de tête pour l'informer qu'elle avait compris, ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Klaus. Il se tendit quand il la sentit s'appuyer sur lui. C'était tellement surprenant comme geste ! Mais il se reprit bien vite ! Il afficha un grand sourire ravi avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de la jolie blonde. Ils évoluèrent doucement en rythme avec la musique, Klaus profitant de Caroline dans ses bras, elle faisant le point sur ses pensées. Un sifflement sur sa droite lui fit relever la tête. Hayley venait de passer devant Elena, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Son amie, certainement marquée par ce qui lui était arrivé, feula tel un gros chat sur la louve qui passa son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Caroline la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la maison et se dirigea vers le bureau du père de Tyler. Suivant une impulsion, Caroline se précipita à sa suite. Il était temps que cette garce paye ! La louve referma la porte du bureau qui se rouvrit presque aussi vite sur Caroline, écumante de rage. La vampire la saisit par la gorge et la souleva de terre.

— _Tu ne peux pas me tuer, _grogna Hayley qui se débattait.

_—__ Oh, tu crois ? _siffla Caroline.

_—__ Tyler ne te pardonnera jamais ! _

Caroline sentit sa colère monter encore d'un cran. Tyler ne lui pardonnerait jamais ? C'était une blague ! Elle serra tellement la gorge de la louve, que ses ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

_—__ Tu n'es pas de taille à luter contre moi,_ cingla Caroline qui savourait le fait que la louve se débatte. _La pleine lune est déjà passée, c'est dommage non ? À ce propos, laisse encore ta bave trainer sur un des vampires de cette ville et ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie !_

_—__ Caroline, lâche-la ! _s'exclama alors Tyler dans son dos.

_—__ Il ne manquait plus que toi tiens,_ railla-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge d'Hayley qui suffoquait.

Tyler siffla et se jeta sur Caroline pour la faire lâcher prise, sauf qu'il ne l'atteint jamais. Il fut plaqué au mur par une main de fer et un regard bleu aussi froid que la banquise.

— _Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de la toucher, _siffla Klaus en le maintenant.

_—__ Non, mais vous êtes fou ma parole, _s'exclama Elena en entrant à son tour dans la pièce avec les autres.

_—__ Dis-moi que tu ne rêves pas de la tuer Elena ? _lui demanda Caroline._ Tu as pu être soignée à temps de sa morsure, mais que se serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? _

Klaus se raidit quand il entendit les mots de Caroline. Elle savait qu'Hayley avait attaqué Elena et que lui l'avait soigné, sans rien dire à la blonde. Il serra les dents et pensant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand Caroline serait de nouveau avec lui ! Il allait devoir fournir des explications qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui donner ! Il se demanda alors pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt, elle avait eu mainte fois l'occasion pourtant !

_—__ J'ai été soignée comme tu l'as dit, donc tout va bien. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir pour m'avoir mordue… ou pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait,_ ajouta Elena d'une voix douce.

Caroline siffla, resserra sa prise avant de lâcher Hayley qui s'écroula au sol, respirant difficilement. Elena avait raison. Tyler l'avait trahi, pas Hayley même si elle y avait participé.

— _La prochaine fois que tu me verras, change de trottoir, _cracha Caroline à la louve avant de river son regard sur Tyler qui était toujours maintenu au mur par Klaus._ Lâche-le, _demanda-t-elle à l'originel._ Sa mère en mourrait s'il lui arrivait malheur. Carole ne mérite pas de souffrir de la sorte. _

Klaus lâcha son hybride qui se massa la gorge et regarda Caroline quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Il se précipita à sa suite et la retrouva dans le hall. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea et le regarda avec un regard froid qui lui serra le cœur. Il avait fait tant de progrès avec elle !

— _Pourquoi as-tu soigné Elena sans rien me dire ? _lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_—__ Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse mourir ? _cingla-t-il glacial.

_—__ J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait d'ailleurs ? Te connaissant, c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas venu t'en vanter pour marquer des points avec moi ! _

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Il avait beau tenir à elle, il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ferait si elle le poussait à bout ! Leur discussion fut interrompue par Carole qui demanda à Caroline de la rejoindre pour couronner la gagnante de l'élection. La blonde pesta, puis se reprit et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage avant de traverser la foule et de rejoindre le maire qui lui donna une petite enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit, annonça Rebekah comme la nouvelle miss Mystic Falls, lui passa l'écharpe sur la poitrine avant de lui remettre le diadème qu'elle portait. Elle recula de quelques pas, gardant son regard rivé droit devant elle pour ne pas croiser celui de Klaus ou d'un de ses amis, et écouta d'une oreille distraite le petit discours de Rebekah. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir enfin filer, Carole annonça que l'ouverture officielle du bal allait avoir lieu avec la nouvelle miss et l'ancienne dansant au bras de leurs cavaliers. Rebekah rejoignit Matt au centre de l'assemblée et Caroline fut contrainte de rejoindre Klaus. La musique s'enclencha et les deux couples commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste.

_—__ Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais pensé que je l'avais justement fait exprès pour me rapprocher de toi, _lui souffla alors Klaus tout en guidant la danse.

_—__ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? _siffla-t-elle.

_—__ Plus vite c'est réglé mieux c'est ! _

Caroline garda le silence et continua à valser, tentant de paraitre détendue et à l'aise, ce qui était fort compliqué vu la colère qui l'habitait. Elle aurait aimé que la musique passe en vitesse accélérée, mais non ! Celle-ci était douce, les faisant évoluer sur la piste improvisée avec lenteur.

— _Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Elena sans rien demander en retour ? _

_—__ Parce qu'il me faut une raison ? _répliqua Klaus surpris.

_—__ Tu n'agis jamais sans raison ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? _

Klaus se raidit alors et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la danse, espérant que son hésitation ne se soit pas vue.

— _C'est pour me questionner que tu as accepté de passer la soirée avec moi._

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat. Caroline le regarda alors et vit la déception inonder son regard.

— _Non, j'ai accepté parce que j'en avais envie, rien d'autre ! J'ai su ce que tu avais fait ensuite. _

_—__ Et les autres se sont dit que tu pourrais profiter de la soirée pour me tirer les vers du nez n'est-ce pas ? _cracha-t-il en lui serrant la main plus que nécessaire.

_—__ Tu me fais mal, _couina-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait sa main se briser sous la poigne de l'originel.

Il desserra les doigts et une lueur de culpabilité passa dans son regard. Il devait absolument se maitriser !

— _Avant de venir comme un bon toutou faire ce que les autres t'ordonnent, pose-toi une question Caroline : quels genres d'amis sont-ils pour constamment d'utiliser pour m'atteindre ? Crois-tu que de vrais amis feraient ça ? _

_—__ Ne parle pas d'eux de cette façon ! _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_—__ Pourquoi, parce que la vérité blesse ? Tu te plies en quatre pour eux, mais que font-ils pour toi ? Ils te poussent à passer du temps avec moi alors qu'ils savent parfaitement que tu me détestes ! _

_—__ C'est faux, _grinça Caroline à qui les mots firent mal.

_—__ Quoi donc ? Qu'ils t'utilisent ou que tu me détestes ? _

Caroline riva son regard à celui de l'originel et le soutint. Il était furieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, alors que ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle avait passé cette soirée avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie ! Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs certainement rien dit sur le fait qu'il ait soigné Elena s'il n'y avait pas eu cette altercation avec Hayley ! Klaus la regardait à travers des yeux étincelants de colère. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Elle l'avait utilisé une fois de plus comme d'habitude ! Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait été si douée pour jouer cette comédie qu'il n'avait rien soupçonné !

— _Je ne te déteste pas,_ souffla Caroline.

Un murmure. Son aveu avait été un murmure ! Si faible que s'il n'était pas un vampire il ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu ! Et elle pensait le convaincre avec ça ? D'un claquement de langue agacé, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il continua à danser sous le regard intrigué de sa sœur qui avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait et de la bande qui les observait. Il décida alors de frapper là ou ça faisait mal.

— _Regarde-les, _souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Caroline._ Ils sont tous à te dévisager et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'on se dit ! Si je te faisais mal là tout de suite, penses-tu qu'ils se précipiteraient pour te sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils t'ont fourré ? _

_—__ Bien sûr, _répliqua Caroline sans réfléchir.

_—__ Vraiment ? Ne penses-tu pas plutôt qu'ils feraient bloc autour d'Elena pour la protéger, dès fois que je décide de m'en prendre à elle ensuite ? Parce qu'après tout, seule Elena compte non ? _

Caroline riva sur lui un regard noir. Ce qu'il disait lui faisait mal. Elena était son amie, comment pouvait-il parler d'elle de cette façon ? Bien sur qu'elle passait avant tout, mais c'est ce qu'on fait entre amies non ? Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, si elle pouvait la protéger de quoique se soit, c'était logique qu'elle le fasse, et elle savait que les autres pensaient comme elle ! Dès que la dernière mesure de la musique retentit, Caroline quitta les bras de l'originel en courant. Klaus ne la retint pas. Il la laissa partir vers ses amis qui étaient si précieux pour elle ! Le cœur lourd et d'humeur massacrante, il décida que la soirée était terminée pour lui. Il rentra au manoir Mickealson à pied, préférant user de la vitesse vampirique plutôt que d'être enfermé dans une voiture avec un chauffeur qu'il aurait envie d'égorger juste pour se calmer ! Il passait une belle soirée avec Caroline et voilà qu'elle se révélait être une espionne ! Il grogna en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser mourir Elena cela lui aurait valu moins de soucis ! Il l'avait fait simplement pour se montrer agréable, bon et aussi parce qu'elle était un double Petrova et qu'elle pouvait toujours se révéler utile un jour, mieux valait donc qu'elle vive ! S'il avait su que cela lui reviendrait en pleine figure, il l'aurait laissé mourir sans une once de regret ! Mais cela aurait fait de la peine à Caroline et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas eu cette délicatesse envers lui !


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour mes mordues !

Je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience je ne vous fait donc pas plus languir : voici le nouveau chapitre ! Tant que j'y suis, avec Noel qui approche à grand pas, mon temps libre en prend un sacré coup ! Entre les boutiques à courir pour les cadeaux et tout le reste j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, je pense donc que je ferais une petite pause sous peu le temps que tout ça soit passé. La semaine prochaine vous aurez votre chapitre, c'est certain puisqu'il est deja en cout d'écriture mais ensuite, je ne sais pas. Je vous dirais ca le semaine prochaine je pense :) Merci encore à toutes celles qui me lisent et prennent le temps de mettre un petit mot :)

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Tiffany**: merci pour ta rewiew :) et tu as raison lol Mystics Falls ne serait pas vraiment Mystics Falls si tout se passait toujours comme prevu lol

**justine**: ravie de savoir que mon chapitre t'a laissé bouche bée lol ! sans vouloir m'avancer, je pense que ca sera également le cas de celui-ci XD Klaus lui fait en effet ouvrir les yeux sur ses amis, et malheuresement pour la bande, Caro l'as entendue lol ! La réplique de Klaus à Elena à beaucoup plus je me demande bien pourquoi :P

**Lorelei**: merci pour ta rewiew :) Pauvre Caroline en effet son monde est en train de partir en vrille simplement avec quelques mots ! il est trop fort ce klaus XD

**Kalyno**: merci pour ton com :) ne soit pas trop triste pour le Klaroline :P ca vas vite s'arranger lol

**Soshy**: Je vois que tu est également décue que Caro ait cuisiné Klaus mais c'était pourtant important qu'elle le fasse afin que Klaus puisse lui ouvrir les yeux sur la bande. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, toute la partie doute qui la tiraille n'aurait pas put avoir lieu :) Mais t'en fais pas, les querelles ne durent jamais longtemps lol

**Sifaoui75**: Merci pour tes coms qui me font toujours sourire ! Pour mon style d'écriture qui est addictif c'est marrant que tu dises ca parce qu'on me l'a deja dit en fait lol ! On m'a meme inventé un nom pour ca : la lilouinne mdr ! beaucoup sont d'ailleurs en manque deja XD ! ah le moment Klaus/ Elena quand il la clash fait fureur à ce que je vois mdr ! T'as pas à t'en faire pour ce que tu dis sur Elena, je l'aime de moins en moins donc tout vas bien lol

voila j'ai répondu à tout le monde :) Bonne lecture les filles

* * *

Chapitre 11

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la cérémonie des miss et cela faisait autant de temps que Klaus évitait Caroline. Elle avait tenté de lui parler au lycée après le cours d'histoire, mais l'originel avait quitté la salle sans même lui accorder un regard. Quand on savait comment il était en temps normal avec elle, c'était assez troublant de le voir si indifférent ! Deux jours qu'elle avait donc passés à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir forcé à écouter ce qu'il disait, mais une petite voix fort désagréable lui chuchotait que l'originel n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord dans le fond… Que se serait-il passé si Klaus s'en était pris à Caroline ce soir-là ? Elle avait dit que ses amis auraient volé à son secours, mais depuis, le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit et elle avait horreur de ça !

— _Caroline, oh hey, tu es avec nous,_ ria Elena.

Caroline se concentra sur elle et Bonnie avec qui elle prenait un café au Grill avant de leur faire un sourire rassurant.

— _Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, _souffla-t-elle en regardant sa tasse.

_—__ Tu veux en parler ? _lui demanda Elena qui voyait bien que son amie avait un souci.

_—__ C'est… Klaus, _finit par avouer la blonde.

_—__ Oh, _répondit Bonnie._ Toujours pas de nouvelle ? _

_ — __Non. Est-ce que je suis normale de me demander si c'est mauvais signe ? _soupira Caroline.

_—__ Mauvais signe pour l'humanité en générale ou juste pour toi ? _railla la sorcière avec un sourire amusé.

_—__ En tout cas c'est mauvais pour nous, _reprit Elena_. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il mijote. _

Caroline qui avait baissé la tête pour la poser sur son bras replié sur la table la releva d'un coup et fixa son amie, la voyant d'une façon différente pour la première fois. Et si Klaus avait raison ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu voir sa meilleure amie comme quelqu'un de manipulateur, mais quand on y regardait de plus prés, les autres étaient toujours prés à tout pour elle, sacrifiant parfois leur vie ou leurs propres intérêts ! La question était de savoir si Elena faisait ça intentionnellement ou non…

_—__ Klaus à semblé vexé que je lui demande pourquoi il l'avait fait, _reprit Caroline_. Je pense qu'il n'a pas spécialement d'arrière-pensée, il l'a vraiment fait pour rendre service. _

_—__ Klaus rendre service ? _ricana Bonnie._ Tu es sure qu'on parle bien du même originel ? _

_—__ Il boude depuis deux jours ! _s'exclama Caroline qui commençait à en avoir marre._ Ça n'est quand même pas pour rien non ? Je l'ai vu dans son regard, il a était blessé que je joue les espionnes. Il a pensé que j'avais accepté juste dans ce but. _

_—__ Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. _

_—__ Non Elena ! J'ai accepté parce que j'en avais envie et rien d'autre ! Et pour être franche avec toi, je n'aurais jamais posé la question si cette garce de louve ne m'avait pas mis en rogne ! Je me suis défoulée sur Klaus et c'était injuste ! Il t'a sauvé et alors ? _ajouta-t-elle se sentant de plus en plus en colère. _Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie non ? _

Caroline jeta quelques dollars sur la table pour payer ses consommations et quitta le café sans rien ajouter sous le regard de Bonnie et Elena qui n'en croyait pas leurs yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à leur amie ?! Caroline dut faire de gros effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir à vitesse vampirique dans les rues de la ville. Pour tenter de se calmer, elle traversa la place et marcha jusqu'au bureau de sa mère. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de se changer les idées. Comme à son habitude, Liz était dans son bureau, au téléphone avec une pile de dossiers attendant devant elle. Caroline entra sur la pointe des pieds et laissa sa mère finir sa conversation.

— _Un mois ? Non, mais vous vous fichez de moi Roberto ! _s'exclama-t-elle._ Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine que ma maison est dans cet état et vous voulez que j'attende encore un mois ? _

Caroline tendit l'oreille de façon à suivre la conversation.

_—__ Je suis désolée Madame Forbes, mais j'ai d'autres chantiers en cours. Je ne peux pas les abandonner pour venir chez vous. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est envoyer un de mes hommes pour qu'il protège au mieux votre maison. J'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis désolé je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous avant. _

_—__ Très bien je comprends, _siffla Liz._ Faites au plus vite,_ ajouta-t-elle en raccrochant.

Caroline observa sa mère, elle semblait fatiguée et à bout de force. Maintenant qu'elles avaient réussi à réunir l'argent pour faire réparer la maison, l'entrepreneur n'était pas pressé de faire le boulot !

_—__ Je pourrais peut-être l'hypnotiser ? _proposa-t-elle alors.

_—__ Tu pourrais ? _répéta Liz qui semblait très intéressée. _Non, ça ne serait pas correct, _se reprit-elle.

_—__ En attendant notre maison est toujours en miette à cause du conseil, _râla Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_—__ Je sais ma chérie, mais ça n'est pas comme si on était à la rue. On n'est pas si mal chez les Salvatore non ? _

_—__ Hum. _

Elles étaient bien à la pension en effet, mais Caroline commençait à en avoir marre de croiser Damon, Stefan et Elena tous les jours ! Surtout depuis la cérémonie des miss en fait !

— _Tout va bien ma puce ? _

_—__ J'en sais rien maman,_ avoua la jolie blonde en se tenant la tête.

— _Tyler ? _

_—__ Oh non, si seulement ça serait beaucoup plus simple, mais non ! _

_—__ Klaus,_ comprit Liz.

Elle s'appuya sur son siège et regarda sa fille qui semblait complètement perdue. Cela lui fit drôle de la voir dans cet état alors qu'elle était toujours si sure d'elle en temps normal.

_—__ Si tu veux en parler, je suis là ma chérie. Même si je risque d'avoir du mal à tout comprendre à tes soucis de vampire, d'originel et d'hybride, tu restes ma fille. _

Caroline regarda sa mère et vit que celle-ci se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle afficha un petit sourire et se décida à parler. Elle en avait besoin et ça n'était certainement pas à Elena ou Bonnie qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire ! Ses amies ne comprendraient jamais !

_—__ Je suis perdue maman, _avoua Caroline.

_—__ Ca je l'avais compris, _ria celle-ci._ Dis-m'en plus. Klaus est un personnage qui me terrorise, mais s'il te met dans un tel état, je veux bien tenter de te donner mon avis. _

_—__ Maman, _souffla Caroline ne sachant même pas par où commencer_. Il m'a accompagné à la soirée des miss comme tu le sais, et on a passé une superbe soirée. J'étais vraiment bien en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce que Hayley me mette hors de moi. On s'est battu toutes les deux. J'avais tellement envie de la tuer pour m'avoir volé Tyler maman, _s'exclama Caroline avant d'éclater en sanglot.

_—__ Oh ma puce._

Liz bondit de son siège comme un diable de sa boite et se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la guida jusqu'au petit canapé qui meublait son bureau, et s'installa en gardant sa fille contre elle, la berçant comme quand elle était enfant.

_—__ Tu la blessée ?_ demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant déjà à comment couvrir les traces de sa fille.

_—__ Non, Elena m'en as empêché, mais ça n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait crois-moi. _

_—__ Quel est le rapport avec Klaus ? _

_—__ Quand Stefan et les autres ont su qu'il m'accompagnait à la soirée, ils m'ont demandé de le questionner. Klaus a soigné Elena d'une blessure mortelle sans rien demander en retour, ce qui est plutôt étrange quand on le connait. _

Liz haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer pensant à ce que venait de dire sa fille. Elle avait peu côtoyé l'originel mais même elle pouvait dire que cela ne lui ressemblait pas en effet.

— _J'ai dit que je tenterais d'avoir des infos et puis Klaus s'est confié à moi. Il m'a fait confiance, comment je pouvais aller vers lui pour le questionner ensuite maman ? Je n'aurais rien fait et puis il y a eu cette altercation avec Hayley. J'étais en colère alors je m'en suis prise à Klaus, le poussant à me dire pourquoi il avait sauvé Elena. Ça l'a blessé, il a pensé que je n'avais accepté l'invitation uniquement pour lui tirer les vers du nez alors il m'a dit certaines choses sur mes amis et depuis j'y repense et je doute._

_—__ Quelles choses ma puce ? _

_—__ Que tout le monde passait après Elena, qu'elle seule comptait. Qu'il pourrait me tuer sous leurs yeux sans qu'aucun de ceux qui se disent mes amis ne bougent le petit doigt pour me venir en aide. _

_—__ Et tu penses que c'est vrai ? _demanda Liz intriguée.

_—__ C'est là le souci maman, j'en sais rien ! La bande m'utilise pour atteindre Klaus, je le sais et lui aussi puisqu'il me l'a dit, mais est-ce que ça veux dire que mes amis seraient prés à me laisser risquer ma vie juste pour protéger Elena… je ne sais pas. _

_—__ Je ne veux pas prendre parti parce que tout ça me dépasse un peu, mais quand on voit que Damon à tuer la mère de Bonnie sans aucun remords, on peut se poser des questions en effet. _

Mère et fille restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, chacune profitant de l'étreinte de l'autre.

_—__ Je pense que tu devrais avant tout penser à tes intérêts ma chérie, _reprit Liz._ Les amis c'est important, mais quand ils en viennent à te mettre en danger, ça n'est plus vraiment des amis, Klaus à raison. _

_—__ Tu crois ? _demanda Caroline en regardant sa mère.

_—__ Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais je sais que jamais je n'exposerais ma meilleure amie au danger, je préférais me jeter dans la gueule du loup plutôt qu'on lui fasse du mal. _

_—__ Elena ferait pareil s'en suis sure. _

_—__ Je pense aussi, mais la laisserait-on faire ? J'aime beaucoup les Salvatore mais entre toi et Elena, je pense que leur choix sera vite fait malheureusement. Tu devrais t'expliquer avec Klaus, _ajouta Liz._ Force-le à t'écouter et dis-lui ce que tu as à lui dire. C'est peut-être un originel, mais ça reste un homme avant tout ! Tu sais qu'ils ont un ego surdimensionné et qu'ils se braquent vite quand ils sont vexés, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

_—__ Merci maman,_ souffla Caroline en la serrant contre elle.

Elle resta encore quelques instants avec elle puis décida de suivre ses conseils. Sa mère avait raison. Elle avait blessé Klaus, elle allait devoir s'excuser et le forcer à l'écouter. Plus elle restait sans rien faire, plus il se penserait trahi ! Bien décidée à se faire entendre, elle prit la route du lycée où elle était certaine de trouver l'originel. Elle n'avait pas cours avant encore deux heures, mais peu importait ! Une fois sur place, elle traversa les couloirs déserts et attendit à la porte que son cours se termine. Quand les élèves sortirent enfin, elle souffla un bon coup et entra en tentant de paraitre sure d'elle.

— _Je n'ai pas le temps_, cingla Klaus dès qu'il la sentit entrer dans la pièce.

_—__ Tiens tu me parles aujourd'hui, hum il y a du mieux ! _

L'originel riva sur elle un regard glacial et pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler ! Elle soutint son regard et attendit qu'il soit prêt pour l'écouter. Quand elle le vit faire le tour du bureau pour s'assoir sur son siège, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

_—__ Tu ne veux pas me parler très bien, _se lança-t-elle. _Je te demande juste de m'écouter ! Tu penses que je t'ai utilisé à la soirée des miss, mais c'est faux. J'ai passé la soirée avec toi parce que j'en avais envie et rien d'autre ! Et pour être tout à fait sincère avec toi, je ne t'aurais rien demandé si Hayley ne m'avait pas fait perdre mon sang froid ! Tu es un homme intelligent il me semble, si j'étais vraiment venue uniquement pour te questionner, pourquoi aurais-je attendu la fin de soirée ? J'aurais très bien pu le faire avant ! _

Caroline pendant toute sa tirade ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux. Elle avait soutenu son regard noir et tranchant sans broncher ni se démonter. Elle savait que si elle baissait les yeux, il penserait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle vit ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement, signe encourageant, elle avait réussit à le faire douter.

_—__ Je ne t'ai ni trahi, ni utilisé Klaus. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, pas après ce que tu m'as confié dans la piscine. J'étais en colère, et déçue aussi que tu ne m'aies pas parlé de ce que tu avais fait pour Elena. J'imagine que tu avais tes raisons pour garder le silence et j'avoue que si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais, en effet pensé que c'était juste pour te rapprocher de moi. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi et j'en suis désolée. Sincèrement. _

Caroline attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, mais visiblement il n'avait aucune intention de prendre la parole. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle le salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la salle de cours. Il l'avait écouté, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait ! Elle passa le reste de la journée seule, se mettant volontairement à l'écart de la bande quand ils se retrouvèrent pour les cours. Caroline était de plus en plus tiraillée dans ses sentiments, que ça soit pour Klaus ou pour la bande qu'elle considérait encore il y a peu comme ses amis. Aujourd'hui, elle doutait d'eux et elle savait que cela serait le cas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se faire une idée fixe sur la question. En fin de journée, elle quitta le lycée avec Matt qui se proposa de la raccompagner à la pension. Matt était le seul à ne rien attendre d'elle, passer du temps avec lui était reposant. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le parking de lycée, Caroline reçut un SMS de Tyler qui l'intrigua : **« Rejoins-moi dans la forêt, on doit parler, tu ne crois pas ? »**

_—__ Tu devrais le rejoindre, _lui conseilla Matt.

_—__ Pour faire quoi ? Pour l'entendre me dire qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser, qu'il m'aime toujours ? _railla la blonde.

_—__ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait, mais je pense que tu dois lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer sans que l'un de vous deux ne s'énerve. On à tous le droit de nous défendre tu ne crois pas ? _

Caroline soupira quand elle comprit qu'il avait raison ! Après tout, si Klaus ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui parler ! Caroline n'était pas obligée de parler à Tyler, mais elle pouvait au moins écouter. Et puis peut-être que cela l'aiderait à faire définitivement un trait sur ses sentiments pour lui.

_—__ Bon je vais le rejoindre. _

Elle salua Matt et partit à pied en direction de la forêt. À la sortie du parking, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleu de Klaus qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle fichait. À côté de son frère, Rebekah l'observait aussi avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire encourageant. Bon, soit Rebekah était prise d'un tic soudain, soit Klaus lui avait parlé de la visite de Caroline et son clin d'œil était sa façon de lui faire savoir qu'il avait accepté ses excuses. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reprit sa route, tournant le dos aux originaux.

Elle aurait aimé rester et s'expliquer avec Klaus, mais Tyler l'attendait. Tout en marchant, Caroline tenta de faire le point sur ses soucis qui semblaient s'accumuler ces derniers jours ! Comment en quelques mots, Klaus avait-il pu la faire douter autant de sa bande d'amis ? Et si elle doutait, n'était-ce pas parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Caroline pesta, sachant très bien qu'elle serait forcée de retourner à la pension Salvatore ce soir, et qu'Elena ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Damon s'y mettrait certainement aussi, et Stefan au milieu tenterait de jouer les arbitres.

_—__ Super soirée en perspective !_ siffla-t-elle.

Elle shoota dans une pierre qui alla s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Elle avança encore quelques minutes entre les arbres et s'assit sur un gros rocher, attendant Tyler. Visiblement, elle était arrivée la première. Pour être sure de ne pas s'être trompée de lieu de rendez-vous, elle relut plusieurs fois le message. Quelque chose la travailla alors, mais elle fut incapable de dire quoi. Pensant que ça n'était sans doute rien, elle remit son portable dans la poche de son sac à dos et attendit. Au bout de longues minutes, un bruit attira son attention sur la droite, puis derrière elle. Elle se releva d'un bon, et tendit l'oreille, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle élimina facilement les bruits propres à la forêt et à ses habitants jusqu'à détecter les pas de quelqu'un qui venait dans sa direction. Les pas se rapprochaient vite. Elle huma l'air, tentant de trouver l'odeur de Tyler, mais ne sentit rien. Son système d'alerte interne se mit alors à hurler à plein volume. Quelque chose clochait ! Juste après s'être fait cette réflexion, un sifflement la frôla. Par pur réflexe, elle avait fait un pas sur la gauche, évitant de peu une fléchette qui vint de planter dans l'arbre derrière elle. Elle allait fuir quand elle le vit enfin. Un homme émergea d'entre les arbres, armé des pieds à la tête. Grand, le crane rasé, les yeux noirs et la peau foncée, il avait l'air peu commode. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans la quitter un seul instant des yeux.

_—__ Tu n'es pas Tyler_, siffla Caroline.

_—__ Il semblerait que non, _railla-t-il.

_—__ Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?_

_—__ Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre chérie ! _

Caroline feula et sortit les crocs avant de se jeter sur l'inconnu qui la repoussa bien trop facilement à son gout ! Elle roula dans les feuilles mortes avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de prendre la fuite. Elle pouvait se défendre contre un humain, mais ce type n'était clairement pas humain ! Et elle n'avait jamais été formée au combat rapproché, lacune qu'elle se promit de combler le plus tôt possible. Alors qu'elle courrait entre les arbres, elle entendit horrifiée qu'on la suivait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata avec effroi que l'inconnu l'avait prise en chasse ! Comment c'était possible ? Il courrait moins vite qu'un vampire, mais beaucoup plus qu'un humain ! Elle se demanda alors où se cacher. Elle était à égale distance de la pension Salvatore et du manoir Mickealson. Se réfugier dans une des deux maisons conduirait inévitablement son assaillant là-bas. Elle avait peut-être des doutes quant à l'amitié que lui portaient les Salvatore et Elena, mais elle se refusait à les mettre en danger. Si elle devait prendre la fuite devant lui, se seraient également le cas des autres ! Elle prit alors la direction du manoir Mickealson, se disant que les originels seraient de taille à lutter contre celui qui la poursuivait.

Le temps que dura son hésitation sur la direction à prendre ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, et pourtant elle sut que cela avait été trop. Un sifflement lui parvint et cette fois elle ne put l'éviter. Une fléchette se planta dans sa cuisse, lui provoquant une brulure qu'elle reconnut sans peine : celle du venin de loup ! Elle serra les dents et retint les larmes de douleur qui menaçait de couler et força son allure, mais sa jambe s'ankylosait de plus en plus, la ralentissant. Une autre douleur similaire se ficha dans son épaule droite quelques secondes plus tard. Prise de panique, Caroline résista contre le venin, se forçant à rester consciente. Elle avait déjà était mordue par Tyler, le venin lui avait fait mal, mais pas à ce point et pas aussi rapidement !

Qui que soit cet homme, il avait trouvé le moyen d'accentuer les effets du poison ! Caroline tenait de moins en moins sur ses jambes, s'appuyant aux arbres qui l'entouraient pour rester debout, pendant qu'il se rapprochait. Alors qu'elle penser mourir seule dans cette forêt, elle vit que le manoir Mickealson était en vue ! Elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie si elle contrôlait encore totalement son corps ! Elle se força à avancer, un pas devant l'autre, chancelant de plus en plus, tombant à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin en gravier qui était désormais totalement dépourvu d'arbre. Elle fit quelques mètres en rampant, luttant pour rester consciente avant qu'elle ne soit rattrapée par son assaillant. Il la tira par les cheveux, lui provoquant un hurlement à réveiller un mort, et la propulsa sur le dos, la bloquant sous lui.

— _Je ne comptais pas te tuer tout de suite, mais puisque tu m'as forcé à te suivre, tu mourras !_

Il leva un pieu et Caroline ferma les yeux, prête à mourir d'un instant à l'autre. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus la force de luter. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, le poids du chasseur disparut et un bruit sourd retentit. Comme un corps qui s'écrase sur le sol, pensa Caroline.

— _Becca, emmène là à l'intérieur,_ rugit Klaus en la portant avant de la confier à quelqu'un.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : Klaus ne la laisserait pas mourir sans rien faire ! Elle sentit qu'on la portait à travers la maison, ouvrant des portes ou courant dans des couloirs avant qu'on ne la dépose dans un lit.

_—__ On va s'occuper de toi Caroline,_ lui souffla Rebekah. _Ne t'en fais pas !_

Caroline se laissa alors allé à l'inconscient qui l'appelait et sut juste avant de sombrer ce qui lui avait semblait si bizarre dans le message de Tyler : celui-ci n'était pas écrit en langage SMS comme il en avait l'habitude !

Klaus avait cru devenir fou quand il avait entendu le hurlement de Caroline si proche de chez lui. Et quand il vit que les autres l'avaient également entendu, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il était sorti en trombe, s'attendant à tout sauf au spectacle qui l'attendait ! Sa Caroline, maitrisée par un homme alors qu'elle semblait blessée ! D'un coup, il avait envoyé l'inconnu voler loin de sa belle avant de la confier à sa sœur pour qu'elle la mette en sécurité dans la maison. Ne restait plus qu'a s'occuper de l'inconnu qui se relevait déjà. Elijah et Kol se postèrent de façon à encercler l'homme avant qu'ils ne se jettent tous sur lui. Des coups plurent de tous les côtés, l'inconnu rendant chaque coup qu'il recevait, mais Klaus n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, pas avant de savoir comment aller Caroline ! Il aurait certainement fait durer le combat en temps normal, curieux de savoir comment un humain pouvait résister aux assauts de trois originels avec autant de force et de rapidité, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que Caroline était blessée ! D'un coup sec, il brisa la nuque de l'homme, lui arrachant presque la tête avant de laisser le corps sans vie s'écrouler à ses pieds. Sans aucun remords, il le délaissa et fonça à travers la maison en un temps record même pour lui.

— _Comment va-t-elle ?_ grogna-t-il en entrant dans la chambre où sa sœur avait installé Caroline.

— _Elle est inconsciente, _lui apprit-elle._ Elle ne semble pas blessée, je n'ai vu aucune trace de sang, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans son épaule. _

Elle lui tendit une petite seringue. Il l'examina, la renifla et put aisément reconnaitre l'odeur du venin de loup. Il soupira de soulagement. Si Caroline souffrait d'un empoissonnement au venin, il pouvait la sauver ! Il se mordit le poignet et aidé de sa sœur, fit couler son sang dans la bouche de Caroline qui ne respirait plus. La fonction n'était pas obligatoire chez un vampire, il ne s'en alarma pas, mais c'était quand même étrange. Tous les vampires continuaient à respirer pour avoir l'air humain. Le fait que Caroline ne puisse plus contrôler ce qui était un réflexe était mauvais signe, il le savait.

_—__ Venin ? _lui demanda Elijah en entrant dans la chambre_. _

_—__ Oui. _

_—__ Il n'agit pas aussi vite en temps normal, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _

_—__ J'en sais rien, le seul qui pourrait nous l'apprendre est mort ! _

_—__ On va aller le fouiller avec Kol, on va trouver quelque chose. _

Klaus hocha la tête, mais ne regarda pas son frère, trop occupé à surveiller Caroline qui aurait déjà dû reprendre conscience. Son sang était le seul remède contre le venin de loup, et pour avoir déjà soigné des vampires, il savait que le remède agissait rapidement en temps normal. Mais comme l'avait souligné Elijah, le venin que Caroline avait reçu était beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude. L'homme l'avait sans doute modifié, ce qui pouvait expliquer que son sang mette du temps à agir. Il serra Caroline dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, il allait veiller sur elle et la sauver, quoiqu'il lui en coute !


	12. Chapter 12

****Bonjour bonjour et bon dimanche !

Et qui dit dimanche dit nouveau chapitre lol ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira toujours autant ! La semaine dernière je vous avez dit que je ferais sans doute une pause pendant les fêtes, après reflexion, j'ai décidé de la faire la semaine prochaine. Je vous posterais donc un chapitre dimanche prochain qui sera le dernier de l'année ^^

**réponse aux anonymes : **

**Tiffany:** je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécie toujours ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew :)

**justine**: la coupe m'as l'air d'etre bien pleine en effet pour toi mdr ! et t'en fais pas vas, Klaus vas pas laisser sa Caro mourir :P

**Sifaoui75:** la fin sadique c'est comme qui dirait ma marque de fabrique ca XD je vous jure j'essaie de me controler mais c'est plus fort que moi mdr ! je veux etre sure que vous reveniez en fait lol ! pour Elena, la torturer un peu sera sans doute possible à un moment mais la tuer me semble dur en effet lol

**Rose:** ma pauvre Rose j'espere que tu as réussis à trouver le sommeil malgré tout mdr ! voila la fin enfin... avec une fin sadique or not ? XD

**Soshy**: +1 à me dire que je suis sadique mdr ! j'adore ! merci pour ta rewiew :)

Un grand merci à toutes, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me laisser des petits mots et je ne m'en lasse pas alors continuez à me donner vos impressions :) Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Au bout d'une heure, il parut évident à Klaus que Caroline ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. Le délai était beaucoup trop long, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre désormais. Il déposa le plus doucement possible Caroline contre les oreillers et sortit dans le couloir pour appeler sa sœur.

_—__ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Il faudrait que tu la déshabilles, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est brulante. Laisse-la juste en sous-vêtements et mets-la sous les draps avant que je n'entre. _

Rebekah opina et entra dans la chambre. En temps normal elle aurait trouvé étrange que son frère lui demande de déshabiller Caroline, vu comment il lui courrait après, on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait profité de la situation ! L'originelle déshabilla la jeune femme le plus délicatement possible, parfaitement consciente que son frère la tuerait si elle faisait mal à Caroline. Elle retirait son jean quand elle vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua.

— _Klaus !_ appela-t-elle.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il était à ses cotés à observait la marque sur la cuisse de Caroline. Une seconde seringue l'avait frappé à cet endroit. Quelle dose de venin avait-elle reçue ? se demanda Klaus qui pour la première fois, douta que son sang puisse contrer les effets du poison.

_—__ Il va lui falloir plus de sang,_ souffla Becca horrifiée qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la peau de Caroline.

Celle-ci était parcourue de traits noirs, indiquant le chemin qu'avait emprunté le poison pour se répandre dans le corps du vampire. Chemin qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil ! Klaus se mordit une nouvelle fois le poignet et fit couler son sang entre les lèvres de Caroline que Becca tenait ouverte. Le seul souci de ce plan, c'était qu'étant inconsciente, Caroline ne pouvait pas déglutir et donc avaler plus de quelques gouttes à la fois.

_—__ On va lui faire une transfusion, _déclara Klaus._ Si ça marche pour les humains, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Va à l'hôpital, tu vas voir le Dr Fell et tu lui expliques que j'ai besoin d'un kit de transfusion sanguine, fait vite ! _

Becca quitta la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Elijah et Kol remontèrent à ce moment-là.

_—__ On l'a fouillé, il portait un nombre incalculable d'armes sur lui, _lui apprit Elijah.

_—__ Et le portable de Tyler, _ajouta Kol en le lançant à Klaus._ C'est comme ça qu'il a coincé Caro. _

_—__ Ce qui veut dire qu'il a eu Tyler, _siffla Klaus qui marchait de long en large à travers la pièce. _C'est comme ça qu'il s'est procuré le venin de loups! Allez chez les Lockwood et voyez si Carole sait ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_—__ D'accord, on a mis le corps au sous-sol si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil. Klaus on va devoir parler des armes de ce chasseur, _ajouta Elijah tout à coup très mystérieux.

_—__ Plus tard, _grogna l'originel.

Ses frères quittèrent la chambre à leur tour, laissant leur frère seul. Klaus tournant comme un lion en cage ! Pourquoi son sang ne marchait donc pas ! Ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle, Klaus approcha une chaise de lit, prit la main de Caroline dans les siennes et attendit à son chevet. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, sa sœur fut de retour avec le matériel que son frère avait demandé ainsi qu'un liquide qu'il reconnut à l'odeur : de la verveine !

— _Meredith te conseil te tremper les aiguilles dedans avant de faire la transfusion, ça évitera que la blessure ne se referme. Elle passera après son service. Caroline ne sentira rien, elle est inconsciente, _ajouta-t-elle quand son regard se posa sur la jeune femme.

Klaus déboucha le flacon de verveine et grimaça. L'odeur lui brulait le nez ! Il serra le poing, fit sortir ses veines, trempa l'aiguille dans le flacon de verveine avant de se la planter dans le bras. Il serra les dents pour ne pas jurer tant la douleur de la verveine sur sa peau était forte. Et dire qu'il allait devoir faire subir la même chose à Caroline ! Sa sœur l'aida à fixer l'aiguille dans son bras avec du sparadrap puis il prépara Caroline. Bien qu'inconsciente, son corps se révolta contre la verveine, obligeant Rebekah à la maintenir fermement sur le lit, le temps que Klaus lui plante l'aiguille dans le bras. Un tuyau en plastique les relia ensuite l'un à l'autre. Klaus n'eut qu'à actionner le poing pour que le sang commence à couler vers la malade. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et attendit. Une heure plus tard, Liz Forbes entrait en trombe dans la chambre. Elle manqua de s'écrouler quand elle vit la pâleur de sa fille.

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _hoqueta-t-elle quand elle posa les yeux sur sa fille reliée à l'originel par un tuyau plein de sang.

_—__ Je tente de lui sauver la vie, _grogna Klaus._ Comment avez-vous su ? _

_—__ J'étais chez les Lockwood quand vos frères sont arrivés. Carole n'a pas vu Tyler depuis deux jours, elle le déclarait officiellement disparu. Est-ce qu'elle… va s'en sortir ? _

_—__ Le venin est plus puissant que celui d'une morsure de loup, mais ça reste du venin et mon sang est le seul remède. _

Liz lut entre les lignes : si le sang de Klaus ne sauvait pas sa fille, rien ne le pourrait ! Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant de lui caresser le visage tout en pleurant doucement. Caroline était tout son univers, si elle la perdait, elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle avait eu du mal à accepter qu'elle soit devenue vampire, mais c'était surtout la peur de la voir devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang qui avait parlé, dorénavant, elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle de sa vampire de fille !

_—__ Merci pour ce que vous faites, _souffla-t-elle sans regarder l'originel._ Je sais que vous avez un désaccord en ce moment avec elle, elle m'en a parlé. Je lui ai conseillé de venir vous voir, je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait ou non, mais dans tous les cas, merci. _

_—__ Elle l'a fait_, lui répondit Klaus après un moment.

Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Caroline avait parlé de lui et de leur dispute à sa mère. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire sincère quand elle s'était excusée plus tôt dans la journée, or si elle avait abordé le sujet avec sa mère, c'est qu'elle était vraiment perdue, et qu'elle s'en voulait réellement. Pourquoi aborder le sujet avec Liz sinon ? Il pensait qu'elle aurait ri de lui et du fait qu'il se soit fait avoir encore une fois, avec Elena et Bonnie, mais si elle avait choisi de parler à sa mère, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à ses deux amies. Amies qui n'auraient certainement pas compris pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de penser à lui ! Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti ! Il se fustigea, se trouvant complètement idiot de l'avoir évité tout ce temps ! Et puis, maintenant qu'elle était en train de lutter pour rester en vie, quelle importance avait cette histoire de trahison au juste ? Il resta de longues heures à donner son sang à sa belle, gardant le silence pendant que Liz veillait sa fille, guettant le moindre signe d'éveil chez elle. En début de soirée, Meredith passa comme elle l'avait promis. En voyant le teint pâle de l'originel, elle ordonna qu'il sorte de la chambre et aille se nourrir sur le champ.

— _Je ne la quitte pas, _hurla-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de lui arracher la transfusion.

_—__ Non seulement tu la quittes, mais tout de suite ! Tu vas te nourrir immédiatement afin de reprendre des forces, ordre du médecin ! Si ton sang est la seule chose qui peut la sauver, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de sang, bien plus que ce que ton corps ne peut contenir ! Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu te nourrisses ! Si tu t'affaiblis, elle aussi ! Veux-tu vraiment risquer sa vie ? _

En temps normal, Meredith n'aurait jamais osé parler de cette façon à l'originel, elle aurait eu trop peur qu'il ne l'égorge dans la seconde ! Mais cette fois, il avait besoin d'elle, en vie qui plus est, elle pouvait donc se permettre de le bousculer un peu !

— _J'ai pris ce qu'il faut avec moi,_ reprit-elle en lui lançant une poche de sang. _Tu lui as assez donné pour le moment, reprend des forces et on commencera à remplir des poches avec ton sang. On pourra la transfuser tout en te gardant libre de tes mouvements. Klaus elle va avoir besoin de toi, si tu veux lui sauver la vie, tu dois te reposer. Je reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. _

_—__ Appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre changement,_ grogna-t-il avant de planter ses dents dans la poche de sang.

Il sortit de la chambre tout en buvant la poche. Il avait refusé de le reconnaitre devant Meredith pour ne pas lui donner raison, mais il se sentait en effet très faible. Il avait certainement donné trop de sang à Caroline et son corps avait commencé la momification. Une bonne rasade de sang et il n'y paraitrait plus rien, pensa-t-il alors qu'il jetait la poche vide dans une poubelle. Il venait d'avaler deux litres de sang et pourtant, il mourrait littéralement de faim ! N'ayant d'autre choix que de se nourrir, il parcourut la maison à la recherche d'une des humaines qui vivaient là et qui servaient de garde-manger. Une dizaine d'humains, toutes races et couleurs de cheveux confondus afin de varier le menu vivaient en permanence dans la maison, se tenant toujours prêts à servir les vampires qui y résidaient. Avant, Klaus se contentait de ramasser des fugueurs dans les rues, de les ramener chez lui, il les hypnotisait pour qu'ils le servent jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les tuer, mais Elijah avait changé les règles. Les humains qui vivaient sous leur toit les servaient en échange du confort de la maison et d'une somme d'argent suffisamment conséquente pour payer toutes leurs études universitaires, et surtout de l'assurance de rester en vie ! Klaus aimait tuer, cela faisait partit de lui, aussi devoir s'arrêter à la moitié de son repas pour ne pas vider le pauvre humain de tout son sang l'avait fortement irrité au début. Et puis il s'y était fait. Comme Elijah le lui avait fait remarquer, ils avaient promis au conseil de tenir les vampires à l'œil, ce qui impliquait qu'ils montrent eux-mêmes l'exemple. Arrivé à la partie qui était réservée aux humains, il entra dans la salle commune et regarda les filles présentes.

— _Vous trois, avec moi,_ aboya-t-il en désignant les trois premières filles qui lui tombèrent sous les yeux.

Les pauvres malheureuses abandonnèrent leurs livres de cours et se ruèrent à sa suite en priant pour qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle. Mais Klaus ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. Il se servit aux cous des trois filles avant de les renvoyer dans leurs quartiers puis il monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche avant de se changer et de retourner au chevet de Caroline où il passa la nuit, accompagnée de Liz.

Caroline était terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait chaud et avait l'impression de transpirer des litres, puis la seconde suivante, elle claquait des dents, morte de froid. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait que tout ceci était dans sa tête, car elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son propre corps. Elle avait tenté de bouger sans aucun résultat. Elle était prisonnière de son corps, complètement dépendante de Klaus qui veillait sur elle. Elle savait qu'il était là à ses côtés, tout comme sa mère dont elle avait perçu la voix. À eux deux, ils allaient la sauver, elle leur faisait confiance pour ça.

Bien que Caroline n'ait plus besoin de lui constamment puisqu'elle était perfusée avec des poches de son sang, Klaus resta néanmoins à ses côtés toute la journée. Liz n'avait pas bougé non plus et veillait sa fille sans la quitter des yeux. Elle n'avait même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

— _Vous devriez vous reposer, _lui dit-il alors.

_—__ Vous aussi_, lui répliqua-t-elle en le regardant.

Il était pâle et avait les traits tirés. Liz savait que c'était le fait qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à donner son sang pour guérir Caroline qui l'épuisait autant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'encourager quand il le faisait. La vie de sa fille dépendait de ce sang, comment pouvait-elle le refuser ? Et puis Klaus avait essuyé bien des attaques mortelles, ça n'était quand même pas un don de sang trop important qui allait le tuer non ?

_—__ Contrairement à moi, vous n'êtes pas immortelle, _reprit Klaus._ Vous avez besoin de vous nourrir et de vous reposer. Prenez une douche, mangez un morceau, dormez une heure ou deux et revenez la veiller. Je ferais de même quand vous serez de retour. _

Liz sembla hésiter un instant. Elle mourrait de faim maintenant qu'elle y pensait et dormir un peu ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

_—__ Becca va vous montrer votre chambre, elle est juste à côté de celle-ci. Vous pourrez allez récupérer des affaires et vous installer ici le temps que votre fille aille mieux si vous le souhaitez. _

_—__ Vous tenez vraiment à elle,_ souffla alors Liz incrédule.

Qui aurait cru que le terrifiant originel se montre si prévenant quand il s'agissait de Caroline ? Comment sa fille avait-elle pu avoir autant d'impact sur lui sans s'en rendre compte ? Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui répondre, elle le remercia et quitta la chambre avant de retrouver Rebekah dans le couloir. Celle-ci la guida vers la chambre à droite de celle de sa fille et lui indiqua où trouver de quoi prendre une douche. Elle lui avait même prêtait des vêtements qui reposaient sur le lit.

_—__ Merci, _souffla Liz.

_—__ On ira faire un tour chez les Salvatores pour récupérer vos vêtements quand vous serez prête,_ lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Liz acquiesça avant de se ruer sous la douche où pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Caroline dans cet état, elle pleura, morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle ne survive pas. Quand elle fut de retour dans la chambre de sa fille une demi-heure plus tard, douchée et le ventre plein, elle trouva l'originel endormit sur sa chaise, sa main tenant toujours celle de Caroline. Liz ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri malgré la situation. Doucement, elle referma la chambre et fit savoir à Rebekah qu'elle était prête pour récupérer quelques affaires chez les Salvatores. Elle en profiterait en même temps pour préparer un sac pour Caroline. Dieu seul savait combien de temps elle serait dans cet état.

Le surlendemain de l'attaque, Caroline commençait à reprendre conscience quelques minutes avant de retomber profondément endormie sur les oreillers. Meredith lui avait dit que c'était normal. Selon elle, le sang avait stoppé la propagation du venin à temps, mais son corps avait quand même subi de gros dégâts et seul le repos lui permettrait de récupérer complètement. Sachant qu'elle allait mieux, Klaus s'autorisa enfin à en apprendre plus sur le chasseur. Il savait que Damon et Stefan avaient aidé ses frères à trouver des infos sur lui. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la bande ne débarque chez lui et exige de voir Caroline. Puisqu'ils étaient ses amis, Klaus les avait autorisés à entrer bien que l'envie n'y était pas. Quand Elena et Bonnie avaient insisté pour rester auprès de la jolie blonde, il s'était fait un plaisir de les mettre à la porte.

_—__ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, _s'était révoltée Elena.

_—__ Non seulement je le peux, mais je le fais ! Vous êtes chez moi ne l'oubliez pas ! Elle a besoin de repos alors foutez le camp ! _

_—__ Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? _avait demandé Bonnie.

_—__ Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre. Tu peux peut-être tenter de localiser Tyler par contre. Et s'il n'est pas mort quand tu le trouveras, _avait sifflé Klaus,_ fais-lui savoir qu'il aura des comptes à me rendre la prochaine fois que je le croiserai ! _

La bande s'était donc séparée afin de chercher Tyler et des infos sur le chasseur. Finalement l'hybride avait été retrouvé enfermé dans la cave de l'inconnu, salement amoché, mais en vie ! Klaus descendit au sous-sol où le corps était toujours entreposé et remercia mentalement Bonnie pour son sort de préservation sur la dépouille, évitant ainsi toute odeur désagréable. Il étudia l'homme, tentant de savoir s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, mais son visage ne lui disait absolument rien. Il jeta ensuite un œil aux armes qui avaient été entreposées sur une table non loin et son cœur manqua un battement.

_—__ Ça n'est pas possible,_ souffla-t-il en examinant la marque sur un pieu.

_—__ C'était donc bien ce que je pensais,_ répliqua Elijah dans son dos le faisant sursauter.

Son frère s'approcha de lui et prit à son tour un pieu avant de passer le doigt sur la marque qu'il portait. Une marque qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis près de mille ans !

— _Les visions ont-elles commencé ? _demanda-t-il à son frère_. _

_—__ Non, _répondit Klaus d'une voix blanche.

_—__ Combien de temps cela avait pris la dernière fois ? _

_—__ Quelques heures, _sembla s'étrangler l'hybride en reposant l'arme._ Peut-être qu'il n'est pas un membre des Cinq. _

_—__ Tout indique le contraire mon frère. Cette confrérie est secrète et je ne vois pas comment ce Connor Jordan aurait pu se retrouver avec de telles armes s'il n'était pas membre. _

_—__ Mais il n'avait pas de tatouage ! _s'obstina Klaus qui refusait de croire qu'il avait tué un des Cinq.

_—__ Ils ont du trouver un moyen pour le masquer, _souffla Elijah._ Je suis désolé, vraiment. _

_—__ Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, même si j'avais su qui il était, je l'aurais tué quand même pour sauver Caroline. Qu'importe si je dois de nouveau être hanté. J'ai survécu à ça, je le referais. _

Malgré l'assurance de son ton, il était loin d'être rassuré. La dernière fois qu'il avait tué un chasseur, cela lui avait couté cinquante-deux ans de sa vie ! Cinquante-deux ans à être hanté par ses victimes qui lui murmuraient à l'oreille nuits et jours ! Il avait perdu la raison à cette époque d'ailleurs, tentant plusieurs fois de se suicider sans jamais y parvenir. Sa condition d'originel hybride le rendait indestructible, l'obligeant à endurer encore et encore la torture des visions. Cinquante-deux ans à parler parfois tout seul pour leur demander de la fermer ou à écouter les hurlements déchirants de ses fantômes. Et puis un jour, tout s'était arrêté sans qu'il ne sache comment. Il avait retrouvé sa vie et sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais n'avait plus jamais été tout à fait le même après ça !

_—__ Préviens-moi quand les visions seront trop fortes, _reprit son frère en posant une main sur son épaule. _Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons. _

_—__ Ne dit rien à Caroline ou à sa mère. Laisse-la se rétablir complètement, après quoi elles partiront sans rien savoir. _

_—__ Pourquoi ?_

_—__ Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente redevable envers moi, _déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce.

_—__ Tu lui as sauvé la vie grâce à ton sang, elle le sera de toute façon !_

_—__ Toujours moins que si elle apprend ce que son sauvetage me coute ! _

Il n'en revenait toujours pas : un membre des Cinq à Mystic Falls ! Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'il tue un chasseur appartenant à une confrérie éteinte depuis des centaines d'années ici ? Les Cinq étaient un groupe d'homme, du moins le supposait-il puisqu'il n'avait toujours vu que des mâles, créé il y a fort longtemps par une sorcière afin de protéger l'espèce humaine des vampires. Chaque membre était doté d'une force et d'une rapidité bien supérieures aux humains. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il comprenait mieux comment ce Connor avait pu résister à trois originels ! De retour dans la chambre de Caroline, il le regarda dormir. Non, savoir que Connor était un chasseur ne l'aurait pas empêché de le tuer pour avoir posé les mains sur elle ! Il l'avait touché, il méritait la mort pour ça !

Elle avait repris quelques couleurs depuis la veille et n'avait plus besoin de transfusion. Elle buvait via une poche quand elle était éveillée et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il allait être hanté pour ça et alors ? Caroline serait en vie, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il s'approcha de lit où elle dormait et remonta la couverture qui avait glissé de ses épaules avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Une mèche de boucle blonde barrait le visage de sa belle, d'un geste qu'il voulait tendre, il la dégagea et laissa trainer ses doigts sur la peau délicate du visage de Caroline. Quand il la sentit bouger sous ses doigts, il se raidit et se releva du lit prêt à s'éloigner et à l'observer de loin, mais une main saisit son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas.

_—__ Reste prêt de moi,_ souffla Caroline les yeux mi-clos. _J'ai tellement froid._

Sa peau ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé froide à lui. Il hésita un instant puis sentant les doigts de Caroline se raffermirent sur soin poignet, il lui céda. Il souleva les couvertures, s'allongea à ses côtés, en profita pour remercier Liz d'avoir vêtu sa fille d'une chemise de nuit, et la prit dans ses bras, lui frictionnant le dos et les bras. Il récupéra les couvertures et enveloppa Caroline dedans, lui faisant un cocon bien chaud pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid. Elle s'agrippa des deux mains au col de son sweat, le ramenant toujours plus près d'elle avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Klaus se pétrifia quand il la sentit faire. Il n'était pas habitué à tenir une femme dans ses bras, encore moins une femme qui était importante pour lui ! Se sentait légèrement dépassé, il n'osa plus bouger et la laissa se caler confortablement, se lovant tout contre lui, posant la joue contre son épaule alors que son nez était toujours dans son cou. Si Caroline n'avait pas été malade, il aurait certainement apprécié cette étreinte. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas non, il aurait juste souhaité que ça soit en d'autres circonstances… circonstances qui n'arriveraient jamais il en avait parfaitement conscience ! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit la morsure des crocs déchirants la peau dans sa gorge, se plantant directement dans sa carotide.

Caroline buvait son sang, accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, à bien y réfléchir. Il pivota pour être sur le dos et dégagea sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse boire sans difficulté. Si elle avait besoin de boire, il lui offrait son sang sans aucune résistance ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en se plaçant ainsi c'est qu'elle le chevaucherait, s'installant à califourchon sur lui ! Les mains sur ses hanches de la jeune femme, il tenta de la repousser, mais Caroline n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être séparée de lui. Enfin de son sang, bien sûr, il était lucide, et ne se faisait aucun espoir quant aux raisons qui la poussait à rester sur lui ! La torture fut encore plus grande quand elle se mit à se frotter à lui, réveillant ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin en lui.

_—__ C'est pas vrai,_ siffla-t-il en tentant de se contrôler.

Mais comment se contrôler quand la femme qui vous attire plus que tout se frotte à vous, vous ôtant toute envie de la repousser ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer ainsi ! Il avait beau être fort, il restait un homme merde ! Et un homme quand on le chauffait trop prenait ce qu'on lui offrait ! Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement que Caroline n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, jamais elle ne se serait conduite de la sorte avec lui. À moins d'être ivre, pensa-t-il. Et la lumière se fit alors. Avec plus de détermination que jamais, il repoussa Caroline dont les lèvres quittèrent enfin sa gorge… pour s'abattre sur sa bouche qu'elle dévora goulument. Klaus pensait avoir connu toutes les tortures possibles au cours de sa longue vie, Caroline lui prouva qu'il se trompait. Il la repoussa le cœur battant follement et le souffle court, la faisant passer sous lui et la maintenant par les épaules pour qu'elle reste contre le matelas.

_—__ Love, écoute-moi. Tu ne contrôles plus rien je sais, mais tentes de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Tu es ivre de sang, c'est un peu comme être bourré quand tu étais humaine et là maintenant, tu as une méchante gueule de bois qui t'ôte toutes inhibitions. Tu n'as pas envie de moi, tu as envie de sexe, qu'importe l'homme qui te le procurera. Reprends le contrôle Love, parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le garder très longtemps moi ! _

Il la scruta dans les yeux et vit dans ses prunelles le doute s'installer… avant qu'elle ne l'attire contre elle et l'embrasse avec passion. Klaus profita de son baiser quelques secondes, puis la repoussa quand il se sentit encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter d'elle comme ça !

— _Dors jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie,_ lui ordonna-t-il en l'hypnotisant.

Elle se détendit sous ses mains et s'endormit paisiblement, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué en lui. Elle allait surement l'enguirlandait si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait hypnotisé, mais ça serait moins que s'il avait couché avec elle alors qu'elle était ivre de sang ! Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle puisse être atteinte de ce mal ! Il se manifestait quand un vampire avait trop de sang étranger dans l'organisme et vu tout le sang lui appartenant qu'elle avait avalé cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ! Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

_—__ Tu vas finir par me tuer Love !_ souffla-t-il en la regardant. _Personne n'y as réussi, mais toi tu vas y arriver je le sens ! _

— _Tu aurais dû en profiter, _lui répondit une voix. _Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'ouvrira jamais son lit, tu n'es qu'un idiot de ne pas avoir saisi ta chance !_

Klaus sursauta, se retourna et dut faire face à Connor dont la tête tenait à peine sur le corps. Klaus déglutit péniblement en comprenant que son enfer personnel venait de commencer !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Comme je vous l'avez dit la semaine dernière, celui-ci sera le dernier de l'année puisque je vais faire une pause pour les fêtes. Je pense que le prochain chap sera en ligne vers la mi-janvier. Et je sais par avance que vous aurez envie de me tuer pour cette pause quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre alors je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps par ici XD

**Réponses aux anonymes: **

**guest:** et non tu vois c''était pas le dernier chap lol, c'est celui-ci le dernier de l'année :) pauvre klaus en effet j'aime bien le martyrisé de la plus délicieuse des façons lol

**Kalyno**: merci pour ta rewiew ^^

**Tiffany**: si tu trouvais que la fin de l'autre chapitre était cruelle attends de lire celui-là mdr !

**Justine**: pauvre klaus en effet XD je lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs mais tu sais ce qu'on dit qui aime bien chatie bien lol

**Soshy**: ah bas klaus est un homme parfait mdr ! meme quand on lui saute dessus il se retient lol, ces hallucinations ne sont malheuresement que le début lol

**Sifaoui75**: mdr tkt pas le lemon finira par arriver (plus vite que tu le crois meme lol) si ca sera digne de "Revenge" ca... tu me le dira lol

**Rose**: merci pour tes jolis compliments qui me vont crois au coeur, pour les cours d'hypnose, j'ai pris des leçon avec Klaus en personne XD

Voila, bonne lecture les filles

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Caroline s'éveilla le matin du quatrième jour après son attaque, en pleine forme. Elle resta un moment, les yeux fermés, à profiter de la chaleur de son lit, prenant pied avec la réalité petit à petit. Puis les souvenirs firent surface. Elle se rappela l'attaque du chasseur, la douleur du venin qui lui brulait le corps et l'intervention de Klaus. Aussi ne fut-elle pas vraiment surprise en ouvrant les yeux de ne pas se réveiller dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce totalement inconnue. Richement décorée et meublée, la chambre respirer l'argent à plein nez. Si elle avait encore eu des doutes sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ils auraient été dissipés à la seconde ! Elle se tourna dans le lit afin de pouvoir admirer le reste de la chambre et fut surprise de trouver sa mère endormie près d'elle. Caroline eut un sourire tendre en la voyant ainsi. Sa mère avait dû la veiller tout le long de sa convalescence. Elle remonta une couverture sur les épaules de Liz et celle-ci s'éveilla en sursaut.

_—__ Caroline !_ s'exclama-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Elle aurait surement étouffé sa fille si celle-ci n'avait pas été une vampire. Elle la serra encore plus près avant de l'écarter légèrement pour la regarder bien en face.

_—__ Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille Caroline Forbes, _gronda Liz. _J'ai pris dix ans en quatre jours ! _

_—__ Quatre jours ? _s'étonna Caroline.

_—__ Quatre jours oui ! Tu as passé les deux premiers inconsciente, le troisième à moitié éveillé et le reste du temps à dormir sur ordre de Klaus. _

_—__ Il m'a hypnotisé ? _s'indigna la jolie blonde.

_—__ Heu… tu verras ça avec lui ma puce,_ répondit Liz en rougissant légèrement.

Liz avait hurlé au scandale quand elle avait su ce que Klaus avait fait à sa fille. C'était avant que celui-ci ne lui explique que Caroline lui avait sauté dessus et qu'il avait préféré l'hypnotiser avant qu'il ne perde son contrôle de lui-même et ne réponde plus de rien. À compter de cet instant, l'originel avait d'ailleurs évité cette chambre comme la peste. Liz s'était alors mise à le plaindre sincèrement. Il aimait Caroline, cela crevait les yeux, la repousser de la sorte devait être un vrai supplice pour lui. Reportant sur attention sur sa fille, Liz fut bien heureuse que ça ne soit pas à elle de lui expliquer qu'elle avait presque violé l'originel ! Elle avait une relation très forte avec sa fille, mais il y avait quand même des sujets qu'elle avait du mal à aborder ! Les tentatives de viols sur un homme en faisaient partie ! Elle sourit néanmoins en se demandant comment aller réagir Caroline quand elle saurait.

— _Bon dit moi, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu envie de quelque chose ? _

_—__ Je me sens en pleine forme et je meurs de faim ! _

_—__ Sang ou nourriture solide ? _

_—__ Les deux ? _proposa Caroline avec un sourire en coin.

_—__ Ok reste au lit, repose-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose. _

_—__ Je peux le faire moi-même maman, _soupira Caroline.

_—__ Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose pendant que tu étais malade alors laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît ! _

Caroline lui tira la langue, mais ne bougea néanmoins pas de son lit quand sa mère quitta la chambre pour lui préparer un petit dej digne de ce nom. Elle se rallongea, et tira les couvertures eu dessus de sa tête par frustration. Elle avait horreur qu'on la traite comme une petite fille malade. Ok elle s'était fait attaquer par un chasseur, mais elle allait bien ! Grâce à Klaus, pensa-t-elle alors que des images lui provenait par flash.

Elle sentit les doigts de Klaus se refermer sur sa main pendant qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il allait la sauver. Puis elle se vit le retenir alors qu'il quittait son lit où il l'observait. L'image suivante la pétrifia d'horreur. Elle n'avait pas osé quand même ! Morte de honte, elle se redressa dans le lit, et laissa la scène se dérouler dans sa tête. Elle se vit grimper sur Klaus à califourchon avant de lui faire des avances monstres. Avance auxquelles il n'était d'ailleurs pas insensible, elle s'en souvenait très bien ! Mortifiée, de son comportement et de la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée chez l'originel, Caroline comprit mieux d'un coup pourquoi il l'avait hypnotisé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait certainement fini par abuser de lui ! Sa mère entra alors avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de poche de sang.

_—__ Dit moi que ce dont je me souviens n'est jamais arrivé ! _la supplia-t-elle alors.

_—__ Si tu parles de la raison pour laquelle il t'a contraint à dormir pendant presque deux jours, j'ai bien peux de te décevoir ma puce. _

_—__ Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, je crois ! _

_—__ Oh rassure-toi il s'en est remit, _ria Liz_. Il a compris que tu ne te maitrisais pas vraiment, il n'y a aucun problème. _

Caroline mangea les tartines préparées par sa mère en se demandant si elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait ou bien si elle avait juste laissé libre court à ses envies… Klaus l'attirait de plus en plus, c'était indéniable, mais de là à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui de cette façon ? Elle mangea et but son sang en silence tout en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle hypothèse.

Klaus était dans sa chambre et tentait de la faire fermer à Connor et Tatia Petrova. Les deux hallucinations l'avaient harcelé toute la nuit, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil ou bien se reposer une seule minute.

— _Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! _hurla-t-il en posant un coussin sur ses oreilles.

_—__ Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va nous faire disparaitre, _ricana Tatia en sautant sur son lit. _Si tu veux te débarrasser de nous, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! _

_—__ Je ne peux pas mourir ! _

_—__ Oh, mais en cherchant bien je suis certain qu'on trouvera un moyen moi,_ railla Connor.

Cela ne faisait pas tout à fait deux jours qu'il était hanté et déjà Klaus n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait devenir fou avant peu c'était certain ! Le pire côté des hallucinations, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus veiller sur Caroline ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de craquer à cause des propos de ses démons devant Liz, ou encore pire, s'attaquer à elle ! Il savait pour l'avoir déjà vécu, que les hallucinations pouvaient vous faire croire n'importe quoi ! Liz deviendrait Connor qui chercherait à le tuer, il se défendrait et se rendrait compte trop tard qu'il aurait le corps sans vie de Liz dans les bras ! C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre ! Déjà que ses chances avec Caroline étaient minces, s'il venait à faire du mal à sa mère il pouvait lui dire adieu ! Il passait furtivement dans la chambre de sa belle afin de prendre de ses nouvelles ou bien ses frères et sœur lui en apportaient et il devait bien avouer que Caroline lui manquait. Il se languissait d'elle comme jamais. Aussi fit-il surprit quand il la sentit derrière sa porte peu avant qu'elle ne frappe.

Caroline était nerveuse. Elle devait parler à Klaus et celui-ci était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis presque deux jours si elle en croyait sa mère et Rebekah. Sa mère lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, allant jusqu'à s'affaiblir uniquement pour qu'elle ait assez de sang pour guérir. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait décemment par partir sans le remercier. Elle était alors descendue dans les cuisines et avec les conseils de Rebekah, avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour Klaus. Pain perdu, tranche de bacon grillé et œufs à la coque le tout accompagné d'une grande tasse de sang qu'elle avait fait réchauffer au micro-ondes. Rebekah l'avait encouragé dans cette voie, mais maintenant que Caroline se tenait devant la porte de l'originel avec son plateau, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Puisqu'elle était là, autant allé jusqu'au bout non ? Elle frappa doucement et attendit qu'il l'autorise à entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle pensait le trouver debout avec un pinceau ou un livre à la main, elle le trouva allongé dans son lit, le visage caché sous des oreillers. Quand il se tourna enfin vers elle tout en remontant le drap sur ses hanches qui semblaient nues, Caroline eut un choc. Il avait une mine épouvantable !

_—__ Non de dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé !_ s'exclama-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit et en s'approchant de lui.

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés et le regard hanté comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours !

_—__ Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui suis responsable quand même ! Ma mère m'a dit que me soigner t'avait affaibli, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point ! _

_—__ Tu n'es responsable de rien Love et ta mère aurais mieux fait de se taire ! _

Klaus s'en voulut aussi tôt quand il se rendit compte que son ton était sec et cassant. Caroline le regarda surprise, mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

_—__ Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Encore, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

_—__ Mais c'est un plaisir, même si je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire ! _

Caroline le regarda et se mordit les lèvres tentant de le regarder dans les yeux et non de perdre son regard sur le torse nu qu'elle voyait. Le dévorer des yeux ne l'aurait certainement pas aidé à lui résister. Ce qui lui fit penser que Klaus était bien plus fort qu'elle. S'il tenait à elle autant qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, elle lui tirait son chapeau pour l'avoir repoussé quand elle lui avait sauté dessus.

_—__ Un problème Love ?_ lui demanda-t-il tout en regardant derrière elle comme s'il voyait quelqu'un.

Caroline se retourna, pour être sure qu'ils étaient seuls avant de poursuivre.

_—__ Je heu… voudrais m'excuser. J'ai des flashs de scènes qui m'apparaissent depuis que je suis réveillée. Je sais pourquoi tu as dû m'hypnotiser. _

_—__ Oh, vraiment ? _répondit Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

_—__ Je suis morte de honte et je ne te remercierais assez pour m'avoir empêché de commettre une bêtise._

_—__ Pas de soucis, _grogna-t-il quand il l'entendit.

_—__ Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _se reprit-elle._ Ce n'est pas coucher avec toi qui aurais été une bêtise, c'est de le faire alors que je n'étais pas totalement maitresse de moi-même. Je sais que tu tiens à moi et ça n'aurait pas été correct de te donner de faux espoirs. _

_—__ Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de soucis, je sais que tu ne te maitrisais pas. Si tu me sautes dessus alors que tu es pleinement consentante là par contre je jure de ne pas te repousser. _

Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui donna des papillons au ventre de Caroline. Affaibli ou non, il restait toujours un séducteur dans l'âme ! Elle devait sortit de cette chambre avant de faire quelque chose de stupide ! Elle s'éloigna du lit pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et remarqua que Klaus semblait écouter quelque chose. Elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendit rien.

_—__ Je voulais juste passer te remercier. Je vais préparer mes affaires et partir. Je te rends ta demeure, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire._ Merci encore. _

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'atteignait quand il l'arrêta pour la remercier à son tour pour le petit déjeuner. Elle lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon. Elle retrouva sa mère dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant quelques jours et l'aida à porter les sacs contenant leurs affaires. Caroline eu un pincement eu cœur en pensant qu'elle allait être de retour à la pension Salvatore. C'était idiot, mais elle aurait préféré rester ici le temps que sa maison soit enfin réparée. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Klaus. Peut-être était-elle toujours valable ? se demanda-t-elle avant de se traiter d'idiote. Que penserait son entourage si elle quittait la demeure des Salvatores pour celle des Mickealson ? Caroline chargea donc ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture de fonction de sa mère avant de remercier Elijah, Kol et Rebekah pour leur hospitalité.

— _C'était sympa d'avoir une autre fille à la maison, en d'autres circonstances ça aurait sans doute été mieux, _ria Becca en la raccompagna à la porte.

_—__ J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, _promit Caroline en lui rendant son sourire.

_—__ Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ? _

Caroline se retourna et trouva Klaus dans son dos. Il avait meilleure mine que quand elle l'avait vu, le petit dej et une douche avaient fait des miracles, mais ça n'était pas encore la grande forme.

_—__ Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir,_ répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules.

Caroline lui sourit, se dirigea vers la porte avant de revenir sur ses pas et de déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de l'originel.

_—__ Merci,_ souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

Puis elle quitta le manoir Mickealson pour de bon. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture sans un regard un arrière, trop peureuse à l'idée de se ruer de nouveau à l'intérieur et de se jeter sur Klaus une nouvelle fois. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux ! Sa mère roula doucement dans les rues de la ville et Caroline ne s'aperçut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il y avait un problème avec leur itinéraire.

_—__ Maman, la pension des Salvatores est par là,_ lui rappela-t-elle en lui désignant la direction inverse.

_—__ Je sais, mais on n'y va pas. On rentre chez nous,_ lui répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa maison était en vue. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que celle-ci était en parfait état et que tous les dégâts causés par l'attaque du conseil avaient été réparés.

— _C'est fou ce qu'un originel motivé peux obtenir, _ria Liz en voyant la tête de sa fille.

_—__ Klaus ? _demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Qui d'autre ?_ lui répondit Liz avec un grand sourire.

Qui d'autre en effet ! Caroline eut le bonheur de retrouver sa chambre et ses affaires. Elle se jeta sur son lit, serra ses coussins contre elle, ivre de joie à l'idée de passer la prochaine nuit chez elle ! Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel contre ses doigts. Elle souleva les coussins avant de trouver un parchemin roulé, fermé par un ruban de satin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre qui l'avait laissé. Elle s'assit sur son lit, dénoua doucement le ruban avant de dérouler le parchemin qui renfermait un dessin comme elle s'y attendait. Klaus l'avait représentait endormie, perdue au milieu des couvertures. Elle était malade et pourtant sur ce croquis elle semblait paisible et en parfaite santé. Elle suivit les traits du fusain, bouleversée par la perfection avec laquelle il l'avait dessiné.

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ lui demanda Liz en entrant dans sa chambre.

Caroline lui tendit le dessin sans dire un mot, trop émue encore pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

— _C'est magnifique, _souffla Liz surprise._ Je ne savais pas qu'il dessinait si bien. _

_—__ Il dessine plus que bien, _ricana Caroline, _il a des tableaux exposés dans plusieurs musés. _

_—__ Il est vraiment doué… et très attaché à toi si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais dû le voir veiller sur toi, c'était vraiment impressionnant, tu sais. Il ne m'avait jamais semblait humain… jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses attaquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour toi. _

Caroline se leva de son lit, changea de vêtement à la vitesse de la lumière avant d'embrasser sa mère.

— _J'ai quelque chose à faire,_ l'informa-t-elle avant de quitter la maison.

Elle prit sa voiture et refit la route jusqu'au manoir Mickealson. Elle devait voir Klaus avant de changer d'avis ! Klaus justement était en grande conversation avec ses frères et sœurs. Il tentait de suivre la discussion tout en repoussant les hallucinations qui venaient le perturber de plus en plus.

— _Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux gérer ? _lui demanda Elijah.

_—__ Je gère, _grogna Klaus tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains. _J'ai parfois envie de m'arracher le cœur pour faire cesser tout ce cirque, mais je n'en ferais rien. _

_—__ Ça serait dommage en effet, surtout maintenant que Caroline se rapproche de toi, _railla sa sœur._ Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai vu le baiser qu'elle t'a donné avant de partir !_

_—__ Ça n'était rien,_ siffla Klaus qui aurait aimé pouvoir dire le contraire.

Elle l'avait presque embrassé uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait reconnaissante envers lui et rien d'autre. Ce léger baiser ne signifiait rien du tout !

_—__ Qui sait peut-être qu'elle a envie de toi au fond, mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas encore,_ railla une voix de femme dans son dos.

Tatia apparut alors exactement à l'endroit où se tenait Rebekah quelques secondes plus tôt. La Petrova originelle avait le même aspect que quand elle était morte. Elle portait toujours sa robe d'époque et son cou baignait toujours sous le sang. Ester lui avait tranché la carotide pour récupérer le liquide vital et transformer ses enfants en vampires. Tatia était morte peu après. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le hantait. Il n'était pas responsable de sa mort après tout !

— _Tire-toi,_ rugit-il en la fusillant du regard.

— _Quoi ? _s'offusqua-t-elle._ Tu me rejettes après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux ? Tu es si cruel ! C'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé dans les bras d'Elijah. Il à toujours été tendre lui ! _

Tatia se dirigea alors vers son frère qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche devant lui. Klaus, tel un fauve en chasse, bondit, mais fut intercepté au vol par Kol qui le plaqua au sol.

_—__ Tu hallucines, reprends toi ou tu vas tuer ta sœur unique !_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Klaus se remit du choc brutal de sa rencontre avec le sol de pierre et regarda de nouveau Tatia. Celle-ci avait disparu pour être remplacée par une Rebekah qui semblait terrorisée.

— _Je crois que je commence à perdre pied,_ souffla Klaus avant de reposer sa tête sur le sol.

— _On va trouver une solution mon frère, je te le jure,_ lui répondit Elijah en l'aidant à se relever.

_—__ Il faudrait la trouver vite alors ! Caroline vient de se garer devant la maison,_ les informa Rebekah.

Klaus fut à ses côtés pour regarder Caroline descendre de voiture la seconde suivante.

_—__ Dites-lui que je suis sorti, je ne veux pas risquer de la blesser,_ grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.

— _Est-ce que tu as halluciné ce matin quand elle t'a rendu visite ? _lui demanda Rebekah en surveillant Caroline qui approchait de la porte.

_—__ Comme sais-tu qu'elle… _

_—__ C'est moi qui lui ai dit ce que tu mangeais au petit dej je te signale ! Alors ? _

_—__ J'hallucine depuis deux jours sans répit ! _cingla Klaus._ À ton avis ? _

_—__ Les hallucinations n'ont-elles pas été moins fortes ? N'as-tu pas pu les repousser plus facilement ? _

Klaus y pensa, et il réalisa alors que c'était exact. Tatia avait été un bruit de fond agaçant, mais supportable et Connor n'était même pas apparue pendant que Caroline était dans sa chambre.

— _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _demanda-t-il alors que Caroline frappait à la porte.

_—__ Je crois que les sentiments que tu lui portes sont plus forts que les hallucinations. Mais on va devoir tester pour en être sur. _

Becca lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit la porte à Caroline, avant que son frère n'ait pu quitter le hall.

_—__ Caroline, tu as oublié quelque chose ? _

_—__ Non, je voudrais juste voir Klaus s'il te plait. _

_—__ Tout vas bien Love ? _lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

_—__ Je heu… oui. Y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler en privé ? _

Caroline regarda les originels qui se tenaient derrière leur frère et fut gênée de leur faire comprendre qu'ils dérangeaient. Ils étaient chez eux après tout. Becca lui fit un sourire entendu, attrapa ses deux frères par les bras et tous quittèrent la maison pour une virée improvisée en ville.

— _Je n'ai pas envie de partir moi, _s'insurgea Kol avec un grand sourire amusé_. Je veux rester et écouter, je suis certain que ça va être très intéressant ! _

_—__ Tu vas aller terroriser quelques vendeuses au centre commercial tu vas voir comme c'est amusant, _lui répondit sa sœur en le poussant dans la voiture.

Elijah secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin, salua son frère et Caroline et monta lui aussi en voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule avait disparu.

— _Ça n'est pas prudent de rester seule avec moi Love, _grogna Klaus qui semblait tout à coup très nerveux.

_—__ Pourquoi, tu as envie de me faire du mal ? _

_—__ Non, du moins pas volontairement. _

Caroline haussa un sourcil pour l'interroger, mais l'originel garda le silence. Tenter de le faire parler ne servirait strictement à rien, elle se décida donc à lui dire pourquoi elle était là.

_—__ Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai trouvé la maison réparée et ceci glissé sous mon oreiller, _déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le dessin._ Pourquoi ? _

_—__ Pourquoi j'ai demandé à Kol d'hypnotiser l'entrepreneur pour qu'il s'occupe de ton foyer en priorité ou pourquoi je t'ai dessiné ? _

_—__ Les deux, _répliqua-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

_—__ Tu connais la réponse Love, _souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

_—__ Dis-le. _

_—__ Parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux te savoir heureuse. Te voir habiter chez les Salvatore me rend dingue, ta mère avait besoin de retrouver son chez elle, tout comme toi. _

_—__ Et le dessin ?_ demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

_—__ Parce que je n'ai pas renoncé à te séduire Sweetheart, _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui la fit craquer. _Je pense que tu seras plus sensible à ça qu'aux fleurs ou aux chocolats. _

_—__ J'aime les chocolats ! _se défendit-elle.

_—__ J'en prends note,_ souffla-t-il en rivant son regard au sien.

Caroline sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses yeux la captivaient et lui ôtait toute envie de résister. Si toutefois elle avait encore eu cette envie ! Car elle avait couru chez lui en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'elle pourrait craquer et pourtant elle était là. Cela voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire non ? Elle s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur son torse, et du bout de la langue lui caressa les lèvres. Le geste était sensuel à souhait sans être trop engageant. Elle lui laissant encore le choix de la repousser ou non, mais visiblement il n'avait pas encore décidé. Elle le sentit se raidir sous ses caresses avant que ses mains se s'abattent sur ses hanches, la collant à lui. Elle l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, les mains dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva le dos contre un mur de marbre qui trembla sous la violence de l'impact. Loin de la déconcentrer, Caroline se fit avide de caresses et perdit sa langue dans la bouche de Klaus alors que ses mains passaient sous son sweat-shirt pour explorer sa peau nue. C'est alors qu'il l'arrêta. Il la maintint pas les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _dit-il le souffle court, le regard fou.

_—__ Je pensais que ça se voyait pourtant, _ria Caroline.

_—__ Où est le piège ? _demanda Klaus septique.

_—__ Il n'y en a pas et je ne porte aucune arme sur moi. Tu peux me fouiller si tu veux, _répondit-elle en écartant les bras.

Il était méfiant et elle pouvait le comprendre facilement. Les deux fois où elle lui avait sauté dessus, la première il s'était retrouvé avec un pieu planté dans les reins, la seconde c'est parce qu'elle était ivre de sang ! Il avait beau avoir envie d'elle, il voulait être sûr que ça ne cachait rien. Comme elle l'avait autorisé, Klaus la fouilla, vidant chaque poche, promenant ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune arme sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Quand il eu finit sa fouille, il s'attaqua aux cheveux de la jolie blonde. Il retira le crayon qui retenait les boucles sur sa tête et le jeta au loin. C'était la seule chose susceptible de le blesser qu'il avait trouvée sur elle. Devait-il vraiment croire qu'elle était là uniquement pour être avec lui ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai !

_—__ Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, _souffla Connor à son oreille,_ quand c'est trop beau pour être vrai, c'est que ça ne l'est pas en général !_

Il fit un effort mental et repoussa l'apparition du chasseur qu'il sentit se dissiper. Sa sœur avait-elle raison ? Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Caroline étaient-ils plus forts que les hallucinations ? Pouvait-il être avec elle sans risque de la blesser ?

— _Alors cette fouille au corps ?_ lui demanda Caroline en prenant une de ses mains.

Elle se mit à embrasser sa paume, mordillant légèrement la base de son pouce avant de laisser courir sa langue sur ses doigts, les léchant, les mordillant tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Si elle jouait la comédie, elle était sacrément douée ! Il l'observa faire, subjugué par son manège, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il retrouva sa liberté de mouvement quand Caroline prit son majeur dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer avec un regard éloquent. Il se jeta alors sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur provoquant les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

_—__ Je suis certaine que tu as envie de faire ça depuis un bon moment. _

_—__ Si tu savais Love ! _

Il l'embrassa passionnément, l'incita à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et la conduisit dans sa chambre aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Elle lui avait enfin dit oui, il n'allait pas la laisser changer d'avis et s'échapper !

* * *

j'avais dis que la fin était sadique non ? XD faite peter le compter à rewiew et peut-etre, je dis bien peut-etre, que vous aurez un petit bonus d'ici noel :P


	14. Chapter 14

oh oh oh mes mordus !

le père noel est passé et m'a laissé quelque chose sous le sapin pour vous ! Vous auriez été tres sage m'as-t-il dit lol !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos rewiews sur le chap 13, mais sachez que j'ai bien ris lol ! je savais que vous alliez devenir folle que je coupe à ce moment là XD !

Merci d'etre toujours aussi nombreuses à lire et joyeux noel !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Caroline se retrouva dos à la porte de la chambre de Klaus s'en s'être rendue compte qu'il avait bougé, trop occupée qu'elle était à perdre sa langue dans sa bouche. Celle de Klaus se perdit dans son cou, aspirant sa peau entre ses lèvres avant de l'effleurer de ses dents, provoquant de délicieuses sensations à la jeune femme. Il passa à son oreille dont il mordilla le globe et Caroline ne put retenir le gémissement qui lui échappa. Elle prit le visage de l'originel entre ses mains et le força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue dansa avec la sienne, l'une caressant l'autre. Les mains de Caroline toujours sur le visage de Klaus empêchaient celui-ci de s'éloigner, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s'éloigner d'elle et s'il était en train de rêver, il tuerait celui qui le réveillerait !

Il avait su que Caroline le rendrait fou dès qu'elle avait commencé à jouer avec lui des semaines plus tôt, il se pensait alors à la hauteur de son jeu, il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus douée que lui ! Alors qu'elle se maitrisait parfaitement, il rêvait de la jeter dans son lit, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la faire sienne d'un puissant coup de reins. Finalement, ce fut lui qui fut jeté dans son lit. Caroline le propulsa sur le matelas d'une pichenette avant de lui bondir dessus et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarda, et eu l'impression de voir une louve affamée. Et c'était de lui qu'elle avait faim ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer, elle le désirait vraiment ! Il lui avait couru après pendant des mois, période qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve et il était enfin récompensé !

D'un geste sec, Caroline tira sur son sweet qui se déchira en deux révélant son torse que la jeune femme s'empressa de dévorer de baiser. Il n'avait jamais cru au paradis, pas avec la vie qu'il avait mené, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'y être en ce moment. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait failli lui faire l'amour depuis le corps de Tyler, il se rendit compte que c'était une bien pâle expérience comparée à ce qu'il vivait là ! Caroline parsema son torse de baiser, jouant tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses dents, n'hésitant pas à le mordre au passage avant de récolter son sang du bout des lèvres. Quand il la sentit jouer avec son nombril alors que ses mains s'attaquer aux boutons de son jean, il inversa le jeu. Il la bascula sous lui et reprit le contrôle de la situation, souhaitant torturer Caroline de la plus délicieuse des façons lui aussi.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il lui retira son top et l'envoya à travers la pièce sans vraiment savoir où il atterrirait, mais pour le moment il s'en moquait. Puis il s'attaqua à son soutien-gorge. D'abord, il promena ses doigts entre la dentelle et sa peau, dessinant le contour du sous-vêtement toujours avec lenteur, ce qui mettait Caroline au supplice. Elle avait envie qu'il lui arrache tout ce qu'elle portait comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, mais visiblement il avait envie de prendre son temps et de la torturer ! Quand elle sentit enfin ses lèvres se poser sur un de ses seins et jouer avec son mamelon, elle crut défaillir. Ses mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules avant de descendre jusqu'aux reins de l'originel. Elle lui enfonça les ongles dans la peau, sentant le sang couler légèrement sous ses doigts et il se tendit le temps d'absorber la douleur avant de se venger à sa façon et de la mordre entre les seins. Caroline s'arque bouta sous la morsure, le venin la brulant légèrement, mais étrangement la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Grisante et inattendue, mais pas désagréable. Elle prit note qu'elle allait devoir boire son sang sous peu pour se procurer le remède à la morsure, mais elle avait le temps pour ça. Elle disposait d'un peu de temps avant de souffrir des effets. Klaus lécha la morsure, avant de s'occuper du second sein, jaloux de ne pas avoir eu le même traitement que son frère jumeau. Tout en cajolant sa poitrine une de ses mains remonta jusqu'au cou de Caroline, mettant son poignet en évidence afin qu'elle morde. Il savait que son venin ne lui ferait pas de mal tout de suite, mais il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque avec elle, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers jours.

Quand il sentit les crocs de Caroline percer sa peau, son sexe pourtant déjà tendu à ce qu'il pensait son maximum, s'étira encore plus comme excité par la morsure. Cette femme allait le tuer, se dit-il alors qu'il se jetait une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche. Sentir son propre sang sur les lèvres de Caroline fut un pur délice. Il s'était promis de prendre son temps, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la sentir autour de lui alors qu'elle jouirait sous ses coups de buttoir ! Il voulait la posséder et visiblement c'est ce qu'elle voulait aussi si elle en croyait la façon dont elle s'arque boutait pour que leurs bassins se touchent ! Sans se faire prier, il lui arracha jean et string et passa la main entre ses cuisses, tout en gardant ses lèvres prisonnières des siennes. Il la pénétra, laissant ses doigts profiter de l'humidité de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Ils grognèrent alors de concert. Caroline gémit contre sa bouche et bougea ses hanches pour l'inciter à continuer et lui feula, trop heureux de connaitre enfin les sensations du corps de Caroline.

Un brasier venait de s'allumer dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme et s'il ne la prenait pas très vite, elle ne répondait plus de rien ! Elle savait qu'il était sadique et aimait torturer ses victimes, elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était également le cas dans l'intimité ! Histoire de lui rendre la pareille, elle passa la main dans son jean et fut surprise de constater qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Constat qui l'excita encore plus ! Elle le prit dans la main et commença de long vas et vient qui arrachèrent un soupir d'extase à l'originel.

— _Je suis assez douée moi aussi pour torturer,_ lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

_—__ Peut-être, mais je reste le meilleur,_ lui répondit-il avant d'enfoncer ses doigts encore plus profondément en elle.

Un sourire de satisfaction purement masculine étira les lèvres de Klaus quand il la vit crier son plaisir. Caroline riva ensuite son regard au sien et il vit ses prunelles s'enflammer d'un désir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit basculer sur le dos, lui arracha son pantalon et allait s'empaler sur lui avant qu'il ne l'arrête pour la repasser sous lui.

— _Je suis le mâle dominant love,_ susurra-t-il tout en lui embrassant le cou alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses cuisses.

_—__ Mais être un mâle dominé est parfois délicieux,_ répliqua-t-elle en le faisant basculer de nouveau.

Avant qu'il ne l'arrête, elle s'empala sur lui tout en plantant ses doigts dans les épaules de l'originel pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il feula de plaisir quand il sentit son sexe glissé en elle alors qu'elle était humide, déjà prête à l'accueillir. Elle commença à bouger sur lui, faisant onduler ses hanches et Klaus se rendit compte que Caroline avait raison : être un mâle dominé lui convenait parfaitement ! Il la laissa jouer avec lui un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et la fasse passer sous lui. Caroline éclata de rire, mais le laissa néanmoins faire. C'était un maniaque du contrôle, elle n'allait pas le guérir du premier coup ! Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, monta leurs mains unies au-dessus de la tête de Caroline avant de river son regard au sien. Il lui faisait toujours l'amour, mais ils avaient parfaitement conscience tous les deux que l'atmosphère venait de changer. Là où il avait de la brusquerie et un brin de sauvagerie avant, il y avait maintenant une tendresse qui bouleversa Caroline. Jamais elle ne l'aura cru capable de se montrer tendre. Une larme s'écoula du coin de ses yeux alors que son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Klaus cueillit l'unique larme de bout de la langue tout en continuant ses coups de reins.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Jamais il ne s'était avoué ceci avant. Il tenait à Caroline bien sûr, mais jamais il n'avait reconnu que c'était de l'amour et non une profonde tendresse, jusqu'à ce jour. La voir rayonnante de plaisir sous lui alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir et de tendresse le chavira. Il avait cru avoir tout vécu dans sa longue vie, il savait désormais qu'il avait eu tort. Il venait de gouter au paradis, un paradis qu'il n'avait jamais cru atteindre un jour. Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes pour retenir les larmes de bonheur qui lui montaient aux yeux. Caroline dut sentir qu'il était bouleversé, car elle força pour se libérer les mains avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse. C'est dans la bouche de l'autre qu'ils finirent par crier leur plaisir quand l'orgasme les terrassa enfin quelques minutes plus tard.

Klaus se dégagea et s'installa sur le dos aux côtés de Caroline. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action, il était hésitant quand à la suite. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Caroline ou en faire trop. Tous deux reprirent leur souffle installé côte à côte puis Caroline releva la tête avant d'éclater de rire devant les dégâts dans la chambre.

_—__ On a mis un sacré bazar_, ria-t-elle en voyant le lit défait, et les vêtements éparpillés partout.

_—__ Un délicieux bazar selon moi,_ répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur un coude avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle lui sourit et il s'autorisa à dessiner de petits sillons du bout du doigt sur son ventre nu. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, en profitant pour faire le point sur leur pensée. Klaus était plus qu'heureux. Il avait enfin l'impression de toucher au bonheur pour la première fois de sa vie. Caroline quant à elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Elle avait cédé à une pulsion qui l'habitait depuis quelque temps déjà, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Love ? Tu commences à réaliser ce que tu viens de faire c'est ça ? _

Klaus grogna et se rallongea sur le dos, ramenant un bras sous sa tête. Quel abruti ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru au juste qu'elle allait continuer à roucouler avec lui après avoir réalisé avec qui elle s'était envoyée en l'air ?! Il relâcha sa vigilance un instant pendant lequel Tatia fit une apparition pour lui rire au nez et se moquer de sa naïveté. Il avait réussi jusque-là à tenir les apparitions à distance, il avait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention pour que l'une d'elles revienne le hanter. Il grogna et se concentra pour les bloquer de nouveau.

_—__ Je ne regrette pas si c'est ta question, _lui répondit Caroline en se tournant vers lui._ Je dis juste que je n'ai pas choisi la simplicité. Tu es l'ennemi public numéro un après tout, j'imagine déjà la tête des autres quand ils sauront, _ria-t-elle._ Ils vont me dire que je suis complètement folle, que tu as dû m'hypnotiser pour me forcer ou que tu m'as menacé. _

_—__ Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil, _cracha Klaus en la foudroyant du regard.

_—__ Je sais, _lui répondit-il d'une voix douce tout en laissant courir ses doigts sur la hanche de l'originel._ Tu aurais pu profiter de moi à deux reprises, quand tu étais dans le corps de Tyler et quand je t'ai sauté dessus. Tu n'as rien fait. _

Elle tentait de le rassurer, mais elle vit qu'il n'en était rien. Il restait sur ses gardes, tendu et attendant qu'elle le rejette. Elle soupira, enroula un drap autour de son corps et quitta le lit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il la vit faire. Elle prenait la fuite ! Il se redressa sur les deux coudes et l'observa faire, cherchant à croiser son regard. Caroline mit enfin la main sur ses vêtements et ria quand elle vit l'état de son jean qui était déchiré en deux sur le devant. Elle le leva afin qu'il soit à la vue de l'originel et osa le regarder. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, comme parfaitement satisfait de l'état de son pantalon.

_—__ Pour ma défense, mon sweat est dans le même état,_ répliqua-t-il. _Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, _ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il s'en voulu à peine les mots eut-ils passé ses lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas la supplier de rester à ses côtés non ? Caroline le regarda comme attendrie.

_—__ Passer la nuit près de quelqu'un, s'endormir à ses côtés, c'est faire preuve de confiance. Quand on dort, on est vulnérable, l'autre pourrait parfaitement nous faire du mal… _

_—__ Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! _feula-t-il incrédule qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui.

_—__ Je le sais, _ria-t-elle._ Si tu avais voulu, tu avais quatre jours pour me faire du mal, quatre jours que tu as passé à me sauver la vie. Je parlais pour toi Klaus. As-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser t'approcher ? _

Klaus la regarda alors comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était là, debout dans sa chambre, complètement nue hormis le drap qui la couvrait, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, cherchant à savoir s'il la laisserait approcher de son cœur ou non. En quelques secondes, il l'aima encore plus qu'auparavant. Il se leva, n'ayant lui aucun problème avec sa nudité et s'approcha d'elle avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser tendrement.

_—__ Tu as faim ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

_—__ Un peu oui. _

_—__ Très bien, on va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos avant. Ça m'ennuierait de tuer Kol parce qu'il a posé les yeux sur ton corps nu._

Caroline se demanda s'il était vraiment capable de tuer son frère pour elle pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne voie son sourire resplendissant. Il passa son jean qui était encore intact contrairement à celui de Caroline avant de faire un tour dans son dressing d'où il sortit un pantalon de survêtement.

_—__ Tu devras te contenter de ça Love j'en ai bien peur, à moins qu'on fouille dans les affaires de ma sœur, mais elle risque de vouloir nous tuer ensuite. _

_—__ Ca sera parfait,_ ria Caroline en l'enfilant.

Elle attrapa ensuite un de ses tee-shirts sur une étagère et le passa sous l'œil gourmant de l'originel qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. La voir porter ses vêtements lui fit un drôle d'effet. S'il s'écoutait, il la jetterait de nouveau dans son lit tant la voir habillé ainsi l'excitait. Plus tard, se promit-il. Après tout, elle allait passer la nuit avec lui, ils avaient tout le temps ! Une fois tous deux présentable, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Caroline en profita pour téléphoner à sa mère afin de la prévenir qu'elle découchait. Liz n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter inutilement. Le reste de la famille Mickealson réintégra la maison alors que Caroline et Klaus étaient en train de manger. Kol pesta quand il vit ce que Caroline portait sur le dos.

_—__ Je le savais qu'on aurait dû rester là, on a tout loupé ! _

_—__ Je reste ici cette nuit tu auras certainement le temps de te rattraper,_ le taquina Caroline avec un grand sourire amusé.

Kol lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil aguicheur qui provoqua le grognement de Klaus et l'hilarité de Rebekah.

_—__ Si tu veux vivre longtemps mon frère, garde des yeux et tes mains dans tes poches ! Caroline si tu as besoin de vêtement plus confortable que ceux de mon frère, tu sais où est ma chambre. _

Kol et Rebekah quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans les étages. Elijah allait faire de même quand il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

— _Tout va bien Nicklaus ?_ lui demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant.

_—__ Parfaitement, merci Elijah. _

Il parut clair à Caroline que les deux frères lui cachaient quelque chose, mais elle n'insista pas pour savoir ce qui se tramait, jugeant que cela ne la regardait pas. Quand elle fut de retour dans la chambre de Klaus un moment plus tard, elle se demanda si elle devait garder son tee-shirt pour dormir ou non. Finalement, l'originel décida pour elle. Il l'attira à lui et lui enleva tout ce qu'elle portait avant de lui refaire l'amour pendant un long moment, prenant tout son temps pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle finit par s'endormir lovée contre lui et lui rejoignit les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui ne resta pas bien longtemps. Les cauchemars s'emparèrent de lui. Il vit Ester le torturer, tentant de le tuer encore et encore sans jamais y parvenir avant de s'attaquer à Caroline pour l'atteindre lui.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Or, il dormait toujours seul ! Quand il lui arrivait de ramener des conquêtes chez lui, il les congédiait juste après en avoir fini avec elle ! Jamais il n'aurait pris le risque d'être attaqué dans son sommeil par une inconnue ramassée on ne sait où ! Bougeant avec le plus de lenteur possible, il se tourna vers la femme étendue à ses cotés et vit avec horreur que c'était Ester qui se trouvait prés de lui. Elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il se jeta sur elle, posa les mains sur sa gorge et serra. Il ne voulait pas écouter ce que cette garce avait à dire ! Chaque mot qui sortirait de sa bouche serait des mensonges qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ! Il serra jusqu'à voir sa garce de mère suffoquer puis il sembla se souvenir de qui il était et de la force qui était sienne. Au lieu de tenter de l'étrangler, il lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec, se délivrant à jamais de l'emprise d'Esther.

_—__ Et reste morte cette fois,_ cracha-t-il avec mépris avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la cage thoracique pour en extraire son cœur.

Il serra entre ses doigts l'organe vital qui était encore chaud, commença à tirer dessus quand un étrange phénomène se produisit. Les traits de visage d'Ester commencèrent à se dissiper pour laisser place à ceux de Caroline. Il vit avec effrois les marques sur son cou et l'angle de sa nuque, et sa main plongée dans sa poitrine. Il se souvint alors. La jeune femme et lui avaient fait l'amour, puis elle s'était endormie contre lui, l'entourant d'un cocon de tendresse. Qu'avait-il fait !

_—__ Elijah,_ hurla-t-il alors qu'il se ruait hors du lit.

Il se réfugia dans un coin de la chambre et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il fait mon dieu ! Ces hallucinations l'avaient rendu complètement dingue ! Il avait porté la main sur la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, allant jusqu'à la tuer alors qu'elle était endormie à ses côtés ! Ses deux frères et sa sœur entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, les traits marqués par le sommeil dont ils avaient été brutalement tirés et restèrent un instant interdit devant le spectacle qui les attendait. Rebekah se rendit aux côtés de Caroline et remonta le drap sur sa poitrine, cachant ainsi à ses frères la nudité de la jeune femme. Elijah et Kol s'occupèrent de leur frère à qui ils firent passer une couverture pour qu'il ait quelque chose sur le dos.

_—__ Que s'est-il passé ?_ lui demanda Elijah en le maintenant par les épaules pour le forcer à arrêter son balancement.

Mais Klaus ne lui répondit pas, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de Caroline. Sa Caroline ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ! Rebekah le regarda et afficha un regard désolé qui lui broya le cœur.

_—__ Elle est morte,_ souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Non, tu mens, c'est impossible,_ hurla Klaus en se précipitant aux côtés de sa belle.

Il prit Caroline dans ses bras et laissa libre court à son chagrin quand il vit le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas arraché l'organe, il avait arrêté son geste quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas Ester, mais son corps avait-il subi des dommages trop importants pour que le vampirisme les répare ? Le fait qu'il est serré le cœur de Caroline dans ses mains allait-il être fatal à la jeune femme ? Elle lui avait enfin offert son cœur et lui le lui avait presque arraché, au sens littéral du terme !

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce bonus de noel vous auras plus :) Joyeux noel et bonne année puisqu'on ne se reverra pas avant janvier :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour bonjour !

A que c'est bon d'être de retour parmi vous ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne fête de fin d'année, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous transmettre tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année Je vois que beaucoup s'inquiétais à la lecture du dernier chapitre lol, j'avoue avoir été tres sadique sur ce coup là XD Méchante que je suis ! J'espère que vous apprecierez ce nouveau chapitre

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Justine** : merci pour ta rewiew et oui je sais j'étais été sadique de vous laissez comme ca pendant un mois lol. Ca commençait si bien pour finir si mal… mais tkt je vais me rattraper lol.

**Tiffany **: je crois qu'il à depassé le stade de dingue là XD je dis ca je dis rien mdr. Merci pour ton petit mot

**Lestat** : ton attente est terminée voila (enfin !) la suite lol merci d'avoir prit le temps de commer

Bonne lecture à toutes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et passa la main sur sa nuque qui était douloureuse avant de porter la main à sa poitrine qui était étrangement sensible. Elle se souvint alors… Klaus l'avait agressé pendant qu'elle dormait à ses côtés. Elle lui avait hurlé d'arrêter, mais c'était comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il lui avait brisé la nuque après avoir tenté de l'étrangler les yeux débordant de haine et de fureur. Ensuite c'était le trou noir. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi elle était couverte de sang. Elle passa la main sur sa poitrine nue et tenta de chasser le sang séché, en vain. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Rebekah était près d'elle, assise sur un fauteuil non loin du lit.

_—__ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en vie, _souffla-t-elle visiblement très soulagée.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ lui demanda Caroline.

La sœur originelle sembla alors très mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla les mains dans tous les sens et sembla chercher ses mots pour lui expliquer.

_—__ Je ne vais pas te mentir ou tenter de t'enrober la vérité pour qu'elle passe mieux. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourras atténuer l'atrocité de son geste. Klaus t'a tué, _grimaça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit._ Il t'a brisé la nuque avant de tenter de t'arracher le cœur. _

_—__ Il a quoi ?_ répéta Caroline qui n'était pas sure d'avoir bien comprit.

Comment pouvait-elle être en vie si Klaus lui avait arraché le cœur ? Même un vampire n'aurait pas pu survivre à ça !

_—__ Il a arrêté son geste. Il ne parle pas depuis qu'il t'a fait du mal, il reste prostré dans le silence, le regard hanté par ce qu'il t'a fait. _

_—__ Il m'a tué… Il m'a tué ! _hurla alors Caroline en resserrant un drap contre sa poitrine. _On passe la nuit ensemble, il me demande de rester auprès de lui et je finis morte dans son lit ? Et tu oses me dire qu'il reste prostré dans le silence ? J'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller de cette nuit avec lui moi ! _

Caroline se rua hors du lit et arpenta la chambre enroulée dans un drap taché de son propre sang !

— _Où est-il ? _s'exclama-t-elle alors.

_—__ Tu ne peux pas le voir, il n'est pas en état d'avoir de la visite. Ça serait même dangereux pour toi s'il venait à te mordre. _

_—__ Il refuse d'assumer c'est ça ?_ s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus en colère : que Klaus l'ait tué ou bien qu'il se défile au petit matin sans assumer ses actes ! Elle pouvait qualifier l'originel de beaucoup d'adjectif, mais lâche n'en faisait pas partit !

_—__ Il ne se défile pas, _tiqua Rebekka,_ il n'est juste pas en état. _

_—__ C'est de Klaus dont on parle je te signale ! Rien ne l'atteint ! _

_—__ Il faut croire que t'avoir tué l'a atteint plus que tu ne le penses ! _

_—__ Et bien tant mieux ! _hurla alors Caroline._ J'espère que ce souvenir le hantera pour le restant de sa putain de longue vie, car c'est le dernier qu'il aura de moi ! _

_—__ Caroline non. Je t'en pris ne l'abandonne pas maintenant, _la supplia Rebekka du regard.

_—__ Il m'a tué ! Il a failli m'arracher le cœur et tu penses que je vais rester près de lui pour lui assurer que tout va bien ? Qu'il a loupé son coup ? Si c'est ce que tu espères, c'est que tu es encore plus cinglée que je ne le pensais ! Maintenant pourrais-tu sortir afin que je m'habille merci ! _

Le ton de Caroline était sans appel ce qui désespéra Rebekka. Elle avait menti à Caroline, son frère avait parlé une seule et unique fois depuis hier soir pour ordonner à sa fratrie de garder le silence sur ses hallucinations. Depuis, qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme, Klaus s'était enfermé au sous-sol dans une espèce de cage qu'il utilisait habituellement pour contrôler les loups lorsqu'ils mutaient. Il avait bouclé la cellule et s'était allongé à même le sol, rongé par le remords. Voir son frère dans cet état avait bouleversé Rebekka si bien qu'elle avait préféré veiller sur Caroline afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule quand elle reviendrait à elle, laissant ainsi à ses deux frères la tache de prendre soin de Klaus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais elle savait une chose : son frère n'aurait jamais blessé Caroline intentionnellement, pas après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Une hallucination lui avait sans doute fait perdre la tête et dans un moment de délire il avait attaqué Caroline, c'était la seule explication logique. Si elle disait la vérité à Caroline, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de rester et d'aider Klaus à se sortir de cet état de torpeur, mais son frère lui avait demandé de tenir sa langue. Elle était tiraillée entre sa promesse et son inquiétude pour son frère. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle laissa Caroline quitter la demeure, en ayant parfaitement conscience que la jeune femme partit, son frère sombrerait encore plus dans la folie.

Caroline rentra chez elle complètement bouleversée. Elle avait failli mourir ! Était-ce un signe qu'il fallait qu'elle garde ses distances avec Klaus ? Une façon pour la vie de lui faire savoir que coucher avec lui avait été une grosse erreur ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais ça avait duré presque toute la journée ! Le temps qu'elle se douche et qu'elle mange afin de chasser toutes les douleurs de son corps, la nuit était tombée. Ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère avec son air maussade, elle resta toute la soirée dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à son histoire avec Klaus. Elle avait couché avec lui et n'avait aucun problème pour dire que cela avait été génial. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer l'originel aussi tendre et affectueux et pourtant… elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite par contre.

Elle commençait à connaitre le vampire, jamais il n'aurait porté la main sur elle. Avait-il fait un quelconque mauvais rêve et l'avait attaqué à son réveil en la prenant pour un ennemi ? Il avait dit ne pas être habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un… Elle tenta de se mettre quelques instants à sa place. Faire un cauchemar et s'éveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir seule, il y avait de quoi perdre les pédales… mais si la solution était aussi simple, pourquoi Rebekka ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Une autre idée lui traversa alors l'esprit… Klaus lui courrait après depuis des mois et cela l'amusait parce qu'elle lui résistait… mais maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, peut-être en avait-il assez de jouer… Il l'aurait alors attaqué uniquement pour lui faire peur et qu'elle prenne la fuite, leur évitant à tous les deux la gêne de la séparation au petit matin… Ouais voilà qui semblait beaucoup plus plausible à Caroline ! Klaus n'était qu'un mufle qui avait préféré tailler la route une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ! La jeune femme, folle de rage de s'être fait avoir, déchira les dessins qu'elle avait gardés jusqu'à maintenant et se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer sur son idiotie.

Elle entendit alors son portable vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Du bout des doigts elle l'attrapa et vit qu'Elena tentait de la joindre. Elle laissa son amie tomber sur la boite vocale, trop furieuse contre elle-même pour lui parler. Sans compter qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui confier ce qui la tracassait sans prendre le risque de subir les railleries. Elle allait être la risée de la bande s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait couché avec Klaus ! Elle pleura encore plus quand elle comprit qu'elle serait seule pour gérer cette histoire. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil de longues heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline arpentait les couloirs du lycée, nerveuse. Son premier cours de la journée était un cours d'histoire et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire face à Klaus. Elle allait devoir contrôler ses réactions afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis qui seraient présents dans la classe. Mais finalement, elle n'eut aucun souci pour gérer, car l'objet de son tourment ne daigna pas montrer le bout de son nez. Klaus s'était fait porter malade et cela dura pendant trois jours. Le quatrième jour, ne le voyant toujours pas là pour assurer son cours, elle décida d'attendre Rebekka à la sortie du lycée pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son égo aurait voulu lui faire croire que l'originel avait uniquement pris la fuite, car il était rongé par ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle n'était pas folle au point d'y croire ! Klaus ne l'aurait jamais évité de cette façon… Quand elle croisa le regard de Rebekka, elle vit celle-ci marquer un temps d'arrêt avant de venir dans sa direction.

— _Où est passé ton frère ? _demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_—__ Il est malade, _répliqua l'originelle en continuant sa route.

_—__ C'est un hybride doublé d'un originel, il ne peut pas être malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne vient pas bosser uniquement que pour m'éviter quand même ?_

Quand elle vit Rebekka éclater d'un rire jaune, Caroline sut qu'elle aurait préféré que ça soit si simple.

_—__ J'ai promis de ne rien te dire, mais si l'envie te prenait de me suivre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et le voir par toi-même, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. _

Sur ses mots, elle reprit sa route et rentra chez elle à pied, laissant Caroline décider si elle voulait la suivre ou non. Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui étira son visage quand elle vit que la jeune femme lui emboitait le pas. Elles arrivèrent toutes deux à la demeure Mickealson qui était étrangement silencieuse, comme-ci un danger rôdait et que tous c'était terré pour l'éviter. Kol les intercepta dès que les deux femmes eurent passé la porte.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Il ne veut pas la voir ! _

_—__ Il a besoin d'elle ! Je le sais, tu le sais et lui aussi ! Il est juste trop borné pour le reconnaitre ! Cette situation ne peux pas durer éternellement Kol !_

_—__ Qui se dévoue pour m'expliquer ? _s'exclama Caroline afin de rappeler aux autres qu'elle était toujours là.

_—__ Notre sœur à raison, _intervint alors Elijah l'air grave._ Notre frère se perd un peu plus chaque jour, il est temps d'agir et je pense que Caroline pourra nous aider. _

Il lui fit signe de venir et Caroline le suivit à travers la maison avant qu'il ne descende vers le sous-sol. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Le sous-sol avait été aménagé pour accueillir dans un coin une immense cage et dans cette cage, un énorme loup blanc en arpentait l'espace. Il montra les crocs dès qu'il vit Elijah mais quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il gratta le sol pour sortir. Quand il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il se coucha et pleura en la regardant.

_—__ Est-ce que… c'est Klaus ?_ demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle savait qu'il était à moitié loup, elle n'aurait donc pas dû être si surprise de le voir dans la peau de l'animal et pourtant, cela lui faisait un choc. Elle avait du mal à relier la bête avec l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

_—__ C'est lui, _confirma Elijah en la regardant._ Notre frère est… malade dirons nous, et je pense qu'il supporte mieux la maladie sous cette forme. _

_—__ Il est magnifique, _souffla Caroline en s'approchant de la cage.

_—__ Recule ! _ordonna Elijah en s'interposant._ Il pourrait te mordre et comme le seul remède à une morsure est son sang, ça n'est pas le moment que tu sois blessée. _

_—__ Il ne lui fera rien, _assura alors Rebekka._ Il montre les dents dès qu'on approche or il n'a pas réagi avec elle. Ca confirme ne que je disais, il a besoin d'elle ! _

Caroline laissa les originels ne disputer afin de décider de ce qui convenait de faire ou non et approcha de la cage sans qu'ils la voient. Elle savait qu'elle se mettait en danger, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de passer les doigts dans son pelage. Une fois assez près de la cage, elle s'assit et passa la main à travers les barreaux. Le loup vint se nicher contre et se mit à lui lécher les doigts avant de la laisser le caresser. Caroline était bouleversée. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours aimé les loups. C'était un animal noble et sauvage qui était magnifique. Quand elle était devenue vampire, elle avait appris à les voir autrement. Ils étaient désormais un danger mortel pour elle, pourtant, alors qu'elle laissé courir ses doigts dans la fourrure blanche, elle eut l'impression d'être de nouveau cette petite fille.

— _Ouvrez la porte !_ ordonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle se rendit compte que les trois originels étaient bouche bée et l'observait en silence. Kol lui lança une clef et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la cellule. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle, parfaitement consciente qu'en cas d'attaque elle serait dans de sales draps. Elle s'agenouilla près de la porte et laissa le loup venir à elle. Il lui lécha la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en gémissant. Incapable d'y résister plus longtemps elle entoura l'encolure de l'animal de ses bras, folle de bonheur de réaliser un rêve d'enfant. Sa fourrure était si douce, si soyeuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir autant d'émotion au contact d'un animal. Était-ce parce qu'elle savait que sous les poils et la fourrure se cachait Klaus qu'elle était si émue ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même plus en colère contre lui, elle voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il semblait souffrir le martyr. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en longues plaintes qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_—__ Tu te souviens de l'homme qui t'a attaqué devant chez nous ? _commença Rebekka.

_—__ Bien sûr. _

_—__ On a appris ensuite que cet homme était un chasseur appartenant à une ancienne confrérie que l'on croyait éteinte. Ces hommes ont été créés dans un seul but : tuer les vampires. Mais leur créateur avait tout prévu pour faire souffrir les vampires jusqu'au bout. Si un de ces chasseurs venait à être tué par un vampire, ce vampire serait hanté pour le restant de ces jours. _

_—__ Je… je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, _souffla Caroline en resserrant son étreinte autour du loup.

_—__ En tuant le chasseur, Klaus s'est condamné à une éternité de souffrance et de visions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, _reprit Elijah._ Il a déjà subi ceci dans le passé, on sait qu'il voit la personne qu'il a tuée par exemple, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui ont perdu la vie à cause de lui ou qui souhaite simplement le faire souffrir. Tous lui murmure à l'oreille jour et nuit le faisant sombrer dans la folie un peu plus chaque jour. _

_—__ C'est à cause de moi,_ lâcha Caroline dans un souffle.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de la frapper tant le choc était grand. Il était dans cet état à cause d'elle ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais à quel prix ?

_—__ Depuis combien de temps souffre-t-il de ces visions ? _

_—__ Presque une semaine,_ avoua Rebekka à demi-mot.

Caroline mit alors les pièces du puzzle en place. Elle revoyait Klaus écouter quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas, ou bien son regard hanté avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle ou les conversations étranges qu'il avait eues avec Elijah. Il l'avait maintenue à l'écart parce qu'il savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable de ce qui lui arrivait.

— _Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? _souffla-t-elle en prenant la gueule du loup entre ses mains.

_—__ Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable ou redevable envers lui, _lui répondit Rebekka avec un léger reniflement.

Caroline leva les yeux vers elle et elle vit qu'elle pleurait en silence. Il y avait tant de peine dans son regard que cela eut raison des derniers remparts de Caroline et qu'elle fondit elle aussi en larme. Elle pleura le visage enfoui dans la fourrure du loup et quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras l'entourèrent.

— _Tu n'y es pour rien Love,_ lui souffla la voix brisée de Klaus.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et prit alors conscience de ce qu'il endurait. Il était amaigri et avait les traits tirés, mais le pire pour elle fut son regard. Il était comme voilé et n'avait plus la note d'espièglerie qu'il y avait habituellement quand il s'adressait à elle.

_—__ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est ma faute ! Tu m'as sauvé et maintenant c'est toi qui es hanté ! J'ai causé ceci, je vais réparer tu as ma parole. Il doit y avoir un remède. Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser des visions la première fois ? _

_—__ Je n'ai rien fait, _railla Klaus amer_. J'ai subi, et puis un jour elles n'étaient plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. _

_—__ Combien de temps ça a duré. _

_—__ Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. _

_—__ Cinquante-deux ans,_ lui répondit Kol.

Klaus foudroya son frère du regard alors que Caroline prenait la mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Cinquante-deux ans à être hanté ? Bon Dieu comment avait-il pu survivre à ça ? Et après on s'étonnait qu'il soit légèrement dingue sur les bords ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui fit une promesse.

_—__ Je vais trouver comment te sortir de là. Tu m'as sauvé, c'est à mon tour. _

Klaus lui fit un sourire en coin peu enjoué, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était déjà résigné à subir ses visions pour un long moment. Caroline l'embrassa tendrement afin de lui redonner le sourire, mais c'est à peine si elle eu croit à une esquisse de sourire amusé. Alors qu'elle allait s'écarter pour se relever, il la garda dans ses bras.

_—__ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

_—__ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas et puis tu as des circonstances atténuantes. _

_—__ J'aurais pu te tuer, _s'énerva-t-il._ J'ai cru que c'était Ester et… _

_—__ Je vais bien, _répéta-t-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres._ Je vais trouver comment te sauver, je te le jure. _

Elle se leva pour quitter la cellule, le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte et la ferme de nouveau, et un loup lui faisait face. Du bout des doigts, elle déposa un baiser sur sa truffe et s'éloigna pour de bon avec la fratrie originelle. Ils montèrent tous à la cuisine où une tournée de whiskey fut servie. Caroline accueillit l'alcool avec joie, il aurait le mérite de l'aider à digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, elle demanda à ce qu'on lui raconte toute l'histoire concernant la confrérie. Après plus d'une heure, elle en savait autant que les originels sur le sujet.

_—__ Donc si je comprends bien, c'est une sorte de magie. Un peu comme la dague qui quand elle est utilisée par un vampire tue celui qui l'utilise. _

_—__ C'est ça, _lui confirma Elijah.

_—__ C'est peut-être faux, mais Bonnie a pour habitude de dire que chaque sort à un contre sort qui l'annule. Il doit exister quelque chose pour libérer Klaus. _

_—__ Et tu crois que c'est Bonnie qui va t'aider ? _railla Kol._ Elle risque d'ouvrir le champagne quand elle saura oui ! Elle préviendra la bande de minable qui organisera une fiesta en ville pour fêter le fait que Klaus soit enfin hors jeu. _

_—__ Ça vaut le coup de tenter quand même ! De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix non ? _

_—__ Je viens avec toi, _lui assura Rebekka._ Un peu d'aide pour les convaincre ne sera pas de trop, je pense. _

Les deux filles quittèrent la maison Mickealson pour celle de Bonnie. Par chance, la sorcière était chez elle et non chez les Salvatores ou chez les Gilbert. Elle tiqua un peu quand Caroline lui demanda d'inviter à entrer Rebekka, mais celle-ci finit par le faire en soupirant.

_—__ Que me vaut l'honneur ? _demanda-t-elle les bras croisés en surveillant la sœur originelle du coin de l'œil.

_—__ On a besoin d'un coup de main,_ lui répondit Caroline.

Après quoi elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire en omettant conscience sa nouvelle relation ave Klaus. Bonnie écouta en silence et attendit que les filles eurent fini de lui raconter leur histoire avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

_—__ C'est dingue comme truc, _souffla-t-elle._ Et il ne reconnait vraiment personne ? _

_—__ Il est plus réceptif quand Caroline est là, je pense que c'est parce qu'il tient sincèrement à elle, _lui répondit Rebekka.

_—__ C'est son point d'attache, _comprit Bonnie_. _

_—__ Je suis quoi ? _

_—__ Son point d'attache. Pour faire simple, c'est un peu comme si tu étais l'ancre qui le relie encore à notre monde. Tu es le lien qui l'empêche de sombrer totalement. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un de mes grimoires, c'est souvent utilisé en magie noire. Lorsque la sorcière s'enfonce trop loin, le point d'attache la ramène dans la lumière. Ça doit marcher un peu pareil pour vous deux. _

_—__ Tu sais donc quoi faire ? _s'enthousiasma Caroline folle d'espoir.

_—__ Malheureusement non. Je suis désolée, ça n'est pas de la magie à proprement parler. C'est plus comme une sorte de malédiction. Il doit exister quelque chose pour l'interrompre puisque la première fois ça s'est arrêté, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir. Je vais appeler les autres pour savoir s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait aider quand ils ont fouillé l'appartement du chasseur. _

Caroline et Rebekka se regardèrent, se demandant si prévenir la bande était vraiment une bonne idée, mais si cela pouvait aider Klaus, elles devaient tenter le coup. Une demi-heure plus tard, la bande était installée au grand complet dans le salon de la sorcière, Tyler y compris. Caroline se rendit compte qu'il ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Entre son attaque, sa convalescence et tout ce qui avait suivi, c'est à peine si elle avait eu le temps de penser à lui. Aussi fut-elle ravie de voir qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui quand elle croisa son regard. Après avoir réexpliqué ce qu'il se passait à tout le monde, Caroline attendit les réactions qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Damon éclata de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes, alors que les autres étaient toujours sous le choc des révélations des filles.

_—__ Bonnie fait un de tes tours de passe-passe et prépare-nous du champagne qu'on fête ça dignement ! _

_—__ Il est vraiment devenu fou ? _demanda Elena qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles_. _

_—__ Pourquoi voudriez-vous l'aider à sortir de cet état ? _répliqua Stefan._ Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne comme ça au moins ! _

_—__ Vous n'avez pas compris ou quoi ? _s'énerva Caroline._ C'est de ma faute s'il est hanté ! J'ai conduit le chasseur chez lui ! Il l'a tué pour me sauver ! J'aurais pu venir au manoir et alors soit vous seriez mort, soit vous seriez dans le même état que lui et je ne suis pas sure que cela vous ferez autant rire ! _

_—__ Âpres tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, _reprit Elena_, on peut enfin respirer ! _

_—__ Si j'avais conduit le chasseur au manoir, ça serait peut-être toi Elena qui serait hanté ! Ou bien Damon, ou peut-être Stefan ! Là vous vous bougeriez tous les fesses alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Klaus est ce qu'il est, mais il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive surtout qu'il subit tout ça à cause de moi ! _

_—__ Tu te sens coupable Blondie, mais c'est ok, _railla Damon._ Bois un coup, dort cette nuit et demain tu verras tu auras oublié ! Pour ce que j'en pense, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Le retour du karma ! _

Quand elle vit que tous les autres étaient d'accord avec lui, Caroline comprit que c'était perdu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré en venant ici, mais certainement pas si peu de compréhension de la part des autres ! Si ça avait été Elena qui était en danger, tous se seraient saignés aux quatre veines pour la sauver et le problème aurait été réglé en quelques heures !

_—__ Je vais t'aider, _lui assura alors Bonnie._ Je ne peux rien faire moi-même, mais peut-être que les esprits sauront quelque chose qui pourra nous être utile. _

Les autres ricanèrent de sa faiblesse avant de quitter la maison où ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Bonnie descendit dans son sous-sol, alluma quelques bougies et de l'encens avant de s'assoir en tailleur au centre de la pièce et d'appeler ses ancêtres. Sa grand-mère lui apparut et lui donna de précieuses informations, mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Bonnie lui posa une question qu'elle jugeait importante.

_—__ Est-ce que je fais bien en aidant à ce qu'il soit libéré ? Et si le monde était plus sur pour tout le monde pendant qu'il est dans cet état ? _

_—__ Ma petite fille, il a réussi à se libérer une fois, il le fera de nouveau et quand ça sera le cas, il sera extrêmement furieux tu peux me croire ! En aidant à le libérer, tu changeras le monde. Ne me demande pas en quoi, je ne sais pas et tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de don de voyance, mais une sorcière de ce coté en est doté. Elle dit que le sauver assurera l'avenir. Le monde est à un tournant et Caroline et toi avaient votre rôle à y jouer. _

Sa grand-mère lui sourit puis rejoignit le monde qui était désormais le sien. Bonnie prit quelques instants pour se remettre. Contacter sa grand-mère la chamboulait toujours un peu. Quand elle fut prête, elle fit face à Caroline et Rebekka qui attendaient en silence.

_—__ Je n'ai pas appris comment le sauver directement, mais on m'a donné un nom. Si quelqu'un sait comment aider Klaus, ça sera lui. _

_—__ Qui est-ce ? _la pressa Caroline.

_—__ Le professeur Shane, un ancien collègue de ma grand-mère. D'après elle, il est le mieux placé pour nous aider. Un voyage à la fac ça vous tente ? _


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour les filles !

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien par ce temps magnifique qu'on as en ce moment *mode ironie of course* lol

Je vous remercie de me suivre chaque dimanche, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de lire tous vos petits mots :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas toujours autant ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Lorelei:** merci pour ta rewiew miss ! je suis moi même tres contente de vous retrouver, ca me manquais :)

**Tiffany**: ton attente est terminée lol ! j'ai repris les bonne habitudes pour ton plus grand bonheur à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ^^ Merci pour ton petit mot

**Victoria**: deja un tres grand merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait super plaisir :) Ensuite et bien figure toi que le Kennet est un "couple" qui me plait bien donc il est fort possible que par la suite, tu ais quelques passage Kennet lol Peut-etre même un chapitre "spécial" si ca m'inspire on verra bien ^^ Je trouve intéréssant d'exploiter le coté malade de Klaus, ça le rend "plus humain" si je puis dire. On voit que même lui peut être atteint par certain maux. ne parlons pas d'Elena qui apres l'épisode de cette semaine me sort encore plus par les yeux ! Ravie de voir que ma plume te plait :) Si mon roman pouvait plaire autant j'en serais mais alors aux anges !

**Justine**: merci pour ta rewiew qui m'a beaucoup émue surtout quand tu parle de la scène du loup. On sent dans tes mots que ca t'a vraiment retournée et j'en suis ravie pck ca veux dire que l'émotion passe ^^ Pour Silas non je ne pense pas l'introduire. J'essaie de suivre ma propre direction même si je reprend quelques éléments de la série de ci de là. Shane dejà a un role assez petit je pense que ce chapitre sera le seul ou vous le verrez, enfin on verra ce que ca donne par la suite mais si je suis le plan que j'ai en tête, non pas de Silas :) Il vas y avoir un méchant sous peu mais ça sera pas celui auquel vous pensez :P

Voila j'ai répondu à tout le monde, j'espère mtn que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

**p-s**: ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 411, n'avez-vous pas trouvé la scène ou Elena vas voir Klaus chez lui juste à mourir de rire ? Et ce que Klaus lui envoie est encore plus jouissif je trouve !

**p-s 2**: vous avez vu qu'un spin-off sur les originels se prépare ? Une série uniquement avec la famille Mickealson sans avoir la bande de minable à se farcir à chaque épisode ! le rêve ! et vous, pour ou contre ce spin-off ? En sachant que si ça se fait, Klaus quittera MF et donc Caroline, donc adieu notre Klaroline qu'on espère tant.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Caroline, Rebekah et Bonnie, rentrèrent de la fac où elles avaient pu rencontrer le professeur Shane, complètement perdues. Elles avaient obtenu les informations dont elles avaient besoin pour sauver Klaus, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu en revanche, c'était le genre de magie qu'il faudrait utiliser pour le libérer.

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt**

Les filles étaient dans le bureau du professeur Shane, un universitaire spécialisé en science de l'occulte et qui avait bien connu la grand-mère de Bonnie. Bien que ce soit elle qui les ait conduits ici, Bonnie décida d'en dire le moins possible. Sa grand-mère avait peut-être confiance en Shane, mais elle, n'avait pas encore décidé.

_—__ Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez un vampire hanté, victime de vision après avoir tué un membre des Cinq ? _lui demanda-t-il comme abasourdi.

_—__ En effet, _confirma Bonnie.

_—__ Et si je vous demande de me conduire à ce vampire pour que j'étudie ses réactions ? _

_—__ Nous partons sur-le-champ ! Les vampires ne sont pas des rats de labo pour universitaire en manque de sensation forte ! _

_—__ Sans compter que vous serez mort avant de l'approcher, _ajouta Rebekah avec un sourire éclatant, laissant étinceler ses dents.

_—__ Bien, _répondit-il déçu._ J'étudie les sciences occultes, comprenez mon intérêt quand on me parle de vampire. J'ai, je pense, les informations qu'il vous faut, mais tout ceci reste de la théorie, je ne sais pas si ça marchera vraiment. _

_—__ Si ça peut nous donner un début de piste, on est preneuse, _répliqua Caroline impatiente.

_—__ D'après la légende, les Cinq étaient protégés par la sorcière qui les a créées, prodiguant de profonds délires chez l'être qui venait à leur ôter la vie si celui-ci était un démon. Par démon j'imagine qu'on se réfère aux vampires, loups ou je ne sais quoi encore. Vu ce que vous venez de me raconter, on va dire que ça n'est plus une légende, mais bien une réalité. La légende dit aussi que les chasseurs sont reliés entre eux. Leurs forces viennent de la sorcière qui les a transformés, et quand l'un d'eux meurt, elle récupère cette force créant une sorte d'onde de choc chez les autres chasseurs. Ils sont ainsi avertis qu'un des leurs est mort. Cette force reste avec la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle la transmette à un autre homme. Une fois qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle estime digne de la mission, elle lui donne les pouvoirs du chasseur mort, il devient alors un potentiel. Il se transformera en véritable chasseur quand il aura tué son premier vampire. Tout ceci reste bien sur des on-dit. _

_—__ Si je comprends ce que vous venez de nous dire, notre vampire est hanté à cause de l'onde de choc provoqué par la mort du chasseur ? Ça à créer une sorte de déséquilibre c'est bien ça ? _demanda Caroline qui tentait d'y comprendre quelque chose.

_—__ En effet. _

_—__ Donc il suffirait qu'un nouveau chasseur voie le jour pour que le vampire soit libéré ? _

_—__ C'est ce qui semble logique. Mais vous ne trouvez pas un potentiel aussi facilement. Les Cinq ont été créés avec une magie noire très puissante. Il faudra de nouveau faire appel à cette magie pour trouver le futur chasseur, et cela n'est pas sans risque, _ajouta Shane en regardant Bonnie.

Elle frémit en comprenant le sous-entendu. Elle avait fait appel à la magie noire deux fois, chaque fois elle en avait payé le prix fort. Que lui demanderait-on en échange cette fois-ci ? Sa grand-mère lui avait demandé de ne plus jouer avec ça, mais elle lui avait également demandé de sauver Klaus… C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Et trois heures plus tard, de retour chez elle avec les filles, elle n'y comprenait toujours rien ! Elle feuilleta le grimoire que le professeur Shane lui avait remis avec le sortilège pour localiser le potentiel et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle eut peur de sa magie. Le sort n'avait pas l'air très compliqué, mais il semblait demander beaucoup d'énergie, elle devrait puiser dans la partie la plus obscure de son être et cela l'effrayait.

— _Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire,_ lui souffla alors Caroline.

Bonnie releva les yeux vers son amie et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle se sentait coupable pour Klaus et voulait le libérer, mais elle ne voulait pas la forcer à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

— _Je suis la seule sorcière que tu ais sous la main, je dois le faire, _répondit Bonnie dans un murmure.

_—__ On ne sait pas ce que cela impliquera pour toi. On veut sauver Klaus, mais si tu dois en payer le prix, je m'y refuse. Les visions sont parties toutes seules la première fois, certainement parce qu'un nouveau chasseur était né, il suffit donc d'attendre et il se libérera de nouveau. _

_—__ Caroline a raison, _ajouta Rebekah._ J'aime mon frère et je souhaite qu'il aille mieux, mais tu es la seule qui ais accepté de nous filer un coup de main, on ne peut pas te demander un si grand sacrifice. _

_—__ Je le ferais, _répliqua Bonnie déterminée._ Grand-mère m'a guidé jusqu'à Shane, elle savait ce que cela impliquait. Je dois le faire. _

Caroline et Rebekah lui sourirent, la remerciant ainsi de prendre des risques en jouant avec la magie noire uniquement pour Klaus. Bonnie descendit dans son sous-sol et se prépara à lancer le sortilège. Elle s'installa dans un cercle de bougie qu'elle alluma par la pensée, plaça un récipient devant elle, prit un couteau et s'entailla profondément la main, lâchant un petit cri de douleur au passage. Après quoi elle laissa couler le sang dans le récipient et commença à psalmodier. Caroline et Becca durent serrer les dents quand elles virent tout ce sang s'écouler et remplir petit à petit le récipient. Le vampire en elles leur ordonnait d'attaquer, mais elles se retinrent. Attaquer la sorcière qui tenter de les aider n'était pas une bonne idée elles le savaient.

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, quelque chose se produisit enfin. Le sang de Bonnie sembla frémir, laissant onduler la surface, avant de se modeler pour former un visage. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et força son sang à lui révéler l'identité du potentiel. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit perdre le contrôle du sortilège ! Le visage de Jeremy venait d'apparaitre dans son sang ! Le potentiel n'était autre que lui ! Le choc fut si violent que le sortilège fut rompu brutalement, envoyant Bonnie au tapis. Les deux vampires accoururent pour l'aider à se relever et la maintinrent debout quand elles la virent chanceler sur ses jambes.

_—__ Je sais qui est notre futur chasseur. C'est Jeremy,_ souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Caroline la porta jusque dans sa chambre où elle la coucha pendant que Rebekah nettoyait le sous-sol. Les filles la veillèrent jusqu'à ce que Bonnie reprenne connaissance tout en pensant à ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Si Jeremy était bien le potentiel, il serait dur de le convaincre de se transformer en chasseur pour libérer Klaus… Après presque une heure passée dans les vapes, Bonnie revint enfin à elle.

_—__ Aie, _dit-elle en portant la main à sa tête qui avait cogné le mur en brique quand le sort l'avait repoussé.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _lui demanda Caroline.

_—__ J'ai tellement était choquée de voir le visage de Jeremy que j'ai rompu brutalement le sort, la magie n'a pas eu le temps de refluer et m'a éjecté. _

_—__ C'est vraiment Jeremy que tu as vu ? _

_—__ J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais oui c'était bien lui, j'en suis certaine. _

_—__ On est mal alors ! _soupira Rebekah disant à voix haute ce que les deux autres pensaient.

Après avoir pris le temps de manger quelque chose pour retrouver un peu de force, Bonnie suivit les deux vampires jusque chez les Gilbert pour parler à Jeremy. Comme elles s'y attendaient, la discussion fut houleuse !

_—__ C'est hors de question ! _s'exclama Elena en se levant d'un bond du canapé où elle était assise. _Vous ne transformerez pas mon frère en chasseur uniquement pour sauver Klaus! _

_—__ Elena, ça n'est pas à toi de décider, _siffla Caroline plus qu'agacée._ C'est la vie de Jeremy, c'est lui qui décide !_

_—__ On ne sait même pas les effets que cela aura sur lui ! _

_—__ Et s'il se met à tous nous traquer Blondie tu y as pensé ! _renchérit Damon qui était chez les Gilbert alors que Stefan était absent.

_—__ Est-ce qu'on peut au moins prendre le temps d'y réfléchir deux secondes ! _

_—__ C'est tout réfléchi, mon frère n'aidera pas ce monstre ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos vies, mais quand ça concerne ma famille je m'y oppose ! Klaus est une ordure qui nous a tous fait souffrir, je suis contente de savoir qu'il est à l'agonie !_

Les nerfs de Caroline lâchèrent alors ! Elle se jeta sur Elena et l'attrapa à la gorge avant de la soulever de terre. Aussitôt, Damon se jeta sur Caroline pour venir aider Elena mais fut stoppé par Rebekah.

— _Je te le déconseille, _siffla-t-elle en le regardant. _Je suis plus vieille que toi et donc plus forte ! Touche-la et tu prendras la raclée de ta vie !_

Elena regarda Caroline comme-ci elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie l'avait attaqué, et tout ça à cause d'un désaccord sur Klaus !

_—__ Tu l'appel le monstre, mais combien d'entre nous ont-ils du souffrir ou perdre quelqu'un à cause de toi Elena ? _siffla Caroline_. Si ça avait été toi à la place de Klaus, tu crois vraiment que tu te serais posé la question ! Jeremy aurait été transformé de force juste pour te sauver les fesses ! J'en viens à regretter d'avoir conduit le chasseur chez Klaus ! J'aurais mieux fait de l'amener ici !_

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient restés ahuris à fixer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux quand ils semblèrent enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_—__ Lâche là, _ordonna Jeremy à Caroline._ C'est ma sœur et t'attaquer à elle ne me convaincra pas de t'aider ! _

Caroline relâcha Elena qui se massa la gorge quand elle comprit que Jeremy avait raison. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, chacun surveillait les autres, se préparant à une nouvelle confrontation !

_—__ Bonnie, si j'accepte de me transformer en chasseur, quelles incidences ça aura sur moi ? _

_—__ Pour autant que j'en sache, tu seras plus fort et plus rapide que maintenant. Et tu auras certainement envie de tuer les vampires que tu croiseras… _

_—__ Mais tu n'en es pas sure ?_

_—__ Non. Shane n'a pas pu nous renseigner sur ce point et je n'ai pas rencontré Connor. Peut-être que son envie de tuer les vampires était due à son histoire personnelle et non à ses pouvoirs de chasseurs. _

_—__ Ok, je vais le faire, _souffla-t-il avant de se dégonfler.

_—__ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _s'exclama Elena.

_—__ La grand-mère de Bonnie lui a dit qu'il fallait sauver Klaus, je dois donc le faire. Peut-être qu'en le sauvant le calme reviendra à Mystic Falls. Si on vient à l'aider… il nous laissera peut-être tranquilles avant de partir pour de bon. On ne peut pas le tuer, ça fait des mois qu'on le combat sans aucun résultat, il est peut-être temps de changer de technique ! _

Bonnie lui sourit, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, avant de lui expliquer comment se transformer. Le passage de potentiel à chasseur impliquait la mort d'un vampire et comme aucun de ceux qui étaient présents n'eut envie de servir de cible, il fallut trouver une solution.

— _On doit bien être en mesure de trouver quelqu'un dans cette ville que personne ne regrettera. Un petit pervers ou un clochard_, lança Damon tout à fait sérieux.

Elena le regarda choquée avant de détourner les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse décider de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent juste pour sauver Klaus ! Deux heures plus tard, après avoir tous écumé la ville, Rebekah revint chez les Gilbert avec un vampire fraichement transformé.

— _Coupable d'un double homicide avec préméditation, _déclara-t-elle en jetant l'homme au milieu de la pièce. _Je l'ai fait sortir du poste avant qu'il ne soit transféré dans la prison fédérale où il allait être de toute façon exécuté. Quoi ? _ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête des autres. _C'est un meurtrier et non un pauvre innocent ! À toi de jouer Gilbert, il est sous hypnose et tout à toi ! _

Elle lui lança un pieu en bois et Jeremy regarda le vampire qui se tenait docilement au milieu de son salon. Damon, Caroline et Elena se postèrent près de lui, prêts à intervenir à tout moment si le vampire sortait de son hypnose, mais il n'en fit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'effondra sur la table basse, mort, un pieu dans le cœur. Jeremy tomba à genoux en se tenant le bras qui le brulait soudain. Sous ses yeux, il vit une marque apparaitre sur sa main et s'étendre à son avant-bras.

_—__ Vous voyez ça ? _hurla-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le marquait au fer rouge.

_—__ Voir quoi ? _

_—__ Ça ! La marque qui monte sur mon bras ! _

Il releva la tête vers les autres et vit l'incompréhension qui régnait dans leurs yeux. Ils ne voyaient pas ce que lui voyait ! Et puis, aussi soudainement que la douleur était arrivée, elle partit lui laissant un magnifique tatouage invisible aux yeux des autres.

_—__ C'est terminé, _souffla-t-il en se relevant.

_—__ Ça a marché ? _lui demanda Bonnie intriguée.

_—__ Je pense que oui vu que je me retrouve avec un tatouage que je suis le seul à voir. _

_—__ C'est la marque des chasseurs, _lui apprit Rebekah._ C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnaissait avant, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit les autres qui l'interrogeaient du regard_. Ils ont du changé leur façon de se reconnaitre entre eux à force de se voir exécuter dès qu'on voyait quelqu'un avec ce tatouage ! J'imagine que maintenant seuls les chasseurs peuvent voir la marque des autres ! Si tu la portes, c'est que tu es des leurs… et donc que mon frère est libéré, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Caroline.

_—__ On doit aller vérifier ! Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, _dit-elle à l'attention de Jeremy et Bonnie.

_—__ Fais-moi savoir si ça a vraiment marché, _lui répondit la sorcière avant que les deux vampires blondes ne quittent la maison.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le manoir Mickealson. Une fois sur place, elles se rendirent directement au sous-sol où Klaus s'était enfermé. Rebekah avait prévenu ses frères qu'il existait peut-être une solution pour le sauver et leur avait demandé de rester avec lui jusqu'à son retour, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de tous les trouver dans les profondeurs de la maison.

_—__ Ça a marché ? _demanda Caroline dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

_—__ Regarde par toi-même, _lui répondit Elijah tout en s'écartant de la cellule dont il masquait la vue jusqu'à présent.

Elle y vit alors Klaus sous forme humaine en train de fermer son jean avant qu'il n'enfile un tee-shirt. Il sortit de la cellule en chancelant et dut s'appuyer sur la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il semblait si faible, si épuisé… Caroline vint le soutenir alors que Rebekah lui apportait une poche de sang pour qu'il se nourrisse.

_—__ Je sais pas ce que vous avez fait, _dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la déshydratation_, mais ça a marché. _

_—__ On t'expliquera tout ça plus tard, pour le moment tu as besoin de récupérer ! _ordonna Caroline.

_—__ Je ne suis pas en sucre Love, je ne vais pas m'effondrer si tu me lâches, _railla-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_—__ Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu étais hanté ! Tu te reposes et par pitié va prendre une douche ! Tu sens le fauve ! _

Elijah, Kol et Rebekah éclatèrent de rire et Klaus se joignit à eux quand il comprit que Caroline le charriait. Klaus regagna sa chambre afin de faire un brin de toilette, il dut reconnaitre qu'après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans la peau d'un loup, il n'était pas à son avantage !, pendant que Caroline prévenait Bonnie de la réussite des opérations. Elle envoya ensuite un texto à sa mère pour l'avertir qu'elle découcherait une fois de plus ce soir. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et bien qu'elle soit une vampire, elle n'aimait pas se balader seule dans les rues la nuit. Aller savoir sur quelle créature elle risquait de tomber ! Et puis elle devait bien l'avouer, elle voulait être certaine que Klaus allait bien. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Quand elle eu terminé de passer ses coups de fil, elle rejoignit les autres membres de la fratrie à la cuisine. Rebekah cuisinait pendant que Kol s'amusait à lui voler ses ingrédients dans le seul but de l'énerver. Elijah était installé dans un coin, un verre de vin devant lui, il écrivait dans un carnet. Elle resta un moment à les observer tous les trois se rendant compte que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, ils étaient une famille unie. Elle se mit alors à regretter d'avoir été fille unique. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère qui lui tapait sur les nerfs elle aussi.

_—__ Tu restes avec nous ce soir ? _lui demanda Rebekah en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

_—__ Si vous voulez bien de moi oui. _

_—__ Génial ! Tu m'aides ? Avec toi dans le coin, Kol aura plus de mal pour m'enquiquiner. _

_—__ Oh, mais c'est que tu me connais mal alors ma sœur, _railla Kol avec un sourire diabolique.

Caroline cuisina avec Rebekah et l'aida à se débarrasser de Kol jusqu'à ce que celui-ci en ait marre et aille voir Elijah pour discuter avec lui. Caroline se surprit à rire plusieurs fois, se sentant parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des trois vampires originels. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte du changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Il y a encore peu, en leur présence, elle était toujours nerveuse et sur ses gardes, parfaitement consciente qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle et que si l'envie leur en prenait, elle se ferait écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Ce soir, elle cuisinait avec Becca pendant que ses deux frères s'amusaient avec leur nerf. Quel changement ! Sentant un regard sur elle, Caroline releva les yeux et vit Klaus qui l'observait, un sourire au coin accroché aux lèvres. Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre, avant de quitter le seuil de la cuisine. Caroline le retrouva dans un grand salon où il l'attendait de dos, un verre de sang à la main. Une douche, des vêtements propres et un peu de sang avaient fait des merveilles sur lui, mais ça n'était pas encore la grande forme, bien qu'elle dise le contraire.

— _Tu as meilleure mine,_ dit-elle juste pour briser le silence.

_—__ Je récupère vite,_ répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il posa son verre de sang sur un meuble et se posta devant elle la seconde suivante. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle le vit si proche. Le sourire de Klaus se figea, et il laissa retomber la main qu'il avait avancée vers son visage.

_—__ Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? _souffla-t-il abattu.

_—__ Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal si tu avais été toi-même. Même si j'avoue avoir été plus qu'en colère quand je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, _ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_—__ Je l'aurais été pour moins. _

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre parle, mais aucun ne savait quoi dire. Caroline se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Après quelques secondes à s'observer, Caroline décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Elle s'approcha de lui et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, le laissant venir à elle, ce qu'il ne fallut pas lui demander deux fois. Klaus avait eu peur que cette histoire de lui fasse perdre Caroline. N'importe quelle femme aurait fui le plus loin possible de lui, mais pas elle ! Elle était restée, avait tout fait pour le sauver et maintenant, elle se collait à lui alors qu'il avait manqué de la tuer ! Il prit son visage en coupe pour approfondir son baiser, fouillant la bouche de la jeune femme de la langue tout en lui mordillant les lèvres. Caroline fut transportée par un élan de désir si puissant qu'elle sentit ses jambes trembler et menacer de lâcher. Son désir reflua quand elle sentit Klaus sourire contre sa bouche. Elle mit fin au baiser et lui mit une bourrade dans l'épaule en lui lançant un regard noir.

_—__ Tu as eu le temps de t'exercer en mille ans, je t'interdis de te moquer parce que je succombe à ton charme ! _

_—__ Je ne me moque pas. Jamais, _répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui la fit fondre_. Je suis juste ravi de voir que tu es toujours réceptive, _ajouta-t-il en la plaquant contre son torse_. _

_—__ Ne me laisse plus jamais à l'écart, _souffla-t-elle en le regardant soudain tout à fait sérieuse. _J'ai passé quatre jours à me demander ce qu'il se passait et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revivre ça ! _

_—__ Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable Love. _

_—__ C'est réussi ! _railla-t-elle_. J'ai fulminé pendant quatre jours pour rien et j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il me restait d'amis en quelques heures parce qu'ils refusaient de m'aider à te sauver ! Et tout ça parce que je culpabilisais d'avoir amené ce chasseur chez toi ! _

_—__ Tu ne savais pas et puis c'est derrière nous maintenant. _

Il lui sourit puis la prit par la main pour rejoindre les autres pour diner. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, Caroline réalisa quelque chose en posant les yeux sur un tableau qui se trouvait au mur.

_—__ Je devrais sans doute te l'avouer maintenant,_ dit-elle mal à l'aise en le retenant.

Klaus la regarda et tenta de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer, mais fut incapable de deviner. La peur l'envahit alors. Allait-elle le quitter maintenant qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait bien ? Il l'avait sauvé, elle aussi, ils étaient désormais quittes…

_—__ Pendant les quelques jours que j'ai passé à ressasser à quel point tu étais un monstre sans cœur qui avait tenté d'arracher le mien, j'ai hum… comme qui dirais passé mes nerfs sur tout ce qui me faisait penser à toi, _souffla-t-elle tendue en fuyant son regard_. J'ai bien peur que tes dessins, le bracelet et la robe n'y aient pas survécu. _

Maintenant qu'elle savait toute l'histoire elle regrettait d'avoir détruit tout ce que l'originel lui avait offert, mais sur le coup de la colère cela lui avait semblait une bonne idée… La robe pourrait sans doute être réparée tout comme le bracelet, mais les dessins étaient passés au broyeur… ils étaient fichus. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, elle releva les yeux vers lui et fut surprise de le voir sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui la bouleversa avant de lui caresser la joue.

— _Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Qu'importe ce que je t'ai offert._

_—__ C'était important pour moi, _se renfrogna-t-elle en boudant._ Les dessins surtout, tu ne tentais pas de m'acheter quand tu me les as offerts. _

_—__ Je les referais ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autre s'il n'y a que ça. _

Elle lui sourit, rassurée qu'il le prenne de cette façon, elle s'était déjà préparée à essuyer une colère noire !, et le suivit enfin jusqu'à la cuisine pour diner avec le reste de sa famille. Famille dans laquelle elle passait de plus en plus de temps !

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous auras plus :) A dimanche prochain les filles et on oublie pas de commer ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire :) Comme d'hab j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je me suis aperçue que j'avais perdu pas mal de lectrice depuis que j'ai fais ma pause et j'en suis assez dégoutée pour tout vous dire ! J'espère que je vous récupérez toutes sous peu, ne plus être inondé de rewiew m'attriste au plus haut point :(

En parlant de chose qui rendent triste (**attention spoiler 412 !**) je suis carrement dégouté par ce qui est arrivé à Kol dans le dernier épisode ! Scandalisée, horrifiée, bref j'ai pas de mot pour dire à quel point je suis déçu qu'il ne soit plus là ! C'était un sale con arrogant mais on s'y était attaché et puis voir Becca et Klaus si triste m'a broyé le cœur à moi ! Du coup, je pense que bientôt vous aurez un chapitre (pas le prochain puisqu'il est deja écrit mais celui encore apres je pense) spécial Kol pour lui rendre une sorte d'hommage et vous apporter un peu de ce que vous me demandez tant : du Kelnett !

Voilà, me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Gwen**: moi aussi j'aimerais voir de la romance pour Klaus dans la série mais à mon avis c'est pas là d'arriver ! on est à l'épisode 412 on sait qu'il part dans le 420, ça laisse 8 épisodes pour lui caller de la romance ca me semble dur ! surtout que là il est plus en mode égorgeur à hurler vengeance pour son frère qu'a roucouler lol

**Tiffany**: merci pour ta rewiew :) Elena se fera de nouveau sauter à la gorge sous peu je pense j'ai des envies de meurtre depuis quelque temps. j'avais toujours dis que je ne la tuerais pas pour rester logique avec la série mais il se pourrait bien que je change d'avis !

** Lorelei:** tu sauras bientôt la réaction qu'ils auront lol merci pour ton petit mot

**Justine** : merci pour ta rewiew ^^ en relisant ton com pour te répondre je me rends compte de combien tu dois être decu si tu as vu l'épisode de cette semaine ! ma pauvre... on s'attendait à du Kelnett mais pas celui-là... Pour Klaus et Hayley, d'apres ce que j'ai lu moi (et je tiens un forum sur la série donc je lis beaucoup de chose quand meme) la "fiancée" de Klaus dans le spin-off ne sera pas Hayley mais un nouveau personnage: Camille ! Une jeune femme humaine qui étudie le quartier français ou vivra Klaus.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Depuis que Bonnie et Jeremy avaient aidé à libérer Klaus, soit trois jours plus tôt, Caroline avait passé presque toutes les nuits avec lui. Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs recommandé d'être prudente et de ne pas se précipiter dans une nouvelle relation trop vite, surtout avec un homme comme Klaus, mais Caroline avait bien peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard ! Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle vivait avec lui, quand on passe toutes ses nuits avec le même homme, il s'agit bien d'une relation et non d'un simple coup de folie !

_—__ Est-ce qu'il te traite bien au moins ? _lui avait demandé Liz en lui caressant la joue.

_—__ Maman, _avait rit Caroline,_ si j'ai des problèmes avec lui, crois moi que je suis assez grande pour les régler, mais pour répondre à ta question… oui il me traite bien, _ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. _J'ai l'impression d'être la 8__ème__ merveille du monde ou une princesse, c'est agréable. _

_—__ Tant mieux alors. Il a beau être un originel de plus de mille ans, s'il te fait le moindre mal, il saura de quel bois de me chauffe ! On ne touche pas à ma fille sans en payer les conséquences. _

Caroline sourit et serra sa mère contre elle. Depuis que son père était mort, les deux femmes s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, pour le plus grand plaisir de Caroline. Elle se demanda alors si elle devait lui dire que Klaus avait manqué de la tuer… Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Bonnie ou Elena, de qui elle n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis leur altercation. Jugeant que cela inquiéterait plus sa mère qu'autre chose, Caroline décida de garder le silence.

_—__ Je t'aime maman, _souffla Caroline,_ mais promets moi une chose : ne confronte pas un originel seule. Je pense que Klaus ne te fera jamais de mal parce qu'il sait qu'il me perdrait, mais s'il te plait, ne prend aucun risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. _

_—__ Ma chérie, cela fait des années que je côtoie les vampires, aussi vieux soit-il, ils ne me font pas peur. _

_—__ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète justement ! Soit prudente c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_—__ Si tu fais de même quand tu es avec Klaus,_ avait répliqué Liz.

Les deux femmes s'étaient serré la main pour sceller leur accord et avaient changé de sujet. Au lycée ce jour-là, Caroline avait raconté à Klaus la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. Tout les deux, enfermés dans la salle d'histoire, discutaient.

_—__ Sache que si tu viens à me faire du mal, il t'en cuira, parole du shérif Forbes, _ria Caroline.

_—__ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal Love, _souffla Klaus en l'attirant à lui._ Mais si jamais je t'en fais, j'irais me rendre moi-même au shérif qu'est ta mère, _ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

_—__ Ne plaisante pas avec ça !_

_—__ Je ne plaisante pas, _répondit Klaus tout à fait sérieux._ J'ai failli te tuer une fois, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… je… je préférerais mourir que de revivre un truc pareil ! Et mourir de la main de ta mère pour t'avoir fait du mal me semble être juste. _

Caroline le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. Elle lui avait pardonné son geste alors qu'il était hanté par ses hallucinations terrifiantes, mais lui ne s'était pas pardonné et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Elle lui sourit, ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur son épaule. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit les bras de son amant se refermer autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon. Klaus n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'il la serre dans ses bras après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle lui avait répété encore et encore que tout était oublié, mais lui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Les hallucinations l'avaient rendu fou, mais ça n'était rien à côté de la vision de Caroline baignant dans son sang, son cœur presque arraché de sa poitrine par sa faute. Cette vision était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait fait du mal à la seule femme qui avait su éveiller son cœur d'immortel, la seule qui arrivait à lui témoigner un minimum de tendresse… Caroline était sa lumière, celle qui éclairait mille ans de ténèbres, jamais il ne supporterait de lui faire du mal à nouveau ou bien de la perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il avait gouté au paradis avec elle… Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les bruits venant du couloir. Les élèves commençaient à affluer pour leur cours. À regret, il éloigna Caroline.

_—__ Mon cours va commencer, _souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

_—__ Rabat joie, _répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard qui l'embrasa de la tête aux pieds.

_—__ Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, cours ou non je te prends sur le bureau tout de suite, _lui promit-il alors que le désir brulait en lui.

_ — Dommage que tu es cours alors, _répondit-elle en se léchant les lèvres_, j'aurais bien aimé voir si tu tenais parole. _

Elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de l'originel qui ne tarda pas à l'attirer contre lui pour mettre sa promesse à exécution, mais Caroline en avait décidé autrement. Avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne dans une étreinte d'où elle n'arriverait jamais à s'extraire, la force de l'originel étant bien supérieure à la sienne, elle fit un bond en arrière et rejoignit sa place dans la salle avec un air innocent sur le visage. Avant que Klaus n'ait pu réagir et venir à elle, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une marée d'élèves qui bavardaient avec agitation. Caroline fit un clin d'œil à son prof et vit s'allumer dans ses yeux un désir de revanche comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Coincé au milieu de cette nuée d'insupportables humains, Klaus dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur Caroline et la prendre comme il lui avait promis. Le fait qu'ils aient un public ne l'aurait pas dérangé lui, mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il serait obligé de tuer tout ceux qui auraient posé les yeux sur le corps délicieux de sa douce. Le massacre de toute une classe n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il prit donc son mal en patience et promit silencieusement à Caroline ne lui faire payer de la plus délicieuse des façons le petit jeu qu'elle venait de lui faire subir ! Étrangement, tout son amusement et la légèreté qu'il avait adoptés jusqu'à maintenant fondirent comme neige au soleil quand il vit la bande de minable s'installer pour son cours. Il nota alors que Caroline s'était tendue à leur arrivée et qu'elle n'avait échangé un sourire qu'avec Bonnie, restant complètement froide avec les autres. Caroline lui avait dit que Bonnie et Jeremy avaient été les seuls à accepter de lui donner un coup de main, cela ne l'avait pas surpris que la bande se réjouisse de son malheur, à leur place il aurait fait pareil, mais visiblement le malaise entre eux était plus profond qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en toucher deux mots à sa belle dès qu'il lui aurait infligé sa punition. Avec un sourire carnassier, il salua ses élèves et commença son cours.

Cours pendant lequel Caroline le tortura encore. Elle le dévorait des yeux, ou faisait jouer un stylo sur ses lèvres de façon suggestive si bien qu'il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait ! Et elle était très fière d'elle s'il en croyait le grand sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait ! Que la vengeance serait douce ! Quand les deux heures s'achevèrent enfin, la salle commença à se vider doucement sous les gloussements des filles qui tentaient d'attirer son attention. Décidant que cela servirait son plan de vengeance, il leur répondit par un sourire resplendissant, laissant les filles sans voix, il crut même qu'elles allaient se pâmer pendant un instant, avant qu'elles ne se reprennent et quittent la salle sur un petit nuage. Il chercha du regard Caroline et vit qu'elle le fusillait des yeux. Après un haussement de sourcil provocateur, il demanda à Bonnie de rester quelques instants. La sorcière, qui était avec Elena et Stefan, se figea sur le seuil de la porte se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Voyant que ses amis hésitaient à la laisser, Klaus les interpella aussi.

_—__ Je ne vais pas la tuer si c'est ce qui vous vous demandez, _s'agaça-t-il en s'asseyant sur son siège._ Vous pouvez même rester pour vous en assurer si ça vous chante ! _

Aussitôt, Elena et Stefan rentrèrent dans la salle et fermèrent la porte, attendant près de Bonnie que l'originel leur dise ce qu'il se passait.

_—__ Je voulais simplement te remercier, _dit-il à la sorcière qui semblait toujours nerveuse_. Caroline m'a dit que tu avais aidé à me libérer des visions avec Jeremy donc merci. Elena si tu peux transmettre mes remerciements à ton frère. Je ne crois pas l'avoir en cours avant plusieurs jours. _

_—__ Heu oui bien sûr, _répondit-elle en jetant un regard intrigué à Stefan.

_—__ Quoi ? _demanda Klaus._ Vous attendez que je vous saute à la gorge pour avoir refusé de m'aider peut-être ? _

_—__ C'est en effet un comportement qui te ressemblerait plus, _répliqua Stefan.

_—__ Vous aviez vos raisons et je les comprends. Heureusement, tous ne sont pas si idiots que vous, _dit-il en regardant Bonnie_. J'espère juste que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de moi, _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Vous pouvez disposer. _

Il les chassa d'un geste désinvolte de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte qui l'importunait. Il les regarda hésiter à quitter la pièce s'attendant à ce qu'il les attaque dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné sans doute.

_—__ Je te suis redevable Bonnie Bennett, _dit-il à la sorcière_. Je ne l'oublierais pas._

_—__ Moi non plus,_ répliqua la jeune femme en le regardant avec un aplomb qui le dérouta.

Elle le scrutait droit dans les yeux, sans jamais être le moins du monde intimidée, puis le salua d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre les deux autres dans le couloir. Caroline fut la dernière à quitter la pièce. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et leva ses deux pouces en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien fait, ce qui le fit rire. Il aurait sans doute dû profiter qu'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Elena et Caroline, mais cela aurait sans doute mit mal à l'aise sa belle… Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle et avec toutes les copies qu'il avait eu à corriger, il faisait déjà nuit quand Klaus s'apprêta enfin à quitter le lycée. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires quand il sentit le parfum de Caroline inonder la pièce. Il la regarda fermer la porte à clef et baisser tous les stores sans rien dire, affichant juste un sourire en coin amusé.

_—__ Il me semble que tu m'avais promis quelque chose non ? _demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une des tables.

_—__ Et je tiens toujours mes promesses,_ répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui provoqua des frissons chez la jeune femme.

D'un pas lent et nonchalant il la rejoignit se plantant juste devant elle sans pour autant la toucher. Ils s'observèrent en silence, attendant que l'autre craque, mais à ce jeu-là, Klaus avait bien plus d'entrainement qu'elle ! Caroline céda la première, l'agrippa par le col et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. L'originel lui répondit aussitôt et la colla à lui pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, la soulevant de la table et enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Caroline éclata de rire, son délicieux dont il ne se lasserait jamais, et se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent, tendrement, langoureusement, avant que leurs bouches ne se séparent. Caroline enroulée autour de lui, son bassin collé au sien, Klaus se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire, remonta jusqu'à son oreille dont elle titilla le lobe de la pointe de ses dents avant de descendre dans son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les crocs de Caroline percer sa peau et boire son sang. La voir boire à son cou était si excitant pour lui qu'il sentit son sexe se tendre contre la fermeture de son pantalon, ses propres crocs jaillirent, il écarta le tee-shirt de sa belle et lui mordit l'épaule. La morsure du venin sur son corps de vampire fut fulgurante. Caroline hurla de douleur, mais également de plaisir quand la langue de son amant lécha la blessure avant qu'il ne la regarde dans les yeux. Ils se scrutèrent à travers leurs yeux de vampires et d'hybrides et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait libéré, Caroline eut peur de Klaus. Il affichait un air de prédateur qui venait de trouver la plus délicieuse des proies à se mettre sous la dent. Et la proie, c'était elle ! Ce constat la fit trembler, mais elle ne sut dire si c'était d'effroi ou d'excitation ! Il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de lécher un peu de sang sur le menton de Caroline, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson et cette fois-ci elle en était certaine, c'était d'excitation ! Elle se jeta sur sa bouche, lui mordit la lèvre pour y boire un peu tout en l'embrassant. Elle sentit à peine que Klaus se déplaça dans la pièce. Un instant plus tard, il l'allongeait sur son bureau qu'il débarrassa d'un mouvement de bras.

Avec lenteur, il déboutonna son chemisier et baisa chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre descendant jusqu'à son ventre avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son pantalon qui se retrouva au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait décidé au début de s'arrêter juste avant de la prendre et de la laisser en plan comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais il sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être aussi cruel avec elle. Mais il pouvait toujours la torturer à sa façon… Caroline, le dos plaqué sur le bureau et les yeux fermés ne le vit pas tomber à genoux au sol. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait fait quand elle sentit sa langue sur les replis de son intimité. Elle voulut se relever, mais d'une main puissante posée sur son ventre, il l'obligea à rester allongée. Il la caressa de la langue avant de la fouiller intimement. Caroline sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le bois du bureau sous l'excitation. Elle eut son premier orgasme quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son clitoris, elle hurla son plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière et le dos arqué sur son bureau. Klaus était très fier de lui, mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle ! Il la fit hurler encore deux fois avant de la prendre enfin. Caroline se débattit quand elle le sentit entrer en elle, elle voulait le toucher, lui procurer à son tour du plaisir, mais il la cloua au bureau et afficha un sourire animal qui la fit frémir.

— _Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas cruel en matière de sexe Love,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille. _J'avais prévu de te laisser frustrée comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mais je ne peux pas, _ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un puissant coup de reins._ Je préfère te torturer à ma manière. _

_—__ En me provoquant le plus d'orgasmes possible ? _répliqua-t-elle en le regardant.

_—__ C'est une idée !_

Il lui agrippa les hanches et la martela avec force. Le bureau s'écroula sous eux juste avant qu'il ne l'ait pris dans ses bras et collée contre le tableau.

_—__ Il aurait été dommage que tu meures transpercée par un éclat,_ souffla-t-il la tête entre ses seins.

Elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour le forcer à la regarder avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les coups de reins de son amant. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras après un dernier orgasme, ses jambes complètement incapables de la porter. Il la garda contre lui le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, profitant du spectacle sublime qu'elle lui offrait. Caroline était d'un naturel magnifique, mais après l'amour, elle rayonnait de beauté. Jamais il n'avait connu femme plus belle qu'en cet instant. Comme il aurait aimé avoir son carnet à dessin !

_—__ Tu es si belle,_ souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Caroline tourna la tête vers sa main et appuya sa joue contre tout en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant de se rhabiller enfin.

_—__ Tu rentres avec moi ? _lui demanda l'originel alors qu'il serrait sa ceinture.

_—__ Si tu veux que je passe la nuit chez toi, dis-le-moi clairement, _ria-t-elle en se recoiffant.

_—__ Rentre avec moi, _souffla-t-il.

_—__ Ok, mais il faut que je passe chez moi. _

_—__ Pas de soucis. _

Caroline le suivit jusqu'au gros 4x4 noir qu'il conduisait, mais n'ouvrit pas la porte pour s'installer. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il grinçait des dents. Cette fois elle attendit donc sagement devant qu'il veuille bien l'aider. Il eut l'air ravi qu'elle ait enfin compris si bien que Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait sa galanterie et le fait qu'il la traite comme une princesse même si parfois ses manières lui semblaient venir d'une autre époque. Quand il se gara devant la maison des Forbes, Caroline s'était attendue à ce qu'il reste dans la voiture, aussi fut-elle surprise de le voir lui emboiter le pas.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Je t'accompagne quelle question ! _

_—__ Tu es conscient que si tu passes cette porte ma mère va te tenir à l'œil et te faire subir un véritable interrogatoire ? _

_—__ Love, j'ai survécu à bien pire que ta mère, _ria-t-il.

_—__ Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! _

Caroline entra dans la maison suivie de Klaus. Liz sortit de la cuisine en souriant en entendant sa fille, elle se figea en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

— _J'en ai pas pour longtemps,_ souffla Caroline en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Klaus suivit des yeux sa belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience du regard que Liz posait sur lui. Il la regarda à son tour et aussitôt, elle sembla beaucoup plus nerveuse et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Une seconde plus tard, un pieu apparaissait dans la main de l'originel.

_—__ C'est ça que vous cherchez Liz ?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'arme.

Liz s'en saisit sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait techniquement rien à craindre de l'originel, mais dans le doute mieux valait prévoir !

_—__ Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous, _déclara alors calmement Klaus. _Je peux comprendre que vous vous méfiez de moi, j'ai même un passé qui l'exige, mais croyez moi, après elle, vous êtes la personne la plus en sécurité dans cette ville ! M'attaquer à vous me la ferez perdre et je m'y refuse. _

_—__ Vous l'aimez ? _lui demanda alors Liz qui sembla se détendre quelque peu.

_—__ Je crois que ça, c'est entre elle et moi shérif. _

_—__ Je suis peut-être le shérif, mais je suis également sa mère ! J'exige de savoir ce que vous fichez avec ma fille ! _

Elle le dévisagea avec affront et assurance, oubliant complètement à qui elle parlait. Klaus fit un pas dans sa direction, son geste n'avait rien de menaçant et pourtant Liz leva son pieu, prête à en découdre avec lui. Il en fut admiratif. Cette femme se savait inférieure à lui et elle était pourtant prête à l'affronter pour sa fille ! Il savait d'où Caroline tenait sa détermination ! Il recula afin de laisser son espace à Liz.

_— __Caroline… est comme ma lumière. C'est le phare qui éclaire mes ténèbres. C'est une femme sublime et pas que physiquement, à l'intérieur aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'elle sait de moi, elle reste à mes cotés, me rendant espoir en la vie, en l'amour. Elle m'apprend tellement sans s'en rendre compte ! J'ai l'impression de revivre avec elle. Elle a su réchauffer mon cœur de glace et remplacer mes plussions meurtrières par des excès de tendresse qui m'aurait fait vomir il y a encore peu ! Alors oui shérif, je crois bien que j'aime votre fille. Je l'aime, _répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Liz resta stupéfaite pendant un moment, complètement abrutie par les paroles du vampire.

_—__ Elle ne rigolait pas quand elle disait que vous la traitiez comme une princesse ! Waouh ! J'en suis presque jalouse ! _

Klaus ria et Liz se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment beau quand il souriait sincèrement. Il avait toujours le visage fermé chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu et quand il avait esquissé un sourire, c'était un sourire à vous glacer le sang et vous faire dresse les cheveux sur la tête ! À l'étage, Caroline laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues, la main devant la bouche pour empêcher Klaus d'entendre son souffle saccadé. Elle allait descendre dans l'escalier quand elle avait entendu sa déclaration. C'était si beau qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Complètement bouleversée elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour tenter de masquer les traces de larmes.

_—__ Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, _reprit Liz.

_—__ Je vous fournirais une arme susceptible de me tuer,_ termina Klaus.

Caroline les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et malgré son sourire, son amant comme sa mère purent se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle salua Liz et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de repartir avec l'originel chez lui. Une fois en voiture, Klaus l'observa à la dérobée se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire pleurer sa belle.

_—__ Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? _lui demanda-t-il n'y tenant plus.

_—__ Pour rien. _

_—__ Love, _insista-t-il.

_—__ Non, laisse tomber, je t'assure que ça n'est rien, _dit-elle dans un sourire.

Sans prévenir, Klaus mit un coup de volant faisant s'arrêter la voiture brusquement sur le bas côté avant de forcer Caroline à le regarder.

— _On ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu n'as rien dit. J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi ! _

_—__ Moi aussi je te signale !_ railla Caroline dans le but de le faire sourire.

Voyant qu'il ne se déridait pas, elle sut qu'elle serait obligée de lui avouer la vérité.

_—__ J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à ma mère, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Sur mes sentiments pour toi ? _

_—__ Hum, hum. _

_—__ Et ça te désole tellement que tu en pleures ? _railla-t-il._ Je sais que tu ne les partages pas, ça me convient, ne t'en fais pas ! _

_—__ C'est pas ça, _s'agaça-t-elle._ Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais éveiller ça en toi c'est tout, c'était… vraiment beau ce que tu as dit. _

_—__ J'ai beau avoir fait ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, il me reste quand même un cœur en état de marche Love, _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_—__ Je pense que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement. Que tu me le dises avant de t'entendre le dire à ma mère. _

_—__ Je t'aime Caroline, désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça, mais ça ne change rien au final. Je t'aime et je garde espoir pour qu'un jour tu éprouves la même chose pour moi ! _

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et reprit la route, la laissant complètement sans voix. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait vraiment ! En l'embrassant, il lui avait évité de répondre à sa déclaration. Quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il vous aime, il attend de vous que vous disiez la même chose, mais Caroline n'était pas certaine d'en être capable pour le moment. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour l'originel, elle s'était même découvert une grande tendresse pour lui, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Pouvait-elle lui donner de faux espoir en lui déclarant une chose dont elle n'était pas certaine ? Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant le manoir Mickealson. Comme un parfait gentleman, il vint lui ouvrir la portière et se chargea même de son sac où elle avait entassé quelques affaires.

Elle passa une excellente soirée avec la fratrie et s'amusa comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Après s'être fait livrer des pizzas, et avoir empêché le livreur de se faire vider de son sang, Caroline et Rebecca s'affrontèrent dans une partie de cartes, avant que Kol ne les défie à un jeu de console. Il fit équipe avec Elijah qui contre toute attente accepta de se joindre à eux pendant que Klaus les observait, installé sur un des canapés, son carnet à croquis dans les mains. Les coups d'œil qu'il lançait à Caroline lui donnèrent une idée assez précise de ce qu'il dessinait. Après plus plusieurs heures passées à jouer à la console, Caroline s'avoua vaincue et renonça à battre Kol qui était bien plus expérimenté qu'elle.

_—__ Oh aller, _se plaignit-il._ Si tu abandonnes, ils vont le faire aussi ! _

Et Caroline put constater en effet qu'Elijah comme Rebecca rangeaient leurs manettes.

_—__ Désolée, si je passe encore une minute là-dessus, mon cerveau va être complètement abruti. _

_—__ C'est donc ça qui t'est arrivé ! _railla Rebecca en regardant Kol._ Tes jeux t'ont rendu encore plus idiot que tu ne l'étais déjà ! _

Les deux commencèrent alors à se chamailler et Caroline les abandonna pour rejoindre Klaus sur le canapé. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, complètement concentré sur son dessin. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes puis n'y tenant plus elle demanda :

— _Je peux voir ?_

Klaus lui tendit le carnet et Caroline en eut le souffle coupé… avant de rougir violemment de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Comme elle s'y attendait, il l'avait dessiné elle, mais dans une position qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginé. Il l'avait reproduit dos au tableau de sa salle de classe, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il ne s'était pas dessiné entièrement, juste son dos là où les mains de la jeune femme étaient accrochées alors qu'il avait la tête sur ses seins. Le visage de Caroline avait été reproduit juste après l'orgasme, les traits détendus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, savourant le moment. Le dessin était loin d'être terminé et pourtant elle pouvait déjà sentir la sensualité et le désir qui transpirait sous les traits de crayon. Elle resta en admiration quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle rabattit le carnet sur sa poitrine et vit que tous les originels la scrutaient.

_—__ Si tu montres ça à l'un d'eux, ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs, je te tue de mes mains ! _prévint-elle Klaus en lui rendant son carnet.

_—__ Oh oh, _railla Kol._ Fais-moi voir ton dessin mon frère ! Si elle rougit, c'est que ça doit être intéressant ! _

_—__ Tu as entendu la demoiselle, si tu poses les yeux là-dessus, je te tue ensuite, _répondit Klaus tranquillement.

_—__ Tu me connais Nicklaus, tu m'interdis de faire quelque chose, je vais faire tout l'inverse ! _

_—__ Il a raison, _soupira Klaus en regardant sa belle._ Il va fouiller cette maison jusqu'à trouver le croquis ! _

Il se leva d'un bond et fut devant la cheminée en train de bruler le dessin avant que quiconque ne l'ait vu bouger. Caroline ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle vit le croquis partir en flamme. Une fois de plus un dessin qu'il avait fait pour elle était détruit !

_—__ Ça n'est qu'un dessin Love_, souffla-t-il quand il vit son air boudeur_. _

_—__ Mais il était magnifique ! D'ailleurs… merci, _souffla-t-elle en l'attirant à elle avant de l'embrasser.

_—__ Hey, il y a des chambres pour ça ! _lança Rebecca quand elle vit que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses. _Vous allez finir par nous rendre aveugles, _ajouta-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée alors qu'elle était ravie pour son frère.

_—__ Tu as raison chère sœur,_ souffla Klaus en prenant Caroline dans ses bras.

Il traversa la maison à une vitesse folle et déposa sa belle sur son lit, fou de désir et d'amour il devait bien le reconnaitre. Il laissa Caroline le remercier à sa façon pour son dessin avant que tous deux s'écroulent complètement en nage sur les draps. Elle se lova ensuite contre lui et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour bonjour,

Merci à toutes pour vos adorables petits mots. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais sachez que je lis vos rewiews et que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas. En fait, je sais qu'il vous plaira :P J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrais à le lire. Comme promis, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Kol afin de lui rendre hommage et de faire plaisir aux Kelnett qui sont nombreux par ici.

Merci encore de continuer à me lire chaque semaine, je suis tres touchée.

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Caroline fut tirée de son sommeil par Klaus qui s'agitait dans le sien. Il semblait se débattre avec un cauchemar dont il aurait bien aimé s'extraire ! Complètement lovée contre lui, elle bougea prudemment pour s'éloigner, se faisant aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas surprendre l'originel. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer seulement quand elle fut sortie du lit, loin de son amant aux prises avec ses mauvais rêves. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, le rassurer ou simplement le réveiller, mais la peur de se faire une nouvelle fois attaquer lui tenaillait le ventre. Aussi récupéra-t-elle un plaid qui était au pied du lit avant de s'enrouler dedans et de s'assoir sur un grand fauteuil, occupée à observer son amant qui bataillait. Elle se rendormit dans son fauteuil inconfortable sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut un long moment plus tard quand elle sentit des bras la soulever. Elle se débattit avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Klaus, ce qui la calma aussitôt. Elle le laissa la porter de nouveau dans le lit et nicha sa tête contre son cou.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce fauteuil ? _demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

_—__ Je… tu étais agité dans ton sommeil. J'ai eu peur, _ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle vit la douleur se peindre sur son visage quand il comprit qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il lui fasse de nouveau du mal pris par ses démons intérieurs. Il la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer si elle avait été humaine et lui demanda pardon encore et encore.

— _Je suis désolé, _souffla-t-il à son oreille_. Réveille-moi la prochaine fois au lieu de quitter mon lit. _

_—__ J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !_

_—__ Je ne peux te le promettre,_ sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle se calla contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, son nez respirant l'odeur envoutante du vampire, et elle finit par se rendormir dans ses bras alors qu'il couvrait son corps de caresses. Au petit matin, elle était toujours dans la même position. Elle tenta de s'étirer sans réveiller son amant, mais ce fut peine perdue. Dès qu'elle bougea d'un millimètre, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, la remmenant tout contre lui.

— _Ne crois pas t'enfuir de mon lit une seconde fois, _dit-il les yeux toujours fermés.

_—__ Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention mon cher,_ ria-t-elle.

Puis d'humeur taquine, elle se mit à lui embrasser l'épaule, le cou, la mâchoire, cherchant ses lèvres. Quand elle y arriva enfin, ce fut un baiser tendre et langoureux. Elle s'écarta pour le regarder et vit une telle dévotion dans les yeux de Klaus qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui demander et qu'il le ferait juste pour lui faire plaisir. Quand on savait la cruauté dont il était capable, le voir si tendre et si attentionné avec elle la déconcertait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa le visage, suivant les plis de sa bouche, souriant quand il essaya de la mordre, promenant sa main sur ses joues rendues râpeuses par sa légère barbe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui la chamboula : elle était amoureuse de lui !

Le monstre sans cœur qui avait tué plus de personnes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en compter et qui avait terrorisé ses amis et toute la ville l'avait fait succomber à son charme avec patience. Elle s'était déjà rendu compte que ses sentiments à son égard avaient changé. Il y avait de la haine et de la peur là où désormais une grande tendresse et une affection particulière, mais de l'amour, ça elle n'y était pas préparée ! Klaus l'éloigna de lui et la détailla, tentant de comprendre son changement d'attitude sans y parvenir. Elle semblait avoir pris conscience de quelque chose qui la terrifiait.

_—__ Tout va bien Love ? _lui demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

_—__ Oui, _répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

_—__ Tu ne me mentirais pas ? _

_—__ Moi ? Jamais !_ promit-elle avec un air de pure innocence.

Elle était si peu convaincante que Klaus finit par éclater de rire, lui montrant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il tenta de la faire parler, mais elle résista, n'hésitant pas à l'assommer à coup de coussin quand il se montra trop insistant.

_—__ Je t'en parlerais_, promit-elle en évitant le coussin qu'il lui renvoya. _Quand je serais prête. _

Ces quelques mots figèrent Klaus qui se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien à lui avouer qui lui demandait un temps d'adaptation ! Il avait beau avoir plus de mille ans, les femmes resteraient toujours un mystère pour lui ! Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le lit bien décidé à la faire parler quand elle l'arrêta d'un sourire. Il était si beau, si rayonnant que Klaus abandonna. Quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, ça ne devait pas être si terrible si elle le regardait toujours de cette façon ! Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de se faire plus gourmand et se chercher l'accès à sa langue qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui accorder. Alors que les choses devenaient intéressantes entre eux, le téléphone de sa belle sonna. Klaus maudit celui qui osait les déranger ! On était samedi, il n'y avait pas de cours et tous les deux pouvaient donc trainer au lit tant qu'ils le voulaient et on les importunait !

_—__ Je dois répondre, _souffla-t-elle en se frayant un chemin hors de ces bras_. Ça pourrait être ma mère. _

_—__ Si ça n'est pas elle, dit à celui qui ose nous déranger qu'il est mort !_ grogna-t-il.

Caroline attrapa son téléphone en regardant Klaus qui boudait appuyé contre la tête de lit.

_—__ C'est Elena,_ souffla-t-elle en ayant perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

— _J'aurais dus tuer ce double depuis longtemps !_ siffla l'originel furieux.

Caroline ria de sa colère et décrocha enfin, nerveuse de savoir ce que lui voulait Elena à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

_—__ Elena, _dit-elle en guise de bonjour_. _

_—__ Caroline, bonjour, _répondit son amie._ Écoutes, cette situation entre nous à assez duré. J'aimerais qu'on s'explique une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on laisse ça derrière nous. On a grandi ensemble, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu me manques. _

Caroline fut touchée par les mots d'Elena. Elle devait bien avouer que son amie lui manquait aussi. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, se voyant chaque jour et maintenant elles en étaient à s'éviter quand elles se croisaient. Il était peut-être temps de régler les choses avec elle.

_—__ D'accord, _souffla-t-elle._ Tu proposes quoi ? _

_—__ On est samedi, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble comme avant. Faire les boutiques et s'empiffrer de cochonneries tout en riant. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je ne suis pas loin de chez toi je peux passer te prendre si tu es d'accord. _

Caroline regarda Klaus et se rendit compte qu'il écoutait la conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, n'importe quel vampire aurait entendu ce que les filles se disaient. Il l'observait, curieux de ce qu'elle allait répondre. Elle revint à la conversation quand elle entendit Elena proposer de venir la chercher.

_—__ Non, _s'exclama-t-elle avec plus de force que nécessaire._ Je ne suis pas chez moi. _

_—__ Oh. Tu es où ? _

Caroline vit l'intérêt de Klaus monter en flèche. Il attendait qu'elle réponde qu'elle était chez lui, dans son lit, avouant ainsi à Elena qu'elle était avec lui, mais Caroline en fut incapable. Elle détourna les yeux avant de répondre :

— _Chez une amie en dehors de la ville,_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit Klaus bondir hors du lit sans un mot et Caroline se dépêcha d'abréger la conversation.

— _Écoutes j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui, je vois si je peux m'arranger pour t'accorder un peu de temps. Je te rappelle. _

_—__ Heu ok,_ souffla Elena en se faisant raccrocher au nez.

Dans la chambre, Caroline regarda Klaus passer un jean alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il semblait vraiment furax.

_—__ Je suis désolée, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Désolée de quoi ? _siffla-t-il en le regardant enfin. _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Elena que tu étais ici ? Est-ce que tu as honte de ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? _

_—__ Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non ! _s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_—__ Alors quoi ? _

_—__ Elle ne comprendrait pas, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Parce que tu as besoin qu'elle comprenne ? Il me semblait que tu étais une grande fille pourtant ! Ta propre mère accepte notre relation, pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce que peut penser ta bande d'amis ?! _

Klaus, dans une colère noire, s'éloigna d'elle et se posta devant une des fenêtres de sa chambre avant d'observer le ciel. Il était tellement déçu. Il lui avait dit l'aimais, elle n'avait rien répondu, ça il pouvait le comprendre, elle avait besoin de temps, mais qu'elle mente à leur sujet, ça non ! Il ne serait pas celui qu'on voit en cachette parce qu'on a peur de s'afficher publiquement avec lui !

_—__ Je ne serais pas ton sale petit secret Caroline,_ déclara-t-il en la regardant.

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom et non par le petit nom tendre qu'il lui donnait habituellement lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il était blessé et le faisait savoir.

_—__ Ça n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, tu m'as appris à le voir, mais eux… ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils penseraient que je suis une idiote d'avoir céder à tes avances. Je n'ai pas envie d'être jugée à cause de mes choix ! _

_—__ Dans ce cas, assume-les ! Tu as choisi de venir à moi, je ne t'ai pas forcé, je t'ai même laissé l'occasion de fuir plus d'une fois, tu as voulu rester et maintenant tu attends de moi que j'accepte qu'on se cache de la bande de ringards ? Ces mêmes amis qui tiennent tellement à toi qu'ils t'ont tous laissé tomber quand tu as eu besoin d'eux ? Quels amis formidables tu as là ! Oh, mais attends, _cingla-t-il,_ peut-être que je devrais demander à Bonnie de refaire un échange de corps, ainsi tu n'aurais aucun souci pour t'afficher avec moi ! Quand j'étais dans celui de Tyler, tu m'as reproché d'avoir abusé de toi à travers lui, et aujourd'hui alors que je suis moi, ça ne te convient toujours pas, et tout ça parce que tu as peur du jugement de tes soi-disant amis ? _

Caroline était tellement perdue qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de Klaus. Elle tenait si peu à lui qu'elle n'essayait même pas de se justifier. Il lui avait dit l'aimer et elle avait toujours honte qu'ils soient vus ensemble… Il sentit son cœur se briser sous la douleur.

_—__ Va les retrouver puisqu'ils sont si importants pour toi, _dit-il avec dégout._ Tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de nous deux désormais, je te rends à tes chers amis, tu ne verras plus le grand méchant loup ! _

Il attrapa un tee-shirt et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas alors qu'elle venait de lui briser le cœur. Il faillit faire marche arrière quand il l'entendit pleurer dans sa chambre. Tout ça à cause d'Elena et de son foutu coup de téléphone !

_—__ Je vais tuer ce putain de double,_ siffla-t-il en brisant un vase qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Rebekah accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait et préféra de rien demander quand elle vit la fureur de son frère. Les pleurs qu'elle entendait dans la chambre de Klaus lui confirmèrent que Caroline et lui s'étaient disputés. Kol et Elijah ne lui demandèrent rien non plus. La maison avait beau être grande, ils avaient tous certainement entendu les éclats de voix même si le sujet de la dispute devait être obscur pour eux. Klaus fonça dans l'aile où résidaient les humains et but sans aucune douceur aux cous de plusieurs d'entre eux, leur laissant de vilaines traces sur la peau.

Dans la chambre, Caroline s'habilla en attendant que Klaus se calme et revienne la voir, mais il n'en fit rien. Au bout d'une heure passée à attendre, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Dans les couloirs qui menaient à la porte de la maison, elle croisa Rebekah et Kol et tous deux l'interrogèrent du regard. Incapable de leur répondre, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et continua son chemin pour quitter la demeure. Elle en passait le seuil quand la sœur originelle la rattrapa.

_—__ Laisse-moi te raccompagner,_ dit-elle en lui prenant son sac. _Tu ne seras pas obligée de m'expliquer. _

Caroline acquiesça et suivit Rebekah jusqu'à la voiture qu'Elijah venait d'offrir à sa sœur après qu'elle ait eu son permis, un coupé sport rouge sang ! Comme elle le lui avait dit, Rebekah ne l'interrogea pas, et Caroline lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle la déposa chez elle sans que les deux filles aient échangé un mot, juste quelques sourires.

Caroline passa le week-end le pire de sa vie ! Elena la rappela en fin de journée, inquiète de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles et fut bien tentée de l'envoyer se faire voir, mais cela aurait été injuste, elle n'y était pour rien. C'est elle qui avait refusé d'assumer sa relation avec l'originel aux yeux de tous, Elena n'avait fait que lancer le sujet. Elle tenta de joindre Klaus à plusieurs reprises pour s'excuser, mais celui-ci ne daigna jamais lui répondre. Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourrait toujours le coincer au lycée, mais là encore une fois, il l'ignora complètement, comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui. Allant jusqu'à lui donner des « Melle Forbes » quand il était obligé de lui parler et la plupart du temps il faisait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas !

Complètement seule et perdue, elle recommença à passer du temps avec Bonnie et du coup avec Elena et Stefan, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise entre Klaus et elle. Caroline tenta à plusieurs reprises de voir Rebekah pour qu'elle parle à son frère, mais celle-ci refusa de s'en mêler avant qu'elle ne l'évite à son tour. Caroline n'était pas seule, elle était entourée de ses amis de toujours et pourtant, elle se sentait plus abandonnée que jamais. Klaus lui manquait, tout comme Rebekah et ses deux frères. Elle s'était habituée et attachée à toute la famille. Elle se surprit même à sourire franchement un soir quand elle croisa Kol dans un couloir. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui fit un clin d'œil complice et se rendit dans la salle d'histoire où Klaus travaillait toujours.

— _Depuis quand tu as la côte avec les originels ? _lui demanda Elena qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange entre son amie et Kol. _Surtout avec lui !_

« _Depuis que je couche avec son frère_ » aurait été la réponse à donner et pourtant les mots furent incapables de passer ses lèvres ! Elle ne répondit rien et continua son chemin, quittant le lycée pour rentrer chez elle. Elena lui avait parlé d'un souci avec Bonnie, lui expliquant que la sorcière semblait agir étrangement, ce qui eut le mérite d'occuper les pensées de Caroline. Elle observa son amie pendant plusieurs jours, la suivant comme son ombre, détaillant chacun de ses gestes, mais ne trouva rien qui clochait dans son comportement si bien qu'elle se retrouva à ruminer sur son histoire avec Klaus. Et le croiser chaque jour au lycée ne fit qu'augmenter sa douleur et lui permit de se rendre compte combien elle s'était vite habituée à sa présence à ses côtés. Ne plus se faufiler dans sa salle de cours ou bien passer ses soirées avec la famille originelle lui manquait atrocement, si bien qu'elle décida d'assumer leur relation et l'occasion se présenta le lendemain. Bonnie lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, Elena et elle, au Grill afin de passer un moment entre filles comme avant, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Kol et Klaus entrer. L'originel passa devant elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas le cas. Il s'installa à une table non loin de la sienne et bien qu'il soit positionné face à elle, l'ignora complètement.

— _Caroline, tout va bien ? _lui demanda Bonnie.

_—__ Non ! J'en ai marre !_ déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la table de Klaus et capta enfin le regard de l'originel. Il était toujours en colère, mais elle décelait une étincelle de tendresse dans ses yeux. Il la suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire si bien qu'il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand elle se posta devant lui. Elle écarta la table et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle aurait presque pleuré de joie quand elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, la collant tout contre lui, et il approfondit le baiser, la fouillant de la langue et Caroline se laissa embrasser là, devant tout le monde. Elle en redemanda même quand il s'écarta d'elle. Elle prit son visage en coupe et déposa de petits baisers pleins de tendresse sur les lèvres de l'originel.

_—__ Tu me manques, _souffla-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux_. Je t'aime et tu me manques atrocement. Même Kol me manque !_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé en regardant l'autre originel.

Kol afficha un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret alors que son frère resté figé sous elle. Quand elle vit qu'aucun n'ajoutait un mot, elle se leva et rejoignit sa propre table. Elle se rendit alors compte que tout le monde l'observait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds. Elle releva la tête, prit une démarche assurée, avant de s'assoir enfin à sa table. Elena et Bonnie la regardaient, la surprise et l'incompréhension peintes sur leur visage.

— _Un problème, une suggestion, une remarque peut-être ?_ leur demanda Caroline en les défiant du regard.

Ses amies refermèrent la bouche et battirent des paupières comme pour revenir à la réalité, mais ne dirent pas un mot pendant de longues minutes.

— _Bordel on a loupé plusieurs épisodes, je crois là ! _finit par déclarer Bonnie.

_—__ Il me semble en effet que tu nous dois quelques explications Caroline. _

_—__ Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais la côte avec Kol ? C'est parce que je couche avec son frère ! _répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _Klaus et moi on s'éclate sur tous les plans et figure toi que j'en suis tombée amoureuse ! _ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'originel dans les yeux.

Il n'osait pas y croire. Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours ! Avait-elle bien dit par deux fois qu'elle l'aimait ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Le sourire tendre avec lequel elle le regardait le fit douter tout comme l'expression horrifiée d'Elena. Oui, il devait bien avoir compris finalement. Caroline l'aimait !

_—__ Je crois que tu viens de te faire passer la corde au cou frangin,_ railla Kol en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Klaus lui lança un sourire, un vrai comme il n'en avait plus affiché depuis une semaine. Ça avait été une torture d'ignorer Caroline alors qu'il la croisait chaque jour au lycée, plus d'une fois il avait failli aller la voir, mais il ne devait pas flancher. Caroline l'avait changé, il le savait, mais pas au point d'aller ramper devant une femme qui voulait se cacher pour être avec lui ! Mais tout ceci était derrière eux désormais ! Elle l'aimait et il comptait bien la récupérer !

_—__ Waouh, c'est flippant ! _frissonna Bonnie en croisant le regard que l'originel posait sur son amie. _Il te regarde comme un loup regarderait la petite brebis égarée qu'il compte bouffer pour le diner ! _

_ — __Bonnie à raison, _renchérit Elena_. Il est dangereux. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait et…_

_—__ Elena, ne le prend pas personnellement, _la coupa Caroline_, mais la ferme ! Ton discours je le connais par avance ! Penses-tu que ça à était simple pour moi d'être avec lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Tu ne vois que le mauvais, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Les apparences sont contre lui je le sais parfaitement, mais si on se fiait aux apparences tu serais une garce qui cherche à se taper deux frangins en même temps et on sait que ça n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? _

_—__ Alléluia ! _s'exclama Kol à sa table en levant son verre à Caroline avant de le boire cul sec.

Elena resta muette de stupéfaction ! Caroline n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche elle le savait, mais de là à lui parler de cette façon !

_—__ Tu as dit que je te manquais, _reprit Caroline_. Si c'est vrai reste en dehors de ma vie privée parce que crois-moi que dans le cas contraire tu le payerai cher. _

_—__ Tu me laisserais de coté pour lui ? _s'offusqua Elena.

_—__ Lui ne m'a jamais abandonné quand j'en ai eu besoin ! Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais quand je t'ai demandé ton aide pour le sauver, tu as refusé alors que tu savais l'importance que cela avait pour moi. Une amie ne l'aurait pas fait. _

_—__ D'accord, _souffla Elena quand elle vit l'air déterminé de Caroline._ Il faut juste me laisser le temps de digérer. _

_—__ Moi je la comprends, _lança alors Bonnie en fixant les deux originels faces à elle qui suivaient la conversation avec attention._ Les filles aiment les bad boys c'est bien connu, tant qu'a en prendre un, autant prendre le pire de tout non ? Surtout qu'il est loin d'être repoussant ! _

Caroline s'étrangla avec sa boisson et regarda son amie pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. À en croire le regard d'Elena, Bonnie avait bien dit ce qu'elle pensait ! Et visiblement Klaus et Kol aussi avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles.

_—__ C'est que tu en fais tourner des têtes sans le savoir, _ricana Kol.

_—__ Il semblerait,_ répondit Klaus en fixant Caroline.

Il l'interrogea du regard et celle-ci du se contenter de hausser les épaules, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivait à Bonnie. Elle fixa de nouveau son amie et quand celle-ci la surprit, elle se méprit sur le sens :

_—__ Oh t'en fais pas, _dit-elle à Caroline_, je sais qu'il est à toi ! J'étais justement en train de me dire que son frère était loin d'être moche lui aussi ! _

_—__ Bonnie tu as bu ma parole ! _s'exclama Elena horrifiée par ses propos.

_—__ Oh ça va hein ! Enlève le balai que t'as de coincé dans le cul et admet la vérité ! La famille originelle est carrément sex bien plus que les deux Salvatore réunis ! _

Les quatre vampires qui suivaient la conversation en furent encore plus atterrés que précédemment. Puis comme ça avait commençait, Bonnie sembla redevenir elle-même.

— _Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? _demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

_—__ Après ce que tu viens de dire comment veux-tu qu'on te regarde ? _répliqua Caroline.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

_—__ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _

_—__ Puisque je pose la question c'est que non, _s'agaça la sorcière_. Bon je vais me rafraichir un peu aux toilettes, j'ai un sacré mal de crâne, vous m'expliquerez ensuite. _

Bonnie quitta la table suivie des yeux par Kol et Klaus qui ne la quittèrent pas du regard.

_—__ Quand je te disais qu'elle avait un comportement étrange parfois ! _cingla Elena._ Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, agir de la sorte n'est pas son genre. _

_—__ Je dois avouer que la petite Bennet vient de m'en boucher un coin, _railla Klaus en s'installant à leur table.

_—__ Elle à but un coup de trop votre copine ? _ajouta Kol en prenant la place de Bonnie._ En tout cas je la préfère dans cet état moi ! C'est bien plus marrant ! J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle moi !_

_—__ Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! _lança Elena paniquée à l'idée que ce taré d'originel abuse de son amie.

_—__ Tu m'interdis le double ? _ricana-t-il._ Contrairement à mon frère que tu restes en vie ou non n'a aucun intérêt pour moi !_

_—__ Ça n'en a plus non plus pour moi depuis qu'elle est vampire, _renchérit Klaus avec un grand sourire resplendissant.

Caroline lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes quand elle vit la tête horrifiée d'Elena. Elle devait se sentir comme un animal prit au piège et bien que cela amuse beaucoup la jolie blonde, elle ne voulait pas torturer son amie.

_—__ Kol, crois-moi n'approche pas Bonnie, _reprit Caroline en sachant qu'il l'écouterait. _Elle t'aura collé un mal de crâne carabiné avant que tu aies pu l'approcher et ça, c'est la chose la plus douce qu'elle puisse te faire ! _

_—__ Tu l'as entendu comme moi non ? _

_—__ Sans vouloir te vexer, si Bonnie devait piocher dans la famille originelle, c'est avec Elijah qu'elle jouerait ! Tu es un sale con mal élevé avec un QI de gamin ! Et je dis ça avec toute l'affection que je peux te porter ! _

_—__ Imagine ce que ça serait si elle ne t'aimait pas alors ! _railla Klaus en éclatant de rire.

Kol les fusilla du regard, mais garda le silence, cherchant déjà une pique bien cinglante à leur envoyer quand il vit Bonnie sortir des toilettes. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se poste devant lui.

_—__ C'est ma place, j'entends la récupérer ! _déclara-t-elle en le regardant bien en face.

_—__ Elle est prise, mais tu peux toujours t'assoir sur mes genoux beauté,_ répondit Kol avec un sourire en coin.

Bonnie lui lança un regard noir, puis un bruit d'os qui éclate se fit entendre par tous les vampires présents. Les rotules des deux genoux de l'originel venaient d'exploser le propulsant au sol en se tordant de douleur. En quelques secondes il était de nouveau debout, complètement rétabli, mais ce laps de temps avait été suffisant à Bonnie pour récupérer sa place.

— _Tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui va à la chasse_, lui dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

Kol s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_—__ Intéressant que tu parles de chasse, _lui susurra-t-il,_ je suis un excellent chasseur._

_—__ Kol, _gronda Klaus en signe d'avertissement quand il vit Bonnie blêmir.

_—__ Tout vas bien mon frère, je crois que la sorcière et moi on vient de trouver un nouveau jeu. _

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis quitta le Grill en sifflotant. Klaus se leva à son tour, bien décidé à empêcher son frère de faire une nouvelle ânerie.

_—__ Bonnie s'il t'importune, dis-le-moi je réglerais le problème. _

_—__ Je suis une grande fille Klaus, je sais gérer. Mais merci, _répondit Bonnie en hochant la tête.

_—__ Comme tu veux. Love, on se voit ce soir ? _

_—__ Bien sûr, _répondit Caroline ravie qu'il le propose.

_—__ Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de mon aide, _dit-il en désignant Bonnie des yeux.

Caroline hocha la tête avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement. Il salua les filles et quitta à son tour le bar.

— _C'est qu'il est chou en mode « in love » ! _déclara Bonnie._ Et j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si belles fesses en plus !_

Klaus trébucha sur la marche qui menait dehors quand il l'entendit ! S'il n'avait pas été un vampire avec des réflexes hors du commun, il se serait étalé sur le trottoir de surprise ! Quoiqu'il arrive à Bonnie il allait falloir régler le souci rapidement ! Avoir une sorcière avec un trouble du comportement n'était bon pour personne ! Pas quand celle-ci était dotée d'une telle puissance !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde et bon dimanche :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas ^^ Comme promis il y a quelques temps ce chapitre est centré sur Kol et Bonnie avec une touche de Klaroline quand meme pour que vous ne soyez pas trop dépaysé lol.

Vous avez été nombreuses à aimé le précédent chapitre et surtout les petites piques de Bonnie lol Vous saurez bientot ce qui lui arrive ;)

**Réponses au anonymes : **

**Justine** : ravie de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours ^^ Elena en as prit pour son grade en effet :P depuis le temps que ca me demenge mdr

**Victoria** : On sait tous que c'est le cas en effet mais pour la fiction j'ai laissé mes prejugés de coté ce qui n'est pas simple lol et puis là elle sort pas avec damon, elle est toujours avec stefan ! ravie de voir que cela te plais ^^ merci pour ta rewiew

**Lila**: d'apres ce que j'ai compris dans ton com tu hait Klaus autant que je peux hair Elena. C'est ton droit comme c'est le mien de ne pas pouvoir saqué Elena. Tu n'aime pas Klaus, j'ai juste une question : qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre sur une histoire basée sur Klaus au juste ? Je ne vais pas lire des histoires sur des perso que je n'aime pas. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ta démarche là, si c'est juste pour le plaisir de cracher sur Klaus, et je précise bien sur Klaus puisque tu as l'air malgré tout de trouver mon style d'écriture agréable, passe ton chemin. Mes lectrices sont des fans de Klaus, le défendrons bec et ongles, et je n'ai pas franchement envie que ca vire au réglement de compte. Il y a suffisament d'histoire sur ce site pour que tout le monde trouve son bonheur.

**Tiffany** : Bonnie m'a beaucoup fait rire aussi que j'écrivais XD j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le précedent chapitre, particulièrement quand j'imaginais la tete des autres lol

Bonne lecture à toute, j'espère que j'aurais encore le plaisir de lire vos rewiews qui me font toujours sourire.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Caroline était nerveuse. Elle allait revoir Klaus après une semaine passée loin de lui. Il l'avait embrassé avec tendresse en quittant le Grill, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que leurs retrouvailles se passent mal, mais dans le doute, elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté ! S'il y avait quelque chose que Caroline Forbes maniait avec brio, c'était bien l'art de séduire un homme ! Elle avait revêtu sa lingerie la plus fine et la plus affriolante avant de passer une robe légère bleue et de chausser ses bottes en cuir. Une petite veste en daim noir terminait sa tenue. Un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, les doigts passés dans ses boucles blondes pour leur redonner un peu de volume et la voilà prête à reconquérir son homme ! Une demi-heure plus tard, elle frappait à la porte du manoir Mickealson. Contre toute attente, ça ne fut pas Klaus qui lui ouvrit la porte, mais Rebekah.

— _Mon frère est au téléphone, _lui dit-elle en lui souriant_. Entre je t'en prie, il n'en a pas pour longtemps. _

_—__ Ne serait-ce pas la délicieuse Caroline qui vient de passer notre seuil ? _railla alors une voix depuis le salon.

Rebekah haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé et suivit Caroline qui se dirigeait déjà dans le salon, parfaitement à l'aise dans la maison des originels.

_—__ Ne serait-ce pas Kol, qui s'abrutit une fois de plus devant sa console de jeu ?_ lui répondit-elle en saluant ainsi le plus jeune de la fratrie.

Kol éclata de rire avant de tapoter de la main la place libre à ses côtés sur le canapé. Caroline lui sourit, déposa son sac dans un coin et prit place. À peine assise, il lui tendait une manette pour qu'elle joue avec lui. Caroline releva le défi et passe un petit moment à abattre des zombies en compagnie de Kol.

— _Comment va la sorcière ? _lui demanda-t-il alors.

_—__ Bonnie va bien, enfin je crois,_ répondit Caroline en tuant tout ce qui se présentait à l'écran.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle observa le plus jeune des originels. Il avait le visage détendu et affichait un sourire en coin, mais ses yeux reflétaient tout autre chose : ils étaient tristes comme les pierres, cela broya le cœur de la jeune femme.

_—__ J'essaierais de savoir si elle pensait ce qu'elle a dit au bar si tu veux, _lui lança-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. _Mais promets-moi une chose, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus grave.

_—__ Dis-moi, _lui répondit-il en détournant son attention de son jeu vidéo et on la fixant dans les yeux.

_—__ Ne lui fais aucun mal, jamais. Elle est capable de se défendre toute seule, mais je préférerais que tu me donnes ta parole. C'est ma meilleure amie et si je t'aide à la conquérir, je veux être certaine que tu la traiteras comme il faut, sinon ne compte pas sur moi. _

_—__ Je ne sais pas très bien quelle image tu as de moi, mais visiblement elle est loin d'être bonne, _se renfrogna Kol en boudant_. _

_—__ Ce qui prouve que Caroline est une femme intelligente, _railla Elijah en entrant dans la pièce.

Caroline se leva du canapé et alla à la rencontre d'Elijah pour le saluer. Habituellement, elle lui serait la main, trop intimidée pour lui faire la bise, mais cette fois l'originel la prit de court. Alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, il la saisit et en embrassa les phalanges dans un baisemain qui la laissa sans voix.

_—__ C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous, _lui souffla Elijah en la regardant._ Notre frère à était imbuvable cette semaine. _

_—__ C'est vrai qu'elle sait comment le manier notre frangin, _répliqua Kol en les rejoignant._ Faudrait que tu me files une copie de son mode d'emploi d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en passant un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Caroline se rendit compte combien la situation était étrange. Elle était entourée par tous ses originels, Klaus n'était même pas là pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque et pourtant, elle se sentait à sa place avec eux.

—_Ton frère n'est pas compliqué à cerner, il faut juste prendre le temps de l'écouter et se montrer suffisamment patient pour faire tomber ses barrières. Il veut juste qu'on l'aime comme il est, comme tout le monde je crois, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Kol._ Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. _

_—__ Tu as ma parole, _luiaffirma l'originel en lui baisant à son tour la main.

_—__ Bas les pattes Kol !_ gronda une voix dans le dos de Caroline.

Elle sentit aussitôt une volée de papillon lui chatouiller le ventre. Tout son être frissonna au timbre de cette voix qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se retourna et fit enfin face à Klaus. Il la détailla avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il comptait la dévorer de baisers dès que l'opportunité se présenterait ! Caroline sentit son stress la quitter d'un seul coup. La robe avait fait son petit effet, elle en était fort soulagée ! Avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Klaus, ses lèvres plaquées aux siennes. Son cœur s'accéléra, son souffle se fit court et tout son corps vibra d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver celui de l'originel hybride. Quand il s'éloigna enfin, il fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de la jolie blonde avec une tendresse infinie avant de lui offrir un sourire resplendissant.

Caroline noua ses doigts à ceux de Klaus et le laissa la guider vers la cuisine. La journée était déjà bien avancée, et l'heure du diner était arrivée. Il comptait la nourrir avant de s'occuper d'elle de la plus délicieuse des façons. Elle en frémit de plaisir. En chemin vers la cuisine, elle croisa le regard triste et envieux de Kol. Il afficha un masque impénétrable quand il vit qu'elle l'observait, mais c'était trop tard, Caroline avait vu ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Elle se promit alors d'essayer de sonder Bonnie sur ses sentiments sur l'originel. Elle avait dit le trouver sexy, et depuis l'espoir de ne pas rester seul était né en Kol.

Après un diner passait dans la bonne humeur et l'attente de retrouver enfin sa belle en tête à tête, Klaus guida Caroline dans sa chambre. Il en verrouilla les portes et s'adossa à elle tout en observant sa belle qui posait ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, caressa ses joues rugueuses de la main avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avec douceur. Il y avait une telle tendresse, un tel amour dans ce baiser pourtant si chaste que Klaus en fut bouleversé. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dire plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle l'aimait, il n'osait y croire. Il avait peur d'avoir rêvé et de se réveiller pour découvrir que tout était faux. Il la voyait même éclater de rire en se moquant de lui pour avoir été assez idiot pour y croire. Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer avec tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle l'avait connu sous son pire jour alors qu'il cherchait à tuer Elena, sa meilleure amie. Caroline avait été transformée en vampire par Katherine à cause de lui, comment pourrait-elle éprouver de l'amour pour lui ?

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _lui demanda Caroline inquiète en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

_—__ Il faut que je sache, _déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue._ Ce que tu as dit au Grill… le pensais-tu ? _

Caroline l'observa, surprise et perdue avant qu'elle ne lui sourie.

_—__ Pourquoi l'aurais-je dit sinon ? _demanda-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues pour qu'il la regarde.

_—__ Pour te jouer de moi ? _proposa Klaus qui sentait la peur du rejet lui tirailler le ventre.

_—__ Je vous aime Nicklaus Mickealson, _déclara-t-elle en le regardant bien en face._ C'est également étrange pour moi, mais c'est la réalité. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je ne joue pas Klaus ! Je t'aime, sincèrement. _

Klaus ferma les yeux pour savourer ses douces paroles. Elle l'aimait ! Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, il avait réussi à la faire succomber ! Il avait gagné son amour alors qu'il pensait en être incapable ! Elle l'aimait, il n'osait toujours pas y croire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ces mots. Ses frères et sœur l'aimaient, du moins le supposait-il, à leur façon tout comme il les aimait à la sienne, mais jamais ils ne se l'étaient dit.

— _Je t'aime,_ souffla Caroline dans un murmure en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

Elle répéta sa déclaration tout en parsemant sa mâchoire de baisers. Fou de bonheur et complètement bouleversé par la tendresse avec laquelle elle tentait de le convaincre de son amour, une larme coula sur ses joues. Il s'en voulut aussitôt : un homme ne pleurait pas ! Seuls les pleutres le faisaient, son père le lui avait assez rabâché, mais l'émotion était trop forte pour contenir ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux avec plus de force pour tenter de les refouler, mais Caroline le surprit une fois de plus. Du pouce, elle chasse les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il put voir son sourire magnifique et tendre. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle semblait même émue de le voir dans cet état.

_—__ Je t'aime,_ répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Klaus céda alors, et décida de la croire sincère, l'avenir lui dirait s'il avait eu raison ou non. Il lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'ardeur qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avant de la porter et de la déposer avec douceur sur son lit. Elle lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit en lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, il allait la remercier à sa façon pour ceci. Il comptait bien lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle demanda grâce !

Kol passa devant la chambre de son frère un long moment plus tard après que celui-ci et Caroline soient montés et resta figé un instant devant la porte. Les bruits qui provenaient de la pièce ne laissaient doute quant à ce que ces deux-là fichaient là dedans ! Un sentiment de jalousie puissant vint alors le percuter. Lui aussi il voulait vivre ce que Klaus vivait avec Caroline ! Se rendant compte qu'il jouait les pervers en les écoutant, il reprit sa route et s'enferma dans sa propre chambre qui se trouvait par chance de l'autre côté de la maison. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Rebekah avait changé de chambre il y a peu. La sienne était juste à côté de celle de Nicklaus, sa sœur devait en avoir marre d'entendre les amoureux roucouler.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, prit une balle de base-ball qui reposait sur sa table de nuit, et la lança en l'air avant de la rattraper. Il s'occupa ainsi pendant un moment tout en réfléchissant. Il était heureux que son frère ait trouvé la paie intérieure avec Caroline. Depuis le temps qu'il lui courrait après, il méritait d'en profiter, mais cela faisait naitre un sentiment d'envie chez les autres de la fratrie Mickealson car il n'était pas le seul à être touché, oh non ! Il avait surpris Rebekah lorgner Stefan avec tendresse il y a quelques jours, alors qu'Elena et lui se disputaient à la sortie du lycée. Il n'avait pas tout saisit, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le double Petrova se rapprochait un peu trop de Damon ce qui agaçait fortement Stefan, et du coup réjouissait Rebekah ! Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir de le récupérer un jour.

Il avait trouvé sa sœur pathétique ce jour-là à se languir de Stefan et pourtant il faisait pareil avec Bonnie ! Il avait toujours trouvé la sorcière très séduisante. Avec sa peau couleur café et ses yeux verts électriques, elle était magnifique. Sans compter son caractère fort qu'il avait pu entrevoir les quelques fois où il l'avait croisé ! Quand il avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, il avait abandonné l'idée de la séduire, car elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au jeu. Pas en sachant qui il était. Et depuis cette après-midi, quand elle avait dit qu'elle le trouvait à son gout, il se retrouvait à espérer comme un idiot !

Au départ, il pensait juste la séduire, la jeter dans son lit, lui prélever peut-être un peu de sang, puis la renvoyer chez elle avant de passer à autre chose, mais depuis qu'il voyait Klaus et Caroline, il voulait plus. Il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un qui se tienne à ses cotés chaque jour, quitte à se que ça le rende dingue quand elle s'éloignerait un peu comme Caroline l'avait fait avec son frère. Klaus avait passé une semaine sur des charbons ardents, aboyant plus qu'il ne parlait et restant enfermé dans sa chambre la plus claire partie du temps. Mais ce soir son frère avait retrouvé son amour et il semblait revivre… Cela laissa Kol perplexe. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'investir suffisamment avec quelqu'un pour ça, mais il avait envie d'essayer avec Bonnie.

Sur un coup de tête, il attrapa sa veste et quitta la maison au pas de course. Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, il se retrouva devant chez les Bennett, caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à observer la maison. La lumière était encore allumée un peu partout, ce qui signifiait que Bonnie était toujours debout. Il savait qu'elle vivait seule depuis que son père était occupé à voyager à travers le globe. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui déplut. Personne ne devait vivre seul aussi jeune ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança dans l'allée et sonna à la porte. Il allait tourner les talons, se disant qu'il était complètement idiot d'être là, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bonnie. Elle fut tellement surprise de le voir sur son perron qu'il lui fallut une seconde ou deux pour réaliser avant qu'elle ne recule légèrement dans la sécurité de sa maison.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?_ cracha-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Kol se trouva complètement idiot, à quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Qu'elle l'invite à entrer et plus si affinité ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et décida d'être franc avec elle.

— _Si je te dis que je n'en sais fichtrement rien, tu me crois ?_ demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bonnie sembla surprise de sa réponse, mais ne perdit rien de sa concentration. Elle était prête à se défendre dès qu'il attaquerait, car pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il allait attaquer ! Kol se dit alors que jouer avec elle serait peut-être le moyen de l'approcher le plus facilement. Il s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la maison et aussitôt Bonnie recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit coincé par la protection de la maison.

— _Je ne t'inviterais pas à entrer, _siffla-t-elle en levant la main prête à lancer un sort_. _

_—__ Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il en penchant la tête de côté._ Ça pourrait être drôle non ? _

_—__ Drôle ? _s'offusqua Bonnie_. Tu trouves ça drôle de tuer des gens ? _

_—__ Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ? _

Sa réponse désarçonna Bonnie qui laissa tomber sa vigilance.

_—__ Tu as dit que tu allais me chasser ! _

_—__ En effet, _confirma Kol avec un sourire sauvage sur le visage_. C'est ce que j'ai dit et c'est ce que je ferais, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de te tuer ! _

_—__ Pour ce que je connais de la chasse, la proie finit toujours sous les crocs du prédateur ! _cingla Bonnie.

_—__ Pas quand on aime bien sa proie et qu'on a envie de jouer longtemps avec elle, _répliqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur._ Bonne soirée Bonnie, _ajouta-t-il en reculant sur le perron avant de descendre l'allée tout en sifflotant.

Bonnie referma la porte d'un geste de la main et suivit l'originel des yeux par la fenêtre pour s'assurait qu'il partait bien. Quand elle le vit disparaitre en direction du centre de Mystic Falls, elle souffla de soulagement. Son cœur s'était emballé et l'adrénaline avait couru ses veines dès qu'elle l'avait vu sur le seuil de sa porte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ! Elle se demanda alors si elle n'allait pas reconsidérer la proposition de Klaus pour qu'il se débarrasse de Kol si celui-ci devenait trop collant. Elle avait déjà des soucis avec sa magie qui prenait possession d'elle parfois, la faisant devenir complètement différente, elle ne voulait pas avoir un originel à gérer en plus !

Le lendemain au lycée, Caroline rejoignit Bonnie avec la ferme intention de lui parler de Kol. Elle retrouva donc son amie à son casier alors que celle-ci en sortait ses affaires de court.

— _Salut Bonnie, _lança-t-elle joyeuse.

_—__ Salut Caro, _souffla la sorcière qui semblait fatiguée_. _

_—__ T'as une petite mine. _

_—__ C'est ce qui arrive quand un originel joue avec tes nerfs ! _cingla Bonnie en serrant la mâchoire.

_—__ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? _s'exclama Caroline en perdant toute sa bonne humeur.

_—__ Kol m'a rendu visite hier soir ! Il n'a rien tenté et n'est pas resté longtemps, mais ça m'a tellement collé la frousse que j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit ! J'étais à l'affut du moindre bruit ! Tu étais avec Klaus hier soir ? Tu n'as rien entendu ou vu qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Kol s'amuse avec moi ? _

_—__ Heu… non. Enfin j'ai bien une explication, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas,_ grimaça Caroline.

Bonnie s'attendait maintenant au pire ! Qu'est-ce que son amie avait à lui apprendre aujourd'hui ?

_—__ Tu sais hier au Grill, on t'a dit que tu avais un comportement étrange parfois, et bien lors d'un de ces moments étranges, tu as dit que tu trouvais Kol tout à fait à ton gout ! Et comme il était dans la pièce, il a tout entendu bien sûr ! _

_—__ Tu te fou de moi là ? _répondit Bonnie sous le choc_. C'est ça que vous ne vouliez pas me répéter ? _

_—__ Entre autres. Tu as aussi dit que Klaus avait des fesses d'enfer et qu'Elena avait un balai dans le cul qui l'empêchait d'avouer combien la famille originelle était hot ! Et c'est une version raccourcie bien sûr ! _

_—__ C'est pas possible, _souffla Bonnie en se laissant glisser au sol, dos aux casiers.

Elle se souvenait de ce que Caroline lui racontait, elle avait cru que c'était des images d'un rêve ! Ainsi tout était vraiment arrivé ? Elle se cacha le visage entre les mains le temps de retrouver son calme et de faire le vide. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Kol s'était trouvé devant sa porte hier soir ! Elle l'avait encouragé !

_—__ Tu as l'air bouleversée Bonnie, _souffla Caroline en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_—__ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, _avoua la sorcière_. Je perds le contrôle de ma magie et visiblement j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité à gérer maintenant ! _

_—__ Si tu veux mon avis, tu te prends trop la tête à vouloir gérer les problèmes de tout le monde ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es amusée ? Vraiment amusée je veux dire ? _

_—__ Avant que je devienne sorcière ? _proposa Bonnie avec un sourire triste.

_—__ Ok, écoute, il y a une petite fiesta ce soir chez les Mickealson. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? _

_—__ Quel genre de fiesta ? _demanda Bonnie septique.

_—__ Une petite fête juste comme ça pour se détendre et profiter de la vie. Becca va inviter les filles de l'équipe des cheerleaders, tu ne seras pas la seule du lycée. _

_—__ Et Kol ? _

_—__ Je m'occupe de gérer Kol, Klaus me filera un coup de main si besoin, mais tu sais, quand on le connait un peu, il est plutôt du genre sympa, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Juste pour savoir, tu le pensais ce que tu as dit sur lui ?_

_—__ Caroline ! _

_—__ Quoi ? Je pose la question c'est tout ! Allez dis-moi. _

_—__ Il est loin d'être repoussant c'est certain, mais les histoires avec les vampires, c'est pas pour moi je crois. _

_—__ Bon ne parlons plus de Kol, alors cette fête ce soir ? _demanda Caroline en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

_—__ Bon ok, je viens ! _

_—__ Cool aller debout on a court et les autres doivent déjà nous attendre. _

Caroline se releva et aida Bonnie à se mettre sur ses jambes et les filles prirent le chemin de la salle de maths. Caroline tapa discrètement un texto en chemin et attendit d'être dans la salle pour l'envoyer. Un portable vibra dans un coin, et Caroline croisa le regard de Rebekah quand celle-ci lu le message qu'elle venait de lui envoyer :

_**« Fiesta se soir chez toi, invite les pompons. Mission Kol / Bonnie en route ! »**_

Rebekah eut l'air surprise au départ puis afficha un sourire en coin avant de hocher la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en grande conversation avec deux des filles de son équipe de cheerleaders. Peu après les filles parlaient avec les autres, faisant passer le mot de la fête. Caroline prit place en court un grand sourire ravi sur le visage ! Elle se demanda alors si elle devait inviter Elena et les autres. Ils allaient certainement foirer quelque peu l'ambiance et Caroline n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour le moment ! Elle voulait que Bonnie se détente et apprenne à connaitre Kol pas qu'Elena lui souffle dans les oreilles que c'était un originel complètement taré sur les bords !

De longues heures plus tard, Caroline terminait de mettre en place la déco du manoir. Klaus et Elijah avaient râlé quand ils avaient su que leur demeure serait envahie par les humains pour la soirée, mais la jolie blonde avait su les convaincre avec l'aide de Rebekah qui rêvait d'organiser une fête ici depuis plusieurs mois !

_—__ Bonnie sera là,_ dit-elle à Kol. _Elle est sur ton territoire c'est le moment où jamais de marquer des points. _

Kol sentit la mâchoire lui en tomber quand il comprit la vraie raison de la fiesta si soudaine. Il aurait bien pris Caroline dans ses bras, mais un coup d'œil à son frère qui veillait sur elle l'en dissuada. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis disparu dans la maison. Il avait encore du mal à gérer sa soif de sang en présence d'autant d'humains, il jugea donc sage de boire avant que les invités n'arrivent. Se retrouver avec un corps exsangue sur les mains alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de Bonnie ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il fit donc un détour par l'aile où les humains qui leur servaient de garde mangé vivaient, s'abreuva au cou de plusieurs humaines et en profita pour les convier à la soirée tout en précisant qu'ils devraient tous garder le silence que ce qu'il se passait ici. Une douche et des vêtements propres plus tard, il attendait nerveux dans le salon que les gens arrivent.

Bonnie se demanda pendant un long moment si elle faisait bien de se rendre à cette fête ou non, mais Caroline avait raison, elle avait besoin de s'amuser et de se détendre un peu. Peut-être que c'était le stress qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle sur sa magie. Après une bonne douche, elle passa un jean slim bleu, un haut noir qui tombait mollement sur son corps, la rendant sexy sans pour autant la mouler de trop près. Une touche de maquillage et un coup de brosse à ses boucles brunes plus tard, elle était prête. Elle chaussa ses bottes en cuir marron et décidant de jouer de prudence, elle porta plusieurs bijoux chargeait de magie. Elle serait entourée de quatre originels, et même si Caroline avait pleinement confiance en eux, ça n'était pas son cas ! Elle ne voulait pas être sans défense face à eux. Arrivée devant le manoir, elle souffla un bon coup et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte grande ouverte. Elle passa le seuil de la maison, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Aussitôt, Caroline vint l'accueillir, un grand sourire rassurant sur le visage.

_—__ Je suis contente que tu sois venue, _s'exclama son amie en passant un bras sous le sien.

_—__ Je suis certaine que tu serais venue me chercher chez moi dans le cas contraire, _railla Bonnie.

_—__ Je plaide coupable, _ria Caroline._ Allez vient on va aller saluer les Mickealson, je t'accompagne, tu seras débarrassée de la corvée comme ça. _

Bonnie se tendit immédiatement et Caroline lui fit un clin d'œil tout en la trainant avec elle. Bonnie était nerveuse, Caroline pouvait le sentir aussi décida-t-elle d'aller saluer en premier Klaus, pensant que Bonnie pourrait le gérer facilement vu qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

_—__ Tu es très en beauté ce soir, _la complimenta Klaus avec un sourire en coin._ C'est mon frère qui va être ravi ! _

Bonnie se tendit encore plus et chercha des yeux le chemin le plus court pour s'enfuir. Klaus éclata de rire quand il la vit faire avant que Caroline ne le foudroie des yeux et l'emmène voir Rebekah puis Elijah pour enfin croiser la route de Kol. Bonnie planta alors ses pieds dans le sol, refusant d'avancer plus si bien que l'originel vint à sa rencontre. Elle se serait certainement enfuie en courant pour rejoindre la protection de sa maison si Caroline ne la tenait pas fermement par le bras. Elle soupçonna alors son amie de l'avoir fait exprès, devançant sa réaction ! Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel Caroline lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de la laisser là, prétextant que Rebekah avait besoin d'elle. Bonnie resta donc seule face à Kol qui affichait un sourire amusé.

— _Sorcière, _la salua Kol.

_—__ Vampire ! _siffla-t-elle.

_—__ Originel, je préfère. Autant respecter l'ordre de la chaine alimentaire non ? _la corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Tu as quitté la protection de ta maison à ce que je vois, _déclara-t-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle si bien qu'elle recula.

_—__ Ne va pas croire que cela me rend impuissante face à toi ! _

_—__ Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, _souffla-t-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle et vit avec stupeur que Caroline, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah les observaient Kol et elle. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était fait avoir !

— _Une fiesta tu parles, _siffla-t-elle en foudroyant Caroline qui haussa les épaules._ Trahie par ma propre amie ! _

_—__ Si cela peut t'apaiser un peu, je n'y suis pour rien, _se défendit Kol_. Je l'ai appris il y a peu. _

_—__ C'est de ta faute quand même, _s'exclama Bonnie en se laissant aller à sa magie_. C'est parce que tu t'es mis en tête de me traquer que j'en suis là, _siffla-t-elle de plus en plus en colère.

Kol se tint alors la tête des deux mains, et tomba à genoux en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne lui procurerait pas cette satisfaction ! Il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur dans sa tête se fit plus forte le clouant littéralement au sol. Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière qui le dévisageait, un sourire cruel et satisfait sur le visage, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, remplacé un air perdu, brisant par la même occasion le sortilège. Bonnie chancela en reprenant possession de son corps. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa magie, elle venait encore d'en avoir la preuve ce soir ! Elle était incapable de provoquer un simple anévrisme à un vampire sans perdre le contrôle ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle à la fin ?

Paniquée, elle jeta un regard en direction de Caroline pour appeler son amie à l'aide, mais celle-ci était occupée à retenir Klaus, tout comme Rebekah retenait Elijah. Les deux frères originels avaient envie de se jeter sur elle cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Effrayée, elle recula d'un pas et se heurta contre quelqu'un. La sensation de mort qui l'envahit aussitôt lui apprit qu'elle avait un vampire dans le dos. Elle se retourna prudemment et fit face à Kol, qui écumait de rage.

_—__ Tu m'as attaqué ! _hurla-t-il.

_—__ Tu m'as pris pour proie je te signale ! Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire si facilement ! _

_—__ Oh, mais non, c'est bien ce qui m'excite tant avec toi Bonnie Bennett, _dit-il d'une voix plus calme._ Dansons maintenant, _ordonna-t-il en prenant la sorcière par la main_. _

_—__ Certainement pas ! _répliqua-t-elle en récupérant sa main_. _

_—__ Tu vas danser avec moi sorcière ! Tu m'as attaqué alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Tu m'en dois une ! _

_—__ J'en connais un autre qui m'en doit une, c'est peut-être le moment de demander un remboursement, _dit-elle en cherchant Klaus des yeux.

Elle trouva enfin l'originel qu'elle cherchait, mais celui-ci lui fit savoir d'un signe de tête qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule cette fois.

_—__ Tu m'en dois une !_ s'exclama-t-elle en frappant du pied par terre.

Klaus haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qui exaspéra Bonnie au plus haut point avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Caroline qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Quand elle mettrait la main sur ses deux là elle leur réserver un sort qui les dessécherait à vitesse grand V ! Bonnie n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler aussi soupira-t-elle avant de faire face à Kol qui attendait toujours.

_—__ Si tes mains se baladent un peu trop à mon gout je te provoque une combustion spontanée, idem si tes crocs s'approchent trop de ma gorge ! _

_—__ Quel caractère !_ ria Kol en lui saisissant la main.

Il la plaqua contre lui et la fit danser tout en souriant comme un idiot. Il devait avouer qu'il adorait avoir la jeune femme dans ses bras, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus détendue, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir du premier coup n'est-ce pas ? Il la fit valser à son propre rythme, oubliant complètement celui de la musique. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Bonnie tenta de s'échapper, mais Kol la maintint contre lui fermement, lui lançant un regard noir.

Ils reprirent donc leurs mouvements et Bonnie parvint tant bien que mal à se détendre. Elle savait que Caroline veillait sur elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie l'avait mis dans cette situation. Bonnie avait dit trouver Kol sexy, certes, mais de là à la jeter dans ses bras il y avait une différence ! Étant collée à lui, elle en profita pour lever les yeux et le détailler de plus près. C'est vrai qu'il était sexy. Et une certaine innocence peignait ces traits quand il n'affichait pas son air arrogant qui l'énervait tant. Elle aurait pu craquer, s'il n'avait pas était un vampire, se dit-elle alors.

Mais une part d'elle lui demanda ce que ça changeait qu'il soit un vampire. C'était un homme et vampire ou non, tout marchait parfaitement bien chez lui non ? Bonnie décida donc de tester sa théorie. Elle attrapa Kol par son tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant l'originel sans voix ! Kol se demanda ce qui se passait avec cette sorcière, un coup elle lui provoquait un mal de crâne à réveiller un mort, l'instant suivant elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche ! Il ne s'en plaignait pas non, il voulait juste comprendre. Il arrêta de réfléchir quand il sentit la langue de la sorcière forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, les faisant traverser la pièce pour un coin plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets et comptait bien en profiter ! Enfin ça, c'était avant que Bonnie ne le repousse et lui colle la gifle la plus mémorable qu'il n'ait jamais reçue dans sa longue vie !

_—__ Non, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi putain ! _s'exclama-t-il en se frottant la joue.

_—__ J'aimerais bien le savoir, _répondit Bonnie en reculant les larmes aux yeux, complètement terrorisée avant de quitter la maison au pas de course.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à toutes et bon dimanche

Merci à toutes pour vos petits mots. Je suis toujours tres touchée de voir que ce que j'écris plais. Vous avez eu l'air d'aprecier le chapitre kelnett, j'en suis ravie ! je sais pas encore ou ca me menera pour ces deux là je verrais bien

Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, j'aime lire vos réactions :p

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Caroline ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Une seconde sa meilleure amie embrassait Kol à pleine bouche, la seconde elle le giflait avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le temps que Caroline reprenne ses esprits et se mette à poursuivre Bonnie, celle-ci était déjà au volant de sa voiture et fonçait à toute allure pour rentrer chez elle. La vampire n'était pas cardiaque et ne pouvait techniquement pas mourir de problème de cœur, pourtant, elle crut bien que son cœur aller la lâcher à plusieurs reprises quand elle vit Bonnie faire des écarts sur la route ! Sa meilleure amie allait finir par se tuer en voiture et tout ça serait sa faute ! Quelle idée de la jeter dans les bras de Kol ! Elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie s'il arrivait malheur à Bonnie. Elle la suivit et tenta d'arrêter la voiture, mais la sorcière appuya encore sur l'accélérateur et dépassa largement la limitation de vitesse autorisée en ville. Caroline souffla de soulagement de longues minutes plus tard quand la voiture se gara enfin devant la maison des Bennet. Bonnie se précipita à l'intérieur et Caroline put voir qu'elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes ce qui lui broya le cœur.

— _Je vais le tuer,_ siffla la jolie blonde en pestant contre Kol.

Elle entra à la suite de la sorcière et trouva celle-ci recroquevillée sur son canapé, complètement bouleversée. Caroline la prit dans ses bras et la berça, laissant Bonnie se calmer peu à peu.

_—__ Je te demande pardon, _souffla-t-elle tout en caressant les cheveux de son amie_. Je n'aurais pas du laisser Kol t'approcher. Je te jure qu'il va morfler la prochaine fois que je le croiserai ! _

_—__ Il n'y est pour rien, _hoqueta Bonnie entre deux sanglots_. C'est moi… Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. _

Bonnie se faufila hors de l'étreinte de son amie et la regarda en face afin qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait.

_—__ Je suis terrifiée Caroline, je ne contrôle plus rien, _avoua-t-elle alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

_—__ Je… je ne comprends pas. _

_—__ Ce soir, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je voulais simplement montrer à Kol que je pouvais le tenir à distance, je lui ai provoqué un anévrisme. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, pas vraiment, je voulais juste qu'il me lâche. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'avais ma langue collée à la sienne ! _

Caroline le regarda atterrée. Elle avait vu la scène où Bonnie avait attaqué Kol. Klaus et Elijah avaient voulu bondir pour aider leur frère si bien que Caroline et Rebekah avaient dû les retenir avant qu'ils ne massacrent Bonnie. Quand Caroline avait reporté son attention sur son amie, celle-ci embrassait Kol avant de le gifler et de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui avait amené au baiser. Kol l'aurait-il embrassé de force ? Sa colère contre l'originel monta encore d'un cran si bien qu'elle se demanda si Klaus l'arrêterait quand elle irait battre son frère comme plâtre !

_—__ Il ne m'a pas forcé, _reprit Bonnie comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Caroline.

_—__ Tu as dit ne pas avoir de souvenir. _

_—__ Je n'en ai pas, pas directement du moins. C'est étrange, je vois la scène, mais c'est comme si ça n'était pas moi qui la vivais. Ça m'a fait le même effet quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé au bar. Je me souvenais de tout ça, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était bel et bien réel. Je ne contrôle plus rien Caroline. Je suis terrifiée par moi-même et par ce que je serais capable de faire ! J'ai l'impression d'être une bombe prête à exploser ! _

_—__ On va trouver ce qui t'arrive, tu as ma parole, _reprit son amie en la serrant de nouveau contre elle.

Elles restèrent enlacées un long moment avant qu'on ne sonne. Caroline informa Bonnie qu'elle allait ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver Klaus et Kol sur le pas-de-porte.

_—__ Toi !_ siffla Caroline en bondissant sur Kol.

Klaus l'attrapa au vol et la força à rentrer dans la maison, obligeant sa belle à se calmer. Si elle attaquait son frère, celui-ci serait obligé de se défendre et Klaus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le tuer pour avoir porté la main sur elle.

_—__ Tu m'avais donné ta parole, _rugit-elle._ Tu m'avais dit que tu la traiterais bien !_

_—__ Je n'ai rien fait ! _se défendit Kol les poings serrés.

_—__ Non bien sur elle est dans un état pitoyable, mais tu n'y es pour rien !_

_—__ Il n'y est pour rien, _confirma Bonnie._ Je te l'ai dit c'est moi qui me suis jeté sur lui. _

_—__ Et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas toi-même ! Va savoir s'il ne t'a pas hypnotisé ! _

Le choc se peignit sur le visage de l'originel avant que celui-ci ne devienne de glace. Il avait fait des trucs moches dans sa vie dont il n'était pas très fier, mais jamais il n'avait hypnotisé une femme pour profiter sexuellement d'elle ! Caroline comprit qu'elle avait faut fausse route quand elle vit le visage de Kol se transformer et passer par toutes les émotions possibles en un quart de seconde. Il était blessé qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose de lui. Indécise, elle jeta un regard en biais à Klaus qui la tenait toujours et celui-ci semblait également scandalisé. Bonnie lui apporta le coup de grâce.

_—__ Je ne peux pas être hypnotisée Caroline. Mes pouvoirs me protègent contre ça. _

_—__ Bien, il ne t'a pas hypnotisé ok ! Désolée, _ajouta-t-elle d'un air contrit à Kol qui lui lança un regard noir._ Mais il t'arrive quelque chose et ça a commencé au bar, quand il était présent ! _

_—__ Et si on discutait de ça confortablement installé au lieu de rester sur le seuil ? _proposa Klaus dans un grognement.

Bonnie approuva et elle guida Caroline et son hybride vers le salon. En se retournant, elle s'attendait presque à trouver Kol dans son dos, mais celui-ci était appuyé dos au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés le regard perdu sur la rue. Il était coincé à l'extérieur tant qu'elle ne l'inviterait pas à entrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant quoi faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Caroline pour avoir son avis, mais elle et Klaus détournèrent le regard. Elle soupira en comprenant le message : qu'elle l'invite à entrer ou non, c'était sa décision et personne ne l'aiderait à la prendre ! Elle s'approcha de la porte et Kol la regarda aussitôt. Kol avait la réputation d'être le plus imprévisible de la famille aussi elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle l'invitait à entrer. Peut-être profiterait-il de la situation pour la tuer ou l'agresser… Elle tiqua en pensant que c'est elle qui l'avait attaqué et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à répliquer. Il lui avait juste demandé de danser en retour, même son petit jeu de chasse ne semblait pas vraiment être sérieux.

_—__ Entre,_ dit-elle dans un souffle avant de changer d'avis.

Si Kol parut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il passa devant la sorcière avec un petit sourire en coin qui l'exaspéra autant qu'il l'amusa. Bonne regagna son salon et en bonne hôtesse proposa de quoi boire à ses invités, mais Caroline fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle lui ordonna de rester assise pendant qu'elle préparait du café pour tout le monde. Quand elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des tasses pour tous, un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

_—__ Bon il est temps de savoir ce qui se passe avec notre sorcière ! _déclara Caroline. _Kol on a eu la version de Bonnie, il nous faut maintenant la tienne. _

_—__ Que veux-tu que je te dise je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé moi ! Elle m'a attaqué, je lui ai demandé de danser…_

_—__ Demandé ? _répéta Bonnie en le foudroyant du regard.

_—__ Obligé, _lui concéda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur_. Je l'ai obligé à danser pour réparer ses torts, on passait un bon moment, et elle s'est jetée sur moi et je jure que c'est la stricte vérité ! Elle m'a embrassé de force !_

_—__ C'est vrai que tu es un être sans défense mon pauvre frère, _railla Klaus en buvant une gorgée de son café pour cacher son sourire.

_—__ Parfaitement ! Elle m'a embrassé donc, et bien ma foi je suis un mec, je nous ai conduits dans un coin plus tranquille et là elle m'a giflé, _expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard acéré à la sorcière qui se ratatina dans son fauteuil.

_—__ Hum… Je connais Bonnie depuis qu'on est enfant et avoir un tel comportement ne lui ressemble pas ! Tu n'a rien remarqué d'étrange ? _lui demanda Caroline.

Kol se repassa toute la scène dans la tête, observant chaque détail avec attention avant que quelque chose ne retienne son attention.

_—__ Ses yeux, _dit-il en observant la sorcière, songeur_. Ils étaient d'un noir d'encre, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Ça n'était que haine et malfaisance… et puis d'un coup elle a eu son regard habituel comme si elle avait repris le contrôle. _

Les révélations de l'originel confirmèrent les peurs de Bonnie. La magie noire prenait petit à petit le contrôle, la faisant complètement perdre pied. La panique s'empara d'elle. Comme allait-elle gérer ça alors qu'elle ne connaissait aucune sorcière pour lui venir en aide ? Elle tenta de maitriser la crise d'angoisse qui monta, mais sans grand succès. Elle se retrouva à suffoquer dans son salon, sous les regards anxieux des vampires qui l'entouraient. Caroline se plaça devant elle et lui prit les mains.

_—__ Respire doucement, _lui ordonna-t-elle._ Calme-toi. On va trouver ce qu'il t'arrive, je te le promets. Tu as étais là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant. _

_—__ Ca concerne la magie, tu ne peux rien faire Caroline, _s'exclama Bonnie complètement affolée.

_—__ Tu me connais mal, _répliqua Caroline avec un sourire en coin_. Aucun défi ne me fait peur ! On trouvera comment arranger tout ceci, mais pour le moment tu as besoin de repos. Est-ce que tu as remarqué que c'est dans des situations stressantes que tu perds le contrôle ? On va donc laisser retomber le stress pour ce soir et tu vas te mettre au lit, on verra tout ça demain matin. Je reste avec toi cette nuit, _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Klaus.

Celui-ci grogna, mais comprit le besoin qu'avait sa belle de veiller sur son amie. Il aurait aimé la garder pour lui cette nuit, mais pour le moment, la sorcière avait besoin d'elle. Il se souvenait parfaitement des moments où il avait perdu les pédales, complètement prisonnier de ses hallucinations. Ses frères étaient restés avec lui à chaque instant, lui assurant un certain contact avec le monde réel. C'est de ce contact que Bonnie avait besoin ce soir. Elle devait avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule, il était juste triste que se quelqu'un soit Caroline.

— _Je vais appeler Elena,_ ajouta la blonde. _On va veiller sur toi toutes les deux_.

Bonnie hocha la tête puis monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle en oublia de saluer les originels, mais vu la situation elle pouvait oublier les bonnes manières sans se sentir coupable ! Elle entendit Caroline discuter avec les deux frères en bas, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. Elle voulait juste oublier qu'elle devenait complètement folle et maléfique. De longues minutes plus tard, elle entendit une voiture reculer dans son allée, certainement Klaus et Kol qui partaient, avant qu'une autre ne se gare et que la porte de sa maison s'ouvre brutalement. Caroline et Elena pénétrèrent dans sa chambre peu après. Les filles s'allongèrent sur le lit à ses côtés et l'entourèrent de leurs bras, la prenant en sandwich entre elles.

— _On veille sur toi Bonnie,_ souffla Elena en caressant les cheveux de son amie. _Dort tranquille. _

Bonnie s'autorisa enfin à se détendre. Elle ne risquait rien ici entourée de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle finit par s'endormir, complètement vidée de ses forces par cette soirée. De leur côté, Klaus et Kol tournaient en rond dans le manoir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Klaus se languissait de Caroline et Kol se faisait du mourront pour sa, la, sorcière. Il avait vu la panique la gagner quand il avait parlé, elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait et semblait terrorisée de voir qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Il aurait cru que celui lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas vraiment, avant de se rendre compte que c'était uniquement son coté maléfique qui le trouvait attirant… La Bonnie qu'il avait côtoyait ne s'était, et ne s'intéresserait probablement jamais à lui… C'était bien sa veine ! Il trouvait enfin quelqu'un qui faisait naitre des sentiments en lui et il fallait qu'elle devienne barge !

_—__ Va te coucher, _siffla Klaus,_ ça t'empêchera de ruminer ! _

_—__ Je te retournerais ton conseil dans ce cas cher frère,_ railla Kol en voyant Klaus qui tentait de s'occuper en vain. _Tu crois qu'elle pourra être sauvée si elle vire maléfique ? _reprit Kol au bout d'un moment soudain tout à fait sérieux.

_—__ Je ne sais pas, _soupira Klaus en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux._ J'ai quelques sorcières dans mes contacts, je vais tenter de passer des coups de fil pour en apprendre plus. Je dois bien ça à Bonnie. _

Klaus se servit un verre qu'il avala cul sec puis salua son frère et regagna sa chambre. Celle-ci lui semblait soudain vide sans sa Caroline. Pour s'occuper, il contacta comme il l'avait dit à Kol les quelques sorcières qu'il avait dans ses contacts. Sa réputation le précédant, aucune n'osa refuser de lui apporter son aide, mais certaines étaient trop loin pour arriver ici rapidement, ce qui ne découragea pas l'originel hybride. Quand l'affaire fut réglée, il se coucha enfin, l'absence de Caroline le marquant plus que jamais.

Le lendemain matin une réunion eut lieu dans le salon de Bonnie et toute la bande était présente ce qui agaça profondément Klaus. Moins il voyait ces ringards, mieux il se portait. Quoiqu'il avait bien ri en voyant la tête de Stefan et Damon quand Kol avait passé le seuil de la maison. Rien que pour ça, il était heureux d'être venu ! Et puis sa belle lui manquait trop ! À peine arrivé chez les Benett, il salua Bonnie avant d'embrasser avec fougue Caroline, la laissant à bout de souffle. Depuis, il la gardait sur ses genoux, une main possessive posée sur sa hanche. Damon semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du choc de voir Caroline roucouler avec lui, cela le fit sourire au début avant de l'énerver profondément. S'il osait faire la moindre réflexion, Klaus ne répondait plus de rien, mais fort heureusement, le seul sujet à l'ordre du jour était Bonnie et ses « petits » problèmes.

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on ne fait rien ? _demanda Stefan.

_—__ J'en sais rien, _soupira Bonnie_, mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne sera pas beau à voir. _

_—__ J'ai eu l'occasion de voir la Bonnie maléfique, j'aime autant ne pas la recroiser trop rapidement, _répondit Kol d'un ton neutre en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux_. _

_—__ Le grand originel à peur de la méchante sorcière ? _railla Damon avec un éclat de rire.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il tomba au sol hurlant de douleur en se tordant de tous les côtés. Tous les vampires présents bondirent sur leurs pieds comme un seul homme et firent face à Bonnie qui n'était plus tout à fait la même. Les deux mains levées en direction de Damon, elle avait les pupilles complètement dilatées, sa peau marbrée de traits noirs qui semblaient courir dans ses veines.

_—__ Tu m'as appelé vampire ?_ railla-t-elle en parlant d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle éclata de rire et renforça le sortilège sur Damon qui hurla de plus belle. Stefan se précipita pour se jeter sur Bonnie et la faire lâcher prise sur son frère, mais elle l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur avec un sourire sinistre. Elena et Caroline furent les suivantes à subir le même sort ce qui ne fit que mettre Klaus en rogne. Il grogna et se jeta sur la sorcière à son tour, mais il se heurta à un mur invisible qui semblait la protéger. Kol regardait Bonnie et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin sexy qui l'aurait fait fondre si elle n'était pas possédée par son côté obscur. Étrangement, il put avancer plus loin que son frère qui s'était maintenant rendu au côté de sa belle pour l'aider à se relever. Il sentait dans son dos le regard de tous qui retenait leur souffle alors que la sorcière avait le regard fixé sur l'originel.

— _Si on allait jouer ailleurs ?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main avec un demi-sourire.

Bonnie sembla hésiter, puis fixa son attention sur Damon avant que celui-ci ne se calme enfin, libéré du sortilège. Bonnie prit la main que Kol lui tendait, un éclat excité et amusé dans les yeux. Dès qu'il sentit les doigts de la sorcière contre les siens, il la colla contre son torse avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inconsciente dans ses bras.

_—__ Bordel qu'est-ce que c'était que CA ? _hurla Damon qui ne riait plus du tout_. _

_—__ Ça, c'était la version maléfique de la sorcière, _gronda Kol_. Amusante tu ne trouves pas ? _

_—__ Pourquoi tu peux l'approcher toi ? _s'exclama alors Elena qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_—__ Il semblerait que Bonnie ait un faible pour mon frère quand elle est habitée par son côté sombre, _railla Klaus avec un sourire amusé sur le visage quand il vit l'air des autres.

_—__ C'est n'importe quoi, _s'énerva Jeremy qui était resté prostré sans rien faire pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré l'attaque de Bonnie_. Elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à un vampire ! _

_—__ Elle non, mais son coté diabolique, il faut croire que si, _répliqua Klaus en haussant les épaules.

_—__ Il faut apprendre à partager Jeremy, _ajouta Kol en allongeant Bonnie sur le canapé_. Bon comment on règle définitivement son changement de personnalité au juste ? J'ai pu la neutraliser une fois, mais elle ne s'y fera plus prendre ! _

_—__ On va s'occuper de notre amie, vous pouvez disposer, _cingla Jeremy.

_—__ Caroline reste, je reste donc aussi, _trancha Klaus avec un regard noir_. Et mon frère étant celui qui a envoyé Bonnie faire un petit somme vous sauvant certainement la vie à tous, il reste aussi ! _

Les autres murmurent leurs mécontentements, mais laissèrent les originels faire comme bon leur semblait. Une fois rassurée sur le sort de Bonnie, la bande reprit sa discussion pour la sauver de plus belle, cherchant la solution miracle.

_—__ Il nous faut une autre sorcière, _déclara alors Elena en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. _C'est un souci de magie et seule une sorcière pourra nous dire comment l'aider. _

_—__ Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple ! _railla Damon._ Ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient un site web qui nous disait où les trouver ! J'en connaissais bien quelques-unes il y a plusieurs années, mais ça risque de prendre du temps pour que je les retrouve ! _

_—__ On n'a pas de temps ! _s'énerva Caroline en se tenant la tête à deux mains._ Elle perd chaque jour un peu plus le contrôle je vous signale ! Et si on allait voir Shane ?_

_—__ Ce prof qui vous a renseigné sur la malédiction du chasseur ? _demanda Jeremy.

_—__ Oui, il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, peut-être… peut-être qu'il peut nous aider une fois de plus. _

Klaus les écouta, un sourire amusé sur le visage, appuyé sur le mur face à sa belle. Elle capta son regard et leva un sourcil interrogatif quand elle vit son amusement.

_—__ Il se trouve que je connais plusieurs sorcières, _lui dit-il sans la quitter des yeux._ L'une d'elles est déjà en route elle devrait arriver dans la journée. _

Caroline lui fit un sourire resplendissant puis se leva pour le rejoindre avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, sa façon certainement de le remercier. Elle se cala contre son torse, posa sa tête sur son épaule et perdit une de ses mains dans la poche arrière du jean de Klaus. Des murmures de remerciement se firent entendre de la part des autres ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de Klaus.

_—__ Une chance que j'ai retrouvé toute ma raison ! _railla-t-il, ravi de les voir perdre quelques couleurs.

_—__ C'est de ta faute ! _s'exclama alors Jeremy après avoir passé un moment à fixer un point vide devant lui.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _s'énerva Caroline_. Il vient de nous trouver une sorcière pour aider Bonnie, comment ça pourrait être de sa faute ? _

Jeremy resta silencieux, hochant parfois la tête, tout en fixant un point derrière Bonnie. Elena fut la première à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— _Qui est là ?_ demanda-t-elle à son frère qui ne l'écouta pas. _Jeremy réponds moi_, insista-t-elle.

_—__ La grand-mère de Bonnie,_ déclara-t-il en la regardant enfin.

La révélation de cette nouvelle présence fut un choc pour tous. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun don pour la voir, ils se mirent quand même à chercher le fantôme.

— _Elle sait comment aider Bonnie, _reprit-il._ Elle dit que Bonnie a perdu le contrôle depuis qu'elle a fait usage de la magie noire quand il a fallu libérer Klaus de ses hallucinations. Le sort à mal tourner n'est-ce pas Caroline ? _lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

_—__ Je… non je ne crois pas. Attends si ! Quand elle a vu ton visage apparaitre dans le sang, ça l'a tellement choquée qu'elle a perdu le contrôle. Le sort la propulsé contre le mur, elle a dit que c'était arrivé parce que la magie n'avait pas eu le temps de refluer. _

_—__ Elle a ouvert une porte à la magie noire, mais ne l'a pas refermé correctement, _récita Jeremy en fixant le fantôme de sa grand-mère de Bonnie._ Tout est de sa faute alors ! Encore ! _cracha-t-il en regardant Klaus.

Il resta un moment silencieux à écouter et marqua son désaccord à plusieurs reprises. La situation énerva Caroline. Il avait une conversation avec un fantôme que lui seul pouvait voir et tous devaient attendre qu'il veuille bien leur donner les informations qu'il obtenait !

— _Non, ça n'a aucun sens ! _s'énerva-t-il.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? _demanda Caroline en se postant devant lui.

_—__ Sheila dit que Bonnie devait aider à libérer Klaus et faire de moi un chasseur pour qu'on puisse l'aider à notre tour le moment venu ! Sauf que si elle n'avait pas fait usage de la magie noire pour le sauver, elle ne serait pas dans cet état ! C'est n'importe quoi, _ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

_—__ Quoi ? _s'exclama Stefan qui commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

_—__ Bonnie aurait du faire appel à la magie noire à un moment ou un autre et cela aura pris possession d'elle comme c'est actuellement le cas sauf que Klaus n'aurait pas était là pour lui trouver une sorcière, car il aurait refusé de l'aider puisqu'elle-même l'avait laissé tombé quand il en avait besoin. Elle aurait été livrée à elle-même, sa magie la corrompant un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'explose et ne réduise la ville en cendres, _récita-t-il.

_—__ Bonnie n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! _objecta Elena._ Elle est bonne ! On le sait, elle aurait lutté jusqu'au bout. _

_—__ Alors elle serait morte ! Sauver Klaus et faire de moi un chasseur étaient la seule solution pour sauver Bonnie, _répondit Jeremy._ Je peux comprendre pourquoi il fallait sauver Klaus, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ? _

Écouter ce monologue commençait à en gonfler plus d'un si bien qu'ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur des canapés ou des fauteuils, laissant Jeremy en conversation avec son fantôme. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit lui aussi, après avoir perdu quelques couleurs.

— _Faut-il vraiment qu'on te demande encore une fois ce que tu as appris ?_ s'agaça Klaus.

_—__ Je devais être changé en chasseur pour devenir un être surnaturel relié à la sorcière qui a créé les chasseurs à l'origine. Mon pouvoir de voir les fantômes plus ma connexion avec la sorcière vont permettre aux esprits des Bennett de se servir de moi pour atteindre Bonnie. Elles combattront la magie noire de Bonnie depuis l'autre côté et je serais le lien qui unira les deux mondes, _dit-il dans un souffle. _Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, _ajouta-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers le bar.

_—__ Et bien, vous êtes peut-être une bande de ringards, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous !_ déclara Klaus.

Tous regardèrent alors Bonnie puis Jeremy. La course contre la montre pour la sauver était lancée et tous les espoirs reposés sur un jeune chasseur !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas :) On m'a reproché de faire trop de Kelnet en ce moment mais comme l'action est en rapport avec ce qui arrive à Bonnie, il me semble logique que ca soit plus centrée sur elle. Bref, ce chapitre là est Klaroline, mais il se peux que le Kelnett soit de retour prochainement. J'écris ce que j'aime de toute façon :P

**Annonce importante** : certaines d'entre vous le savent, en parallèle de mes fictions j'écris des romans dans le but d'être, peut-etre, un jour publié. J'ai un roman déposé dans plusieurs maisons d'édition dont j'attends (encore) les réponses, et je travaille actuellement sur un appel à texte. Bref j'écris beaucoup en dehors de cette fiction et le temps me manque pour tout faire donc une fois cette fiction terminée (ce qui ne devrait plus etre long d'ailleurs), j'arrete les fan-fictions pour me consacrer à mes romans. Il se peux que je revienne un jour avec un OS ou une nouvelle histoire mais pour le moment, l'envie et surtout le temps n'y est plus. Si vous venez à lire un nouveau texte ça sera certainement un texte "original", une de mes propres histoires.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent chaque semaine et a qui je manque de temps pour répondre individuellement mais le coeur y est sachez-le.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Caroline attendait au Mystic Grill que la fameuse sorcière de Klaus arrive. Celui-ci attendait au bar avec Kol ne supportant plus la compagnie des deux frères Salvatores qui avaient tenu à être présents pour rencontrer la sorcière. Question de confiance avaient-ils dit. Caroline discutait avec eux, tout en essayant de masquer son stress et son envie de courir se jeter dans les bras de son amant qui l'observait accoudé au bar avec un sourire amusé. Elle lui rendit son sourire en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qui lui racontait les deux frères. Bonnie était le sujet qui hantait toutes les bouches. Il faut dire qu'avec le petit numéro qu'elle leur avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tous étaient inquiets pour leur amie. Lutter contre des vampires, loups ou autres monstres, ils pouvaient faire face, mais comment lutter contre la magie ? Si Bonnie venait à perdre le contrôle, elle les tuerait tous avant qu'ils n'aient vu le sort venir.

Caroline sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir peur de ses amies ! Alors que Stefan tentait de joindre Elena qui était restée chez les Bennett pour savoir s'il y avait du neuf sur l'état de Bonnie, Damon eu un sifflement admiratif qui tira Caroline de ses pensées. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur une jeune femme rousse qui venait d'entrer dans le bar. Grande, la silhouette finement moulée dans une jupe courte et un top sans manche, elle était vraiment belle avec ses boucles rousses qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Ses talons aiguilles lui donnaient une démarche qui manqua de faire tomber Damon de sa chaise. Caroline haussa les sourcils, amusée de voir l'effet que pouvait avoir une femme sur un homme. Son air amusé fut remplacé par un air intrigué quand elle vit la jeune femme se diriger droit vers Klaus qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

— _C'est elle la sorcière ? _demanda Caroline surprise.

_—__ Bordel je devrais faire ami-ami avec ton mec Blondie, _s'exclama Damon._ Il a de sacrées bombes dans son répertoire ! _

Caroline allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir quand elle vit la rousse se pencher sur Klaus et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. La vampire sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur la table quand elle vit qu'il ne la repoussait pas ! Klaus fit un sourire crispé à son amie sorcière avant de jeter un regard inquiet à Caroline. Celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc. Elle fixait « le couple » l'œil vide, la bouche grande ouverte avant qu'un sentiment de jalousie puissant vienne la fouetter. La rage et la colère inondèrent son corps comme un ras de marré, elle sentit ses yeux lancer des éclairs et vu la tête qu'affichait Klaus il savait parfaitement à qui il était destiné.

_—__ Oh là, ça vas virer au règlement de compte, _railla Damon en jetant un regard à Caroline quand il vit l'originel perdre ses couleurs.

_—__ Caroline, ne fais rien de stupide, _lui souffla Stefan en posant une main sur son bras_. _

_—__ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde toi ! _siffla-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Les deux vampires se mirent debout aussi, mais Caroline ne sut pas si c'était pour l'aider ou assister au spectacle qui allait suivre. Serrant les dents et dégustant l'air complètement déconfit de Klaus, elle se dirigea droit vers le bar et se planta devant la rousse.

_—__ Caroline, ça n'est pas…_ commença Klaus, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard noir.

Kol manqua d'éclater de rire quand il vit son frère terrassé par un regard, avant qu'il soit lui-même victime de ce regard meurtrier. C'est qu'elle ne rigolait pas la petite blonde !

_—__ Salut, je suis Caroline, _déclara-t-elle._ Tu dois être la sorcière qui vient nous filer un coup de main. Merci. Merci également de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui me servait de petit ami ! J'avais pensé qu'en prenant de l'âge les hommes étaient moins idiots, visiblement je me suis trompée. Au revoir, cher ex, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Klaus.

Il sentit son cœur rater quelques battements quand il entendit les mots de sa douce. Elle le quittait ? Pour si peu ? Il n'avait rien fait en plus, c'était Angela qui était venue vers lui, il l'avait repoussé avec douceur pour ne pas la froisser, car ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé blesser Caroline ! Le temps qu'il se reprenne la blonde avait déjà passé la porte du bar.

_—__ Ne bouge pas d'ici,_ grogna-t-il à l'encontre d'Angela avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa belle.

Si elle pensait pouvoir le larguer aussi facilement elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il n'avait pas bataillait si longtemps pour l'avoir pour la perdre sur un simple malentendu !

_—__ Caroline attend !_ s'exclama-t-il quand il la vit approcher de sa voiture.

Elle se figea au son de sa voix et lui fit face le regard noir d'une telle intensité qu'il fit marquer un arrêt à l'originel. Il n'avait peur de rien en temps normal, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir affronter sa douce quand elle était dans cet état.

_—__ Ça n'est pas… _commença-t-il.

_—__ Si tu me dis que ça n'est pas ce que je crois je t'arrache les yeux et te les fais bouffer !_ le coupa Caroline d'une voix tranchante.

L'originel se posta devant elle, les mains dans les poches, hésitant entre l'envie de rire pour la voir si jalouse et celle de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais il n'en fit rien, il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'elle le repousserait s'il tentait quoique se soit.

— _C'est pourtant le cas Love, _dit-il d'une voix douce.

_—__ À donc j'ai rêve, je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser cette rouquine peut-être ? _

_—__ Premièrement, la rouquine s'appelle Angela. Deuxièmement, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé et non l'inverse ! _

_—__ Oh toutes mes excuses ! Ca change tout en effet ! _cingla Caroline folle de rage.

Il savait le mal que ça lui avait fait quand Tyler l'avait trompé, comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la légère ? Si c'était elle qui avait embrassé quelqu'un, serait-il resté de marbre et aurait-il pris la situation avec le sourire ? Certainement pas non ! Elle avait le droit d'être folle de rage et de jalousie, car oui elle devait bien le reconnaitre, elle était jalouse !

— _Laisse-moi t'expliquer,_ souffla-t-il en approchant d'elle.

Caroline recula contre sa voiture et le fixa les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard dur, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait trouver comme explication.

_—__ Angela et moi, on… hum, _dit-il en hésitant et en cherchant ses mots_. On s'est amusé ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais c'est fini depuis bien longtemps. Elle m'a embrassé c'est vrai, mais c'était juste une marque d'affection, rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, sinon jamais elle ne se serait permis un tel geste. Elle voulait juste me saluer rien de plus. _

Caroline le regarda septique, mais sentit néanmoins sa colère diminuer. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait des manières de gentleman, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait été si surprise.

— _Et tu salues beaucoup de tes amies en les embrassant ? _demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

_—__ Non, Angie est la seule, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Était, était, _se reprit-il quand il vit les yeux de Caroline lancer des éclairs. _Je suis désolé Love, vraiment. _

_—__ Hum, hum,_ les interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Caroline leva les yeux et vit l'amie rousse de Klaus qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Elle sentit aussitôt sa jalousie se raviver de plus belle ! Klaus lui fit un sourire crispé avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Angela fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient des deux vampires et sentit tout de suite la colère de la jolie blonde à son égard. Caroline dévisagea la sorcière et fut agacée de constater qu'en plus d'avoir un corps sublime, elle était dotée d'un visage de poupée magnifique ! De grands yeux verts, de longs cils, des pommettes hautes, un nez parfait ! Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Klaus l'ait trouvé à son gout. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore intégré totalement ce qu'il lui avait dit : Angela était son ex ! Caroline eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre et fut partagé entre l'envie de marquer son territoire et celle de sauter à la gorge de cette rousse et de lui arracher son sourire en coin. Elle la fusilla du regard quand celle-ci se planta devant elle visiblement très mal à l'aise.

— _On vient de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer dans le bar, _commença-t-elle en regardant Caroline dans les yeux. _Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une amie. Klaus n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'attacher sérieusement à quelqu'un. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais approché de cette façon. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses Caroline. On va être amené à se croiser pendant quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas que les choses se passent mal entre nous. Je ne l'approcherais plus tu as ma parole, _ajouta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre vraiment gênée.

_—__ C'est bon,_ soupira Caroline malgré elle.

Voir cette jeune femme se foutre en quatre devant elle la mettait très mal à l'aise. Et puis si Klaus n'avait pas jugé utile de lui parler de sa petite amie, ça n'était pas de la faute d'Angela, mais bien celle de l'originel ! La sorcière lui fit un sourire soulagé, les salua d'un signe de tête et repartit vers le bar. Caroline la suivit des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Klaus. Elle pensait qu'il aurait regardé son ex s'éloigner, mais Caroline constata qu'il la fixait elle, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

_—__ Une telle chose ne se reproduira pas, jamais, _lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage du revers de la main._ Je ne veux pas te perdre pour quelque chose de si stupide. _

_—__ Stupide ? _railla Caroline._ Tu trouves la jalousie stupide ? _

_—__ La jalousie est un manque de confiance en sois et quand je te vois, je trouve parfaitement stupide que tu puisses être jalouse de n'importe quelle femme sur cette terre Caroline ! _

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard de biais et dut bien avouer que ses mots avaient fait mouche. C'est qu'il savait comment parler à une femme ! Il la brossait dans le sens du poil et elle était assez idiote pour marcher !

— _Refais-moi un coup comme celui-là, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien ! _lança-t-elle en posant un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine_. _

_—__ Jamais,_ souffla-t-il en la plaquant contre lui, soulagé d'avoir réussi à la convaincre.

Il l'embrassa pour être certain que tout allait bien entre eux et ne fut complètement tranquille quand elle lui rendit son baiser. Caroline se sentit fondre sous l'assaut de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent enlacés sur ce parking quelques instants avant de se dirigeait de nouveau vers le Grill. Angela sourit à Klaus, semble-t-il soulagée de voir que le couple était rabiboché et Caroline s'énerva une fois de plus. Elle croisa alors le regard de Kol qui s'amusait comme un fou lui aussi. Caroline lui rendit son sourire et entendit Klaus grogner.

— _Je croyais que la jalousie était stupide ? _railla-t-elle.

_—__ Je ne pas jaloux !_

_—__ Ah non ? _

Caroline lui lança un regard en biais, un sourire en coin sur le visage et décida de se venger à sa façon. Une fois au bar, elle s'approcha de Kol et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant que l'originel ne la repousse, une peur panique dans les yeux en cherchant son frère du regard.

_—__ Toujours pas jaloux ?_ cingla-t-elle en regardant Klaus qui tremblait de fureur.

Les autres autour d'eux s'étaient figés, attendant que l'originel hybride n'explose, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se jeta sur Caroline, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la força à le suivre dans les toilettes. Une fois seuls, il verrouilla les portes, poussa Caroline contre le mur et la fixa d'un regard noir.

— _Ça t'amuse ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et tranchante.

_—__ Je croyais que la jalousie était stupide et comme tu es un homme intelligent, tu ne peux pas être jaloux, _cingla Caroline en soutenant son regard._ Que les choses soient claires entre nous Nicklaus, tu me fais mal je te ferais mal ! Je te rendrais coup pour coup ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste la bouche en cœur à pleurer dans mon coin ! Ce qui est à moi est à moi ! Je ne partage pas ! _

_—__ À toi ? _répéta l'originel avec un sourire séducteur, sa fureur partit.

_—__ À moi ! _confirma-t-elle.

_—__ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet, _dit-il en grimaçant.

_—__ Ca fait mal hein, _railla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_—__ Très. Si ça avait été un autre que mon frère il serait mort ! _répliqua-t-il un éclat meurtrier dans son regard bleu.

_—__ Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis Kol, _ria Caroline.

Klaus la colla contre le mur et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme, la faisant taire d'un baiser. Il la fouilla de la langue, et Caroline eu l'impression qu'un ouragan furieux venait de l'emporter tant elle se sentit transporter dans tous les sens.

— _Tu es à moi, _déclara le vampire en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme._ Je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner, jamais. _

_—__ Et tu es à moi, _répliqua Caroline en le fixant droit dans les yeux._ Pose les yeux sur une autre, et tu prendras une leçon de torture ! T'as beau être un maitre dans cet art crois moi que ce que je te réserve ne te plaira pas ! _

_—__ J'ai compris, _répliqua-t-il._ Et toi reste loin de mon frère ! Je suis possessif et jaloux, je l'avoue !_

Caroline lui fit un sourire entendu, ravie de voir qu'il avait compris la leçon puis l'embrassa avant qu'ils ne sortent des toilettes pour rejoindre les autres. Kol regarda son frère anxieux à l'idée de se faire étripé pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable et fut soulagé de voir celui-ci lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux. Caroline lui fit une moue d'excuse qu'il accepta avec désinvolture comme-ci tout ceci l'avait beaucoup amusait. Angela qui était quant à elle en grande discussion avec les frères Salvatore s'interrompit quand elle vit les tourtereaux arriver.

_—__ Tout va bien ? _demanda Stefan à Caroline.

_—__ Parfaitement,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois cette histoire réglée, ils purent tous partir pour la maison Bennett ou Elena, Jeremy et Bonnie les attendaient. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas été préparés à ce qu'ils verraient en pénétrant les lieux ! La maison était sens dessus dessous, les meubles brisés et renversés, la table basse en miette, le canapé lacéré.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! _souffla Caroline ébahie.

_—__ Reste à l'extérieur,_ ordonna Klaus en la poussant dans l'allée.

Elle allait protester quand elle croisa son regard. Il ne voulait pas la voir à l'intérieur, car il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait, il voulait qu'elle reste en sécurité. Malgré le fait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour ses amis, Caroline hocha docilement la tête et attendit dehors. Klaus réintégra la maison et son seuil où les autres n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

— _Ca sent la magie noire à plein nez, _s'exclama Angela en fronçant le nez comme ci une odeur désagréable la dérangeait.

_—__ Bonnie !_ comprirent Stefan et Damon en même temps avant de fouiller les étages de la maison à vitesse vampirique.

Klaus et Kol se chargèrent de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol et mis à part un bazar sans nom ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe de Bonnie, Elena ou Jeremy. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon et Caroline les rejoignit, qu'importe les consignes de son originel.

_—__ Vous avez trouvé les autres ? _demanda Damon en redescendant.

_—__ Il n'y a personne, _lui répondit Kol.

_—__ Ils ne se sont quand même pas envolés non ! _s'énerva Caroline.

_—__ J'ai bien peur que l'explication soit plus simple que ça, _intervint Angela. _La maison à était mise à sac, il y a eu lutte c'est évident, si on ajoute à ça les ondes de magie noire qui restent encore sur place, j'ai bien peur que votre sorcière se soit chargée de faire disparaitre vos amis. _

_—__ Bonnie ne ferait jamais de mal à Elena et Jeremy, c'est impossible ! _riposta Stefan.

_—__ La Bonnie qu'on connait non, mais la Bonnie maléfique ? _lui demanda Caroline qui était rongée par l'inquiétude.

_—__ Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose qui nous aidera à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici ? _interrogea Klaus en regardant son amie sorcière.

_—__ Je peux essayer, _soupira-t-elle en acquiesçant.

Elle fouilla les placards de Bonnie pour trouver les herbes dont elle avait besoin et se fit un thé avant de plonger dans une transe profonde, assise en tailleur au milieu du salon ravagé. Les vampires se regroupèrent autour d'elle et attendirent. Ils la virent se crisper ou froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, mais durent attendre impuissant qu'elle leur révèle ce qu'elle avait vu. Quand elle eu finit plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se mit debout et fit face aux vampires qui attendaient.

— _On est dans la merde, _déclara-t-elle avec une mine renfrognée._ Vous auriez dû me dire que la sorcière en question avait la puissance de cent de ces ancêtres. _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? _demanda Stefan plus inquiet que jamais_. _

_—__ Ca change que cette puissance est en elle, qu'importe qu'elle fasse le bien ou le mal, et que je ne peux pas rivaliser ! _

_—__ On est dans la merde, _répéta Damon.

_—__ Jeremy a dit qu'il savait comment aider Bonnie grâce à Sheila, _leur rappela Caroline.

_—__ Encore faut-il mettre la main sur les Gilbert Love. Angela ? _ajouta Klaus en se tournant vers sa sorcière.

_—__ Bonnie s'est réveillée complètement déboussolée. Elena à tenté de lui expliquer que tout allait bien, mais la sorcière la attaqué et l'a envoyé valser à travers la pièce. Jeremy a atterri sur la table basse lui, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le verre brisé qui était tout ce qui restait du meuble. _Bonnie les a immobilisés par magie et a quitté la pièce sans eux ensuite. _

_—__ Où sont passé les autres alors ? _la questionna Caroline.

_—__ Ils ont été libérés du sort dès que la sorcière s'est suffisamment éloignée. Elena a soigné son frère puis ils ont quitté la maison, je n'en sais pas plus. _

_—__ Ils doivent être retournés au manoir, _s'exclama Stefan en regardant son frère.

_—__ On va vérifier, _déclara Damon alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux la maison des Bennet.

_—__ On voir chez les Gilbert nous, _ordonna Caroline jetant un regard à Klaus_. _

_—__ Ok, _répondit l'originel en glissant sa main dans celle de sa belle._ Kol tu rentres à la maison, Angela tu vas avec lui et tu t'installes. Prévenez Becca et Elijah de la situation qu'ils évitent de croiser Bonnie tant qu'on n'a pas réglé son souci. _

Kol hocha la tête et regarda son frère partir le laissant seul avec la sorcière qui l'observait d'un œil attentif.

_—__ Quoi ? _grogna-t-il.

_—__ Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Pour Bonnie,_ précisa-t-elle. _Ca pourrait être utile d'avoir un vampire de ta puissance qui se soucis d'elle_, ajouta Angela quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta la maison, regagnant sa voiture et attendit que Kol ne la rejoigne pour la conduire chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Caroline et Klaus étaient arrivés chez les Gilbert où la jolie blonde fut la seule à pouvoir fouiller la maison. L'originel se retrouva coincé sur le seuil et hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ordonner à sa belle d'être prudente. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que lui était coincé dehors, il tuerait cette garce d'Elena pour ne jamais l'avoir invité à entrer ! Fort heureusement, Caroline quitta la demeure quelques minutes plus tard en décrétant que personne n'était là. Elle passa un coup de fil à Damon pour lui donner des nouvelles, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_—__ Ils sont ici, _déclara-t-il dès qu'il décrocha.

_—__ Ils vont bien ? _lui demanda Caroline morte d'inquiétude pour ses amis.

_—__ Jeremy à était amoché, mais rien qu'un peu de sang ne puisse guérir. Elena est secouée, mais ça ira. _

_—__ Dieu merci, _souffla-t-elle laissant le soulagement prendre possession d'elle_. On arrive ! _

Klaus étant un vampire, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répéter la conversation, ils se mirent en route presque aussitôt. L'originel n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais il se força à suivre le mouvement se disant que plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, plus vite il retrouverait sa belle. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Elena buvait une poche de sang et Jeremy expliquait aux autres ce qui était arrivé.

— _Elle nous aurait tués, _déclara-t-il._ J'ai du mal à croire que je dis ça en parlant de Bonnie, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Elle a failli tuée Elena, je me suis jeté sur elle pour arrêté son geste c'est là que j'ai rencontré la table basse. _

_—__ C'est la magie noire qui la guide, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, _s'exclama Stefan en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_—__ Je sais, mais c'est cette furie qu'on va devoir affronter pour libérer Bonnie. Sheila dit qu'elle n'arrivera plus à reprendre le contrôle désormais, la magie noire est trop profondément ancrée en elle. _

_—__ Elle est complètement maléfique ? _souffla Caroline effarée en se laissant tombée sur un canapé.

Elle ne pouvait, non ne voulait, y croire. Bonnie était quelqu'un de bon, l'imaginer maléfique était impossible pour elle.

_—__ Oui, _lui répondit simplement Jeremy avant de tourner la tête vers un espace vide._ Sheila veut savoir si ta sorcière est arrivée ? _demanda-t-il à Klaus un instant plus tard.

_—__ En effet, _répondit l'originel.

_—__ Bien, dans ce cas nous devons agir dès ce soir pour sauver Bonnie. On doit profiter que la lune est pleine pour augmenter la puissance de nos sorcières. _

_—__ Est-ce que la lune ne va pas augmenter aussi celle de Bonnie ? _demanda Elena avec une moue septique.

_—__ En effet, il faudra juste espérer que celle de la lignée Bennet combinée à la sorcière de Klaus sera suffisante pour la contrer._

_—__ Sinon ? _demanda Damon qui n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de connaitre la réponse.

_—__ Sinon nous serons tous morts demain. _


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour les filles

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon gros retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette semaine entre un emploie du temps surchargé et la maladie qui m'a frappé. J'ai de grosse migraine depuis plusieurs jours doublé depuis hier d'une angine carabiné ! Bref je suis à la bourre pck mon chap n'était pas terminé, chose que je viens de faire à l'instant. Pardon donc s'il y a plus de faute que d'habitude.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction, je vous préviens pour que vous ayez le temps de vous faire à l'idée lol.

Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots sur chaque chapitre, je suis toujours tres touchée de voir que ce que j'écris plait :)

Bonne lecture donc et à dimanche prochain pour la suite et fin (normalement)

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Le chaos. C'est ce qui régnait au lycée de Mystic Falls. Les casiers étaient tous éventrés, révélant au grand jour leurs contenus qui s'étaient rependus sur le sol. Les portes fracassées ou arrachées de leurs gonds, plusieurs tables et chaises étaient renversées et au milieu de tout ceci : Caroline, la tête en sang, inconsciente.

_—__ Je vais te tuer !_ vociféra Klaus qui se débattait pour se libérer du sort de Bonnie qui l'immobilisait.

_—__ Tu ne peux pas !_ lui rappela Jeremy.

Klaus lança un regard qui donna envie au chasseur de se mettre à courir très loin. Jeremy comprenait parfaitement ce que l'originel ressentait, il voulait s'assurer que Caroline allait bien, mais ne pouvait pas bouger, complètement à la merci de la sorcière qui riait à gorge déployée en les regardant tous sous son contrôle. Jeremy, Damon et Klaus étaient emprisonnés dans une cage de magie, les empêchant de bouger pendant que Stefan, Caroline et Elena étaient au sol, inconscient, sonnés par la dernière attaque de Bonnie.

_—__ Souviens-toi du plan,_ souffla Damon à l'originel qui ruait toujours pour se libérer.

Klaus lui jeta un regard noir, mais hocha la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Voir Caroline au sol le rendait fou, mais il devait restait concentré, la phase deux de leur plan pour maitriser Bonnie n'allait pas tarder à s'enclencher, il fallait absolument la garder occupée.

_—__ Garde ton sort bien actif sorcière,_ feula-t-il alors qu'un grondement animal sortait de sa gorge. _Relâche ton attention une seule seconde et c'est ta fête ! _

Bonnie arrêta de rire et le regarda, intriguée qu'il puisse encore la défier alors qu'elle le tenait à sa merci ! Elle tendit la main vers lui et Klaus sentit sa cage invisible se resserrer autour de lui.

_—__ C'est ça Bonnie fait mumuse avec le grand méchant loup,_ souffla-t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on te réserve ! _

**Flash-back, quelques heures plus tôt. **

_—__ Je la tiens !_ s'exclama Angela qui manipulait un pendule au-dessus d'une carte de la ville. _Elle est au lycée,_ ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil plus précis.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait là-bas ?_ s'étonna Damon en approchant de la table.

_—__ C'est un lieu public, pas besoin d'invitation pour les vampires et ça sera désert ce soir, on sera à l'abri des regards,_ intervint Klaus. _C'est parfait !_

Tous étaient au manoir Mickealson à mettre au point un plant pour arrêter Bonnie avant qu'elle ne rase la ville de la surface de la Terre.

_—__ Des nouvelles de Sheila ? _demanda Elena à son frère.

_—__ Aucune, _répondit-il en soupirant.

_—__ C'est bien le moment de jouer les fantômes ! _pesta Klaus en regardant autour de lui._ Si vous ne trouvez pas une idée lumineuse très vite, je vais la tuer et notre problème sera réglé ! _

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir une réponse ! Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il fut projeté au sol et traversa tout le living sur le dos avant qu'un mur n'arrête sa chute rocambolesque.

_—__ Bien ! Il était temps que vous vous activiez ! _déclara-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds et en remettant ses vêtements en place.

_—__ Sheila te fait savoir qu'on ne peut pas tuer Bonnie, car la force maléfique qui est en elle serait alors relâchée dans la nature et le résultat pourrait bien être encore pire, _lui apprit Jeremy après avoir eu, littéralement parlant, une conversation avec le fantôme._ Angela, tu vas devoir fabriquer une potion en suivant mes instructions, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la sorcière.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et le suivit dans la cuisine des originels où plusieurs ingrédients magiques avaient été rassemblés pour elle. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres passèrent en revue toutes les issues possibles du lycée.

_—__ Il y en a trop ! _ragea Damon en abatant son poing sur la table._ Comment on peut être sûr de la coincer avant qu'elle ne se tire ?_

_—__ Il va falloir l'occuper, _proposa Stefan_. Une partie d'entre nous la trouve, la distrait pendant que l'autre partie verrouille le plus d'issues possible. Si on arrive à la coincer dans le lycée, elle ne pourra pas fuir avant qu'on ait réglé cette histoire pour de bon ! _

_—__ Dans la théorie, c'est une brillante idée, mais dans la pratique, ça implique qu'une partie d'entre nous serve de chair à canon pour la sorcière ! _riposta Klaus.

_—__ T'as une meilleure idée ?_ le contra Elena.

Klaus grogna pour lui donner sa réponse qui était clairement un non. Il n'aimait pas ça ! Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'être en première ligne et de faire le guignol pour divertir la sorcière, il était immortel, mais il était sur que Caroline voudrait en être aussi et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Comme ci elle avait senti son trouble, sa belle vint de lover dans ses bras et posa la tête contre son torse tout en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien.

— _Tu n'iras pas, tu restes là !_ lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_—__ Non seulement j'irais, car c'est de ma meilleure amie dont on parle, mais également parce qu'il est hors de questions que je sois loin de toi dans un moment pareil ! Je viens le débat est clos ! _

Klaus feula tel un gros chat très en colère et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide tout en continuant de pester.

_—__ Il s'en remettra, _ria Rebecca en passant un bras autour des épaules de Caroline._ Bon alors qui sert d'amuse-gueule à Bonnie ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui aurait plus suggéré qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la fiesta du siècle qu'a une bataille.

_—__ Je ne voudrais pas paraitre prétentieux, _intervint alors Elijah en entrant dans la pièce avec Kol, _mais nous devrions faire partit de la seconde vague, on sera plus utile que vous. _

_—__ Parce que vous en êtes ? _s'étonna Stefan en regardant les deux nouveaux venus.

_—__ Évidement ! On ne loupe jamais une occasion de faire la fête !_ répliqua Kol avec un grand sourire qui trompa tout le monde sauf Caroline.

Il s'inquiétait pour Bonnie et il voulait être là pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortirait en vie. Il fit un sourire en coin à la blonde et le lui rendit en hochant la tête.

_—__ Vous aurez besoin de nous, _reprit Elijah._ On est plus rapide, plus fort et presque immortel. Bonnie ne fera pas le poids contre nous. _

_—__ Il n'a pas tort, _répondit Damon avec une moue contrariée.

_—__ Très bien, _souffla Caroline. _Elena, il faudra que tu sois avec moi dans la première vague. On est les meilleures amies de Bonnie, si on n'est pas là elle risque de trouver ça suspect. Ça marche du coup pour les Salvatore. Il est évident qu'ils ne te laisseraient jamais seule dans un moment pareil. _

_—__ Et c'est également mon cas, _grogna une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Klaus, appuyé sur le chambranle d'une porte, le regard noir, les bras croisés sur le torse. Caroline lui sourit et s'avança vers lui avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_—__ Ça ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec tout ça ! _grogna-t-il.

_—__ Oh je l'avais bien compris, _répliqua-t-elle en riant.

_—__ Bien ! Elena, les deux Salvatore, Caroline et Klaus feront donc partie de la première vague, _reprit Elijah._ Kol, Rebecca et moi, seront de la suivante. Nous nous occuperons de verrouiller les issues avant de vous rejoindre pour le bouquet final. _

_—__ Il faut que je sois dans la première vague,_ les interrompit Jeremy en revenant dans le salon. _Sheila peut me donner de nouvelles informations à tout moment, ceux qui seront au plus près de Bonnie doivent être informés en temps réel. Angela sera avec vous, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la sorcière qui entrait à son tour.

Elle tenait dans les mains un flacon de potion bleu qui fumait encore légèrement.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ tiqua Caroline en se pinçant le nez. _Ça pue comme du poisson pourrit. _

_—__ Il parait que plus ça sent plus c'est efficace, _répondit Angela en haussant les épaules. _Ça doit donc être actif. _

_—__ Et ça servira à ? _insista Kol soudain nerveux_. _

_—__ Il faut faire sortir la magie noire de Bonnie sans que celle-ci ne se répande n' importe où. En aspergeant Bonnie avec ça, son côté maléfique cherchera à s'enfuir, la potion lui donnera une consistance. À partir de là, il faudra laisser les Bennet agir, car elles seront sur le même plan que la chose qui prendra forme. _

_—__ Hum, tout ceci m'a l'air fort réjouissant ! _ironisa Rebecca qui commençait à regretter de ne pas être ailleurs.

_—__ Ceux qui seront avec moi devront distraire Bonnie et l'occuper suffisamment longtemps pour laisser le temps aux autres de boucler les issues et de nous rejoindre. On devra épuiser Bonnie autant que possible pour qu'Angela puisse l'atteindre avec la potion. Si Bonnie la sent venir, elle l'attaquera et tout sera perdu. _

_—__ Pour résumer, on amuse Bonnie pour permettre à Angela de l'attaquer par-derrière avant que les fantômes Bennet ne se chargent du sale boulot ? _railla Klaus qui resserra son étreinte autour de Caroline.

Jeremy hocha la tête et chacun prit alors la mesure de la tache qui les attendait. Ils allaient devoir combattre non seulement une amie, enfin pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais également une magie puissante alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir ! Du gâteau !

De longues heures plus tard, toute la petite troupe se trouvait devant le lycée et écoutait attentivement pour tenter de localiser Bonnie, mais aucun son ne leur parvint.

— _Prête ? _demanda Elena à Caroline avec un sourire nerveux.

_—__ Que la fête commence ! _répondit celle-ci en glissant sa main dans celle de l'originel qui la collait comme son ombre.

_—__ Si tu ressors de là avec ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu de moins, je ne réponds plus de rien tu es prévenue !_ siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

Caroline posa sa seconde main sur son biceps et lui sourit pour le rassurer alors qu'elle-même n'était pas si tranquille qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Tous passèrent les portes du lycée avec une boule au ventre, tous les sens aux aguets. L'établissement était pour le moment tranquille, mais cela ne durerait certainement pas… Ils fouillèrent chaque salle de cours qui s'offraient à eux et Klaus se sentit inquiet quand il dut entrer dans la sienne. Il avait appris à aimer son job d'enseignant, si Bonnie avait saccagé sa salle, il le lui ferait payer ! Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que son bureau et toutes ses affaires étaient intacts. Il regagna le couloir principal avec Caroline, dont il n'avait pas lâché la main, et fut stoppé quelques mètres plus loin par Damon, Stefan et Elena qui étaient prostrés en plein milieu du couloir. Une fois à leur hauteur, il put voir ce que les autres avaient déjà vu : Bonnie qui se tenait face à eux, les yeux complètement noirs, l'air de vouloir cogné sur quelqu'un.

_—__ Bonnie,_ souffla Caroline en voulant avancer vers elle.

Klaus la retint par la main et la poussa légèrement dans son dos. Damon et Stefan firent la même chose avec Elena.

_—__ Je vous attendais vampires ! _cracha Bonnie avec une voix qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne.

_—__ Nous sommes tes amis Bonnie, _tenta de la raisonner Elena en échappant à la protection des deux Salvatore.

Elle s'avança vers la sorcière, une main tendue, un sourire amical sur le visage. Bonnie la dévisagea froidement avant de lever les mains au ciel. Aussitôt, une tempête apparut dans le couloir, arrachant les portes des casiers et faisant voler au vent leurs contenus. Elena fut projetée contre un mur et s'écroula au sol, le visage en sang à cause d'une porte de casier qui venait de se fracasser sur sa tête. Stefan l'aida à se releva pendant que Damon tentait d'arrêter Bonnie en se jetant sur elle, mais il fut envoyé dans les cordes comme Elena. Klaus fut plus intelligent : il attrapa Caroline par la main et l'emmena dans un recoin qui les ferait tous deux sortir du champ de vision de la sorcière. La manière douce n'avait pas marché, ils allaient devoir passer à la manière forte, ce qui incluait l'originel.

_—__ Tu restes à l'abri !_ ordonna Klaus dans un murmure à Caroline.

Il l'embrassa avant de marcher d'un pas résolu vers le couloir. Il jeta un regard aux Salvatore et Elena qui s'étaient réfugiés dans une salle de cours face à lui. Damon lui fit savoir d'un signe qu'ils allaient tous bien et qu'ils étaient encore en mesure d'assurer pour la suite. Klaus afficha son sourire en coin le plus démoniaque et fit face à la sorcière.

_—__ Tu as envie de jouer hybride ? _s'exclama-t-elle en riant comme une hystérique.

_ —__ C'est agaçant cette façon que tu as d'appeler tout le monde par sa nature tu sais ! Est-ce que je t'appelle sorcière moi ? _railla-t-il en croisant les bras dans un air désinvolte.

_—__ C'est pourtant ce que je suis, une sorcière. Une sorcière qui va se faire un plaisir de te botter le cul ! _

Elle leva les mains et un sortilège frappa Klaus de plein fouet l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Avec toute la dextérité qui était la sienne, il reprit le contrôle de sa trajectoire en vol et atterrit au sol sur un genou fléchi et une main. Il releva les yeux vers Bonnie et afficha son visage d'hybride.

_—__ À mon tour !_ cracha-t-il avant de s'élancer.

Il courut vers elle aussi vite qu'il le put, devenant flou pour les yeux de Bonnie qui le cherchait du regard sans y parvenir. Elle le localisa quand il la frappa dans le dos, la faisant tomber au sol. Il se jeta sur elle, mais elle le repoussa avec sa magie et il s'écrasa sur une porte qu'il arracha au passage. Les autres vinrent alors le rejoindre dans le couloir. Jamais il n'aurait cru être content de les voir ceux-là pourtant c'était bien le cas ! Il voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se rétablir. Secondes que Bonnie ne lui accorderait jamais si elle ne trouvait pas une autre cible.

Elena et Caroline approchèrent prudemment de leur amie, mais celle-ci d'un coup de tête brusque, les envoya dans le décor. Caroline atterrit dans les bras de Klaus qui la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne touche le sol lui évitant de se blesser. Elena n'eut pas cette chance. Damon mit trop de temps à réagir et ne put seulement que l'aider à se relever. Klaus eut un mouvement de sourcil amusé qui lui fit oublier pendant quelques secondes la bataille qu'ils livraient tous ici. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous décidés pour passer à l'attaque en même temps, ils captèrent une nouvelle présence et ne furent donc pas surpris de voir Jeremy arriver à son tour. Elena lui avait demandé de rester à l'abri dans la voiture tant qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle information à leur transmettre. Le fait qu'il s'expose au danger voulait donc dire que Sheila s'était de nouveau manifestée.

_—__ Bonnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'exclama-t-il choqué de voir l'état du lycée et de sa sœur qui avait du sang sur elle. _Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider laisse nous faire !_

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'aide ? _railla la sorcière avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

_—__ Parce que je te connais et que je sais que tu préférerais mourir que de nous faire du mal ! Nous sommes amis tu te souviens ? _

_—__ Je n'ai pas d'amis pour vampire ! Et encore moi d'hybride !_

_—__ Ouais bon lui n'es pas vraiment ton ami je l'avoue, _répliqua Jeremy en jetant un regard en biais à Klaus. _Mais tu lui as sauvé la vie, ça explique qu'il essaye de sauver la tienne aujourd'hui. Ne laisse pas la magie noire gagner Bon'. _

_—__ C'est trop fort, je ne peux pas ! _hoqueta Bonnie qui sembla redevenir elle-même pendant une seconde.

_—__ Sheila m'a dit que tu pouvais le faire si ta volonté était assez forte !_

_ — Tu as vu ma grand-mère ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

_—__ Elle est très inquiète pour toi, tout comme nous. _

_—__ Et bien, rassure là : je vais parfaitement bien !_ répliqua la sorcière avant de déchainer l'enfer dans le couloir.

Les sols et les murs se mirent à trembler comme victime d'un puissant tremblement de terre, les portes en bois se brisèrent en plusieurs morceaux qui s'envolèrent droit sur les vampires. Jeremy se jeta au sol pour éviter de s'en prendre un et dut regarder impuissant les armes voler vers sa sœur et les autres. Caroline fut plaquée au sol par Klaus qui la protégea de son corps. La jolie blonde put le voir serrer les dents à plusieurs reprises, signe que son dos devait s'être criblé d'éclat de bois. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il l'emprisonna dans un étau et Caroline put seulement bouger la tête pour tenter de voir comment aller les autres. Stefan gisait sur le ventre, un bout de bois dans le dos. Il n'avait pas viré au gris que prenait les vampires lorsqu'ils étaient mortellement blessés, mais il était inconscient et complètement à la merci de Bonnie. Damon et Elena s'étaient réfugiés derrière une rangée de casiers défoncés et attendaient que l'orage passe, mais la sorcière n'en avait pas décidé de cette façon !

De la main, elle fit comme si elle attrapait quelque chose et les deux vampires s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de voler chacun au travers des doubles portes en verres qui conduisaient au gymnase et qui avaient miraculeusement étaient épargnés jusque-là. Elena ne se releva pas. Elle avait un éclat de verre planté profondément dans le cou, la laissant inconsciente sur le sol. Damon se releva d'un bond et retira l'éclat du cou d'Elena avant de pousser celle-ci dans un coin pour qu'elle se rétablisse sans être de nouveau attaquée puis il revint dans le couloir, plus énervé que jamais.

_—__ Tu commences à me gonfler sérieusement toi ! _s'exclama-t-il en prenant son visage vampire.

_—__ Je commence tout juste à jouer pourtant, _répliqua-t-elle avec une moue triste._ Je m'occupe d'eux et je suis à toi, _ajouta-t-elle en portant son regard sur Klaus et Caroline.

_—__ N'y compte même pas !_ siffla l'originel quand il comprit qui serait sa prochaine victime.

Bonnie lui lança un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Klaus avant que Caroline ne soit catapultée contre un mur. Il entendit les os de sa belle se briser sous l'impact tant il avait été violent. Elle resta au sol, inconsciente alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. Il sentit la peur et la panique prendre possession de lui. Pas sa Caroline ! Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucun morceau de bois à proximité, elle devrait donc s'en remettre facilement.

_—__ Tu es morte !_ trancha-t-il après avoir reporté son attention sur la sorcière.

Il s'élança vers elle, mais fut stoppé dans son mouvement par une pression qui évolua tout autour de lui. Il eut le sentiment d'être dans une cage et il avait horreur des cages !

_—__ Je vais te tuer !_ vociféra Klaus qui se débattait pour se libérer du sort de Bonnie qui l'immobilisait.

_—__ Tu ne peux pas !_ lui rappela Jeremy.

Klaus pesta et écouta le chasseur et Damon, seuls encore debout, lui dire de se calmer et de rester concentré pour que le plan n'échoue pas. Et enfin, il les capta : des bruits qui annonçaient l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elijah, Rebecca, Kol arrivés à leur tour.

_—__ Génial, de nouveaux jouets !_ cracha Bonnie en attaquant les originels.

Occupée avec eux, elle ne vit pas Angela qui se faufila dans son dos. La sorcière approcha le plus près possible et lança sa potion sur Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, mais il était trop tard, elle avait été touchée. Elle lança un sort sur Angela qui le contra avec un des siens, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

_—__ C'est terminé,_ déclara-t-elle en la regardant.

Bonnie convulsa et s'arque bouta alors qu'une vapeur noire lui sortait de la bouche et du nez. Tous ceux présents restèrent stupéfiés devant ce phénomène. Ils avaient beau savoir que quelque chose se produirait, ils n'étaient pas préparés à ça ! La vapeur fut de plus en plus intense, formant petit à petit une silhouette vaguement humaine. Quand celle-ci fut complètement formée, Bonnie convulsa avec plus de violence et fut propulsée à l'autre bout du couloir, droit sur la vitrine des trophées. Kol se précipita à sa rencontre, la réceptionna dans ses bras, mais ne put arrêter sa course tant le corps de Bonnie allait vite. Kol heurta la vitrine de plein fouet qui explosa à son contact, parsemant son dos d'éclat de verre et de bois alors qu'il tenait toujours Bonnie dans ses bras.

_—__ Kol !_ hurla Rebecca en se précipitant vers son frère.

Bonnie revint à elle quand la sœur originelle secoua son frère en pleurant.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici,_ murmura la sorcière en papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Elle porta alors son regard sur le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle et dut se frotter les yeux pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Un cercle lumineux s'était formé autour d'une silhouette vaporeuse noire et dans ce cercle, elle pouvait voir les fantômes de ses ancêtres qui combattaient la fumée noire. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et elle voulut se relever pour aller à la rencontre de ses ancêtres, mais ne put bouger. Elle se rendit alors seulement compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Kol qui l'enserrait dans un étau, refusant de la lâcher.

_—__ Aide-moi à me libérer,_ souffla-t-elle à l'attention de Rebecca qui pleurait toujours sur son frère.

_—__ Il est mort,_ répliqua celle-ci dans un murmure. _Il est mort pour toi,_ ajouta-t-elle dans un sifflement.

_—__ Que …quoi ?!_

Bonie prit alors conscience du teint du vampire originel. Il était tout gris et sa peau s'était flétrie comme rattrapée par le temps. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à se libérer de son étreinte puis le retourna sur le ventre pour examiner son dos. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Un morceau de bois appartenant à la vitrine s'était logé dans son cœur, empalant le vampire.

_—__ Il n'est pas mort ! C'est impossible, _souffla Bonnie ébahie._ Vous êtes des originels le seul moyen de vous tuer c'est avec un pieu de chêne blanc !_

_—__ Son corps n'a pas brulé,_ se rendit alors compte Rebecca chez qui l'espoir renaissait.

Elle retira d'un coup sec le bout de bois logé dans le dos de son frère et le retourna pour lui faire face. Bonnie attendit, morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne se relève pas. Klaus ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir causé la mort d'un de ses frères, même si elle n'était pas directement responsable.

_—__ Mais tu vas te réveiller oui !_ s'énerva-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier.

Pendant ce temps, Klaus avait récupéré sa belle dans le creux de ses bras et attendait qu'elle reprenne conscience tout en surveillant ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Dès l'instant où la fumée noire avait quitté le corps de Bonnie ses ancêtres étaient apparus dans une lumière éblouissante et avaient encerclé la chose avant de la combattre à grand renfort d'incantation, mais la chose ne se laissait pas faire ! Elle lançait elle aussi des sortilèges qui rebondissaient sur les ancêtres Bennet comme si de rien n'était. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Stefan se relever et Elena les rejoindre soutenue par Damon. Jeremy resté prostré au milieu du couloir, servant de catalyseur aux Bennet pour leur permettre de combattre la magie noire de Bonnie. Il avait prévenu tout le monde qu'il entrerait dans une sorte de transe pendant un moment, instant où il serait d'ailleurs le plus vulnérable, mais le voir faire même quand on était prévenu était pour le moins impressionnant.

L'originel garda son regard fixé sur ce spectacle incroyable et n'en détourna les yeux qu'un court instant pour s'assurer que sa famille allait bien. Elijah était de l'autre côté du cercle formé par les Bennet et observait avec curiosité ce qu'il se passait quand à Rebecca, elle attendait que Kol immerge de son petit somme. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé de constater que son frère reprenait quelques couleurs, et amusé de voir Bonnie qui le secouait toujours.

_—__ Mords-moi ! _ordonna la sorcière à Rebecca.

_—__ Quoi ? _s'étonna celle-ci en reculant d'un geste brusque_. _

_—__ Mords je te dis, _répéta-t-elle en tendant son poignet à l'originelle_. Ton frère est dans les vapes et ça n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour qu'il fasse la sieste ! Je vais lui donner un peu de mon sang, ça devrait le réveiller plus vite. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais mes dents ne sont pas aussi pointues que les tiennes alors mords ! _

Rebecca lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de plonger ses dents dans la chair tendre du poignet de la sorcière. Celle-ci récupéra son bras dès que les trous furent percés et le colla contre la bouche de Kol en espérant qu'il se réveille plus vite.

— _Debout !_ ordonna-t-elle en le forçant à avaler.

Il fallut quelques secondes au vampire pour avoir conscience qu'un sang chaud lui coulait dans la gorge. À peine eu-t-il enregistré l'information qu'il se releva d'un geste brusque, attrapa sa proie pour la coller au plus prés de lui et but avec plus de conviction. Il lui fallut plusieurs gorgées pour réaliser que c'était le sang de Bonnie qui coulait dans sa bouche. Il en aurait reconnu le gout n'importe où ! Horrifié il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de la trouvait face à lui qui lui souriait.

_—__ Bon retour parmi nous,_ lui dit-elle.

Il se souvint alors : la vitrine ! Il avait percuté la vitrine de plein fouet, un éclat de bois avait dû se loger près de son cœur. Il écarta le poignet de la sorcière de sa bouche et grimaça quand il vit que le sang coulait toujours. Il la regarda dans les yeux, approcha de nouveau son poignet de ses lèvres et entreprit de lécher la blessure tout doucement. Ses mouvements de langues firent un drôle d'effet à Bonnie, c'était presque érotique et son regard de braise qui ne la quittait par des yeux lui confirma qu'il pensait la même chose.

— _C'est refermé,_ souffla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en lui rendant son bras.

Elle examina la blessure avec curiosité et put en effet constater que cela ne saignait plus. Mieux, on aurait dit que la morsure datait de plusieurs jours tant la cicatrisation était avancée. Elle lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur ses ancêtres qui murmurait toujours des incantations. Elle sentit la magie vibrer dans tout son être. Son sang réagissait à la présence de la lignée Bennet, c'est comme s'il chantait avec elles. Bonnie ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par cette étrange sensation. Elle sut que tout était fini quand elle sentit un grand vide l'envahir. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la fumée noire être absorbée par les fantômes de ses ancêtres. Elles commencèrent à disparaitre une à une et Bonnie accourut à leur côté pour tenter d'entrer en contact.

— _Grand-mère,_ hoqueta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

— _Tout est finit Bonnie,_ lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. _N'oublie pas que nous veillerons toujours sur toi. _

Elle ouvrit les bras comme pour la serrer contre elle, mais sa silhouette commença à s'estomper si bien que les bras de Bonnie se refermèrent uniquement sur de l'air. La jeune Bennet eut l'air perdu et regarda tout autour d'elle pour trouver sa grand-mère, mais celle-ci était bel et bien parti. Elle ne vit que ses amis, et d'autres qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir considérer comme tel, qui l'observaient inquiet.

— _C'est bien moi,_ leur dit-elle d'une petite voix. _Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je viens de vous faire._

Elena, Caroline et Jeremy, qui était de nouveau lui-même, s'approchèrent et la serrèrent contre eux, ravis de retrouver leur amie.

— _Ne nous fais plus jamais un coup pareil !_ la prévint Jeremy.

Bonnie lui fit un sourire resplendissant et les quatre amis rejoignirent les autres qui étaient restés un peu à l'écart. Stefan, et même Damon, y allèrent de leur petite accolade alors que les originels se contentèrent d'un signe de tête.

— _Ne le prend pas mal Bonnie, mais tu as besoin d'une bonne douche,_ railla Caroline en plissant le nez.

— _C'est vrai que ça pue ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?_ demanda-t-elle en reniflant ses cheveux.

_—__ Je plaide coupable,_ lança une petite voix qui sortait de derrière un recoin.

Angela fit face à Bonnie et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. La sorcière promit de bruler ses vêtements pour effacer définitivement cette odeur pestilentielle.

_—__ Tu devrais faire pareil mon frère, _rétorqua Klaus avec un grand sourire moqueur_. Tu pues autant qu'elle ! _

Bonnie et Kol échangèrent un regard amusé et tous quittèrent le lycée, laissant derrière eux un chaos que le proviseur aurait bien du mal à expliquer !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour Bonjour et bon dimanche,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon absence de chapitre la semaine dernière. J'ai eu une semaine difficile ou le temps et l'envie d'écrire n'était pas forcement au rendez-vous. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, comme c'est souvent le cas quand je termine une histoire. Bref je m'excuse platement et vous livre enfin le dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie une fois de plus d'avoir été si nombreux à me lire chaque dimanche et à me laisser vos petits mots qui vont me manquer. Je ne sais pas quand, ni même si, je serais de retour par ici pour une nouvelle histoire. Si je le fais il y a de forte chance que ça soit pour vous faire partager un de mes romans. Enfin on verra bien je n'en suis pas encore là pour le moment.

Un grand merci à tous et peut-être à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures ensemble

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Caroline fut réveillée par la délicieuse sensation d'une main lui caressant le bas du dos. Émergeant des bras de Morphée à son rythme elle profita de ces caresses jusqu'à ce que son amant comprenne qu'elle était réveillée.

_—__ Bonjour Love,_ susurra-t-il d'une voix suave à son oreille.

L'entendre donna le sourire à Caroline. Elle s'étira enfin et bascula sur le dos pour se retrouver immédiatement collée au torse de Klaus. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier qui provoqua une volée de papillon dans le ventre de la jeune femme avant de lui caresser la joue du revers des doigts.

_—__ Tu es si belle, même au réveil,_ souffla-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Caroline le regarda avec un regard suspicieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement tentant de comprendre ce qui avait mis ses sens en alerte, mais ne trouva rien.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Pourquoi manigancerais-je quelque chose ? _se défendit Klaus en prenant un air innocent.

_—__ Parce que je te connais ! Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des compliments mièvres dès le matin ! Alors ? _insista-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

_—__ Mièvre ? Hum, bon j'imagine que le petit-déj que je t'ai préparé va devoir retourner à la cuisine alors. _

_—__ Tu m'as fait un petit déj ?_ s'étonna Caroline en se redressant brusquement.

Klaus se pencha par-dessus le lit et attrapa un plateau qu'il avait glissé dessous. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vite le repas gargantuesque qu'il lui avait préparé. Des gaufres, des pancakes, des toasts, des fruits, tout un assortiment de confiture, un jus d'orange et son thé. Il posa galamment le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot quand il vit l'air stupéfait de sa belle.

— _Bon là c'est clair il se passe quelque chose, _déclara-t-elle en posant son regard sur le plateau et son originel tour à tour. _Mais j'apprécie ! _ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son air renfrogné.

Klaus lui sourit et l'incita à manger avant qu'elle ne pose de nouvelles questions. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit si perspicace en même temps il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il n'était pas vraiment du genre romantique et Caroline le savait parfaitement. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir, lui donner le sourire, car ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer, il le savait, lui causerait beaucoup de peine. À lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il pesa encore une fois le pour et le contre, perdu dans ses pensées pendant que sa belle mangeait en silence tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié sa présence quand il la sentit s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il se concentra immédiatement sur elle et ouvrit la bouche quand elle lui joua avec une fraise sur ses lèvres. Il avala le fruit sous l'œil gourmand de sa maitresse qui avait un éclat diabolique dans les yeux tout à coup. Dans un même mouvement, Caroline attrapa un pot de confiture et plaqua Klaus contre le lit, appuyant une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

— _Je n'ai pas pu gouter celle-là, elle m'a l'air pourtant délicieuse, qu'en penses-tu ? _lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse tout en versant de la confiture sur son torse._ Oups, je suis désolée, je suis si maladroite, _ajouta-t-elle quand le coulis de fruit s'étala sur la peau du vampire_. _

_—__ Je n'en crois pas un mot ! _ria celui-ci.

Elle lui lança un regard qui l'enflamma de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils avant qu'elle ne se penche sur lui et commence à lécher la confiture qui dégoulinait sur son torse. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus érotique de sa longue vie ! Il avait pourtant testé bon nombre de choses avec des partenaires variées, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi excité qu'avec Caroline. Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire naitre le désir chez lui. Il dut faire appel à ton son self control pour la laisser jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lapé toute la confiture avant de prendre le dessus. Il passa une main dans son dos et la bascula sous lui, la dominant de son corps. Il plongea vers sa bouche et s'en empara se délectant du gout de fruit qui persistait sur les lèvres de sa belle. Il la dévora de baiser avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge qu'il baisa jusqu'à lui en faire rougir la peau. Il voulait prendre son temps, savourer ce moment avec elle, mais le désir le consumait. Le fait qu'ils aient dormit tout les deux nus et que Caroline fasse jouer son bassin contre le sien ne l'aidait pas non plus il devait bien l'avouer !

Il fit alors ce que sa douce lui demandait. Il lui écarta les cuisses et d'un coup de reins la fit sienne, la faisant hurler son nom quand il toucha le fond de son ventre. Ce qu'il aimait ça ! Être en elle pendant qu'elle hurlait son prénom ! Cette femme lui appartenait corps et âme. Elle était sienne après de longs mois passés à la séduire et à l'attendre et pourtant il allait devoir la quitter ! Un long moment plus tard, après une bonne douche qui les débarrassa tous deux des restes collants de confiture, Caroline observait Klaus pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais quelque chose le tracassait, elle le savait. Elle devait savoir ! Elle s'avança vers lui, l'enlaça par-derrière, lui mordilla la nuque lui arrachant un sourire en coin avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son épaule.

_—__ Parle-moi, _souffla-t-elle à son oreille._ Je sais que quelque chose cloche. J'ai eu beau apprécier le réveil et tout ce qui a suivi, ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Parle-moi avant que je ne me fasse des films. _

Klaus soupira, posa une main sur celles de la jeune femme qui étaient nouées sur son torse nu et se lança. Il devrait bien le faire à un moment ou un autre de toute façon.

_—__ Je pars, _déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

_—__ Comment ça tu pars ? _répéta Caroline._ Où et combien de temps ? Qu'en reviens-tu ? _

_—__ C'est là le problème Love, _lui répondit-il en lui faisant face._ Je ne suis pas certain de revenir. Du moins pas avant un moment. Un an ou deux je pense. _

_—__ Un an ?_

Caroline le regarda, hébétée, et se laissa tomber assise sur le lit complètement sonnée. Il partait ? Et où ça et pourquoi faire ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Un millier de questions passa dans sa tête, mais elle n'en posa aucune, trop sous le choc pour prononcer le moindre mot.

— _Ma venue à Mystics Falls ne devait être que temporaire. Le temps pour moi de récupérer le double et je devais partir. Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine et puis les choses en ont entrainé une autre. Il a fallu régler problème après problème et tu es arrivée dans ma vie et je n'ai plus voulu partir, _souffla-t-il en se postant à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé Caroline, je te prie de me croire sur ce point. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu m'as appris tellement de choses en si peu de temps…_

_—__ C'est un adieu ? _le coupa-t-elle le regard noir les yeux embués de larmes.

_—__ Non, seulement un au revoir Sweetheart,_ souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle se posta à l'autre bout de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'affronta.

— _Si tu souhaites me larguer, pas besoin de prendre de gants tu dis les mots et on en restera là ! _

_—__ Je ne veux pas te larguer comme tu dis, _s'horrifia-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. _Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, n'as-tu pas entendu ? Je dois partir le temps pour moi de régler quelques affaires que j'ai trop longtemps délaissées et te laisser derrière moi me rend fou, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as ta vie ici, tes amis, ta mère, les cours. Je ne peux te demander de tout abandonner juste pour moi, même si j'en crève d'envie ! _

Caroline l'observa dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. Il avait vraiment envie qu'elle le suive, mais ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste en exigeant une telle chose d'elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, se demandant comment elle ferait pour supporter de ne plus le voir pendant si longtemps ! Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à sa présence et il était désormais vital pour elle qu'il soit à ses côtés.

_—__ Je viens avec toi ! _déclara-t-elle une fois sa décision prise.

_—__ Je ne peux pas te demander ça Love. _

_—__ Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? _

_—__ Bien sûr, mais…_

_—__ Dans ce cas je t'accompagne le sujet est clos ! _le coupa-t-elle.

_—__ Ta mère, tes cours comment feras-tu ?_

_—__ On est presque à la fin de l'année scolaire, rien ne m'empêche de prendre des cours par correspondance pour l'année prochaine. Ou tu pourrais me servir de prof on sait tous les deux que tu es très bon dans ce rôle, _dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. _Quant à ma mère si elle me manque trop, rien ne m'empêchera de revenir faire un saut ici pour quelques jours. Tu as dit un jour que le monde avait beaucoup à offrir et que tu me le ferais visiter si je te le demandais. Je te le demande Nicklaus. _

Elle lui sourit et Klaus en resta figé. Elle le suivait ? Il n'aurait pas à la quitter finalement ? Le bonheur prit possession de lui et un grand sourire comblé étira son visage avant qu'il n'embrasse à pleine bouche sa belle, fou d'amour.

_—__ Où va-t-on ? _lui demanda-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

_—__ La Nouvelle-Orléans pour commencer, l'Europe ensuite. Je dois aider ma famille à se trouver une nouvelle demeure. _

_—__ Parce qu'ils partent aussi ? _s'étonna-t-elle en tentant d'imaginer la ville sans la famille originelle.

_—__ Ils ont besoin de changer d'air, _lui répondit-il sans de départir de son sourire.

_—__ Quand partons-nous ? _

_—__ Dans quelques jours, le temps pour moi de m'être mes affaires en ordre ici et de préparer le déménagement. _

_—__ Tres bien, je vais avoir le temps de préparer ma mère de cette façon. _

Caroline l'embrassa langoureusement, récupéra son sac et ses clefs de voiture puis quitta la demeure des Mickaelson. Elle réfléchit sur le trajet pour savoir comment présenter son projet à sa mère puis décida qu'il valait mieux lui dire de but en blanc. Rien ne pourrait de toute façon atténuer le choc que sa mère allait certainement ressentir en apprenant son départ. Elle trouva Liz dans le jardin arrière, profitant du beau temps du week-end pour jardiner un peu. Mère et fille s'étreignirent avant que Liz ne la sermonne gentiment.

_—__ Je vais finir par louer ta chambre, cela me ferait un peu de compagnies au moins et elle est servirait à quelque chose,_ ria-t-elle.

Caroline se sentit mal immédiatement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait délaissé sa mère depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus. Elle passait tout son temps chez lui et croisait sa mère plus qu'elle ne la voyait. Comment lui dire qu'elle partait pour un an minimum dans cette situation ?

_—__ Je rigole Caroline, _la rassura Liz quand elle vit l'air contrarié de sa fille._ J'ai du mal à le comprendre, mais je sais que tu es heureuse avec lui et qu'il te traite bien. Tu resplendis et c'est tout ce qu'une mère veut voir chez sa fille. _

_—__ J'espère que tu penseras toujours ça quand je t'aurai parlé, _répliqua Caroline en se mordant la lèvre nerveuse.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? _

Caroline passa un bras sous celui de sa mère et la guida vers la maison. Elles prirent place sur la balancelle sous la véranda et Caroline se lança.

_—__ Klaus m'a annoncé ce matin qu'il quittait la ville. _

_—__ Vraiment ? _s'étonna Liz._ Il fut un temps où une telle nouvelle m'aurait rempli de joie, mais j'ai peur de deviner la suite. _

_—__ Je pars avec lui maman, _avoua Caroline en baissant les yeux._ Il va parcourir une grande partie de l'Europe et tu sais que je rêve de visiter l'Europe. Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais trop jeune et que c'était trop dangereux, mais avec lui je ne craindrais rien. _

_—__ Combien de temps ? _

_—__ Un an. Deux touts au plus. _

_—__ Deux ans ! _s'étrangla Liz._ Tu veux partir avec lui pendant deux ans ? Deux ans sans te voir ? _

_—__ Je pourrais revenir passer quelque temps ici quand tu me manqueras trop. Tu as ma parole que je reviendrais si tu en fais la demande. _

_—__ C'est vraiment pour l'Europe ou c'est pour lui que tu pars ? _

_—__ L'Europe. Lui ! _avoua Caroline mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur de sa mère.

_—__ Soit, _capitula Liz._ Je t'ai dit que tu rayonnais quand tu étais avec lui, je n'imagine pas dans l'état que tu serais s'il partait sans toi. _

_—__ Tu es d'accord ? _s'étonna Caroline qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_—__ D'accord non, tu es ma fille savoir que tu pars si loin si longtemps me rend folle d'inquiétude, mais tu es adulte désormais. Tu dois prendre tes propres décisions. Et puis je sais qu'il veillera sur toi. _

_—__ Je... merci maman ! _souffla Caroline en se jetant au cou de sa mère._ On a encore quelques jours à passer ici, compte sur moi pour les passer avec toi ! _

_—__ J'espère bien, _ria Liz._ Il va t'avoir pendant deux ans pour lui tout seul il peut bien te laisser avec moi quelques jours ! _

Klaus mit une semaine pour mettre ses affaires en ordres et régler les détails pour la maison qui serait désormais inoccupée. Elijah avait proposé de la vendre, mais Klaus s'y était refusé. Il voulait la conserver dans leur famille et puis elle servirait quand il reviendrait à Mystic Falls. Tous les meubles et les affaires dont sa famille n'avait pas besoin pour le moment avaient été envoyés en Italie dans un manoir qu'il avait acheté plusieurs années auparavant. Elijah, Kol et Rebecca recommenceraient à zéro là bas pendant qu'il réglerait ses affaires à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Caroline avait elle aussi bouclé ses bagages se demandant de plus en plus souvent si elle ne faisait pas une erreur en partant. Klaus lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait revenir ici aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait, mais le doute la tiraillait de plus en plus. Elle avait fait ses au revoir à toute la bande et avait dû essuyer quelques larmes, ce qui était bien mieux que les moqueries auxquelles elle s'était préparée.

_—__ Tu vas nous manquer, _avait pleuré Elena.

_—__ La ville va être bien vide sans la famille barge et toi,_ avait raillé Damon.

Stefan lui avait simplement souhaité bonne chance et lui avait fait promettre d'appeler souvent pour donner de ses nouvelles. Jeremy n'avait rien dit et l'avait juste serré dans ses bras. Bonnie était muette également, comme sous le choc. Cela fait quinze jours que la bataille dans le lycée avait eu lieu, il avait d'ailleurs utilisé beaucoup d'hypnose sur beaucoup de gens pour expliquer les dégâts par une tempête bien localisée !, et depuis elle avait changé. Elle était constamment sur ses gardes et refusait de se servir de sa magie, de peur que celle-ci ne prenne de nouveau possession d'elle. Elle avait posé les valises chez les Gilbert, refusant de vivre seule et Jeremy disait qu'il lui arrivait d'être réveillé en sursaut par les hurlements de Bonnie. La sorcière aurait besoin de temps pour reprendre confiance en elle et en ses pouvoirs et tous l'avaient comprit et la laisser donc tranquille au maximum.

Même Kol avait abandonné son opération séduction après ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec elle et avait laissé tomber, lui promettant de la laisser tranquille. Aussi Caroline fut-elle assez surprise de voir Bonnie débarquer chez les Mickealson le jour du départ.

— _Bonnie, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? _lui demanda son amie.

_—__ J'aimerais heu… voir Kol s'il est là, _répondit Bonnie mal à l'aise.

_—__ Kol ? _s'étonna Caroline qui en lâcha son sac de surprise_. Heu oui bien sûr vient entre je vais le chercher. _

Caroline la guida jusqu'à ce qui était avant le salon, mais qui était désormais une pièce vide pleine de carton. Bonnie observa les vas et vient des déménageurs par la fenêtre tandis que son amie partait dans les étages à la recherche de l'originel. Elle sentit sa présence dans la pièce avant de le voir. Sa magie s'affola et toutes ses alarmes internes hurlèrent. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Kol s'était appuyé sur la porte fermée et observait la jeune femme tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fiche ici.

_—__ Bonnie, _lui dit-il en guise de bonjour._ Tu voulais me voir ? _

_—__ Vous déménager parait-il ? _

_—__ En effet, _répondit-il en s'approchant des fenêtres à son tour.

_—__ L'Italie d'après Caroline. _

_—__ Exact. La Nouvelle-Orléans d'abord pour déposer les tourtereaux, l'Italie ensuite. J'ai toujours aimé les Italiennes, _railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bonnie afficha un sourire triste et se perdit dans la vue au-delà des fenêtres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici au juste ? Kol et sa famille partaient et alors ? Ça n'est pas comme si elle était attachée à eux non plus ! Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se serrer dans ce cas ? Caroline. Oui c'était ça, c'était le départ de sa meilleure amie qui lui briser le cœur et rien d'autre !

— _Bonnie ? Je suis content de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _lui demanda Kol en la tirant de ses réflexions.

_—__ Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je n'aurais pas du venir, désolée, _souffla-t-elle en avança vers la porte.

Mais Kol fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la devança et lui bloqua le passage, la força à le regarder et ce qu'il vit alors lui brisa le cœur. Bonnie avait les yeux pleins de larmes, de doutes, de peurs et de questions.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ souffla-t-il surpris de la voir dans un état de faiblesse si évident.

Elle qui se montrait toujours si forte le fait qu'elle baisse la garde cette fois en disait bien plus sur son état émotionnel que tous les mots du monde.

_—__ J'ai peur, _chuchota-t-elle. _Depuis le lycée je suis constamment terrifiée. J'ai peur de moi-même et de ma magie. J'ai failli tuer tous mes amis sans m'en rendre compte et s'ils sont encore en vie c'est uniquement grâce à ta famille et à Klaus en particulier ! Si une telle chose venait à se reproduire et que vous n'êtes plus là comment je ferais pour m'en sortir ? _

_—__ Je… tu as tes amis, ils seront là pour t'aider tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. _

_—__ Mes amis ont peur de moi dès que je hausse la voix, _grogna Bonnie._ Mais comment leur en vouloir, j'ai manqué de les tuer c'est bien normal qu'ils aient peur ! _

_—__ Je peux leur botter le cul avant de partir si tu veux, _proposa Kol avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Il arracha un sourire à Bonnie qui se sentit presque immédiatement mieux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Pourquoi se sentait-elle mieux en compagnie des originels, et de Kol en particulier, qu'avec ses amis de toujours ?

_—__ Et si tu ne partais pas ?_ souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Si Kol n'avait pas était un vampire il n'aurait pas saisi le sens de ses paroles qui n'étaient qu'un murmure.

_—__ Je n'ai aucune raison de rester. Cette ville ne m'acceptera jamais et ma famille part de toute façon. Je ne veux pas rester ici sans eux. Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?_ lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Bonnie recula terrifiée de ce qui allait se passer, mais en même temps tellement bien pour la première fois depuis quinze jours.

_—__ Bonnie ! _insista l'originel en la forçant à reculer dans un coin.

_—__ Parce que je me sens bien quand tu es là, _avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. _Chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé au court des quinze derniers jours, mes peurs m'étouffaient un peu moins, mes angoisses refluaient. C'est comme si j'étais plus libre, comme ci ta simple présence m'aidait à aller mieux ! C'est ridicule, je sais, mais… _

Kol ne la laissa pas finir. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et eu la surprise de la sentir lui rendre son baiser. Il s'était dit que c'était un coup de poker. Il n'avait rien à perdre autant tenter sa chance une dernière fois et dieu en soit loué, la dernière avait été la bonne ! Il serra la jeune femme contre lui à l'en étouffer et profita de sa bouche et sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'elle était humaine et avait donc besoin de respirer.

_—__ Viens avec nous, _lui proposa-t-il en posant son front contre celui de Bonnie._ Tu n'a plus de famille ici et tu te sens mal avec tes amis, c'est peut-être le moment de changer d'air. _

_—__ Je ne peux pas partir ! _dit-elle avec brusquerie.

_—__ Pourquoi ?_

_—__ S'ils avaient besoin de moi ? Comment feraient-ils ? _

_—__ Comme tout le monde : ils apprendront à se démerder ! Tu as besoin de vacances Bonnie le fait que tu me laisses t'embrasser en est la preuve ! Tu dérailles complètement ma belle !_

_—__ Et tu t'en plain ? _rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

_—__ Oh non, moi ça me convient, mais je préférerais être sur que c'est bien ce que tu veux et que tu n'es pas envouté ou un truc comme ça,_ ria-t-il en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. _Aller on va annoncer à Caro que tu seras du voyage elle va être ravie !_

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut donc Caroline et Bonnie qui se présentèrent sur le tarmac d'un aérodrome privé avec de grands sacs de voyage.

_—__ Un jet privé ? _s'étonna Caroline qui sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher._ On va voyager en jet privé ?_

_—__ Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça moi ! Connaissant Klaus, je suis même étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas son nom en grosse lettre fluo sur l'appareil !_

_—__ Merci de l'idée sorcière, _railla Klaus en sortant d'un hangar_. Je vais y penser, avoir mon propre avion me serait en effet pratique, je l'avoue ! Oui parce que celui-ci ne m'appartient pas, on l'a loué. _

_—__ Pourquoi ? _demanda Caroline._ Il n'y avait plus de place sur les vols commerciaux ? _

_—__ Tu imagines quatre vampires dans un espace clos entouré d'humains ? _railla Klaus. _C'est le bain de sang assuré si l'un d'eux se blesse._

_—__ Hey je sais me tenir ! _s'offusqua Caroline en mettant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son amant.

_—__ Toi oui, mais Kol j'en doute, _répliqua Klaus en éclatant de rire.

Kol sortit de l'appareil au même moment et avoua qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler s'il sentait du sang dans un espace confiné.

_—__ On ne refoule pas longtemps sa nature !_ déclara-t-il comme ci c'était une évidence.

Elijah et Rebecca sortirent à leurs tours de l'appareil et se joignirent à la discussion le temps que le pilot et son copilot fassent les dernières vérifications d'usages. Ils informèrent qu'ils étaient prêts à partir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Caroline et Bonnie suivirent les autres à bords et s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible, l'appréhension leur tordant le ventre. C'est le cœur lourd que les deux amies regardèrent Mystics Falls s'éloigner par le hublot, l'avenir leur dirait si elles avaient fait le bon choix en partant.

FIN


End file.
